Hina, I love you
by AmycrazyXD
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida que pasa desapercibida hasta que Naruto llega al colegio y le da una repentina popularidad, provocando que varios chicos compitan por su amor. ¿Con quien se quedara Hinata al final?
1. Chapter 1

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 01:  
>El chico nuevo<strong>

_Quizás… simplemente no nací para esto._

_No importa cuánto lo intente o me esfuerce en hacerlo, nunca logro dominarlo como me gustaría, y también… siempre hay alguien que es mejor que yo sin preocuparse si quiera en practicar. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no naci con un don como los demás? ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que salirme mal? Ya basta… me rindo. Lo dejo._

_Aunque es una lástima, en verdad me hubiera gustado ser buena en esto._

_En verdad… me hubiera gustado._

―Ne, Hinata… ¿Uh?― la voz de aquel chico no la sobresalto, a pesar de su apariencia salvaje y cabellos rebeldes, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia. Era su mejor amigo, el único que tenia.― ¿Otra vez estas llorando? ¿Ahora qué paso?― le preguntaba mientras se ponía frente a ella y la miraba con seriedad, pero no pudo aguantar seguir haciéndose el chico rudo, de un suspiro voto toda severidad y la miro con compasión esperando pacientemente a que estuviera lista para responderle, o simplemente acompañarla en su llanto, como siempre lo hacía.

_En verdad… me hubiera gustado.  
><em> 

**Cuatro años después  
>Inicio del año escolar 2011-2012<br>**

En este día, a inicios de septiembre se comenzaría un nuevo periodo escolar en todas las escuelas de Konoha. Era un día distinto que a muchos les entusiasmaba así como a otros los desquiciaba, la idea de empezar la misma rutina de pararse temprano y estudiar como locos no se veía muy apetecedora, sin embargo, volver a ver a los amigos y compartir con ellos era lo que realmente hacia que estos jóvenes espíritus se levantaran de la cama a esas horas de la mañana.

Como de costumbre, los alumnos del colegio "Versalles" se reunieron en el anfiteatro a recibir la bienvenida por parte de la directora Tsudase para que seguido se establecieran las reglas y los anuncios se hicieran sonar a principios de año. Después del discurso, cada uno se encamino a los salones correspondidos. Y así empezar con las clases.

Hinata, era una chica de quince años de piel blanquecina, hermosos ojos lilas y una cabellera tan negra que en ella se formaban destellos azules impresionantes. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Hinata Hyuga era su nombre completo, hija de Hiashi Hyuga, dueño de famosas empresas de dominio mundial. A pesar de todo, Hinata era una chica tímida e insegura, pasaba desapercibida entre la gente y no precisamente porque así lo quisiera.

Esa mañana llego en compañía de Neji Hyuga, un chico de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta baja, era su primo-hermano y probablemente, futuro heredero de las empresas Hyuga. Un alumno ejemplar, casi perfecto en todo. Muy diferente de Hinata a pesar de parecer casi gemelos. Era un año mayor que ella por lo que no estaban en las mismas clases, pero por suerte tenia a Kiba, su amigo de la infancia, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, con una apariencia salvaje, casi animal, pero en el fondo era un chico amable. Se sentó a su lado y lo saludo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa que fue devuelta por el castaño. Segundos después, entro el profesor de la clase, un hombre veinteañero de cabellos plateados y ojos negros, un tipo muy inusual dado que usaba el cuello tortuga de su suéter para tapar la mitad de su rostro y por mas que le insistían en que mostrara su cara éste no cedía, era todo un misterio y para el colmo, cada vez que le preguntaban el porqué de su mascarilla improvisada, inventaba una historia totalmente ridícula e imposible de creer.

―¡Ah! ¿Qué le paso sensei? ¿Se cayó de la cama?― pregunto Haruno Sakura con cinismo tomando en cuenta que Kakashi tenía la mala manía de llegar tarde todo el tiempo. Sakura era una chica de apariencia exótica, de piel blanquecina, ojos de un verde claro parecido al jade y un cabello corto de un rosa claro. No estaba en claro si era natural o teñido, pero le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Llamaba bastante la atención a donde fuera que vaya.

―No te deberías de burlar de tus profesores, Sakura, recuerda que ellos son los que ponen la nota― contesto Kakashi con sabiduría haciendo que los chicos pasaran de la risa a un corito de voces que reflejaba la metida de pata de Sakura.― Bueno, empecemos con las clases…

―Espere, sensei― le interrumpió Ino, una chica rubia de abundante cabellera recogida en una coleta alta a la vez que dejaba un mechón al lado de su rostro que cubría parte de su ojos izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un azul celeste brillante. Cualquiera podría decir que era una modelo, en verdad era linda y muy segura de sí misma, aunque a veces podía ser molesta.―¿No entraría un chico nuevo en este curso?

―¡Oh! Cierto― dijo al recordarse de aquello con un tono un tanto infantil.― Naruto, puedes pasar― le aviso Kakashi-sensei desde su escritorio. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, la cual segundos después se abrió dándole paso a un chico de alborotados cabellos rubios, ojos azules brillantes y de enorme sonrisa. Tenía una gran energía positiva a su alrededor, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡es un placer conocerlos a todos!― dijo el catire con hiperactividad y luego se llevo una mano a su nuca mientras reía con nerviosismo.

_Ese chico… tiene una linda sonrisa._

―Bien, Naruto, te puedes sentar en el asiento vacío delante de Sasuke― le sugirió a lo que el azabache alzo la mano con indiferencia para que Naruto se ubicara. Acto seguido, el catire corrió al puesto y se sentó saludando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

―Hmp…― fue la respuesta de Sasuke, éste era un chico vibrante a decir verdad, de cabellos negros y profundos ojos oscuros que emanaban una gran energía, fácilmente podía intimidar a cualquiera con la mirada. Aun así, no era precisamente un chico que se metía en problemas, todo lo contrario, le era indiferente al mundo y aunque hacia lo que quería no significaba que fuese hacer alguna travesura, claro que siempre había algunas excepciones, dado que él no buscaba problemas, los problemas lo buscaban a él.

Según corría el tiempo, los chicos se iban conociendo. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que rodeaban al catire y reían junto a él en tan poco tiempo. Se notaba que era un chico muy sociable y divertido. Rápidamente había llamado la atención de todos. Era como si hubiera estado ahí durante toda la vida.

―¿Comemos juntos?― le pregunto Kiba a Hinata mientras sacaba de su maletín un obento. La oji-perla salió de su hipnosis causada por el chico nuevo y le respondió a Kiba con un ligero movimiento en su cabeza a la vez que le sonreía dulcemente. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón directo a la terraza donde el bullido no los molestara. ―Ahg… ¡este calor es molesto! ¿No crees que sería buena idea poner aires acondicionados en los salones? En verdad sería muy útil― decía Kiba a la vez que sacaba su alimento sentado junto a Hinata en uno de los banquitos de la terraza cerca de la red de alambre. ―Oye, Neji, tu de seguro serás el presidente de tu clase. Deberías proponer la idea― cometo Kiba al aire, Hinata no había visto a Neji cuando llego pero al alzar la mirada noto como su cuerpo se integraba desde el techo de la puerta.

―¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Siempre molestando a los demás para que hagan las cosas. Deberías postularte, a veces tus estupideces pueden ser de utilidad― respondió Neji con un tono de voz seco e inmutable.

―¡¿Cómo me llamaste?― le grito Kiba enojado agitando sus brazos con furia apretando sin querer el envase en su mano provocando así que el líquido en su interior se vertiera encima de la peli-azul.

―¡Ah!― gimió Hinata al sentir el frio liquido del jugo de uvas aterrizar en su uniforme de verano nuevo y perfectamente planchado.

―¡Ah! Lo… lo siento, Hinata, lo siento ¿Vez lo que provocas, Neji?― le regaño como si hubiera sido culpa de él, sin embargo éste le hizo caso omiso con uno de sus clásico: Hmp… Kiba tan solo refunfuño y le tendió a Hinata una servilleta, pero fue en vano, tenía que cambiarse la camisa, el problema es que no tenía.

―Iré al baño, ya vuelvo― le aviso Hinata mientras se paraba del banquito y dejaba todo en orden. Corrió escaleras abajo buscando el baño más cercano pero antes de que pudiera llegar, sintió como su cuerpo era repelido en dirección contraria al chocar con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. El impacto fue tan fuerte que termino cayendo al suelo, cosa que probablemente le provocaría una protuberancia en un futuro cercano.

―Itte…― gimió el chico mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.―¿Estas bi…? ¡Estas sangrando!― grito a los cuatro viento al ver la marca roja que manchaba la camisa de la oji-perla. Entro en un estado de pánico y sin dejarla hablar la levanto del suelo cargándola entre sus brazos y corrió como loco mientras gritaba con desesperación:―¡Permiso! Quítense, persona herida, auxilio― no se trataba de nadie más de que el chico nuevo haciendo un total escándalo en el trayecto en dirección a la enfermería.

Hinata por su lado esta roja como un tomate, intentaba decirle que solo era una mancha de jugo pero su voz era muy suave y siempre era interrumpida por los gritos de Naruto. Hacer esa escena le había causado una gran vergüenza, pero estar cargada por él y verlo tan preocupado aceleraba su corazón a un ritmo que solo llegaba cuando alcanzaba la adrenalina. Se sentía desmayar, estaba a punto del colapso mental.

―¡Oe! ¡Despierta! Ah, no puede ser, la mate…― le pedía a Hinata al ver que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos. Si antes estaba desesperado ahora se encontraba en un estado iracundo y descontrolado de nerviosismo. Al llegar a la enfermería, abrió las puertas de un golpe asustando a la enfermera a cargo.―¡Chizune, sálvala por favor!― le dijo al tiempo que depositaba a Hinata en una de las camillas más cercanas preocupando a Chizune por completo, rápidamente se acerco a Hinata y toco su frente, estaba un poco caliente, pero… nada por lo cual preocuparse.

―¿Qué paso?― pregunto intrigada ante el nerviosismo de Naruto, solo se había desmayado, era común en Hinata. Pero él era el chico nuevo…

―No estoy del todo seguro, solo tropezamos y cuando me di cuenta tenía esa herida y sangraba así que la cargue pero en el camino se desmayo…― le explicaba a gritos a lo que Chizune bajo la mirada hacia Hinata dado que no había visto ninguna herida, solo había una mancha en su camisa pero era jugo.

―Naruto… Naruto― lo llamaba pero éste seguía hablando sin parar diciendo que no había sido intencional y cosas así.―¡Naruto es solo jugo!

―¿Eh?

―Esa mancha, es solo una mancha de jugo― le dijo con una mescla de sarcasmo y paciencia.― Tu armaste un escándalo por nada poniendo a la pobre Hinata de los nervios, cosa que hizo que se desmayara― le explico en un tono de regaño tratando de no ser cínica pero le era difícil ¿Cómo no pudo diferenciar una mancha de jugo de una de sangre? ¿Acaso era idiota?

―Oh― murmuro un tanto apenado sin saber que decir con exactitud, esta vez la había embarrado en grande. Tan solo se limito a dar una de esas sonrisillas nerviosas mientras rascaba su nuca haciendo que Chizune bufara, era una anécdota muy… muy… tan solo no encontraba las palabras correctas para describirlo― Lo siento, jejeje

En ese momento, Hinata empezó a despertarse llamando por completo la atención de los presentes quienes guardaron silencio en espera de que la oji-perla se levantara.

_¿Qué fue lo que paso? _

Se pregunto a sí misma en un estado confuso pero rápidamente recordó el motivo, la cara de preocupación de Naruto vino a su mente sonrojándola un poco. Restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la camilla pudiendo observar a Chizune y al rubio de ojos azules quien tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella limitando la distancia entre los dos. Claro que Naruto no tenía otras intenciones, tan solo estaba angustiado y se acerco para asegurarse de que estaba despertándose, pero Hinata, al verlo tan cerca se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

―Qué bueno que estas bien, me tenías preocupado― le dijo con una sonrisa amable y sincera que solo hacia aumentar los nervios de la peli-azul― ¿Uh? Oye ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?― pregunto dirigiéndose a Chizune pero sin despegar la mirada de Hinata― Estas muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre?― dijo esta vez dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica frente a él mientras tocaba su frente con la palma de su mano.

―Naruto, déjala en paz― interrumpió Chizune― Yo me encargare de eso, tu deberías en preocuparte por pedirle disculpas ante la burrada que hiciste― le sugirió estando un poco fuera de sí, tal vez juntarse tanto tiempo con Tsudase había empezado a afectarla pero el punto era otro y simplemente no podía evitarlo.

―Lo siento― se disculpo con toda la amabilidad posible, brindándole a la vez una sonrisa cálida.

―E…es…esta bi…bien― respondió totalmente apenada, sin atreverse si quiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus dedos se juntaron en un juego que hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa de forma inconsciente. Ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta.― So…solo fue… un ac…accidente― le dijo en un hilo de voz fino que de alguna forma se podía escuchar. Naruto, al oírla le sonrió, generalmente hubiera recibido un grito o una bofetada si se tratase de alguna otra chica (Sakura) pero la oji-perla había sido muy comprensible.

―Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?― le pregunto más animado, botando toda estrés o preocupación que pudo haber causado aquel pequeño accidente.

―Hinata― dijo en un tono de voz muy suave. Chizune empezó a sentirse de sobra por lo que se dedico a su trabajo y regreso a su escritorio para buscar un judo de naranja natural que había traído para ella, pero no le importaba compartirlo.

―Yo soy Naruto, estoy en tercero. Es mi primer día en el cole ¿Tú también eres nueva?

―Ella está en tu mismo salón, Naruto― respondió Chizune por parte de la peli-azul dejando a Naruto en un estado de shock, ¿Cómo es que no la había visto?― Ten, el jugo de naranja te dará energía― le dijo a Hinata con una sonrisa afectuosa, ésta tan solo acepto con un ligero movimiento con su cabeza y tomo el vaso de plástico con delicadeza, causa de los nervios.― Ibas a cambiarte la camisa ¿no es así?

Hinata volvió a asentir.

―Pe…pero no tengo una ca…camisa extra, a…así que solo iba a tra…tar de limpiarla― contesto, siempre que hablaba con personas a las que no conocía, o bien no había entrado aun en confianza, tartamudeaba, a veces le era molesto, pero otras veces como en este caso, ni se daba cuenta.

―¡Yo tengo una camisa extra!― grito Naruto como si de eso se ganaría un premio. Estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho pasar a Hinata así que esa era su forma de disculparse con ella.― Mi madre me obliga siempre a traer cambio, si quieres te presto mi camisa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacerte pasar por todo eso…― dijo con emoción finalizando con una de sus sonrisillas.

―¿Eh?― Hinata entro en pánico ¿Ponerse la camisa de aquel chico? Era una total locura, eso sería… muy… vergonzoso, muy…

―Es una buena idea, Naruto, las camisas de verano son iguales tanto en chicos como en chicas, nadie se dará cuenta― opinó Chizune, pero Hinata seguía dudándolo.― No te preocupes, mañana podrás regresársela sin problema alguno dejándolo en su casillero ¿Verdad, Naruto?

El tiempo había pasado y Kiba empezaba a preocuparse por la tardanza de Hinata, pero Neji lo veía de lo más normal, era una chica al fin y al cabo. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos hablo mucho, a pesar que se conocían desde hace años y se veían muy seguido a causa de Hinata, eso no significaba que se llevaran precisamente bien.

El ambiente ya se empezaba a tensar, era aburrido para Kiba no tener con quien hablar en ese momento. En eso, la puerta de la terraza se abre dándole paso a Hinata con su camisa limpia, sin mancha alguna, solo que a diferencia de la otra le quedaba muy holgada y las mangas casi le llegaban a los codos por lo que iba arremangándola durante el camino.

―Hasta que por fin llegas― comento Kiba un tanto impaciente.― Te tardaste mucho.

―Lo sé, lo siento― se disculpo sin preocuparse en dar muchos detalles, deshaciéndose milagrosamente del tartamudeo. Con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó al lado de Kiba y continúo con su comida.―¡Eh! Te comiste mis camarones.

―Lo siento, no me pude aguantar― se excuso un tanto apenado pero sin poder evitar reírse.

―Mooo… Kiba-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción de amor**

**Capitulo 02:  
>Los chocolates de Hinata<strong>

Al día siguiente, Hinata llego temprano al colegio con una bolsa en su mano y aprovechando que a esas horas no había casi nadie en el colegio se encamino al casillero de Naruto y saco de la bolsa su camisa, la cual le había prestado el día de ayer con amabilidad. Lavada, planchada y doblada con total profesionalismo, puso la camisa en el casillero de su dueño y arriba de esta puso una pequeña nota de agradecimiento y una bolsita trasparente que tenía tres bombones de chocolate en su interior. Luego camino a su salón a esperar a que todos llegaran e iniciaran las clases. Había supuesto que era le primera en llegar de su clase, pero al entrar no todo que no había sido así, al lado de las ventanas, casi de ultimo estaba sentado Sai, un chico súper pálido de ojos y cabellos negros oscuros, era en si un chico muy raro, siempre se la pasaba leyendo libros de psicología y emociones humanas como si se tratase de un robot queriendo saber de sentimientos. Al principio pensaba que era tímido como ella, pero se dio cuenta que la verdad era que no le importaba nada sobre lo que pensaran de él, o es que tal vez no se daba cuenta.

―Bu…buenos días― saludo Hinata con timidez llamando la atención del azabache, quien respondió con una sonrisa un tanto tretica según la oji-perla.

―Buenos días― fue lo que dijo para después volver su mirada a la ventana.

Hinata, con la mirada abajo, camino al mismo puesto en el que se había sentado el día anterior. En verdad era una situación un tanto incomoda para ella, ya que Sai parecía perdido en otro mundo. La peli-azul le hubiera gustado iniciar una conversación, pero no se le venía ningún tema a la mente.

―Ya vuelvo― anuncio Sai mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le brindaba nuevamente esa sonrisa aterradora y forzada. Totalmente relajado, Sai salió del aula a lo que Hinata suspiro votando la tensión, pero a la vez estaba desanimada pensando que se había ido por su causa.

El azabache por su parte camino en dirección a la biblioteca después de haberse recordado que había dejado pendiente un libro en la sección de psicología que le había llamado mucho la atención debido a su título: acción y reacción, el cual explicaba como los humanos reaccionaban ante diferentes situaciones, tanto comunes que pasan al día a día como a eventos dramáticos y además decía el por qué de esas reacciones. En verdad que se veía muy interesante y no quería esperar ni un segundo más en leerlo.

Debido a que era temprano, la biblioteca estaba totalmente desierta, pero no le tomo importancia, tan solo fue a la sección en donde se encontraba su libro, lo tomo y se fue al rincón a sentarse en el suelo para empezar a leerlo. Volteo el libro y volvió a leer la contraparte en donde había un pequeño resumen de lo escrito y luego lo abrió empezando desde el prologo, sin embargo, un ruido extraño lo saco de su lectura, era débil, pero estaba cerca. Miro a los lados y observo a través del estante a su derecha unas sombras, invadido por la curiosidad bajo un poco su cabeza y por la parte libre en donde faltaban libros pudo mirar dos piernas, luego cuatro. Sin pensarlo se levanto y avanzo unos pocos pasos, se detuvo y quito unos libros del estante permitiéndole la vista a donde se encontrabas esas dos personas, era obvio que se estaban besando, pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, casi sin aire… la chica acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de ese hombre, no era nadie más que Sakura Haruno y el chico, era Kakashi-sensei.

Según pasaba el tiempo, los alumnos y docentes llegaban a la instalación educativa llenando el lugar de saludos y gritos de emoción. El chico nuevo entro al colegio y saludo a sus nuevos amigos, entre ellos se encontraba un albino llamado Suigetsu, de tez blanquecina, cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul grisáceo muy claro, tenía esa apariencia de chico playero con un sentido del humor muy cínico; También estaba Gaara, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes oscuros, tenía un aura negra muy amenazante, pero en verdad era un chico muy tranquilo; otro que los acompañaba era Shikamaru, un azabache de cabellos lizos recogidos en una cola alta que le daba la apariencia de una piña y ojos semi-cerrados que reflejaban su estado soñoliento habitual.

Después de haber saludado a todos y tener una ardua conversación sobre los mejores parques en Konoha, Naruto camino a su casillero acompañado de los dos azabache nombrados con anterioridad, con los que mantenía dicha discusión.

―Aqualandia es el mejor y punto, tiene enormes toboganes y piscinas increíbles, además, puedes nadar con delfines, Teme― decía Naruto con un tono de agresividad, como si estuviera peleando con los chicos… y tal vez a si lo era.

―Pero después de un tiempo te cansas y no duras más de dos horas en ese lugar, a cambio en el parque de diversiones tienes muchas más opciones, tienes la feria, las maquinas y las montañas rusas y en la tarde hacen conciertos en vivo, Dobe― contesto Sasuke a la ofensiva y con un tono de arrogancia que irritaba a Naruto, Shikamaru por su parte se limitaba en no decir palabra alguna, a él sinceramente no le importaba mucho a donde iba siempre y cuando amaneciera sano y a salvo.

―En aqualandia también hacen conciertos y venden ramen― dijo Naruto como si esos dos motivos hicieran que cualquier cosa fuera inferior a lo demás, claro que los chicos presentes lo miraron con sarcasmo conociendo la adicción que tenía el rubio con el ramen. Tan solo lo ignoraron y abrieron sus casilleros para guardar o sacar lo que fuera que tuvieran que necesitar o no.―¿Uh?― gimió Naruto al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de su casillero llamando la atención de sus compañeros, éste tan solo leyó la carta y sonrió.―Oye, Teme ¿quieres chocolate?― le ofreció mientras tomaba uno por su cuenta y se lo metía a la boca, al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder.

―¿Quién te dio los chocolates?― le pregunto Shikamaru con curiosidad mientras que Sasuke se acercaba a recibir el manjar, pero Naruto en vez de entregárselo lo alejo lo más posible de sus manos.

―Olvídalo, es mío― le dijo Naruto con malcriadez mientras seguía masticando el bombón haciendo que su voz sonara extraña.

―¡Me lo acabas de ofrecer!― objeto Sasuke un tanto molesto mientras alzaba su manos para arrancarle el chocolate pero Naruto fue rápido y se lo paso al otro lado.

―Pues cambien de opinión― le grito saliendo a correr lejos del Uchiha quien sin pensarlo lo persiguió.

Shikamaru por su parte cerró su casillero y el de Sasuke para luego observar lo que había dentro del casillero de Naruto, no había más que unos cuadernos y una camisa doblada a la perfección con un papel rosa a un lado y un bombón que Naruto dejo olvidado. Sin darle mucha importancia tomo la carta y la leyó, y así como hizo Naruto, tomo el bombón y lo probo sorprendiéndose por el increíble sabor que estallaba en su boca.

"_Gracias por prestarme la camisa ayer. Hice unos bombones, espero te gusten. Hinata"_

Los salones empezaron a llenarse, en tercer año los chicos llegaban en grupos o en parejas al salón y conversaban mientras esperaban que el profesor o profesora llegase a dar la clase. Hinata hablaba con Kiba como siempre lo hacía; Naruto por su parte se encontraba deprimido en un rincón dado que Sasuke le había logrado quitarle su bombón y Shikamaru se había devorado el otro. Y Sakura conversaba con sus amigas sin poder evitar sentirse acosada ante la mirada observatoria de Sai lo cual empezaba a molestar ya, aun así le hacía caso omiso, además Ino acaparaba toda su atención con sus ofensas.

―Anda a callar, frente de marquesina― le grito Ino enfurecida.

―¿Por qué no me callas tú? Ino-cerda― le respondió Sakura de igual forma haciendo que las demás chicas las miraran con ironía. Siempre hacían lo mismo, en un momento eran las mejores amigas y en el otro estaba discutiendo a gritos para que después todo volviera a la normalidad en un círculo vicioso que se repetía constantemente.

―Es muy temprano para que estén con sus tonteras, ya cálmense― interrumpió Karin con amargura, acto seguido ambas chicas hicieron un sonoro: Hmp… y se dieron las espaldas mientras entrelazaban sus brazos en protestad.

―Chicas, no deberían pelearse por un chico, somos mejores amigas ¿recuerdan? Y de todas formas Sasuke no les hace caso a ninguna de las dos― opino Matsuri sin saber en el lio que se había metido a causa de sus palabras. Karin por su puerto empezó a reír como loca, pero las otras dos miraron a Matsuri con rencor para luego estallar en una nueva discusión sobre como Sasuke "si" les hacía caso, y cual era mejor para él.

_¿Estará fingiendo? _

Sai no podía dejar de pensar en eso, según lo que había leído, una relación así podría conllevar muchos problemas, pero lo que más le preocupaba de todo era que por más que lo intentase no podía entenderlo. Se supone que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke ¿No? Entonces ¿qué hacía con Kakashi y cómo es que llegaron a ese punto? Sera que lo de Sasuke era solo una cuartada, o había algo más…

―¡Por favor! Préstame la tarea, Sasuke― le pedía Naruto a gritos de suplica pero por más que lo intentara éste no cedía, tampoco Shikamaru, mucho menos Sakura o Suigetsu, eran unos amargados, por lo que fue a la única persona que le quedaba.― Oye, Hinata, se ve que eres inteligente ¿podrías prestarme la tarea? ¡Por favor!― le suplico apoyando sus codos en la mesa de Hinata y con las manos juntas a la vez que agachaba la cabeza. Hinata se sonrojo ante su presencia y Kiba hizo una mueca de desprecio ¿Quién se creía que era?

―Y…yo…

―Por favor, en verdad soy pésimo en matemáticas. Eres la única que me queda, por favor ayúdame― le rogaba en pucheros a lo que Hinata termino por aceptar toda avergonzada, saco su cuaderno mientras que Naruto festejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Así que esa es Hinata…_

―Gracias, Hinata, me salvaste la vida― le dijo el catire mientras recibía el cuaderno de la peli-azul.

―No te estés tan feliz, cabeza hueca, en vez de pedir prestado el cuaderno a una persona que apenas conoces deberías a dedicarte a aprender y hacer las cosas por tu cuenta― comento Kiba a la ofensiva, en verdad le disgustaba este tipo de personas tan confiadas.

―¿Qué dijiste?― le pregunto Naruto molesto ante su comentario.

―Lo que escuchaste, idiota― le contesto a lo que Naruto se le acerco de golpe y Kiba reacciono de inmediato levantándose de su asiento quedando uno frente al otro, retándose con la mirada. Hinata se asusto ante aquello, todos en el salón dirigieron su mirada a ellos curiosos por lo que pasaba.

―¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Cara de perro― le interrogo.

―Creí haberlo dejado muy en claro― contesto Kiba con altanería.

―Naruto, Kiba, apenas estamos empezando las clases, es muy pronto como para iniciar con las peleas ¿no creen?― comento Shikamaru tratando de calmar el ambiente. Su salón no tenía precisamente la mejor de las reputaciones, iniciar una pelea a inicios del año escolar les traería muchas molestias.

Ambos jóvenes no despegaron la mirada del uno del otro, en cualquier momento podían caerse a golpes, pero sabían que no era una buena idea. Naruto alzo la cabeza y estiro su brazo en dirección a la oji-perla.

―Gracias, Hinata, pero ya no lo necesito― le dijo regresándole el cuaderno a la aludida, quien lo recibió tímidamente. Naruto tan solo se aparto del castaño y regreso a su puesto, la tarea era para mañana así que tenía tiempo para terminarla. Más le valía sacar una mejor nota que la de ese perro pulgoso.

―Buenos días, alumnos…― saludo el profesor Asuma de literatura, un hombre treintañero y moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, con una barba corta que delineaba su mentón y barbilla.

Después de un tiempo llego la hora del recreo, el momento que todos esperaban para comer, descansar y pasar tiempo con los amigos. Como siempre, Hinata se dirigió junto a Kiba la terraza del colegio donde seguramente estaría Neji también. Habían tomado esa costumbre sin tener la necesidad de proponerla, tan solo pasaba y ya. Con las bebidas listas, se colocaron en sus asientos y abrieron sus obentos para empezar a comer. Hinata estaba un tanto incomoda por lo que había pasado en el salón, sabía que Kiba podía ser un poco precipitado a veces pero aun no se acostumbraba a la idea, no le gustaba ver el lado agresivo de él, ni el de nadie. Tal vez era una pacifista o algo, pero ver a las personas pelearse no le causaba ninguna emoción positiva.

Justo cuando Kiba iba a hablar para interrumpir ese silencio súbito, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una castaña de grado superior que peinaba su cabello en dos conguitos, de tez blanca y ojos de un marrón avellana, llenos de vida.

―¿Uh? Hola, ¿han visto a Neji? Me dijeron que lo vieron subir a la terraza― pregunto la castaña dejando a los chicos un tanto pensativos, era raro que una chica estuviera buscándolo.― Eh, el es más alto que yo, con el pelo largo y ojos de zombie― lo describió sin tener ni idea de que ellos lo conocían.

―Lo sabemos, es su primo― dijo Kiba refiriéndose a Hinata.

―Oh! Verdad que Neji me dijo que tenía una prima, ¿Tu eres Hinata cierto? Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Tenten― se presento mientras se acercaba a la peli-azul para darle la mano.

―Oye ¿Para qué buscas a Neji?― pregunto Kiba un tanto escéptico, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡Neji no tenia amigas!

―No te metas donde no te llaman― interrumpió Neji con molestia desde el techo de la puerta, Tenten al escucharlo volteo y lo saludo con una dulce sonrisa que dejo a Hinata asombrada, era una chica muy linda.

―¿Subo o tu bajas?

―Sube, aun no he terminado de comer― respondió sin mucha importancia mientras se volvía a sentar.

―¿Eh? ¿Y por qué comes alejado de tu prima?― pregunto Tenten con curiosidad, lo normal es comer cerca de las personas que te agradan, formando un circulo o algo.

―Si, Neji, ¿Por qué lo haces?― repitió Kiba en burla mirando al aludido con una cara sarcástica.

―Me gusta más aquí― dijo sin más haciendo que Kiba casi se callera del banquito.

―Este cretino― murmuro Kiba molesto mientras recogía sus cosas y las de Hinata dejándola un poco confundida ante su precipitación, aunque no era para menos, Kiba sabia como Hinata le dolía la indiferencia de su propio primo, le era el colmo que después de todo por lo que la oji-perla paso, preocupándose por ello, éste diera una respuesta tan simple como "me gusta estar aquí". Simplemente no lo soportaba. Tan solo la tomo de su mano y la jalo hasta las escaleras de bomberos que los llevarían al techo de la puerta.―Venga, subamos― le dijo dejando que Hinata fuera de primera. Neji, por su parte no dijo nada, tan solo los dejo subir a los tres.―¡Oh!― dijo Kiba asombrado de la vista, se podía ver todo el campus y las casas de la colina, era increíble.

―Guao, Neji, esto es increíble― comento Tenten igual de sorprendida.― ¿No te molestara que te acompañe a comer verdad?― le pregunto animosa, en verdad era un buen lugar.

―Hmp― se limito a responder, y a decir la verdad, ese sonido no tenía un significado en especial, variaba según la ocasión, Tenten solo sonrió tomando ese "Hmp" como un: no me importa. Lo que de alguna forma era una afirmación, o algo cercano… bueno, ella lo entendía.

Sin más, se pusieron a conservar y a hablar matando el silencio que antes estaba formado. Tenten era una chica muy divertida a decir verdad, y también hablaba mucho. Tan solo había venido para hacerle unas preguntas sobre el taller que les había tocado juntos pero se quedo durante todo el recreo hablando con los chicos, sobre todo con Kiba que era el que hablaba más si ponemos a compararlo con los Hyuga.

―¡Oh! Gracias, Hinata― le agradeció Kiba al recibir un bombón de la peli-azul.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué son esos?― pregunto Tenten intrigada.

―Son bombones, ella misma los hace― contesto Kiba por su parte.

―¿En serio?― pregunto asombrada, ella era un desastre en la cocina, y que una chica de la edad de Hinata pudiera hacer bombones debía tener habilidad. Pero no era precisamente un reto, desde que tenía uso de razón, Hinata hacia bombones con Hanabi y su madre para compartir tiempo en familia, pero ahora que ésta había muerto, era la única que los hacía. Siempre había pensado que esos bombones eran mágicos. No era solo el sabor, había algo más que hacía que quienes lo probaran sacaran una sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, Hinata le dio uno a Tenten quien al saboréalo quedo asombrada.― Es delicioso, Hinata― alago la castaña con una sonrisa.― Es como una poción de amor.

Hinata quedo anonada con la descripción de Tenten, no lo había pensado antes pero… tal vez esa era la magia de esos bombones, todo lo que su madre le había dejado, era el sabor del amor. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella conclusión, aun después de su muerte, era capaz de brindarle esa calidez maternal a través de su receta.

―Solo es chocolate― comento Neji con su clásico tono seco e indiferente ganándose un buen golpe de Tenten.―¿Estás loca?― le grito molesto mientras tomaba su cabeza adolorida.

―Asss… tú jamás podrías entenderlo, eres un cubo de hielo.

―Es que nunca lo ha probado― dijo Kiba pensativo.

―¡¿Qué?

―Es que según él, no le gusta el chocolate― le explico Kiba.

―Eso es imposible. Ten, prueba― le dijo Tenten tendiéndole un bombón pero el oji-perla se rehusó haciendo que ésta se molestara. ―Que lo pruebes te dije― le regaño acercándose a él para meterle el bombón en la boca pero éste la tomo del brazo evitando que eso sucediera. Tenten por su parte agarro la frente de Neji tratando de abrirle la boca, fácilmente podría encestar el bombón debido a su buena puntería, pero el muy necio no la abría lo suficiente como para poder insertar el chocolate.

―¡Que no quiero chocolate!

―¡Solo pruébalo!

―¡No quiero!

―Neji, ¡pruébalo!

―Que no, dije…― tanto Kiba, como Hinata estaban sorprendidos, pero la risa era más fuerte, en definitiva, ver a Neji peleándose con una chica como Tenten era gracioso. Pero lo fue aún más cuando se atraganto con el bombón, el cual Tenten logro hacer que callera dentro de su boca con una sola palmada repentina que el castaño no pudo evitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción de amor**

**Capitulo 03:  
>Confusión, dudas y sospechas<strong>

―¡¿Tienes algún problema?― le interrogó Sakura con un tono agresivo-ofensivo que podía intimidar a cualquiera menos a él. Se encontraba en ese momento en el patio trasero del campus en compañía de Sai, quien fue arrastrado por la misma Haruno hasta ese lugar. En verdad estaba irritada de sus miradas, era un chico de lo más extraño y aunque lo conocía tan solo desde el año pasado, no lo soportaba. Tampoco lograba entenderlo, aunque no es que hubiera hecho un esfuerzo en hacerlo, simplemente se rehusó en intentarlo si quiera.

―Es que…― decía, no sabía las palabras correctas para un momento como este, no había encontrado un libro que le explicara como enfrentársele en su situación. Sinceramente no quería meterse mucho en aquel asunto, tan solo quería entender lo que pasaba, el por qué fingía que le gustaba Sasuke cuando al parecer tenía algo con Kakashi-sensei.

―¿Es que qué?― insistió con un tono un tanto histérico, si iba a decir algo que lo dijera ahora. Vaya que era molesto.

―Te vi esta mañana en la biblioteca― respondió poniendo a Sakura pensativa, en la biblioteca… ella en la mañana en la biblioteca del colegio…― con Kakashi-sensei― completó haciendo se le erizaran los vellos del escalofrió que la había invadido al escucharlo. Era justo lo que le faltaba.

―Tu… ¿le dijiste a alguien?― le preguntó con claro nerviosismo, pero se alivio un poco al escuchar que no había sido así, sin embargo, era una situación crítica. Si Sai le decía a alguien, tanto ella como Kakashi se meterían en un buen lio.

―¿Por qué estas con él? Pensé que te gustaba Sasuke― le preguntó directamente, aunque así eran todas sus preguntas al fin y al cabo. No era un chico de prólogos precisamente.

―¡E…ese no es tu asunto! Solo no le digas a nadie― le gritó en un estado iracundo dejando a Sai solo en el patio. No quería hablar de eso con él, aunque fuera el único que supiera de su relación secreta jamás le contaría algo a él. Pero ahora debía ser precavida, no confiaba, pero para nada, en Sai.

La campana del colegio sonó avisando a los alumnos que la hora de recreo había acabado. Nada comparado a la velocidad con la que habían salido, los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y encaminarse a las aulas con toda la calma del mundo. Adentro, en el salón de los de tercero, se encontraba Ino hablando con Shikamaru, dado que estaba sentado al lado de ella, mientras que esperaba a que sus amigas regresaran del baño. Pero en ese entonces, llamaron a Shikamaru a la puerta, se trataba de Temari, una chica de grado superior de cabellos rubios recogido en cuatro coletas rebeldes y ojos verdes oscuros, la cual le entrego una bolsa negra antes de marcharse de regreso a su clase.

―¿Qué fue eso?― pregunto Ino con picardía, mientras el azabache se sentaba con pereza en su pupitre y guardaba la bolsa.

―¿Qué fue qué?― repitió provocando que Ino hiciera una mueca.

―No sabía que te gustaban las mayores― comento esta vez de forma directa recibiendo una mirada cínica del Nara.

―No me gusta, tan solo es una amiga― contesto un tanto molesto, se sabía muy bien el discurso de Ino y cada una de sus preguntas, le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás, sobre todo en sus relaciones amorosas.

―Tú no tienes amigas― objeto con escepticismo.

―¿Y qué eres tú?

―Tu mejor amiga de la infancia― respondió resaltando las últimas dos palabras como si eso fuera razón suficiente. Casi como una propaganda.―Yo podría ayudarte a conquistarla― sugirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Asss… menudo problema― bufo con fastidio, en definitiva no había comenzado bien el año, menos con Ino tratando de juntarlo con una chica que no le gustaba como ella pensaba, aunque debía admitir que le caía muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común como el gusto en la música. Escuchaban las mismas bandas y la bolsa no era más que un Cd que éste le había prestado antes de las vacaciones de verano. Pero no había nada más…

―Ya verás como a final de lapso estará rendida a tus pies― decía Ino planeando en su mente una estrategia de pasos y marcas especificas totalmente seguras, según ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las chicas llegaran y los pupitres del salón pasaran de vacios a ocupados. El profesor, ya con los alumnos listos, empezó con sus clases programadas. No mucho pasó desde eso, el resto del día pasó tranquilamente hasta la hora de salida cuando los alumnos, uno por uno se fue marchando a sus hogares a excepción de Hinata, quien decidió quedarse a hacer la tarea en la biblioteca del colegio dado que se le era más fácil concentrarse en un área de estudio que en su casa. Sin embargo, al llegar se detuvo pasmada en la entrada dudando si avanzar o no al ver al chico nuevo sentado en una de las mesas con los libros abiertos.

―Ahg… esto es imposible― ladro Naruto con impaciencia lanzando su cuaderno al otro lado de la mesa. Cuando dijo que no era bueno en matemática no lo decía en broma, todos esos números y reglas eran un dolor de cabeza para él, preferiría quedarse con la matemática básica de suma, resta, multiplicación y división sin tantas complicaciones, pero debía hacerlo, ahora mas después de lo que paso esa mañana con el cara de perro ese. De un suspiro, calmo sus nervios y volvió a tomar sus libros concentrándose en la lectura.

Hinata, sigilosamente se escondió detrás de un estante observando como el catire se esforzaba en entender las operaciones matemáticas que había mandado el profesor. Por algún motivo, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron intensos y rápidos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No podía entenderlo, no era igual a cuando se ponía nerviosa al hablar con personas que no concia bien, era diferente, aunque se pareciera un poco, era totalmente diferente.

_Bien_

Se dijo a si misma rompiendo aquella hipnosis momentánea y camino entre los estantes para buscar los libros que necesitaría, claro que no fue, sino al momento en que debía buscar una mesa para sentarse que se puso nerviosa. Solo había una sección de estudio en la biblioteca.

_Tal vez, si lo acompaño…_

Pensó, pero al verlo se regreso de inmediato a su escondite detrás del estante, no podía, simplemente no podía. Estudiar en casa no sería tan difícil como tener que estudiar cerca de Naruto.

―¿Uh? Hinata-chan― la llamo apareciéndose repentinamente frente a ella dándole un susto de muerte que provoco que se le cayeran los libros.―Ah! Perdón, no quise asustarte― se disculpo y junto a Hinata se agacho para ayudarla a recoger los libros. La peli-azul se sentía morir, las rodillas le temblaban y los latidos de su corazón eran aun más rápidos que antes. Tenía una terrible sensación de salir corriendo de ahí por la vergüenza, pero a la vez quería quedarse a su lado.―¿Estudiamos juntos?― le pregunto al pararse del suelo con los libros en mano. Hinata tan solo asintió con un ligero movimiento en su cabeza y luego lo persiguió hasta la mesa en la que antes estaba sentado el catire.

Cada uno por su lado se dedico hacer sus tareas, pero aun así, Hinata no podía concentrarse, no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a él y verlo con el ceño fruncido observando el libro frente a él como si se tratase de un código da vinci imposible de traducir, mientras que de momentos llevaba las manos a su cabeza y se rascaba con desesperación.

―Ahg… que molesto― murmuro con fastidio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y desconcentrar a Hinata.

―Na…Naruto-kun, si…si quieres yo t…te puedo ayu…dar― le ofreció con timidez mientras con sus manos hacia un pequeño juego que le daba un toque de dulzura.

―¡¿En serio? Gracias, Hinata, eres la mejor― grito emocionado dándole la vuelta completa a la mesa para poder sentarse al lado de ella. Arrimo los libros y cuadernos para luego dedicarle toda la atención a la oji-perla que nunca pensó que terminaría sentado tan cerca de ella.

Difícilmente empezó a explicarle aquellas ecuaciones que tanto desquiciaban al catire, pero el tartamudeo intenso y la voz baja hacia que escucharla y captar lo que decía fuera toda una hazaña, por lo que suspiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y lentamente, le repitió lo que había dicho con anterioridad, con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando a el papel de profesora, pero no significaba que el tartamudeo era cosa del pasado, solo que ya no era tan intenso como antes. En la mayoría del tiempo evitaba su mirada o contacto alguno, tan solo oír su voz y sentir su respiración cada vez que se acercaba para mirar el ejemplo que la oji-perla le daba la ponía de los nervios.

―¿Ya? No puedo creerlo, es muy fácil― decía Naruto sorprendido.― Hinata, eres la mejor, lo digo en serio― comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a causa de la emoción. Con su ayuda, ya no tan solicitada como minutos atrás, logro terminar la tarea con las respuestas perfectas. Después, fueron recogiendo sus cosas y salieron juntos de la biblioteca hasta la salida del colegio en donde se dieron cuenta que afuera llovía a cantaros. ―¡Ah! No puede ser, no traje paraguas― chillo Naruto en un puchero infantil a lo que Hinata, rápidamente busco dentro de su maletín.

―Ten el mío― le ofreció con una voz suave, en serio, Naruto tenía unos oídos increíble pues siempre lograba escucharla, incluso ahora que la lluvia fuerte podía fácilmente pasar por desapercibida su voz.

―¿Segura?― le pregunto con inseguridad.

―Cla…claro, yo tengo otro en mi ca…sillero― contesto tímidamente a lo que Naruto volvió a sonreírle para luego recibir el paraguas.

―Gracias Hinata, te debo mucho― le dijo con amabilidad dedicándole una sonrisita sincera y llena de afecto que sonrojo a la oji-perla. Naruto por su parte, abrió el paragua y se despido a gritos de Hinata con su típica hiperactividad.

Segundos más tardes, cuando el catire se alejo de su campo visual, Hinata se regreso y camino hasta su casillero con tranquilidad recordando cada momento del día que había pasado con Naruto, era un chico diferente, de eso estaba segura.

―¿Eh?― gimió confundida al no ver el paraguas dentro su casillero por lo que busco desesperada adentrando el brazo completo, pero nada. Movió los libros y papeles guardados, saco todo lo que tenia adentro pero no había ningún paraguas― ¡No puede ser!― juraría que había guardado el otro paraguas ahí. ¿Ahora qué?― Asss…― no tenia de otra. Tomo la primera carpeta que vio e intento protegerse de la lluvia, pero fue en vano, no había caminado ni una cuadra cuando todo su ser entero se encontraba empapado.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana los chicos se alistaron para caminarse, al igual que el día de ayer, al colegio. Como siempre, Hinata iba acompañada de su primo Neji quien se encontraba preocupado por ella, ayer había llegado toda mojada a casa a causa de la lluvia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Y aunque Hinata le dijera que no era nada por lo que preocuparse, no podía evitarlo, la peli-azul no era una chica muy resistente que se pudiera decir, una fiebre inofensiva podría llevarla a la cama de un momento a otro. Sin poder convencer a Hinata con que descansara en la enfermería, la dejo en su salón a cuidados de Kiba, quien empezó hacerle preguntas como porqué estaba roja, cómo se enfermo, porqué salió tan tarde del colegio… al final termino enterándose de todo.

―No…no es su culpa, yo le dije que tenía otro paraguas en el casillero, pero resulto que lo lleve a casa antes del verano― le explico antes de que Kiba se levantara a esperar a Naruto en la entrada y caerle a golpes.

―Hinata, deberías de tener más cuidado― le dijo cambiando la furia que tenia hacia Naruto a un regaño simple hacia Hinata. Con el tiempo avanzando, los chicos fueron llenando el salón y las clases comenzaron como se era habitual.

Después de las primeras horas de clases llego el recreo anunciado por el timbre del colegio. Rápidamente, a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron al patio, a la cantina o al lugar donde fuera que querían ir. Hinata por su parte lo tomo con paciencia, tomo su obento mientras que Kiba la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Acto seguido subieron a la terraza donde los esperaban tanto Neji como Tenten.

―¡Hola!― los saludo la castaña con una sonrisa amigable.

Ambos caminaron a las escaleras de bomberos para subir pero antes de eso, Hinata se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo.

―¿Eh? Kiba-kun, se me olvido el jugo, ten, iré a buscarlo― le aviso mientras le entregaba su obento. El chico tan solo la dejo ir para luego subir con ambos obentos al techo de la puerta en donde lo esperaban los chicos de grado superior.

Hinata corrió escaleras abajo dos pisos hasta su salón, pero había ido tan precipitadamente que al llegar a la puerta del aula tuvo que detenerse, sus mejillas estaban rojas y todo su cuerpo ardía de calor, agitarse le había subido la temperatura y bajado todas las energías haciéndola sentir débil y sin aliento.

―Oye, ¿estás bien?― le pregunto una voz masculina tomándola del hombro, pero antes de que pudiera responderle o voltearse cayo desmayada encima de él. El peso tan repentino de su cuerpo causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de trasero con ella encima.―¡Ahg!― gimió avergonzado al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, y es que a pesar de que Sasuke era un chico muy popular no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le cayeran encima, al menos no de esta forma.

La cabeza de la oji-azul reposaba en el hombro de Sasuke y su brazo cayó en el otro lado de su cintura como si lo estuviera abrazando a la vez que privaba la poca distancia entre ellos. Sasuke estaba atónito y completamente rojo al tenerla así, incluso le tomo tiempo darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba inconsciente. Preocupado, y un tanto más calmado, llevo una mano a la frente de Hinata y se angustio al sentirla tan caliente, debió imaginárselo al ver sus mejillas tan rojas y su respiración agitada… De alguna forma u otra se las arreglo para levantarse con la peli-azul encima de él y cargarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

Como la primera vez, Hinata fue depositada en la camilla más cercana marcando en Chizune la intriga, ya era la segunda vez que traían a Hinata en brazos a la enfermería, solo que ahora era nadie más y nadie menos que el famoso Uchiha.

―¿Qué paso?― pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba su temperatura y pulsos.

―No lo sé, solo se desmayo― contesto con su tono de voz seco tratando de borrar el sonrojo de su rostro. Chizune por su parte bufo, cuando no… Hinata desmayándose. Sin embargo empezaba a considerarlo seriamente, es decir, si chicos así están ahí para rescatarte ¿Por qué no?

_Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la chica que le dio los chocolates a Naruto_

Recordó Sasuke la mañana del día anterior cuando Shikamaru le conto lo que encontró en el casillero de Naruto, al parecer Hinata había manchado su camisa y Naruto le prestó la suya por lo que le agradeció haciéndole unos bombones, de los cuales, había logrado probar uno y lo habían dejado con ganas de mas.

Los murmullos de esas chicas eran molestos, estaban tan concentradas en su propio mundo de fantasía y rumores ficticios que no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo escuchadas, aunque tampoco es que se tratase de un gran secreto. Estaba acostumbrada a ese grupito de tontas que sacaban conclusiones alocadas de situaciones que no tenían nada que ver con lo otro. Lo peor de todo es que tarde o temprano el rumor terminaría corriendo por todo el colegio como si de una campaña publicitaria se tratara.

―¿Vieron a Sasuke cargando a esa chica?

―¿Quién era esa para empezar?

―Es Hinata Hyuga, está en el mismo salón que él.

―Yo los vi a ambos tirados en el suelo fuera del salón ¡Se estaban besando!

―¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible… ¿segura de lo que vistes?

―¡Claro!

―¿Y por qué demonios la estaba cargando?

―¿Cómo saberlo?

_Hmp… idiotas. _

¿Cuál era la obsesión con todo eso? Sin duda no podía entenderlo, a pesar de todo no era precisamente una amante de los chismes, aunque tuviera toda la pinta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir celos al tiempo que se preguntaba si eso en verdad había pasado. Después de todo, nunca debes creerle a un grupito de locas reunidas en el baño mientras se aplicaban kilos de maquillaje y perfume al igual que una bruja preparando su caldero. La diferencia era que las brujas hacían magias, en cambio, éstas cubrían su inseguridad con una máscara de polvo que se notaba a la distancia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción de amor**

**Capitulo 04:  
>Lo que se respira en el ambiente<br>**

Su cabello era de un tono peculiar, algo así como un fucsia rosa con destellos amarillos que le daban un toque anaranjado, aunque eso era probablemente causado por el reflejo de la luz del sol. Era muy extravagante y llamativo, pero le quedaba muy bien, era un color increíble que muchas chicas envidiaban. Sus ojos eran rosados parecidos al color de su cabello, y usaba lentes pequeños que resaltaban sus rasgos, haciéndola ver más inteligente, más intimidante, más ruda, más guapa…

Karin no era precisamente una chica amigable, al menos no todo el tiempo. Se encontraba en un constante estado de amargura, siempre a la defensiva, un tanto odiosa. Aun así, no se metía con nadie a no ser que estos se metieran con ella primero, cosa que más valía no hacer si querías tener un buen recuerdo de la segundaria. Un tanto egoísta, concentrándose más que todo en su persona, aunque con buenos valores morales a pesar de que las mayorías de las veces la fregaba por completo.

Era, en pocas palabras, una chica segura de sí misma, pero con tantas debilidades que temía ser corrompida o utilizada, por lo que creaba una capa de acero como método de protección. El único problema es que esa capa podía ser fácilmente traspasada por dos personas. Dos chicos de hecho, uno era el chico que ama en secreto y el otro era el chico con quien mantiene una amistad un tanto especial y también en secreto. Específicamente, Sasuke y Suigetsu.

Desde que conoció a Sasuke se enamoro de él perdidamente, eran amigos por el simple hecho de que Karin hacia todo lo posible por contenerse y no lanzársele encima como las demás sin embargo le era imposible ocultar ese trato único que solo tenía con él. La verdad, no sabía lo que se la pasaba por la cabeza al azabache: si alguna vez se fijaría en ella o no, por el momento le bastaba ser solo su amiga, pues aun no estaba preparada para una relación seria. Por otro lado, estaba Suigetsu, el chico más molesto que había conocido en su vida, y el mismo chico con el que tiene, lo que podría llamarse, una amistad con derecho. Para ser sincera, no tenía ni idea de lo que había entre ellos dos. Un día se odiaban al punto que no podían ni verse, al otro se encontraban en un lugar secreto besando apasionadamente hasta decir basta. No tenía un nombre, no había sido planeado o sugerido, solo pasaba y ya. Cuando de la nada les daba la loquera y la ansiedad, se encontraban y ahí estaban… hasta la mañana siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se supone que eso era malo ¿no? Tal vez no debería tener relaciones cuando estaba enamorada de otro, pero era como un amor imposible, aunque esa no era excusa tampoco. No sabía que pensar de ello, tan solo no le veía mucha importancia. Eran totalmente maduros con esa parte de su amistad. ¿Pero habría consecuencias…?

―¿Podrías hacerme caso, frente de marquesina?― le grito Ino a Sakura en una de sus clásicas disputas en medio del salón, justo en el momento en que Karin entraba al aula.

―¿Qué quieres?― refunfuño la oji-jade con irritación.

―Que me prestes atención, he estado hablándote todo este tiempo y tu andas como perdida en la nebulosa― le contesto Ino de la misma forma, ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura estaba, últimamente, actuando muy extraña. Muy callada y pensativa, con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo…

―Pues, tal vez, si dijeras algo interesante me tomaría la molestia de prestarte atención― respondió la peli-rosa a la defensiva. Esta vez le había dado fuerte, al escucharla Ino se sintió muy afectada, generalmente le gritaría estupideces ya que la mayoría de sus discusiones eran pura burla, pero este no fue el caso.

―¡Bien! No quieres escucharme, no me escuches― se limito a decir la rubia tomando su bulto del pupitre frente a Sakura y dirigiéndose lejos de ella a unos puestos vacios en el fondo del salón. La Haruno, por su lado bufo con amargura, no esperaba que Ino se pusiera así, pero estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para preocuparse por ella. Y en todo caso, tenia cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

―No pienso ponerme a elegir entre las dos― comento Karin quien viendo las miradas de sus amigas dirigirse a ella concluyo de inmediato lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Era obvio, con quien se sentara, sería la mejor.― Matsuri, vente conmigo. Dejemos a estas dos en su rabieta, solas― le sugirió a lo que la castaña acepto sin dudarlo. Tomo su bulto y se sentaron juntas, en todo el centro del salón. Sakura bufo nuevamente, mientras que Ino se levanto de su asiento y se sentó con las otras dos. No era buena estando sola en un rincón.

Por primera vez, en este lapso, Hinata llegaba tarde a clases, y aunque no había sonado aun la campana del colegio, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde haciendo sus famosos bombones para dárselos a Sasuke. Después de despertase en la enfermería del colegio se entero que quien la había traído había sido Sasuke e inevitablemente se sonrojo de la vergüenza, Chizune contaba cada detalle como si se tratase de una de las parejitas favoritas de las series que veía cosa que no la ayudaba. Pensaba dejárselos en su casillero tal y como lo había hecho con Naruto, así que después de buscar sus cosas corrió al lugar en donde se encontraría el casillero del azabache, sin embargo, antes de llegar tropezó con él.

―¡Ah!― grito asustada al sentir el golpe, pero por suerte logro detenerla antes de que cayera precipitadamente al suelo. Asombrada y confundida, Hinata alzo la mirada y todo su ser entero de sonrojo al ver que Sasuke la tenía tomada del brazo, salvándola de un moretón permanente.―Lo…lo siento― se disculpo enseguida mientras se equilibraba.

―¿Estás bien?― le pregunto indiferente, aunque en el fondo esa chica le parecía de lo más rara, le causaba mucha curiosidad. Y verla así de roja le hacía preguntarse si estaba avergonzada o seguía teniendo fiebre.

―¿Eh? Si… si, ya estoy mejor, gra…gracias― le respondió un tanto tímida, sin atreverse si quiera a mirarlo más de un segundo a los ojos.―Eh…― musito, iba a poner los bombones en su casillero pero ya que lo tenía al frente, ¿Por qué no entregárselos ahora? Torpemente busco en su maletín los chocolates y al encontrarlos los saco de un golpe estirando la mano frenéticamente haciendo que Sasuke reaccionara en un saltito de alerta, pero al ver la bolsa transparente amarrada con un lazo dorado entendió lo que sucedía.―Yo… yo que…quería agra…decirte po…por lo de ayer, a…así que hice unos bom…bones― trataba de decirle pero la garganta se le cerraba y difícilmente las palabras salían de su boca, estaba totalmente trabada y avergonzada.

―Gracias― la interrumpió el azabache tomando la bolsa en un gesto amable.―¿En verdad los haces tú?― pregunto curioso a lo que Hinata, después de salir de su shock, asintió tímidamente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír dejando al azabache sorprendido.

―Yo misma los hice― asintió orgullosa y animada dejando a Sasuke sin palabras, casi sin aliento. En eso, el sonido de la campana del colegio rompe la hipnosis en la que se encontraba el Uchiha, el cual tuvo que bajar la mirada… la fiebre se le estaba pegando.

―Sera mejor que vallamos al salón― sugirió al momento en el que avanzaba hacia la dirección propuesta. Hinata por su parte lo siguió en silencio a lo que entraron juntos al aula, llamando la atención de Karin.

_Tiene que ser una coincidencia, que lleguen juntos al salón no es nada del otro mundo._

Segundos más tarde, la profesora Kurenai empezó con sus clases de matemática saludando a los chicos. Al pasar la lista, inicio con la revisión de tareas pidiendo cuaderno por cuaderno. Naruto no tenia duda alguna en que saldría bien, Hinata le había ayudado el otro día en la biblioteca con la tarea, era casi imposible que alguna estuviera mala, aun así los nervios lo invadía, quería salir mejor que Kiba.

―Naruto Uzumaki― lo llamo la profesora y acto seguido, Naruto contesto con un alto "presente" y se levanto de su puesto de golpe corriendo al escritorio de la profesora dejándole el cuaderno frente a ella con su clásica hiperactividad, dejando a los presentes un poco… extrañados. Rápidamente, Kurenai comparo los resultados de su hoja con los de Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba bueno.― Cinco sobre cinco, felicidades Naruto, me alegra que hayas estudiado― le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de satisfacción a lo que Naruto celebro, después de todo, Kiba había sacado cuatro sobre cinco.

―¿Escuchaste eso? Cara de perro. ¡Saque mejor nota que tú!― se burlo sacándole la lengua y haciéndole caras cosa que lo irrito a la vez que hacía reír a los chicos del salón.

―Naruto, siéntate― le alerto la profesora.

En el recreo, como de costumbre, Hinata y Kiba caminaron a la terraza y subieron al techo de la puerta para reunirse con Neji y Tenten, a los cuales, encontraron en una situación… ¿Incomoda? ¿Extraña? ¿Qué demonios…?

―Jajaja… Neji, pareces una cría― empezó Kiba a reír a todo pulmón teniendo que sostener su estomago del dolor. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía evitarlo, ver aquello era tan… tan…

―Hmp…―bufo Neji, la situación no le era nada agradable desde el principio, es decir, solo imagínenselo peinado con los mismos moñitos que los de Tenten. Hasta Hinata se le era imposible no reírse de aquello.

―Pe…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Co…cómo paso?― pregunto Hinata tan extrañada que no sabía que preguntas hacer exactamente.

―Te vez bien de niña― burlo Kiba aun muerto de la risa.― No me dijiste que tenias una hermana gemela, Tenten― continuo el castaño acabando con la paciencia limitada de Neji.

―Ahora sí, ya me hartaste― ladro completamente enfurecido al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo para atraparlo. Claro que Kiba no dudo en escapar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Neji lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo al suelo para luego hacerle una llave mortal.

―Ah! Ya suéltame, auxilio… ¡Me están matando!― suplicaba Kiba sintiendo la presión en su garganta y el peso del cuerpo de Neji en su espalda, esto le dejaría marca.

―Pues veras― comento Tenten de la nada, tratando de responder la pregunta de Hinata.―Es que… Neji tiene el pelo muy largo y no pude evitarlo. Tengo que admitir que no fue fácil, tuve que insistir mucho― si es que insistir consistía en amenazar, atrapar, secuestrar y obligar a que la dejara peinarlo, entonces sí, insistió mucho. Además, nadie podía negársele a Tenten cuando se molestaba.―Pero cuando subimos a comer, saque mi cepillo, me acerque sigilosamente a él por la espalda y lo rodee con mi piernas al tiempo que le quitaba la colita que tenia― le conto divertida, empezando a reír.―Debiste ver como intentaba liberarse.

―A mi no me da gracia― objeto Neji mientras seguía torturando a Kiba.

Hinata simplemente no podía evitarlo, le ere imposible evitar reírse. Todo esto le gustaba. Jamás habían estado tan activos y animosos antes, tan solo subían aquí y hablaban normalmente como lo hacían siempre, y a veces Neji no decía nada, pero desde que Tenten se les unió todo eso ha cambiado. Ahora todo es más emocionante y divertido.

―¡Que alguien lo detenga!― pedía Kiba a gritos, pero las chicas no podían moverse, la risa las estaba reteniendo en esa parte de la terraza, debilitadas, casi sin poder respirar, y tenían todos los motivos, ya que ver a Kiba ser torturado por un Neji con el peinado de conguitos resultaba ser gracioso.

En otro lado del colegio se encontraba Ino haciendo escándalo como de costumbre, era común en ella hacer alborotos por donde fuera que fuera llamando la atención de todos. Así era ella, se podría decir que se divertía a lo grande… tanto que los demás se deban cuenta y querían unírsele, de ahí viene su popularidad. Aunque tampoco había que dejar a lado su belleza americana: rubia de ojos celestes, parecía una barbie y todos los chicos la perseguían, querían estar con ella. Aun así, a sus quince años nunca había tenido novio por el simple hecho de que no confiaba en ellos, sabía que solo la buscaban por necesidad, solo porque era linda. Ino quería un chico que la amara por lo que fuera, aunque su fantasía era un poco de cuentos de hadas no desistía, quería su príncipe azul. Por ello era, probablemente, la chica más problemática, confusa y difícil de todo el colegio, alejaba a esos chicos que buscaban una "salida fácil", la cosa es que también cansaba a aquellos que querían algo serio, pues no sabía cuando parar… Realmente, no confiaba, en lo absoluto en los hombres, menos en uno, era su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, lo conocía desde hace mucho antes, incluso antes de nacer ya se conocían. Era casi como un hermano, y también era el único chico en quien confiaba plenamente. Aunque Shikamaru la preferiría lejos de él, ya que cuando estaba con ella, lo único que salía de eso eran problemas…

―Vamos, Shikamaru, invítala a salir― insistía Ino mientras intentaba sacar a Shikamaru de su pedacito de paz y tranquilidad debajo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca del depósito de educación física, era como un segundo patio trasero pero mejor.

―Déjame en paz, Ino, ya te dije que no me gusta Temari― contesto Shikamaru rabioso, hasta el colmo del fastidio de Ino.

―¡Mentira! Te conozco bien Shikamaru, he acertado con cada chica de la que te has enamorado antes, esta vez no permitiré que tu vagancia arruine todo― le replico Ino furiosa intentado de despegar a Shikamaru del árbol.

―Dios, que problemática eres― refunfuño molesto aferrándose con fuerza del tallo. Tal vez si sentía algo por Temari, pero no quería sentirse obligado a salir con ella. Para él las cosas eran mejor paso a paso, nada que ver con el estilo de Ino que hacia todo de forma precipitada.

―Si, Shikamaru, me lo has dicho millones de veces y solo estoy contando esta semana― dijo la rubio de forma sarcástica, en verdad detestaba esa parte del Nara, tomándose su tiempo para todo… el mundo es impaciente, ya nadie espera el momento o la persona adecuada, pues saben que podría ser demasiado tarde.― Ahg, contigo no se puede― bufo molesta al tiempo que lo soltaba de golpe― Temari no esperara a que te vuelvas lo suficientemente hombre como para atreverte a invitarla a salir, y en todo caso, eres fácil de olvidar Shikamaru, no creo que termine sufriendo por qué no se dio la oportunidad.

―No deberías hablar tanto en tu posición, nunca has tenido novio― contraataco el azabache con tanta simpleza que irrito a Ino, otra cosa que odiaba de Shikamaru.

―¡Lo mío es diferente!― le grito enfurecida, lo que pasaba con él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le pasaba a ella.

―¿En qué?― interrogo con su tono perezoso tan común en él, mientras se sentaba cómodamente debajo del árbol apoyando su espalda en el tallo.

―En que yo aparto a cretinos arrogantes que solo buscan en mi un deseo sexual de una noche, mientras que tu, simplemente, no haces nada y sin saberlo, las alejas.― chillo la rubia con impertinencia, con Shikamaru era imposible hablar― ¡Solo invítala a salir y ya! Dios, que molesto― murmuro a la vez que se marchaba dando fuertes pisadas de rabiata a cada paso, dejando al azabache descansar.

―Asss… por fin―celebro a la vez que bajaba su cuerpo a la fresca grama del suelo decayendo lentamente a su estado de paz y tranquilidad que Ino le había arrebatado de un momento a otro. En verdad le gustaba ver la luz del sol pasando por entre los pequeños orificios situados entre las ramas y hojas del árbol, y el efecto que se marcaba cuando la brisa lo removía con suavidad, le era fascinante. Lo ayudaban a meditar, a pesar… y para su molestia, había tan solo una pequeña probabilidad, de que Ino tuviera razón.

_Tal vez debería invitarla a salir…_

Los alumnos se fueron a sus casas, el colegio se fue vaciando poco a poco hasta dejarlo desértico. Ya a esas horas de la tarde los chicos se encontraban descansando en sus casas, o al menos la mayoría. Sakura Haruno aun se encontraba en los espacios de la escuela, y no estaba precisamente sola. Todo lo contrario, tenía la mejor de las compañías y ese era nadie más y nadie menos que el mismo Kakashi. Su profesor de Historia.

Solo eran ocho años de diferencia, o al menos ese "solo" lo sentía Sakura. Kakashi sabía a lo que se arriesgaba y la diferencia de edad, además de todo el desastre que podría pasar si alguien se enteraba lo preocupaba, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, Haruno era una chica especial. No sabía si era amor, tal vez ni se le acercaba, pero… no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, tan solo le gustaba estar con ella.

―…Y luego empezó a decir estupideces sobre mí, como lo salvaje que era ¡Y yo no soy una salvaje! Aunque, eso me enfureció y termine por golpearlo, y para el colmo, Naruto se puso a llorar dramáticamente, ni que le hubiera dado tan fuerte― comentaba Sakura con naturalidad mientras sus lizos cabellos eran acariciados por las manos de Kakashi aprovechando que la cabeza de la joven reposaba en sus piernas, recostados en la grama suave del pequeño patio por donde se encontraba el depósito.― Siempre pasa lo mismo con él, es que me saca de mis casillas. ―continuo haciendo reír al peli-plata, desde hace un tiempo había notado esos cambios repentinos de humor e incluso de personalidad, algo típico en la adolescencia. Lo sabía muy bien, él ya había pasado por eso.― No me malentiendas, me cae bien, el problema es que es muy molesto― seguía diciendo y Kakashi tan solo la escuchaba con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.― ¿Uh? Lo siento, he estado hablando sin parar, has de estar cansado de escucharme― dijo la oji-jade mientras se sentaba con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―No es problema para mí, me gusta escucharte― contesto sorprendiéndola un tanto, para luego ruborizarse aun más, cosa que se le paso enseguida con una sencilla sonrisa.

―Pero, tú no has dicho nada. Vamos, cuéntame algo― le pidió divertida, mirándolo atenta en espera de su respuesta, pero éste tan solo la tomo y la acerco a él volviendo a tener esa cercanía que hacia poder sentir el calor del otro.

―Yo no tengo nada interesante que decir, mi vida es muy monótona― dijo sin más acomodándose junto a Sakura, quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del peli-plata un tanto decepcionada: siempre decía lo mismo, y si lo pensaba bien, no sabía mucho de él cuando Kakashi sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella.― ¿Estás bien?― le pregunto de repente, sobresaltándola un poco, esa pregunta tenía más de una repuesta y ninguna era buena.― Te he notado un poco estresada.

―No, no es nada importante― contesto tratando de no mirarlo a la cara, pero luego suspiro, quería olvidarse de todo.― Todo está perfectamente bien en este momento― completo alzando sus brazos para rodear su cuello y acercarse a él con picardía. Suavemente, llevo su mano de su cuello a la oreja dibujando una línea imaginaria, para luego tomar la mascarilla con su dedo anular y deshacerse de ella para así juntar sus labios en un beso con un toque seductor. Kakashi respondió y la rodeo con sus brazos disfrutando las curvas de su cuerpo de reloj de arena.―Vamos a tu casa― le sugirió Sakura una vez sus labios se separaron para tomar aire.

―Queda muy lejos― contestó Kakashi con pereza.― Llegarías tarde a tu casa y tu madre te mataría. Y no me sirves estando muerta― comentó divertido haciendo que Sakura se molestara pero no duro mucho, termino riendo. Lo miro provocativamente y se mordió el labio inferior con picardía iniciando un nuevo beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción de amor**

**Capitulo 05:  
>Explícame<br>**

Al día siguiente, en la hora de recreo los chicos se encontraban comiendo y descansando de las primeras horas de clase en sus lugares de siempre, ya fuera en el mismo salón, en alguno de los patios, en la cafetería, en la terraza o incluso en las canchas. Era un colegio grande al fin y al cabo, había mucho donde elegir.

Naruto por su lado, fue a su casillero a buscar su alimento, así es, en su casillero ya que según él tener la comida guardada en el maletín no era una buena idea. Es decir, juntar el placer de comer en el mismo lugar en donde guardaba la horrible tortura de estudiar dañaría el sabor de su comida. Motivo por el cual su casillero carecía de libros y abundaba de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la escuela, como los mangas, dinero de emergencia, aparatos electrónicos como el ipod y el nintendo Ds, un balón de futbol, revistas deportivas y alguna que otra chuchería.

―¿Uh?― gimió extrañado al notar entre el montón de objetos guardados en su casillero un paragua que no le pertenecía.―¡Cierto! Se me olvido regresárselo― recordó al tiempo que se daba un liguero golpe en la frente, tenía que regresárselo ahora antes de que se le olvidara nuevamente.

―¿Qué cosa?― cuestiono Sasuke quien guardaba sus libros en donde deberían estar: en el casillero.

―El paragua de Hinata, me lo presto el otro día y se me olvido regresárselo― le explico dejando extrañado a Sasuke, ¿en qué momento pasaban esas cosas entre él y Hinata?

―Sera mejor que se lo entregues ahora antes de que se te olvide― le sugirió con un tono un tanto cínico conociendo a la perfección la mentalidad de Naruto.

―¡Eso es lo que pensaba hacer!― respondió a los gritos mientras tomaba el paraguas, para luego cerrar el casillero de un golpe y partir.

―¿Por lo menos sabes en donde esta?― cuestiono Sasuke con cinismo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera en seco: no tenía ni idea de en dónde encontrarla.―Hmp… idiota tenias que ser― murmuro con sarcasmo adelantándosele en el camino, tomando así el liderazgo de aquella búsqueda.

―¿Qué dijiste? ¡Teme!― le grito molesto siguiéndole el paso a duras penas.

Ambos chicos empezaron a preguntar a varias personas si habían visto a Hinata o a Kiba dado que seguramente estarían juntos, cosa que molestaba un tanto a Naruto, no podía entender como Hinata tenía un amigo como ese.

―De seguro a de estar en la terraza, Tenten últimamente se la pasa ahí en el recreo con Neji, el primo de Hinata― respondió Temari mientras arreglaba los papeles de un trabajo que debía entregar en la próxima clase. Los chicos había llegado a su salón por el mismo motivo por el cual preguntaban por Kiba, fueron a ver si estaba con Neji en el salón, pero en vez de eso encontraron a Temari, a la cual era la única que conocían en ese grado con amplitud dado que se la pasaba con Shikamaru.

―¿Se puede subir a la terraza?― pregunto Naruto con curiosidad aunque fue más un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta como tal, por lo que no recibió respuestas.―Genial― comento, nunca había subido a la terraza de un colegio, a decir verdad, nunca había subido a la terraza de algo.

―Gracias, iremos a buscarla― respondió Sasuke sin más, dispuesto a salir del salón e ir escaleras arriba pero Temari los interrumpió.

―Esperen, déjenme ir con ustedes. De todas formas tengo que hablar con Tenten sobre el trabajo― dijo Temari guardando los papeles en una carpeta para así poder juntarse con los chicos en el mismo trayecto.―¿Y por que están buscando a Hinata?― pregunto curiosa, aunque más que todo para iniciar una conversación mientras subían las escaleras.

―Pues al parecer, el Dobe de Naruto se le olvido regresarle el paraguas así que es mejor que se lo de ahora antes de que se le olvide. Otra vez― contesto Sasuke con ironía, a veces Naruto podía ser un cabeza hueca de verdad.

―¡Deja de llamarme Dobe! Teme― replico Naruto con sus gritos tan comunes de él.

―Solo si tú dejas de decirme Teme― respondió Sasuke de igual forma.

―Yo te llamo Teme, porque eres un Teme, ¡Teme!― le grito con un tono un tanto a la defensiva, pero al final le saco la legua de forma ofensiva, no era otra más que de sus burlas de siempre.

―¡¿Y a caso tú no eres un Dobe? Eres el Dobe mas Dobe que he visto en mi vida― contesto en un estado iracundo, y es que Naruto lo alteraba. Vaya que era molesto.

Temari tan solo los observaba un tanto sorprendida, pero inevitablemente reía con las estupideces que decían. Y así siguieron todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la terraza y abrirla, para ver el lugar vacio.

―¿Eh? Aquí no hay nadie― apunto Naruto al ser el primero en entrar.

―Qué raro, Tenten me dijo que estaría aquí.

―¡Ya te dije que no!― grito Kiba a los cuatro vientos completamente avergonzado, mientras que las risas hacían de fondo. Otra vez estaba Tenten haciendo de las suyas solo que estaba vez era con el castaño perruno del grupo.

―Pero te quedarían bien― respondió Tenten en un puchero.

―¡No dejare que pintes mi rostro con ese marcador! ¿A caso estás loca?― objeto Kiba alejándose de ella lo mas que podía, pero la venganza perfecta de Neji había llegado.

―Confía en mi, te quedara muy bien― dijo Tenten acercándose a él lentamente mientras que cargaba el marcador rojo en su mano derecha sin tapa.

―¡Que no!― se negó rotundamente. Ni drogado permitiría que Tenten le pinte en el rostro unas marcas rojas en forma de colmillos en cada mejilla, mucho menos con marcador.

―¡Pero se quita con agua! Venga, Kiba no seas necio― comento la castaña notando como Neji se acercaba a Kiba por la espalda a una velocidad increíble. Rápidamente tomo sus brazos y los jalo hacia atrás apresándolo por completo. Termino por lanzarlo al suelo para que fuera más fácil contenerlo y también dibujarle sus colmillos.

―Sufre― le susurro Neji a Kiba con un tono malévolo que erizo todos los vellos del chico perro. Tenten por su parte se le lanzo encima y sujeto su rostro con fuerza empezando a colorearlo con el marcador rojo.

―Creo que los encontramos…― murmuro Temari aun extrañada por lo que había escuchado sacando a los chicos de sus pensamientos, los cuales eran los mismos que tenia la rubia de ojos verdes, es decir: WTF?

―¿Cómo subimos?― pregunto Naruto en busca de una escalera, una cuerda o algo, pero su mirada estaba observando otra parte por lo que no noto las escaleras de bombero.

―Ahí― señalo Temari encaminándose a las escaleras pensando en ser la primera en subir, pero… tenía falda. Así que les dio el paso a los chicos y ella fue de última.

―¡Ya suéltenme!― pedía Kiba mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con desespero, sin embargo Tenten lograba detenerlo de vez en cuando para seguir pintándolo así como éste lograba zafársele.

―¡Listo!― celebro la castaña despegando el marcador del rostro de Kiba.―Ves, te dije que quedarías genial― comento en admiración a su obra de arte. Hinata por su parte, se acerco curiosa a observar como había quedado y se sorprendió.

―Oh! Kiba-kun, en verdad te quedo muy bien― dijo Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par, si antes parecían un chico salvaje, ahora lo parecían aun mas, esas marcas resaltaban sus rasgos de chico rudo. Mientras, Tenten saco un espejo del bolsillo de su falda y lo apunto hacia él, quien al verse en el espejo con esas cosas se altero, todo su rostro se sonrojo y empezó a patalear para quitarse a Tenten de encima y zafarse de Neji y apenas lo logro empezó a frotarse las mejillas con sus manos tratando de quitarse eso.

―No, aun tienes― le dijo Tenten señalando sus mejillas, frotar no ayudaría de nada.

―Ahg… maldición― bufaba todo amargado.

―Ahora pareces mas perro que antes― comento Naruto de la nada al llegar a la terraza de primero y observar la escena. Seguido apareció Sasuke y luego Temari, cosa que enfureció a Kiba y lo avergonzó al mismo tiempo.

―¿Quién te invito a venir? Cabeza hueca― grito Kiba, la simple presencia de Naruto le irritaba.

―¡Este es un espacio libre para los estudiantes, si no mal recuerdo, puedo venir cuantas veces se me dé la gana!― respondió Naruto de la misma forma. No sabía que le había hecho o el por qué le caía mal, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

―Vino a entregarle el paraguas a Hinata― comento Sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia al ambiente entre esos dos.

―¿Eh? Etto… gra…gracias, Naruto-kun, pero… no… no hacía falta que me lo entregaras en persona. Pu…pudiste dejarlo en mi ca…casillero― dijo Hinata con el sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro. Cada vez que lo veía el nervio la invadía. Por su parte, a Naruto empezó a resbalarle una gotita de sudor en su nuca, no había pensado en ello, así que se limito a reír tontamente mientras revolvía sus cabellos

―Jajaja… cierto, no lo había pensado― dijo con nerviosismo.― Pero ya que estoy aquí, ten― completo mientras extendía su brazo para entregarle el paraguas.

―¿Temari? ¿Tu también viniste a entregarle el paragua?― le pregunto Tenten con sarcasmo a lo que la aludida reviro sus ojos con ironía.

―Vine para preguntarte algo sobre el trabajo de biología― respondió con una sonrisa divertida a causa del comentario anterior de la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella y sacaba el trabajo.

Y como si fuese cosa de todos los días, Tenten se reunió con Temari en el circulo donde anteriormente se encontraba los chicos comiendo, mientras que Kiba y Naruto se peleaban a gritos y los otros tres faltantes observaban aquella escena con la palabra:_ idiotas_ parando por sus mentes. No tanto por la de Hinata, más bien en las cabezas de los otros dos.

―Sigamos comiendo, tengo hambre― sugirió Neji con su tono seco habitual a la vez que tomaba el camino de regreso a los puestos imaginarios que habían creado en el suelo con ayuda de sus obentos.

―¿Vas a comer con nosotros, Sasuke-kun?― le pregunto Hinata con amabilidad, esperando la respuesta del azabache quien tardo un poco más de lo habitual por estar perdido admirando su sonrisa cálida que estaba formada por unos labios delgados y suaves con un color rosado natural que los volvía apetecibles, y además, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas le daban ese tono de dulzura e inocencia que definía todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

―Ya estoy aquí…― se limito en decir, había traído su obento consigo ya que le parecía molesto tener que ir a buscar a Hinata y luego regresar al salón para buscar su comida. Doble trabajo. Era curioso para la peli-azul sentirse cómoda con Sasuke tan rápido, aunque no era nada por lo que extrañarse, pues le recordaba mucho a Neji, esos dos eran muy parecidos, aunque abundaban también sus diferencias.

En silencio, Sasuke camino hacia donde estaba Neji y se sentó al lado de Hinata expandiendo el círculo de cuatro personas a uno de siete. La madre de Tenten le había dado comida de mas por lo que no dudo en compartirla con Temari, la cual se rehusó a un principio ya que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar su desayuno en la cafetería, pero al final Tenten logro convencerla, aunque no fue tan difícil, realmente le daba fastidio bajar todos los pisos hasta la cafetería y volver a subir. Naruto por su lado, si lo hizo, bajo, compro su plato de ramen y subió a velocidad sobre humana al techo de la puerta; mientras que Kiba tan solo se les junto, sentándose al lado de Hinata como lo hacía siempre.

Había sido irresponsable de su parte dejar la tarea a última hora, pero es que con la distracción de ayer no pudo terminar de hacerla por lo que ahora tenía que ocuparse de ello en horas del recreo para su mala suerte. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, aunque también era la primera vez que había un hombre involucrado en su vida en ese aspecto, no podía negarle nada, pensaba más en él que en si misma… simplemente la hechizaba. Al principio la diferencia de edad la asustaba y le parecía una total locura estar con su profesor de historia pero terminó por rendirse ante él, y es que había algo en Kakashi que la hacía alucinar.

¡Basta ya, Sakura, tienes que concentrarte!.

Se exigió a si misma a la vez que entraba a la biblioteca. Como era de esperarse, a esas horas la biblioteca estaba vacía, casi vacía si tomamos en cuenta a la encargada. Rápidamente se encamino a la sección en donde seguramente encontraría los libros que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo y fue tomando uno por uno de los estantes. Aunque no sabía muy bien cuál de todos sería el más indicado: si una guía de su grado o un libro centrado únicamente en el tema. Ambos les serviría ¿para qué elegir?

―…¿Uh? Maldición― bufó molesta cuando quito los libros del estante y vio que del otro lado estaba Sai, justo frente a ella.

―Buenos días, Sakura-chan― saludó con ese extraño tono de voz y esa inusual forma de ser, sin omitir, por nada del mundo, esa sonrisa dibujada en aquel rostro pálido, parecía una máscara de lo más macabra. Tal vez era por eso que le daba tan mala espina ¡Tenía pinta de un asesino en serie!

―¿Qué libro tienes?― le preguntó de la nada, si no mal recordaba, la sección de al lado era de psicología y libros de auto-ayuda, muchos tenia temas sobre relaciones amorosas que podrían asimilarse a la suya. Sai por su parte alzo el libro para enseñárselo. El simple titulo la molesto: "Los amores prohibidos se ven mejor en las películas"―¿Esto tiene que algo que ver conmigo?― le interrogó molesta encaminándose fuera de la sección mientras era perseguida por Sai desde el otro lado.―Recuerdo haberte dicho que lo olvidaras.

―Lo sé, pero es que no logro entenderlo― contestó entre un tono tranquilizador y agitado, lo último que quería era hacerla enfadar dado que todos conocían ese lado de ella y no era nada agradable.

―¿Entender qué? Tú no tienes que entender nada: es mi vida, lo que pase con ella no te interesa― contradijo con frialdad. Estaba que le caía a golpes al idiota ese, simplemente no lo soportaba.

―No puedo evitarlo― dijo al salir de la sección al mismo tiempo que Sakura quedando cara a cara.― No es porque seas tú, es la situación en general. No puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué dices que te gusta Sasuke cuando es mentira? Y ¿Cómo es qué…?

―Sai, cállate. Se bien lo que hago― lo interrumpió, claro que sabía sobre esos rumores y sabia cuales eran las consecuencias a las que se refería. Era molesto escuchar a sus amigas hablando de Kakashi y lo bien que estaba, detestaba cuando llamaban su atención y coqueteaban con él. Era desagradable ver como la señalaban en cada examen: "Obviamente saco un diez, es la favorita del profesor". Pero no le importaba, sus notas siempre fueron buenas antes de que saliera con Kakashi y estaba acostumbrada a ser señalada de esa forma. Sin embargo eso era antes de que no hubiera manera alguna de que los demás descubrieran su pequeño secreto, solo era la favorita del profesor, si se enteran de ello…

―¿Cómo? Es la primera vez tienes una relación así ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?― cuestionó Sai, para él no era más que una historia complicada que deseaba analizar. En definitiva no entendía ese tipo de cosas y su interés hacia las emociones humanas era muy grande… parecía un robot buscando ser humano para poder sentir.

Sakura se tomo un respiro para calmarse, luego se volteo y lo miro.

―Solo quieres entenderlo ¿cierto?― le preguntó a lo que éste asintió con un leve movimiento en la cabeza.―Bien, tratare de explicarte el comportamiento humano, ya que al parecer careces de ello. Pero, después de eso me dejas en paz ¿Entendido?― propuso exigente a lo que Sai acepto sin duda alguna.―Genial, por ahora deja de molestarme, tengo tarea que hacer― le dijo para luego partir con sus libros a una mesa que estuviera al otro extremo de donde se encontrase él.―Alienígena…


	6. Chapter 6

Lo lamento mucho! T-T se supone que esta parte tenia que estar al final del capitulo cinco pero estaba tan apurada que se me olvido y termine por publicarlo estando incompleto. Se que pude haberlo puesto al inicio del siguiente capitulo pero estaría como fuera de lugar (cuando lo tenga listo para publicarlos ya entenderán por que) y tampoco no podía omitirlo ya que Kiba sufrirá consecuencias por éste incidente xP

Espero les guste y me perdonen T.T

**Capitulo intermedio 5/6:Permanente  
><strong>

El recreo había acabado y Kiba, con su rostro marcado con dos colmillos rojos perfectamente simétricos debido a la habilidad de Tenten, caminaba en dirección a los chorros de agua que estaban cerca de las canchas antes de dirigirse a los salones, ansiaba lavarse el rostro y borras esas cosas de su rostro lo antes posible, pues a pesar de que pasara casi todo el recreo frotándose las mejillas no se borraba.

Se inclino un poco y mojo su rostro, restregó sus mejillas y humedeció su cabello para refrescarse un poco del calor de septiembre. Luego agito su cabeza como un perro para deshacerse del agua extra y saco su celular para utilizar el fondo de la pantalla oscura como espejo y asegurarse de que las marcas se habían quitado… No lo habían hecho. Desesperado volvió a mojarse la cara y restregó sus mejillas con fuerza pero al volver a ver su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular noto que ahí seguían, sin siquiera encontrarse un poco desteñidas.

―¡Maldición, Tenten!― gritó totalmente enfurecido: "Se quita con agua" ¡Si, claro!

Corrió frenético en búsqueda de la castaña y la encontró viéndola estar a punto de entrar a su salón, pero antes de que lo hiciera la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro con él lejos del lugar dejándola un tanto confundida, aunque también estaba el hecho de que aun tenia los colmillos que le había pintado... pensó que se los quitaría.

―¿Qué fue lo que me echaste? Esta cosa no se quita ¡Y ya me lave el rostro con bastante agua!― le regañó exigente de una explicación.

―Es imposible, es marcador lavable… ya vas a ver― respondió la castaña sin tomarle seriedad al asunto y saco de su bolsillo el marcador rojo que había usado para dibujarle los colmillos poniéndoselo en frente.―¿Lo ves?― le dijo pero por alguna razón, éste no hizo más que fruncir el ceño a punto de explotar de la rabia.

―¡Ahí dice que es permanente!― le gritó con impaciencia y cinismo dejándola extrañada.

―¿Eh?― gimió extrañada y volteo el marcador para leerlo bien.

"Secado rápido. Marcador permanente Faber-Castell".

Sí, definitivamente era permanente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 06:  
>Celos… (Parte 1)<strong>

¡Todo había sido culpa de Tenten! La de ella y la de Neji por ayudarla.

Pintarle el rostro con marcador permanente ¿A quién se le ocurre? Ahora por su culpa había sido castigado por el profesor y se encontraba esperando fuera de la dirección de disciplina aguardando el castigo que le tenían preparado.

Se vengaría… por supuesto que lo haría. Esos dos se la pagaran.

―Kiba Inuzuka― lo llamó la secretaria avisándole que ya era momento de reunirse con el mismísimo verdugo vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con un rostro tan estoico que casi parecía ser todo menos humano. Lo único que le faltaba era un hacha enorme y súper afilada…

―Y… empate― afirmó Gaara sin emoción alguna. El peli-rojo de ojos aguamarina estaba acompañado de su hermano Kankuro en la sala de ajedrez observando el partido que llevaban Temari y Shikamaru. No era la sorpresa del siglo, ya hasta resultaba predecible: o él ganaba o quedaban empatados. Se la habían pasado todo el recreo en eso.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo se puede empatar tantas veces en ajedrez?― cuestionó Temari molesta, ya estaba cansada de empatar y perder contra él. Cuando se trataba de juegos mentales y de estrategia era imposible ganarle, aunque con los retos físicos era pan comido… ¡Estúpido vago!

―Fácil, aun te falta para poder alcanzarme. Pero no te preocupes, te falta poco― se jactó el azabache con sarcasmo solo para hacerla enfurecer aun más y lo logró. Temari en definitiva era muy temperamental.

―¿Y ahora eres sabiondo? ¡No me vengas con esas, estúpido vago!― le gritó con rabia. Simplemente no lo soportaba, al menos no en ese momento. Detestaba que fuera tan perezoso y que aun así tuviera una increíble habilidad mental que se le era imposible de superar. Mientras que ella estudiaba como loca y casi que se arrancaba los pelos, él ni se tomaba la molestia de abrir los libros y salía de primer lugar en el cuadro de honor.

―Vámonos ya, esto se puso aburrido― le sugirió Gaara a su hermano mientras se paraba de los asientos, a lo que éste lo siguió sin dudarlo. Solo estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer pues el ajedrez no era su juego favorito, precisamente.

―Asss… yo también me marcho― avisó la Sabuko´no con irritación al tiempo que tomaba su bulto y así salir lo más pronto posible.

―Espera Temari― la llamo antes de que ésta saliera por la puerta― ¿Qué te parece si te brindo un helado? Ya sabes, como disculpar por hacerte perder todo el tiempo― le sugirió tomando un tono burlón en la última frase. Temari se sorprendió pero a la vez no pudo evitar reírse de su forma tan extraña de invitarla a salir.

―Vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer― contestó de la misma forma, aunque con un poco de picardía en su sonrisa para luego marcharse por fin a su salón.

Inconscientemente se quedo riendo como un idiota ante la respuesta de la rubia de ojos verdosos por un buen rato. Coloco sus brazos en su nuca y se acostó en el suelo repasando la escena. No podía creer que en verdad lo había hecho. Moría por que sonara la campana de la salida para poder salir con ella.

Clac… clac… clac… clac…

Cada pisada era como un anuncio voraz de su presencia, aquella mujer era completamente despampanante. Sus cabellos de un violeta oscuro y corto amarrado en una coleta alta más sus ojos de un castaño claro espectacular sin omitir, por supuesto, su sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios con delicadeza, dejando como resultado una belleza única que la hacía resaltar entre los demás. Tenía alrededor de unos veinte años y su apariencia era entre una mescla de salvaje y juguetona que alteraba las hormonas masculinas. Era la nueva coordinadora del instituto a pesar de su corta edad y había estado toda la mañana presentándose en los diferentes salones. Ahora le tocaba tercer año de segundaria, entraría primero a la sección B y luego a la A y a la C sin tratar de perder tanto tiempo, estaba cansada ya de ir en aula y aula… el instituto era endemoniadamente grande.

―Buenos días― saludó la mujer en un tono arrogante lleno de superioridad y sadismo, aunque eso ya estaba de por si marcada en su mirada. Todos se le quedaron mirando, algunos embobados y otros extrañados sin saber que pensar exactamente de ella además de: ¿Quién demonios es?― De seguro no han de saber quien soy así que me presento, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y soy la nueva coordinadora del instituto. Estoy aquí para hacerles la vida un infierno así que más les vale dejarme una buena impresión de ustedes durante mi iniciación― advirtió provocando que más de uno tragara grueso. Aquella mujer tenía un aura amenazante.― En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles, continúen con sus clases― dijo como despedida pero en vez de salir le echo un vistazo a Kakashi para luego acercarse a él y presentarse cordialmente, aunque… con mucha amabilidad, tal vez demasiada para el gusto de Sakura que observaba con intensidad cada uno de sus movimientos.

¡Ahí estaba! La sonrisita y el clásico contacto con la mano en el brazo de Kakashi. ¡Estaba coqueteando con él! ¿Pero qué clase de coordinadora era?

"_Cálmate, no puede coquetearle frente a todo el salón. Solo está siendo amable, después de todo es mejor llevarse bien con los compañeros de trabajo para tener un ambiente mejor… Es solo eso, lo más seguro es que ha sido así con todos"._

¡Pero esto era el colmo! Anko le había entregado un papelito a Kakashi para luego irse del salón con aura autoritaria haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo peor de todo es que el idiota de Kakashi había guardado el papelito que le había tendido. ¿En que estaba pensando?

―¿Uh?― Kakashi empezó a sudar frio cuando noto la mirada asesina que tenia Sakura sobre él. Estaba en clases por lo que trato de ignorarla liberando su nerviosismo con una leve tos que aclararía su garganta pero aquellos ojos bestiales lo acorralaban. A pesar de darle la espalda mientras escribía en el pizarrón podía sentirlos clavándose en su nuca. Vaya que se había metido en un buen lio.― Asss…

Las clases pasaron normales… bueno, algo así. Hinata estaba preocupada por Kiba el cual perdió de vista después del recreo. Pensó que iba a lavarse la cara y volvería al salón pero no tenía noticias de él. Y para colmo, Naruto estaba sentado demasiado cerca de ella, no podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de mirarlo… y a veces sus miradas se conectaban llevándola a un colapso mental. Cuando llego la clases de ingles, Sasuke arrimó su asiento pegándolo con el de ella ya que había olvidado su libro provocando que Naruto entrara en una rabieta con la excusa de que "él era un genio, no necesitaba un piche libro mientras que Naruto si necesitaba a Hinata" pero claro el azabache lo ignoro olímpicamente cabreándolo aun más, causando que casi lo botaran del salón. Hinata por su parte estaba sentada cabizbaja ante la situación tan vergonzosa que se había armado. Mientras que el famoso grupito chismosas no podía dejar de observan aquella escena llenas de envidia.

Y aunque Karin no formaba parte de ese grupo, no podía negar los celos que la corrompían en ese momento… era tan grande que hasta Suigetsu lo había notado y le había entrado el escalofrió.

"_¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?" _ Fue lo que le vino a la mente.

Sai también notaba la mirada atemorizante de Sakura pero no sabía muy bien a que venía. Miraba a Kakashi, claro, pero no había pasado nada con él (por lo que sabía) mientras que Sasuke había decidido colocarse al lado de la Hyuga en ingles provocando el recelo en casi todas las femeninas del salón. Entonces, ¿sentía algo por Sasuke pero no quería aceptarlo pues ahora tenía una relación con Kakashi, pero al ser secreta no podía jactarse de ello mientras que el azabache casi tenía su propia sección en el periódico de la escuela cosa que la enfurecía y la pagaba con Kakashi como si fuese su culpa? O algo así… definitivamente no podía entenderlo, era muy complicado.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma!― chilló Naruto al ver como Shikamaru se colocaba justo frente a Hinata con total naturalidad, sentándose en el pupitre vacio de Kiba, al parecer el vago también había olvidado su libro y como era más fácil llegar a Hinata no dudo ni por un segundo en ponerse a su lado. En una rabieta de infantilismo, Naruto tomo la mesa de su pupitre para tomar su puesto cerca de la oji-perla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibió un regaño del profesor y lo mando de pareja con Shino, un chico de lo más raro con toda la pinta de sádico.―¿Por qué a mí?― se preguntó a sí mismo en un gemido de dolor.

Segundos después llega Kiba al salón, con sus colmillos rojos dibujados, disculpándose por la tardanza, al parecer el regaño había tardado más de la cuenta. El profesor lo dejo pasar (extrañado por los dibujos que tenía en sus mejillas) y fue entonces que el castaño notó la presencia masculina rodeando a Hinata provocando de inmediato su ira, apretó sus dientes y gruño a sus adentros tratando de contenerse. Se acerco a su pupitre (lugar en donde estaba sentado Shikamaru) y miro al invasor con intenciones asesinas.

―Puedes sentarte en mi puesto― le sugirió Shikamaru con su monótona voz perezosa mientras señalaba su pupitre con la mano.

―¡No voy a sentarme en tu pupitre! Levántate― le gritó llamando la atención de profesor que lo miro en advertencia.

―Que problemático― no sé si es que Shikamaru no se intimidaba con facilidad o es que no tomaba atención a la situación a su alrededor como debería pero se encontraba en un estado de ánimo muy… tranquilo, normal, simple, ¿sonámbulo?

―¡Serás…!― gruñó Kiba entre dientes debido a que Shikamaru había ignorado su petición con tanta vagancia que era capaz de bostezar hasta quedarse dormido.

*Bostezo…*

―¡Levántate de mi puesto!― le gritó a la vez que tomo su brazo para levantarlo de golpe pero se acomodo tanto en el pupitre que parecía dormido, incapaz de levantarlo de golpe. Jalaba de su brazo con fuerza pero Shikamaru ni se inmutaba.

―¡Kiba!― le advirtió nuevamente el profesor a lo que el castaño, con toda la rabia del mundo, tomo sus cosas de golpe (en especial su maletín que usaba Shikamaru como almohada) para luego encaminarse al asiento del azabache.

Sasuke no pudo contener su risa ante el chichón que se había llevado el genio ante la repentina falta de soporte en su cabeza. Tampoco Naruto, que siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando Kiba llegaba, había resistido las ganar de echarse a reír del Nara.

―Mooo…― suspiró Hinata con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Estaba preocupada por Shikamaru, pero también por Kiba, siempre lo tenía cerca y era raro verlo sentado a unas filas hacia adelante dándole la espalda. Naruto seguía quejándose de "aquella injusticia" en susurros audibles y Sasuke invadía su espacio personal cada vez que se acercaba para leer el libro y a veces sus brazos rozaban. Se estaba volviendo loca.

"_Hmp… se sonroja por nada"_ Observó Sasuke un tanto divertido.

El sonido de la campana sonó anunciando el final definitivo de las clases del día. Cada uno tomos sus cosas y fueron a sus casilleros como era de costumbre para luego salir de la academia como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Bueno, al menos la mayoría, algunos tenían que esperar a que los viniesen a buscar o simplemente aguardaban hasta que sus amigas se hayan marchado. Las chicas, al menos Sakura, Ino, Karin y Matsuri se habían sentado en uno de los banquitos cerca del portón solo para perder el tiempo hablando mientras esperaban… ¿Qué esperaban exactamente?

―¿Vieron como la coordinadora le coqueteo a Kakashi?― no era de extrañarse que fuera precisamente Ino la primera en relucir el tema con ese brillito en sus ojos.

―¿Qué?― cuestionó Matsuri extrañada, ella no había notado nada del otro mundo.

―Vamos, Matsuri ¿no vistes como le sonreía y frotaba su brazo? Eso es coqueteo ¡Lo digo yo que soy una experta en eso!― aseguró.― Es una lástima ¿saben? Kakashi es probablemente el amor imposible de muchas chicas del instituto pero ahora que llego Anko se les corto la fantasía. Hacen una buena pareja, tengo que admitirlo― opinó Ino con una sonrisilla. Se nota que le encanta todo ello. No sería extraño verla en un futuro como periodista de farándulas, aunque viniendo de ella nunca se sabía.

―Pero si apenas se conocieron hoy― intervino Karin que no pensaba igual que la rubia parada a su lado (Matsuri y Sakura eran las que estaba sentadas).

―¿Y? Se nota que hay química entre esos dos― tan simple y segura como siempre. Tan solo escucharla alteraba los nervios de Sakura, los celos la llenaban como nunca en ese momento.

―Deberías dedicarte a tu propia vida en vez de estar siempre hablando de los demás, bocazas― agregó Sakura con agresividad molestado a la catira.

―¿Y a ti que bicho te pico? Frente de mármol― cuestionó Ino poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.

―¡Para lo que te importa! Ino-cerda― contestó Sakura capaz de lanzarle un golpe a la catira, la cual no dudaría un segundo en responderle. A no ser porque Karin, como siempre, estaba ahí para intervenir las dos de hubiera caído a golpes.

―Muy bien, córtenla ya― gritó Karin con autoridad poniéndose en medio de las dos.

―Díselo a ésta, ella fue la que inicio. A decir verdad, ha estado ya un buen tiempo toda amargada y me saca de quicio― objetó Ino mirando a la oji-jada con una de esas miradas eléctricas.

―Mejor me largo― dijo Sakura con frialdad mientras tomaba su bulto del banquito para luego encaminarse hacia las afueras del instituto directo a su casa.

―¡Ahg! ¿Qué les dije? Ha estado insoportable y se las cobra conmigo― agregó Ino cuando la peli-rosa se fue.―¡Huy! como me amarga el día…

―Pero Ino, en parte también es tu culpa― comentó Matsuri dejándola un tanto sorprendida.

―¿Mi culpa?

―Sí, cabeza hueca. Deberías fijarte en lo que dices a veces― opinó Karin un tanto drástica.

―¿Cómo me llamaste?― le amenazó molesta ignorando todo lo demás haciendo que ambas la miraran sarcástica.

―De eso precisamente― contestó Karin dejándola aun más confundida.

―Ino, ¿nos vamos a casa?― le preguntó de repente una castaña muy conocida. Se trataba de Tenten, la cual acababa de salir de sus clases al igual que ella. A pesar de que sus grados eran diferentes, éstas se conocían ya que se bajaban en la misma estación y se habían encontrado más de una vez en las mañanas esperando el tren de las siete. Ino por su parte se despidió de las chicas para luego juntarse a Tenten.― Oye, ¿podemos ir a comprar dangos?― propuso ya afuera del instituto.

―Tienes un problemas con esas cosas― comentó Ino con cinismo tomando en cuenta la adicción que tenían Tenten con estos dulces. La castaña tan solo sonrió divertida para luego desviarse del camino y dirigirse al parque de cerezos a buscar sus Dangos.

La rabia la invadía, era muy susceptible quizás, pero aquella situación no le gustaba para nada. Aunque lo más seguro es que no estuviera tana afectada a no ser por lo estúpidos comentarios de ese grupito de bocas flojas que por alguna mala obra del destino siempre lograba escucharlas cuando hablaban de aquello que precisamente no quería escuchar.

―¿Te vas tan rápido, bruja?― le interrogó Suigetsu con su voz molesta y arrogante sacándola de sus pensamientos, poniéndose de aun más mal humor. Sin detener el ritmo violentamente rápidos de su caminar a causa de la frustración, lo miro alertándolo del peligro en el que se exponía.

―No molestes lagartija, no estoy de ánimo― le respondió con fastidio.

―¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa al ver a Sasuke con la niña esa?― cuestionó burlón y al ver la expresión de su cara de "atrapada" no pudo contener la risa.― Vaya que eres una tonta ¿ponerte celosa por algo como eso? ¡Qué dramática!

―¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?― le gritó deteniendo el paso de la nada para hacerle cara― ¡Me gusta Sasuke! Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

―Hmp…― Karin casi entra en un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó aquel monosílabo endemoniadamente familiar. Un terrible escalofrió invadió su columna vertebral y el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Volteo temblorosamente esperando toparse con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha pero en vez de eso pero en vez de eso encontró a Jugo, el amigo peli-naranja incondicional de Suigetsu, con una grabadora en sus manos. ―Hmp…

―¡Eres un maldito!― gritó Karin iracunda a no más poder volteándose a Suigetsu, el cual de inmediato detuvo su risa descontrol para darle paso a la huida. Esta vez lo mataría…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Soy nueva en esta página así que verán, U-.- hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy enterada, por lo que quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para darle la bienvenida a mi nueva lectora xD Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst y también agradecerte por crearte una cuenta tan solo para poder comentarme u.u lamento las molestias, pero gracias por el aviso, creo que ya resolví ese asunto… ¬¬ creo.

Penny Uchiha, ya te he visto en otro de mis fics . que genial xD gracias por tu comentario, tienes la razón con los chocolates T-T a mi tambien me gustaría tener esa receta pero al parecer es secreta (maldición xP)

Mi otra nueva lectora: LovelessGirl-93, es bueno escuchar que logre matarte, literalmente, de la risa xD Y hablando de Gaara, la verdad es que si lo pensé, pero no tengo ni #%&$ idea de cómo podría hacerlo por lo que lo deje de lado hasta el momento preciso. (Supongo que eso se podría traducir como un sí)

Stefhany BM, n.n te traje tu conti xP espero te guste. Con Karin, es un personaje que me gusta y a veces me fastidia que la pongan de mala en los fics solo por el simple hecho de que también gusta de Sasuke, me parece injusto, ella no es mala en la serie U-.- solo que a veces se pone un tanto pervertida… xD

Si pudiera las nombraría a todas y respondería todos los comentarios pero abarcaría mucho espacio. En fin, como ultima respuesta, pero no menos importante, a Hinata-Tsuki, has seguido mi historia desde el principio y siempre comentas, debo decir que siempre lo espero, me haces reír con las locuras que pones Jajaja

Bueno, me despido, espero les guste n.n

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 07:  
>Celos… (Parte 2)<strong>

Ino y Tenten fueron caminando juntas al parque de cerezos que quedaba a pocas cuadras del instituto. Era un lugar muy lindo, especialmente en esa época del año cuando llovían los pequeños pétalos rosados de los arboles dejándose guiar por el viento con suavidad. Ambas caminaron hasta una tienda muy sencilla de paredes rusticas que parecían que hubieran apilado un tronco encima del otro, aunque no era más que la fachada. A sus lados habían varios dulces y un cartel que tenía anotado los precios de todo lo que vendía. La dueña era una mujer en sus años dorados, de cabellos blanquecinos y una sonrisa radiante que atendía con una amabilidad increíble a niños y adultos contagiándolos de su aura positiva y alegre. Las chicas al acercarse sonrieron y pidieron sus dangos.

―Cuatro dangos, por favor― le pidió Tenten con emoción, en verdad le encantaba aquel dulce.

―¡¿Cuatro? Tenten no se si podre comerme dos de esas cosas― comentó Ino sorprendida mientras la mujer buscaban los pedidos.

―¿Y quién dijo que los iba a compartir contigo?― cuestionó la castaña mirándola con sarcasmo, a lo que Ino se la regreso con intenciones asesinas pues para empezar, cuatro dangos era demasiado y además, ésta le había dicho que le brindaría. ―Vale, tres son para mí― dijo mientras tomaba los cuatro dangos y le entregaba uno a la rubia para luego pagarlos.

―En serio, tienes un problema con los dangos, me preocupas― comentó Ino con ironía haciendo reír a la castaña mientras se devoraba un dango tras otro en una velocidad sobrehumana que dejo sorprendida a la rubia, la cual iba a decir otro comentario sarcástico hacia la castaña pero ésta la interrumpió con una expresión curiosa.

―¿Esa no es Temari? ¡¿Y Shikamaru?― interrogó Tenten enfocando su vista a una parejita sentada en uno de los bancos del parque a unos metros de distancia totalmente sorprendida, aunque nada comparado con la Yamanaka que casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo de tanto que había abierto la boca.

―¡No puede ser!― murmuró en un grito ahogado tomando de la nada a Tenten de la muñeca para arrastrarla directo a los arbustos de un golpe. Corrieron en un laberinto de arboles, ramas y arbusto en donde no entraba la luz del sol y de alguna forma u otra lograron llegar justo al lado del banquito en donde estaban sentados los aludidos riendo y charlando mientras comían unos helados.

―Ino, se me cayó mi dango― chilló Tenten al borde del llanto mientras observaba a unos centímetros su dango yaciendo en la tierra, completamente infectado de los gérmenes que ahí habitaban (aunque eran imposible verlos con la vista humana).

―Tenten, calla… quiero escuchar― le ordenó con impertinencia mientras, agachada al igual que Tenten, se acercaba en cuclillas al final del arbusto y así lograr escuchar lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.

―Oh genial, ahora una araña se está comiendo mi dango― susurró Tenten pensando en voz alta con el mayor cinismo posible observando como una araña se montaba en su apreciado dango con recelo.

―¡Una araña! ¿Dónde?― preguntó Ino alterada tratando de mantener un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención. ―Deshazte de ella, mátala, mátala…― le pedía en suplicas golpeándola sin querer cosa que fastidiaba a la castaña.

―¡Basta, Ino! Ya se fue… mira― le señaló el dango, con sus chillidos y alteración la había espantado, aunque no del todo, tan solo no le gusto el dulce y se marcho pero no estaba del todo lejos… una ligera mentirita no le haría daño a nadie.

Ino sus piro y volvió a pegar la oreja en la conversación mucho más calmada, Tenten al estar atrás de ella no veía ni escuchaba nada por lo que se aburría ahí observando su pobre dango desperdiciado en el piso.

―Mooo… mi dango― abucheó con infantilismo.― Ino, vayamos a comprar un nuevo dango― le pidió pero Ino la ignoro con un "shhh…"― Ino, ¡mi dango…!

―Ahg, Tenten vamos, toma el mío― dijo con fastidio entregándole su dango casi intacto, casi.

―¡Pero éste también está sucio!― protestó en pataletas colmándole la paciencia a la rubia, cosa que al parecer le encantaba.

―¡Vamos, Tenten! Coopera, ¿Sabes cuantas oportunidades ahí como estas? Shikamaru está teniendo una cita y eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

―Vale, ya entendí― terminó por aceptar la castaña con fastidio apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano sin saber que hacer hasta que alzando un poco la mirada a la cabeza de la rubia observaba como la araña ya mencionaba se dirigía a su cabellera.―Eh… I…Ino… Ino… ¡Ino, te estoy llamando!

―Tenten, no hagas bulla.

―Pero Ino, la…

―¡Shhh…!

―¡La araña!

―¡¿Qué?― esta vez sí capto su total atención volteándose hacia la chica castaña, la cual con su mano señalaba la cima de su cabeza en donde se encontraba la araña. Ino, al sentir aquellas patitas andando por entre sus hebras doradas el escalofrió la invadió.―¡Ah!― gritó completamente espantada girando su cabeza de un lado para otro como loca logrando perder el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caerse de boca fuera de los arbustos donde quedaría completamente descubierta por la parejita, pero Tenten la sostuvo de la camisa justo a tiempo, pero aunque no llamo la atención de ambos, si lo hizo de Shikamaru, que al verla salir de la nada de aquel lugar se quedo en piedra. Ino sin saber cómo reaccionar sonrió torpemente y luego lo saludo de forma militar justo en el momento en que Tenten la adentro nuevamente en los arbustos.

La parejita, al escuchar el ruido desviaron sus miradas pero solo Shikamaru logro observar a Ino fuera de los arbustos a punto de caerse dejándolo impactado, tanto que termino por atragantarse con su propia saliva justo en el momento que Ino se despidió de él con una reverencia militar, cosa que desvió la atención de Temari hacia el azabache y empezó a darle ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, a no ser por eso de seguro hubiera visto a la rubia de ojos celestes y aquella pequeña salida se hubiera arruinado.

―¡Corre, corre, corre!― le alertó Ino a la castaña empujándola a dirección opuesta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, lo más lejos del azabache posible.

―Hey, Shikamaru ¿estás bien?― le cuestionó Temari al aludido un tanto preocupada dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo en su ahogo repentino, dado que su shock estático fue causado justo cuando el helado pasaba por su garganta provocando que se atorara.

―Si… estoy bien― afirmó con una voz chillona aun afectada por lo anterior, con los ojos un tanto humedecidos.

―Hmmm… ¿Qué habrá sido ese grito?― preguntó ahora pensativa, mirando a su alrededor.

―De seguro fueron unos niños jugando― aseguró para seguir en lo que estaban sin preocuparse de lo de más… (Ino)

―Seguramente.

Se había marchado en un estado total de rabia después de aquella discusión con Ino justo antes de salir del colegio, pero el peor del caso es que se había topado con Sai en el camino. No había dejado de hacer miles y miles de preguntas a las que no paraba ni medio. Estaba absorta en su propio mundo ignorando por completo lo que tuviera que decir, no estaba de ánimo para hablar de Kakashi y su relación… Ahg, ¿Cómo es que había terminado teniendo al propio paparazi de su gran secreto? Aunque si nos ponemos a comparar, lo que más se asimilaba a Sai en ese momento era a un cuestionario en blanco con preguntas a las que ni ella misma tenía las respuestas a pesar de tratarse precisamente de su vida.

―¿Qué tan seria es su relación?― aquella voz se escuchaba distante a pesar de estar justo a su lado, apenas y se fijaba a donde sus pies la llevaban, se encontraba como encerrada en una burbuja…―Mejor le pregunto a Kakashi― hasta ese momento.

―¡¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra, Kakashi no se puede enterar de esto por nada del mundo― le advirtió con el ceño fruncido junto a una mirada amenazante que no había visto ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a Ino.

―¿Por qué?― interrogó con esa voz suave, robótica y sin pizca de emociones que tanto caracterizaba y aterraba de su persona.

―Ahora no estoy de humor, por si no lo notaste. Ya déjame en paz― le demandó acelerando el paso. Ya de por si tenía suficiente con lo de esa mañana.

No todos se habían marchado aun del colegio, digamos que en el reloj genealógico de los adolescentes el tiempo apenas había avanzado cuando en realidad ya llevaban media hora divagando por entre las instalaciones de la institución educativa.

Entre ellos se encontraba Hinata, quien ocupo ese tiempo en ordenar su casillero como debía metiendo en su maletín lo que necesitaría o lo que tan solo llenaba espacio útil. Cuando termino salió del edificio encontrando a los chicos hablando cerca del portón con las risas a todo pulmón. Claro que el primero en notarla fue Naruto quien al verla le regalo una de esas sonrisas matadoras que casi la deja sin aire y luego se dirigió hacia ella, casi por instinto agacho la cabeza la cual reflejaba el sonrojo de su timidez.

―Ne, Hinata ¿te gustaría ir a los bolos con nosotros?― le preguntó con esa energía vibrante que siempre lo rodeaba. La Hyuga estaba atónita, sin palabras… ¿a caso eso era una cita? No, si era una salida en grupo no contaba como cita, pero de todas formas, saldría con Naruto y sus amigos y…

―No molestes, cabeza hueca― interfirió Kiba de la nada tomando a Hinata de la mano alejándola del rubio.

―No estaba hablando contigo, cara de perro― le contestó poniéndose a la defensiva casi de inmediato, no sabía porque pero simplemente no lo toleraba, y para empezar él tampoco ayudaba mucho.

―¿Qué dijiste?― le retó a repetirlo dándole la cara dejando a Hinata atrás de él de forma protectora.

―¡Que no estoy hablando contigo! Me dirigía a Hinata― respondió con amargura por lo que Kiba le gruño capaz de lanzársele encima ahí mismo, pero Hinata tomo la mano con la que aferraba su muñeca indicándole que le estaba lastimando cosa que le hizo calmarse al centrar su atención a ella. La soltó y poniéndose frente a él le contesto a Naruto.

―Lo siento mucho― se disculpó Hinata inclinándose un poco frente a Naruto en una reverencia que sorprendió a ambos.― La verdad es que éste fin de semana no puedo, en verdad lo siento― por algún motivo Naruto se sonrojo, no porque hubiera rechazado su propuesta sino porque Hinata se encontraba tan elegante en su forma de disculparse que casi parecía una mujer de alta clase social.

―No…no tienes de que preocuparte, no hay problema― dijo Naruto un tanto avergonzado y nervioso que no podía dejar de reír estúpidamente y revolver su cabellera.

―Ahí la tienes, ya vamos.― ladró Kiba volviendo a tomar a Hinata de la mano para llevársela contigo de una forma posesiva que enfureció al catire.

Era en esos momentos en que la misma interrogante de siempre atestaba su mente: ¿Qué demonios hacia Hinata con un pulgoso como ese?

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando la impertinente bocina de un auto llamo su atención, al voltearse y ver de dónde provenía aquel insistente ruido que parecía dirigirse hacia ella, frunció el ceño, era el carro de Kakashi y realmente, al último que quería ver era a él precisamente. Continuó con su caminata ignorándolo en una rabieta de celos que se notaba desde la distancia, sin embargo el sonido de la corneta volvió a sonar con insistencia hasta que ésta se detuvo. Inhalo y exhalo con lentitud tratando de calmar sus nervios, dio media y entró al carro azul de ventanas ahumadas que le pertenecía al mismo Kakashi, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Cruzó sus brazos y se rehusó a mirarlo. Kakashi suspiro desalentado, estaba más molesta de lo que se había imaginado, pero a la vez estaba un tanto sarcástico ante esa situación, le encantaba verla así. Se veía muy guapa…

Sonrió de manera inconsciente haciendo que Sakura se molestara aun más.

―¿Qué te da tanta risa?― le cuestionó de inmediato con una mirada intensa que le puso los pelos de punta. Asss… si las miradas mataran.

―Toma, mira― dijo mientras le entregaba un papel blanco doblado a la mitad. Extrañada y confundida acepto el papel y lo abrió suponiendo que era la nota que le había entregado Anko esperando ver su número de teléfono con alguna frase picara y pretenciosa, pero en vez de eso se encontró con la invitación de una fiesta privada para los empleados del instituto. De inmediato su rostro se volvió rojo.

―¿Esto… esto fue lo que te entregó Anko?― preguntó la oji-jade muy avergonzada. Había armado un drama por esa cosa. Kakashi volvió a reír, esta vez en burla, cosa que se traducía perfectamente como una afirmación.―A…aun así, esa mujer me da mala espina. Puede que so…solo se trate de una fiesta pequeña pe…pero su comportamiento fue muy amigable y coqueto… y n…no me gusto para nada ¡en lo absoluto!― trataba de defender su comportamiento para quitarse la pena de encima pero Kakashi solo la miraba con una sonrisa.― Lo digo en serio, Kakashi, esa mu…― y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino agarre que la impulso directo a los labios del peli-plata.

Como siempre, aquel hombre conocía cada movimiento. Nadie podía besar mejor que él, sus labios conocían hasta el último y más cautivante roce que la hacían volar a los cielos con tanta facilidad aun después de aquello. Sus manos sabían donde estar, que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Cada caricia y pequeño movimiento eran dignos de un hombre. No tenía la mínima intención de llegar al sexo, tan solo la besaba disfrutando cada segundo tratándola como a una reina, con tanta delicadeza y destreza que alteraba todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Kakashi volvió a reír con un deje burlón que la fastidio.

―Tontita― bromeó ampliando su sonrisa cosa que elevó los colores de sus mejillas a un nuevo nivel. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba verla así.

―Pero es que te trato con tanta confianza…― murmuró Sakura en un hilito de voz infantil que le encantaba.

―No te preocupes, no me gustan las mayores― comentó sarcástico haciendo que la peli-rosa riera divertida. Había entendido el doble sentido de su chiste, después de todo, era siete años menor que él.

―Idiota― bufó aparentando molestia pero no le duro mucho. Se dejo llevar por su encanto y le regresó aquel beso siendo su turno de demostrar sus pequeños trucos que tanto lo volvían loco.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Gracias por comentar ¡sigan haciéndolo! xD Antes de empezar a leer quiero avisarles que en comparación con otros capis éste es un poco serio, pero aun así, espero les guste n.n las risas no pararan. Tengo que admitir que me hubiera gustado hacer el capi más largo, estaba muy inspirada y quería seguirlo y seguirlo… -.- pero no me pareció buena idea ponerlo todo en un solo cap, por lo que siento que lo deje como que incompleto, espero no les moleste.

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 08:  
>Secreto para dos<strong>

Ahí estaba Suigetsu huyendo de Karin a toda prisa, esta vez sí que la había hecho enojar con el tremendo susto que le dio con aquella bromita inocente, por lo que si se dejaba atrapar no lograría salir airoso de esa. Giró a la izquierda y se adentro a un pequeño parque infantil que estaba vacío dado que aun era temprano. Los niños no habían salido aun de sus guarderías. Por instinto, se escondió en un cilindro enorme de color azul en donde su cuerpo entraba perfectamente, en todos sus años no había encontrado otro uso para esa cosa más que para esconderse, pues si nos ponemos a pensar ¿de qué sirve un cilindro en un parque infantil?

Karin al ver en donde había terminado se detuvo un tanto asombrada, hace años que no iba a ese lugar. El lugar en donde conoció a Sasuke y a Suigetsu cuando apenas tenían como siete años. Se sentó encima del cilindro y luego se acomodó recostando su cuerpo en él mirando las enormes nubes blancas del cielo mientras calmaba el ritmo de su respiración. Soltó un gran suspiro y estiro su brazo, abrió su mano reflejando su sombra justo en su rostro. Sabía bien que Suigetsu estaba debajo de ella, siempre se escondía ahí, pero esta vez estaba tan cansada por la carrera y agotada psicológicamente con todo aquel asunto de Sasuke que tan solo no tenía ganas de maltratarlo.

Suigetsu soltó un suspiro desalentador tocando el techo del cilindro con su mano izquierda sabiendo que Karin estaba arriba de él, apoyándola desde las sombras, sin que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. No era más que su servil marioneta, el que usaba y botaba cuando quisiera, el que buscaba y utilizaba sin ningún problema. Sabía bien lo que Karin sentía por Sasuke, la entendía al estar enamorado de una chica que tenia ojos para otro. Aunque debía admitir que Karin era molesta, intensa, gruñona y temperamental, también tenía que admitir que en ella había un encanto único, era madura con una amplia visión de las personas y de la vida, cosa que a su edad era sorprendente. Suigetsu la conocía mejor que nadie, había caído en su encanto más de una vez. Bajo su brazo al mismo tiempo que Karin bajaba el suyo. Soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Karin lo hacía. Parecían estar sincronizados, dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, pero que seguían perdidas entre el montículo.

―Sera mejor que me vaya― anunció Karin, eran precisamente en momentos como esos en que sucedía aquello, y en su estado era incapaz de decirle que no, pues la carne le tentaba, la llamaba y sus instintos la guiaban a cometer el pecado de la lujuria como tantas veces había hecho con él en ocasiones anteriores. Era incapaz de negarlo porque simplemente no quería, aunque su corazón le perteneciera a otro.

Se bajo del cilindro de un saltito y avanzo unos pasos para luego voltearse a mirar hacia atrás esperando que el albino la detuviera o que al menos la siguiera, pero no salió de su escondite. Por algún motivo, aunque era precisamente lo que quería, se sintió desilusionada. Tan solo siguió con su camino cuando escuchó los pasos atrás de ella acercándosele. Sonrió. Le había seguido.

Él era su muñeco, su títere, su marioneta, ella era capaz de usarlo y botarlo cuantas veces quisiera sin ningún problema. Solo ella podía encerrarse en su habitación a llorar para que empezara a consolarla limpiando sus lágrimas con besos, palabras bonitas y caricias sin ninguna otra intención. Solo ella podía llamarle en medio de la noche y pedirle lo que quisiera, él lo cumpliría.

Solo ella podía usarlo de esa manera todas la veces que quisiera y él no pondría ninguna queja. Tal vez porque era un masoquista, o es que el amor que sentía por ella era incondicional, más de lo que le gustaría. Después de todo, él amaba a una chica que estaba enamorada de un chico que no la veía más que como una amiga.

Tomó su mano y la arrastro con él a la casa de la peli-fucsia que a esas horas se encontraba vacía, aprovechando que solo se encontraba a media cuadra. La llevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Sí, era un maldito masoquista, pero solo él tenía el placer de recorrer su piel hasta desfallecer una noche tras otra como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Ino se encontraba trabajando en la floristería de su madre a esas horas de la tarde para ayudarla con los clientes. Eran muy reconocidos en el pueblo por su diversidad, profesionalismo y además de estar por varias generaciones brindando a aquel lugar los mejores patios y decoraciones florares que se podían obtener, así que por lo general habían muchos pedidos, pero al no estar en esa época comercial del año en donde obtenían la mayor ganancia, no estaban muy ajetreadas. Se podría ir cuando quisiera pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de la tarea y sinceramente, quería atrasar eso el mayor tiempo posible.

―Gracias por su compra, señora Kanazawa, vuelva a venir pronto― se despidió la catira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de una de sus clientes más comunes y amigables que hayan tenido. Ino la conocía desde pequeña y se sabía la historia completa de su vida, era una mujer muy habladora pero digna de admirar aun más con la vitalidad que tenia a sus sesenta y ocho años, se veía muy joven en comparación a su edad.

La señora le regreso la sonrisa y salió abriendo la puerta que cada vez que se movía hacia sonar una campanita. La vio marcharse hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y segundos más tarde observó un azabache muy familiar pasando justo frente a la florería.

―Mamá, me voy a casa― le avisó Ino a gritos a la vez que se quitaba el delantal verde claro del trabajo y saltaba el mesón para salir corriendo de la tienda tan apresurada que dejo sin habla a su madre, tan solo se quedo mirándola sarcástica notando que había dejado su maletín.

―"A casa" Sí, claro― pensó irónica.

Mientras tanto, Ino corrió hasta estar cerca de Shikamaru y lo alcanzo dando pasos largos poniéndose a la misma velocidad de caminar que él.

―Hola― lo saludó con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo hacer mientras que recibía la mirada fastidiada pero sarcástica e intensa del azabache que le replicaba por lo sucedido horas atrás en el parque de cerezo.―¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Temari? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a salir?― le interrogó ignorando su mensaje telepático.

―Tsk… para empezar no fue una cita; y al parecer no hubo falta de decírtelo, tú misma te encargaste de averiguarlo― contestó en tono de regaño.

―Primero, tenía toda la pinta de ser una cita y segundo, no sabía que estaban ahí, lo juró. Fue una simple casualidad― le explicó en busca de su perdón.

―¿Fue una casualidad terminar en los arbustos justo detrás de nosotros?― cuestionó irónico haciendo que Ino sudara frio. Es decir, si fue una casualidad encontrarlos en el parque pero no terminar en los arbustos…

―Eh… pues… jejeje… veras… es un cuento muy chistoso ¿sabes? Tenten y yo fuimos a comprar dangos y… de alguna forma completamente extraña y fuero de lo normal terminamos en los arbustos detrás de ustedes― decía con nerviosismo. Claro que el genio no le creyó absolutamente nada.― Pregúntale a Tenten si quieres.

―Vale, lo haré― aceptó sin más molestando a la rubia.

―¿¡Eh! ¿Qué no crees en mi?― le replicó.

―No.

―¡Ah! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Somos los mejores amigos― dijo con dramatismo.― Como sea, tuviste una cita con Temari y eso es lo importante aquí― comentó para así retomar el asunto.―¿Cómo les fue?― le preguntó con picardía.

―Que no fue una cita, mujer― negó con fastidio.

―¿A no? ¿Y qué fue entonces?― cuestionó con cinismo. Obvio que era una cita.

―Una salida― dijo sin más pero la mirada asesina de Ino le indicaba que debía seguir hablando.― Estábamos jugando ajedrez y como perdía todo el tiempo decidí invitarle unos helados para hacerle sentir mejor. Eso es todo.

―¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? Acepta que tuviste una cita con Tema…―le gritaba Ino totalmente en discordancia con la estúpida excusa que se había inventado, pero Shikamaru le tapo la boca de golpe en el momento en que diría el nombre de la oji-verde, con un sonrojo notable.

―¡Shhh…! No hables tan alto― le pidió completamente avergonzado, aquella urbanización era muy pequeña y casi todos los vecinos se conocían, si alguien los escuchaba, de un momento a otro el rumor se expandiría por todas partes, especial si los oía aquel grupo de ancianos sentados frente al restaurante-bar que no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que averiguar la vida de todos los pueblerinos, especialmente de los jóvenes a los que siempre criticaban. Como a esos dos, con sus escándalos de siempre (culpa de Ino).

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Shikamaru destapo su boca al quitarle la mano de encima, sin embargo, Ino sonrió de medio lado con picardía y aquello no era una buena señal.

―Eso quiere decir que en verdad te gusta Temari ¿cierto?― cuestionó Ino ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que aterraba al azabache. Éste dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con lentitud, mientras la rubia lo miraba con intensidad, y de momento a otro partió a correr en dirección opuesta a la de ella.―¡Eso es trampa!― le gritó asombrada de lo rápido que había huido, pero eso solo la motivo aun más. Levanto el puño en alto y con un brillito en los ojos corrió a una velocidad increíble logrando pisarle los talones al azabache.―¡No podrás huir, Shikamaru, tarde o temprano me lo dirás!― comentó estirando el brazo para alcanzarle pero el aludido acelero aun más la corrida evitando que lo atrapara. Le costó seguirle el paso pero una gran idea vino a ella. Acelerando lo más que pudo con ayuda de las fuerzas que le quedaba logró alcanzarlo lo suficiente como para impulsarse hacia él y caerle encima, por la espalda, atrapándolo por fin.

El repentino peso casi hace que se caiga de cara en contra del asfalto pero logro, milagrosamente, mantener el equilibrio al establecer un balance con el peso de su propio y cuerpo y el de Ino. Tomo una bocanada de aire y luego la expulso aliviado de no caerse pero luego sintió como los brazos y piernas de Ino se amarraban a él como si se tratase de un koala.

―¡Te tengo! Ahora si no vas a escaparte― celebró Ino triunfante con una sonrisa un tanto exagerada acompañándola.

―¡Shikamaru, Ino!― los llamo una mujer con una voz muy autoritaria e intimidante en forma de regaño debido al show que estaban montando frente a su casa, cosa que asustaría a cualquiera, sobre todo a Shikamaru que vivía con ella y sabia como se ponía cuando se enojaba.

―Buenos días señora Nara― saludó Ino como si nada, aun montada en la espalda del azabache, el cual boto toda tensión gracias a ello, a veces Ino era… Ino.

En la casa de los Hyuga las flores ya habían llegado, y no cualquier flor, no, unos hermosos lirios blancos tan insólitos y únicos que solo ellos serían capaz de conseguirla. Uno había solo una, en lo absoluto, sobraban los dedos de las manos y pies para poder contarlas. Y una corona circular de flores coloridas, aquella que se solían colocar en los funerales.

El día había llegado, la semana había pasado ferozmente rápido y Hinata había considerado seriamente la proposición de Naruto, tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir con ellos a divertirse que ir a un cementerio. Después de tantos años… aun no podía aceptarlo. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la muerte al igual que Neji, solo que él tenía el valor de escaparse de la mansión desobedeciendo por completo las órdenes de Hiashi para evitar encararse con aquel lugar. Suficiente había tenido con el entierro.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Kiba a la oji-perla, quien tenía una mirada perdida y no era de extrañarse, siempre se ponía así en ese día, el día en el que había perdido a su madre para siempre.

Hinata tan solo bajo la mirada sin atrever si quiera a responderle, simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta, tenía un fuerte nudo en su garganta y sentía una energía tan lóbrega acumulándose en su pecho con tanta intensidad que la quemaba por dentro.

Kiba la miraba compasivo, sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer. Todos los años había sido igual, había inventado miles de cosas para animarla aunque sea un poco y nada funcionaba. Tan solo pasaba el día y a la mañana siguiente estaba con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro como si el ayer hubiera sido cosa de un mal sueño. Aunque sabía que no era así, que al llegar a su casa estarían esperándolo miles de bombones de chocolate en la cocina. La impotencia lo invadía, quería tener el poder de animarla en esos días. Pero no podía.

―Ya es hora, vamos a subir a la limo…― le avisaba Kiba un tanto serio, casi parecido a Neji, aunque su cara de perro no se lo quitaba nadie.

―Kiba― lo interrumpió con una voz minúscula, alzando su mirada hacia la de él, sus ojos estaba que echaban fuego, literalmente, había una determinación increíble en ellos.― No quiero ir― se atrevió a decir, las palabras salieron de su garganta con dificultad, casi como si estuviera atragantada con todo lo que se guardaba para sí misma. El castaño la observó sorprendido, no era algo común en Hinata y más aun en esa fecha del año.

―Bien― aceptó decidido al igual que ella y la tomo de la mano para así llevarla fuera de la mansión sin que nadie los descubriera.

Cada uno tenía su motivo: Kiba quería hacerla sentir bien; mientras que Hinata deseaba liberar aquel sentimiento que la asfixiaba de alguna forma u otra aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

―Tengo que admitirlo, recibir tu llamada me sorprendió― comentaba Tenten con una expresión de sincero asombro a la vez que caminaba al lado del oji-perla de cabellos largos y castaños atados en una coleta baja. Si, el mismo Neji Hyuga la había llamado y ordenado a encontrarse en aquel lugar sin motivos aparentes. Solo caminaban por las calles comerciantes de Konoha con total tranquilidad, sin ningún rumbo marcado, al menos no por la castaña, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.― ¿Podrías darme al menos una explicación?― le preguntó tomando en cuenta que desde que se encontraron, Neji no ha dicho nada en especial.

No era común en él hacer esas cosas, pero tampoco era un día muy común. Hoy, durante todos los años anteriores, en esta fecha, hacia algo que no era normal en él, tal vez por simple rebeldía.

Por ejemplo, él siempre es un chico tranquilo y evita toda clase de fiestas sociales, pero el año pasado fue a un concierto de rock en donde se emborracho hasta olvidar lo que fuera que había hecho ese día. Y el año antepasado se escapo con un grupo de hippies que lo llevaron a varios sitios rústicos y escondidos de Konoha que ni hubiera imaginado que existían. Y este año había llamado una chica para caminar a quien sabe dónde. No tenía ni idea del porque lo hizo, en ese día no pensaba con claridad, solo tenía en claro que no quería estar solo y Tenten era la única que podía evitar que aquel sentimiento de soledad lo atestara con sus quejidos de niña malcriada.

Era molesta… irritante… ruidosa… pero la quería consigo en ese momento. Por más egoísta que suene.

―¿Neji?― lo llamó un tanto preocupada, estaba más serio de lo normal.

―¿Uh? No, nada, es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer― confesó sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. La castaña por su parte infló los cachetes con infantilismo mandándole una mirada asesina, cosa que percibió el Hyuga quien sintió como una liguera gota de sudor empezaba a rodar por su frente, sarcástico ante la situación.

De la nada, Tenten cambio su cara y sonrió.

―Bueno ¿Qué más da?― pensó en voz alta con positivismo adelantando un paso sobre Neji. La pasaría bien, incluso con un amargado como él acompañándola.

Aunque… si lo pensamos bien, ella era la que lo acompañaba a él.


	10. Chapter 10

****Lamento mucho la tardanza T-T es que se me murió el Internet y no pude publicar nada, lo siento! n/n lo importante es que todo volvió a la normalidad y aquí les traje la continuación, lamento las molestias.

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 09:  
>Ligera travesura<strong>

En verdad había escapado de aquella mansión, ninguno de los dos podía creer la travesura que habían hecho. De seguro Hiashi los asesinaría apenas los viera pero no era momento de pensar en ello. En ese instante solo tenían mente para correr aunque ya no había la necesidad de hacerlo. Al darse cuenta, se detuvieron de la carrera y tomaron aire, intentaron controlar su respiración en completo silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir. Kiba alzo la mirada para ver hasta donde habían llegado mientras que Hinata seguía recuperando energías. Se encontraban al frente de una panadería, habían corrido aproximadamente ocho cuadras desde la mansión sin detenerse por un segundo, no era de extrañarse que estuvieran tan exhaustos.

Una nueva boconada de aire los ayudo a incorporarse en la realidad.

―¿Ahora qué?― cuestionó el castaño mirando a la oji-perla aun con la respiración agitada y las mejillas un tanto acaloradas. Ésta se quedo pensativa por unos segundos tratando de hallar una respuesta pero nada venia a ella ¿Qué se supone que harían? Se limito a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa dándole a saber que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podrían hacer.

Sin embargo, la presencia de cierta persona cambio la situación.

―Ahg… al final no fuimos a ningún bolo, que fastidio― se quejaba Naruto con malcriadez mientras salía de la panadería con las manos pegadas a su nuca hablando consigo mismo en voz alta.―¿Uh? ¡Hinata!― la mencionó a gritos completamente emocionado de verla en ese instante, en ese preciso lugar.

―Maldición

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?― nombró su nombre con sorpresa, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza con tan solo verlo. Estaba completamente roja y su cuerpo se había calentado de momento a otro. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y esta vez el ritmo acelerado de su corazón no se debía a cansancio. El catire se le lanzo encima en un abrazo eufórico poniendo de malas al castaño al lado de ellos.

―¡Quítatele de encima!― le exigía mientras lo tomaba de la chamarra y lo jalaba con fuerzas pero parecía una garrapata. Hinata por su lado dejo de pensar, su alma se había salido de su cuerpo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a desfallecerse.―¡Que la dejes te dije!― gritó esta vez logrando por fin despegarlo de la oji-perla, salvándola de un potencial desmayo.

―¿Pero cuál es tu problema?― cuestionó Naruto poniéndose frente a frente del castaño con el ceño fruncido de la molestia.

―Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo, ¿Quién te crees que eres como para abrazar así a Hinata?― le interrogó transmitiendo esa aura posesiva que tenia con la Hyuga, cosa que solo enfurecía más al catire, ni que Hinata fuera suya.

Listo, no pudo aguantar más, pensó que estaría a salvo una vez que Naruto fue distanciado de ella pero se equivoco. Al final si se desmayo.

―¡Hinata!― gritaron ambos angustiados al verla caer.

De milagro lograron sostenerla antes de que cayera de golpe al suelo y angustiados empezaron a llamarla tratando de despertarla, sin embargo esa lucha seguía, Naruto la tenia sostenida del lado derecho, Kiba del derecho, y como si se tratase de una manta que se acababa al estírala, cada uno la jalaba a su lado, sin ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Se miraron asesinamente, de forma retadora y empezaron a llevársela consigo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

―¡Suéltala!― le exigían al otro tratando de apoderarse de la peli-azul mientras la pobre yacía inconsciente, completamente roja y hasta mareada de tanto ajetreo.

―¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?― cuestionó con ímpetu cierto azabache de hebras perfectamente alborotadas observando la escena que habían creado frente a la panadería. Se trataba del mismo Sasuke Uchiha en un estado de cinismo y vergüenza que lo invadía por completo, miserablemente conocía a esos idiotas.

―¿Sa-Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Naruto un tanto nervioso tratando de, alguna forma, apaciguar al Uchiha… _como si eso fuese a funcionar_.

―Eso es lo de menos, un poco más y parten a Hinata en dos― les regañó de forma tajante, pero como las personas que eran, no pudieron quedarse callados.

―¡El cabeza hueca éste fue el que empezó!― se defendió Kiba de primero.

―¿Cómo que cabeza hueca? ¡Tú fuiste el que inicio todo, pulgoso!― respondió el catire en tono acusativo, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

―¿Qué dijiste?― le retó el castaño, pero antes de que pudiera Naruto responderle, Hinata empezó a despertarse después de haberse atropellado con el suelo, pues a causa de su pelea los chicos la había soltado de forma inconsciente, olvidándose por momento de ella.

―¿Sasuke-kun… también?― dijo en un hilito de voz, parecía más dormida que despierta a decir verdad, pero cuando entro a la realidad se volvió a sonrojar.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó el aludido con una expresión un tanto indiferente, aunque eso era propio de él. La Hyuga tan solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y una vez lo hizo, el par de idiotas se señalaron echándose la culpa mutuamente por lo que le había pasado a la chica.

En ese momento, Sasuke toma a Hinata de la mano y se la lleva consigo dejando a esos dos solos en su disputa sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de su marcha. La Hyuga estaba sin palabras, miraba hacia atrás y hacia adelante una y otra vez observando cómo se apartaban de los chicos paso a paso. Quería preguntarle a dónde irían, que harían, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, su cuerpo tampoco se resistía, tan solo fluía de una manera muy natural.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Sasuke?― aseguraba el rubio volteando su mirada a donde se supone que debería estar el aludido, pero no estaba.―¿Eh? ¿Sasuke?― se preguntó en voz alta volteando a todas partes igual que Kiba, solo que éste buscaba a la chica. Los divisaron a lo lejos apunto de girar y desaparecer de su vista. Corrieron hacia ellos lo más pronto que pudieron, pero guando giraron por el camino por el que ellos habían ido, ya no estaban.

―Ese maldito de Sasuke― murmuró Kiba entre dientes estando por primera vez en acuerdo con Naruto.

―¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?― cuestionaron ambos al unísono acelerando así el paso con tal de encontrarlos más rápidos. Sin embargo los pasaron sin darse cuenta, dado que se escondieron en un callejón.

―¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?― Hinata estaba completamente roja y la voz le temblaba a causa de la cercanía por culpa de aquel pasillo tan estrecho. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a ella notando sus mejillas teñidas de un rosado suave dándolo un toque de inocencia e infantilismo que le quedaba muy bien. Ésta bajo su mirada sin poder seguir conectando su mirada con la de él provocando en el azabache una sonrisa picara.

―Hay que darles una lección a esos dos― contestó con una pizca de picardía.

―¿Eh?

La situación en la casa de los Nara era un poco tensa, ambos chicos habían entrado por las ordenes de esa mujer azabachina y prepotente que en absoluto silencio los dirigió a la sala de la casa dejándolos sentados en la mesa tradicional japonesa con los cojines alrededor mientras iba a la cocina a preparar té. Shikamaru se apoyo con sus manos, mirando al techo como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que Ino, por su lado, observaba a la madre de Shikamaru con cautela, era una mujer de carácter fuerte la mayoría del tiempo y nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero por suerte para ellos, se le veía de buen humor…

―¿Y me podrían explicar que sucedía allá afuera?― interrogó de forma tajante a la vez que colocaba una bandeja con los té en la mesa y se sentaba en uno de los cojines libres.

―Pues vera, señora Nara― dijo de primero Ino dispuesta a decirlo todo solo para fastidiar al vago a su lado que bajo su mirada atenta a sus palabras― Resulta ser que su hijo, aquí presente…―lo miró con sarcasmo, y luego se volvió a la mujer frente a ella―, ha tenido una cita con una chica mayor que él y no me quiere dar detalles― dijo lo más rápido que pudo para no ser interrumpida.

―¡Ino!― se quejó Shikamaru, ahora su madre lo molestaría con aquel asunto todo el tiempo y terminaría involucrando a su padre también.

―¿Que Shikamaru tuvo qué?― definitivamente estaba sorprendida, sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato y su cuerpo se había paralizado… ¿ya estaba en esa edad? ¡Y con una chica mayor!

―Así es, Shikamaru…

―¡Solo lo dice para molestarme! Es pura mentira― interrumpió el azabache.

―Usted sabe que yo no digo mentiras. Soy una buena chica― comentó dirigiéndose a la mujer. Se notaba a distancia como disfrutaba aquella situación.

―Eso sí que nadie te lo cree― agregó el Nara con cinismo.

―¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? Vago― no era un genio por nada, ya había logrado su objetivo. Aunque todo se debía a lo manipulable que podría llegar hacer la rubia, al menos para él que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Ahg… no empieces con tus gritos, problemática.

―¡No estoy gritando!― si lo estaba.― Y no me llames problemática, holgazán de primera― le exigió a la defensiva mientras recibía esa mirada sarcástica y fatigosa departe del chico. Sin embargo, la discusión se detuvo al escucharse la risa de la señora Nara, la cual no iba acorde al momento, cosa que les hacia preguntarse qué le pasaba.

―Asss… que susto― dijo un tanto aliviada.― De momento pensé que en verdad se había acabado el ShikaIno― confesó entre risas, parándose de su asiento para guardar la bandeja dejando así, a los chicos solos en la sala con el sonrojo invadiéndole las mejillas ante su comentario… es que había sido muy repentino, eso era todo.

―¿To-Todavia siguen con eso? Jajá… que ridículo― dijo Ino con el nerviosismo invadiendo su garganta, sin atreverse a alzar el rostro y verlo, cosa que también le pasaba a Shikamaru.

Era muy vergonzoso, pensaban ambos, aunque la verdadera palabra que pasaba por su subconsciencia era otra.

"_Ahg… ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿A caso es idiota? ¿Qué no ve como se puso el ambiente? Si no dice nada sería como darle la razón a su madre. Estúpido Shikamaru"._

"_Bocazas…"_

Corrían rápidamente siendo Sasuke el que llevara la delantera mientras que tomaba a la oji-perla de la mano para asegurarse de que le seguía el paso. Unos kilómetros más atrás se encontraban tanto el Uzumaki como el Inuzuka, codo a codo, corriendo frenéticamente tratando de alcanzarlos y recuperar a Hinata.

No estaba acostumbrada a tanta agitación, menos siendo una Hyuga. Correr aquellos tramos sin detenerse la estaban agotando pero debía admitir que estaba divirtiéndose, ver a esos dos persiguiéndola con tanto furor le resultaba divertido, parecía esa escena romántica de una pasión prohibida en donde la pareja huía de esos que querían evitar su relación. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se volvió tan roja como un tomate, Sasuke la aferraba a su mano con firmeza, lo que le convertía en el príncipe de la historia.

―Tsk…― gimió Sasuke a la vez que se detenía al final de un parque de cerezos. Habían pasado la fuente de agua y se encontraban frente al balcón de vista panorámica a la cuidad. Ya no tenían donde huir.

Los chicos llegaros segundos después en una lucha de quien llegaría primero como si se tratase de una carrera. Kiba empujo al catire a punto de tropezarlo con el muro de la fuente, pero este reacciono montándose encima del cemento caminando en el borde, logrando así adelantarlo, pero al estar el muro mojado éste resbalo terminando por caer a la fuente.

―Jajaja… idiota― Kiba reventó de la risa observando como el Uzumaki se levantaba de la fuente, empapado de pies a cabeza.

―Ya tu vas a ver― le gritó Naruto enfurecido lanzando agua como loco a todas direcciones terminando por mojar a los que tres, los cuales se apartaron del alcance del agua mientras que Sasuke y Kiba lo regañaban.―No sabía que eran tan sensibles al agua, discúlpenme ¡par de afeminadas!― esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ambos hombres se dirigieron a él con instintos asesinos y como Hinata estaba agarrada de la camisa de Sasuke por haberse protegido del agua se vio arrastrada a la fuente pues su pulsera se había enredado con su camisa, fue el salto lo que hizo zafarse de él pero ya estaba metida en aquella guerra de agua en la fuente y tenía que defenderse de alguna forma. No vio otra que participar lanzando agua con tal de dispersar la que venía a ella.

―¡Hey! Ustedes, no pueden estar ahí dentro, sálganse― les ordenó un guardia del parque con un aura autoritaria e intimidante que paralizó a los presentes del miedo.

―¡Corran!― alertó Naruto siendo el primero en arrancar del lugar, todos sabían perfectamente que serian llevados a la comisaria una vez se dejaran atrapar por el guardia pues las reglas de aquel lugar eran muy estrictas. Uno tras otro salieron de la fuente, siendo perseguidos por el guardia, quien no dudo en pedir refuerzos.

De milagro lograron perderlos de vista escondiéndose detrás de una pared del centro comercial al que no podían entrar por estar mojados. Una vez recuperaron el aire empezaron a reír como locos por aquella travesura, todos a excepción de Kiba, quien miraba a Hinata sonreír divertida en ese día. Cierta punzada de celos lo invadió, él siempre había buscado una forma de hacerla reír así cuando se sentía mal, pero nunca lo logro, a cambio ellos lo hicieron sin esfuerzo alguno. La habían hecho sentir bien en ese día tan lamentable para los Hyuga haciéndola olvidarse de todo con su simple presencia, sin tener ni idea de lo que le pasaba.

―¿Ahora qué?― interrogó Naruto entre risas, aun con la respiración agitada. Estaban empapados, cansados, sedientos… algo tenían que hacer.

―Tenemos que secarnos de alguna manera― opinó Sasuke con su seriedad de siempre un tanto descuidada por el cansancio, en verdad que se había echado unas buenas carreras. Ya no podían más.

―¡Oh! Yo sé donde― dijo Naruto rápidamente, tomando el mandato en el grupo. Sin esperar la respuesta de los otros avanzo directo a su camino sin dejarles de otra más que seguirles. A los pocos minutos, Naruto llego a su destino colocándose encima de unas rejillas en el suelo que parecían las de unas alcantarillas, pero al ver a bajo podías notar todo lo que allí había y en vez de agua, en la inmensa profundidad de aquel agujero solo se llegaban a ver unas especies de maquinas.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que íbamos a ir a secarnos?― cuestionó Kiba de inmediato con un tono gruño y lleno de fastidio. Aunque todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

―Solo esperen… esperen… esperen…― Naruto seguía mirando hacia abajo como si algo interesante fuera a pasar y los chicos por instinto hicieron lo mismo, pero no había más que un foso oscuro, sin embargo, de momento a otro, un sonido rezumbo en ese lugar bajo sus pies, una pequeña brisa los alcanzo y fue entonces que una ola de viento salió de aquel agujero en una intensa ráfaga que alborotaba sus ropas y cabellos mientras de sus gargantas un gritito de sorpresa los invadía. Era un aire tibio por suerte, y sin duda alguna, con eso lograrían secarse.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso?― interrogó Kiba asombrado y obviamente interesado, una vez la brisa se detuvo.

―¿De dónde sale tanto aire?― continuó Sasuke mientras que Hinata, con su cabellos despeinado a no más poder, intentaba arreglarlo. Aunque sin duda, había sido divertido. Ninguno lo cuestionaba.

―Pues el metro está cerca, esto es parte de los túneles y cuando el tren arranca el aire que desprende con ello sale por acá― explicó con sabiduría señalando hacia abajo. Ya antes se lo habían dicho, por eso sabía exactamente que responder.

―¿Pero es aire limpio?― preguntó Sasuke provocando un silencio entre los presentes, incluyendo a Naruto, quien no habían pensado en eso, la verdad no creía que fuera algo del otro mundo, aunque nunca se sabe. Mientras, los otros tres se le quedaron mirando atentos en espera de su respuesta.

―Eh…― balbuceó, sus miradas empezaban a incomodarlo.― Creo…― y las miradas pasaron a unas cínicas, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más una nueva ráfaga fuerte de aire los interrumpió… y los gritos combinados con la risa volvieron. Era divertido realmente.

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Después de separarse de los chicos sabia que ahora tenía que enfrentar la realidad, y más importante aún, a su padre. Luego de esa escapada de seguro se encontraría furioso con ella. Sin embargo, antes de ir a casa, sus pies la obligaron a ir a otro lugar.

La grama crujía con sus pasos hasta detenerse frente a esa enorme y hermosa lapida de mármol blanco que pertenecía a la tumba de su madre. Decorada de sus flores blancas favoritas, Hinata coloco la rosa roja en sus manos dándole un poco de color a los ramos majestuosos que lo decoraban de una forma tan simple que parecía hecho por un genio.

―Pensé que no querías venir― comentó Kiba, quien no la había dejado sola por ningún momento. Siguiéndola en silencio, sin cuestionar su macha, hasta ese instante.

―Lo sé, pero…― su voz se quebrantó y sin quererlo sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, aun después de cuatro años el dolor seguía tan fuerte como en aquel día, profundizándose cada vez más en su interior.―Yo… no puedo… ¡la extraño tanto!― las lagrimas salieron una tras otra con desespero y el llanto no tardo en acompañarle, no podía contar lo tanto que la necesitaba en ese momento, la falta que le hacia su sonrisa, sus consejos, su afecto maternal, su amor… Pensó que si ignoraba su muerte el dolor se marcharía, pero se equivoco, aguantarlo solo acumulaba la tristeza de su perdida.

Kiba la observó atento, perdido, tal y como lo había hecho las miles de veces atrás en las que la veían a llorar, su ceño se fruncía en una expresión de angustia, como si se tratase de empatía y sintiera justo lo que ella sentía. Se acerco a ella que le daba la espalda, tan débil, tan lúgubre. No podía parar su llanto pero estaría con ella hasta que éste cesara, como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez tuvo el atrevimiento de abrazarla, de brindarle su calor, de transmitirle esa sensación de protección y apoyo que no podía formular en palabras. Pensó que había perdido, pero se equivoco, ellos solo había visto su sonrisa, él en cambio lo había visto todo, su felicidad, sus logros, sus fallos, su melancolía, sus lagrimas…

Cuando Hinata buscaba ayuda, lo buscaba a él, cuando tenía ganas de llorar, solo lloraba frente a él, cuando tenía una duda, la comunicaba con él, cuando necesitaba apoyo… iba con él, siempre con él. Nadie podría superar ello, nadie podía quitarle eso pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, la conocía como él lo hacía. De eso estaba seguro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 10:  
>Delirio <strong>

―¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorada?― era la nueva pregunta que tenia Sai para la chica de cabellos rosas, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a él en las mesas del cafetín que se encontraba cerca de su casa mientras tomaba una bebida refrescante.

―No lo sabes, empieza de la nada. Es un sentimiento que se va acumulando con el tiempo y se torna tan fuerte e irresistible que no sabes que hacer― le decía en un estado armonioso, feliz, en paz con el mundo. Era un día hermoso y Kakashi se encontraba presente en cada una de sus palabras.― Hasta que simplemente, los impulsos te ganan y haces estupideces. No piensas, no sabes lo que haces. No puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona y querer saber cada vez más de él y su vida. Quieres conocer todos sus secretos. Estar a su lado siempre ¡Es una locura!

―¿Así paso con Kakashi?― Sakura le miró un tanto ida, buscando en su mente el momento en que todo había pasado y luego sonrió idiotamente, como solo lo haría una chica enamorada.

―Algo así…― dijo divertida confundiendo al azabache.― Es que el amor se expresa de diferentes formas. Con Sasuke fue inmediato, pensé que era amor realmente, un… amor a primera vista, pero no era más que una de esas atracciones físicas y narcisistas que solo provenía de mi parte. Estaba obsesionada con él. En cambio, con Kakashi, fue completamente inesperado. De un día a otro me di cuenta que me gustaba y no sabía qué hacer. Lo veía totalmente imposible, pero pasó. Como si hubiera sido una intervención divina o que se yo― comento entre risas, pues en verdad que su relación con Kakashi había sido una de las mejores sorpresas que había tenido en su vida.

Sai no quiso decir más, se veía tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas, atrapada en su propio mundo, que no quería interrumpirla, dejándola hablar y hablar permitiendo que la conversación dejara de ser de interés propio a una muy familiar y simpática.

Al día siguiente después de esa salida, Kiba llego lo más temprano posible a la mansión de los Hyuga entrando con total libertad por la puerta principal. Fue directo a la cocina, y tal como lo había imaginado, un desastre chocolatoso se encontraba en el lugar. El mesón en el centro de la cocina estaba lleno de polvo, cajas de huevos, recipientes sucios y un monto de materiales más mientras que Hinata se encontraba sacando una nueva bandeja de bombones de chocolates del horno.

―¿Cuántos hiciste esta vez?― le preguntó acercándose a la bandeja recién salida llenando sus fosas nasales de aquel olor tan adictivo.

―Trescientos veintidós― respondió un tanto pensativa dejando a Kiba sorprendido. Nunca antes había hecho tantos chocolates, aunque a juzgar por sus ojeras había durado toda la noche adentro de la cocina sin parar.

―¡¿Y puedo empezar a comer ya?― estaba tan entusiasmado que no espero a que Hinata le respondiera y estiro el brazo para tomar uno de los chocolates de la bandeja que tenía la Hyuga en sus manos, pero ésta retiro la bandeja de inmediato mirándolo con advertencia. Siempre era lo mismo, tomaba los chocolates calientes, se quemaba la lengua y luego le daba dolor de estomago. Kiba le regreso la mirada amenazante, sabia por experiencia que los chocolates recién salidos del horno eran lo mejor a pesar de las consecuencias.

Volvió a estirar la mano pero Hinata fue más rápida gracias a las prácticas en el dojo de la familia, los cuales eran reconocidos mundialmente como los dominantes de las artes marciales de todo tipo, en especial en el ninjutsu. Sin embargo, Kiba no se quedaba atrás, la empezó a perseguir por toda la cocina a punto de caerse más de una vez a causa de los materiales que habían caído al suelo, como algunos huevos o leche, hasta que al intentar apoyarse tumbo la harina creando una neblina espesa que no logro detenerlos, siguieron corriendo de un lado a otro sin ver por dónde iba causando un desastre mayor, Kiba piso un liquido en el suelo que le hizo perder el equilibrio en una zona en donde no tenia donde apoyarse así que se fue hacia al frente sin saber que Hinata iba a ese lugar, como reacción la Hyuga alzo la bandeja tropezándose con la nevera atrás de ella y Kiba choco con su frente haciendo que soltara la bandeja y le cayera en la cabeza por ser más alto.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Kiba se sonrojo como un tomate por tenerla tan cerca, pero la chica estaba tan adolorida con el frentazo que ni cuenta se dio, además que empezó a reírse divertida por la situación contagiándolo a él logrando calmar sus nervios.

―Ahora son solo trescientos quince― comentó el castaño mientras se alejaba de ella un tanto nervioso.

―Kiba-kun ¿me ayudas a limpiar?― le pidió con su vocecita adorable provocando que el castaño empezara a hacer gestos de fastidio.

―¡¿Limpiar? Tienes miles de sirvientes que pueden limpiar ¿Por qué tienes que limpiar? Comamos chocolates― se quejaba pero la mirada de la Hyuga le hizo cambiar de opinión. No podía negarle nada, no a ella. ―¡Bien! Tsk… como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer― realmente no lo tenía, pero dejar de gruñir no era algo posible para él.

Se pusieron manos a la obra limpiando la enorme cocina, que perfectamente podría ser la de un restaurante, rincón por rincón. Escobas, coletos, trapos y el lavaplatos fueron usados una y otra vez hasta dejar el lugar completamente impecable.

―Asss… por fin― celebró Kiba descansando un poco al apoyarse de la escoba. En ese momento, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron dejando a la vista a una mujer de cabellos oscuros de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.

―¿Señorita Hinata? ¿Kiba?― los nombró Kaede con un deje de sorpresa y confusión.―¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en el colegio? Ya es tarde.

―¡Maldición, el colegio!― gritó Kiba alarmado, se le había olvidado por completo y ahora su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre.

―Señorito Inuzuka, ahórrese las malas palabras, por favor.

―¿Pero qué voy hacer? Me manche todo el uniforme, no tengo tiempo de ir a mi casa a cambiarme. Y Hinata está aun en pijamas― señalo a la aludida con exageración como indicándole a la mujer que no era el único en apuros.

―Señorita Hyuga, vaya a cambiarse. Usted, venga conmigo― le ordenó tajante, con un toque casi militar al cual Hinata no dudo en obedecer.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo?― claro que Kiba fue una historia diferente.

―¡Muévanse! No podemos dejar que el perfecto historial de asistencia de Hinata se manche― gritó.

―¡Bien!― después de eso, Hinata corrió a vestirse, Kiba fue con la azabachina la cual le tendió un uniforme limpio que le pertenecía a Neji. Obvio que el castaño se rehusó pero la mujer lo cambio a la fuerza dejándolo un poco perturbado, pero listo.

Bajaron y tomaron sus maletines, Kiba tomo una bolsa en donde casi mete todos los bombones a no ser por la mirada asesina de Kaede que lo obligo a llevarse solo la cantidad necesaria y una parte también para Hinata. Luego los metió en una camioneta negra a la cual la mujer se dispuso a conducir a una velocidad extrema que convertía a las curvas la cosa más terrorífica y cercana a la muerte que habían experimentado en su corta vida, mandándolos de una puerta a otra.

El frenazo que hizo Kaede para estacionarse justo en frente del portón del colegio fue casi como las campanas del paraíso. Ambos salieron del golpe de la camioneta, emocionados por tocar el suelo sin lesión alguna.

―Estamos vivos― celebró Kiba provocando que la conductora lo mirara asesinamente haciéndolo tragar sus palabras.

―Mejor apúrense, los alumnos ya entraron a sus clases― le sugirió a la vez que arrancaba de regreso a la mansión. Mientras que por parte de los chicos, corrieron hacia la institución, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, después de todo, la primera clase era con Kakashi-sensei y las esperanzas abundaban… aunque últimamente ha llegado un poco más temprano de lo habitual.

Lo malo de ese colegio, es que segundo año se encontraba en el penúltimo piso y había que subir muchas escaleras. El colmo, es que al llegar al tercer piso, las escaleras que seguían estaban clausuradas pues se habían dañado unos escalones por lo que tuvieron que cruzar el pasillo a las escaleras del otro lado, pasando por tercer año, en donde estaba Tenten, Temari y Neji esperando a su profesora.

La castaña de dos conguitos olfatea más de una vez el ambiente captando el dulce aroma de los bombones mágicos de Hinata haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por aquella delicia.

―¡Chocolate!― gritó entusiasmada a no más poder, saltando de la nada de su pupitre dispuesta a salir del salón.

―Tenten, quédate quieta…― le pidió la rubia de cuatro coletas siguiéndola para tratar de detenerla.

―Venga, Neji, vamos a por los chocolates― aprovechando que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo consigo hacia fuera del salón sin previo aviso mientras que eran perseguidos por Temari, quien como delegada debía controlar los repentinos ataques de locura de su compañera. ―¡Hinata!

―¡¿Y está loca que está haciendo?― cuestionó Kiba a penas la vio atrás de ellos arrastrando al amargado de Neji que parecía un muñeco de trapo muerto en vida dejando sus articulaciones ondeando en el aire.

―Queremos chocolate, Hinata, comparte― le pidió en pucheros a la vez que trataba de alcanzar a la pobre aludida que no lograba entenderla.

―¡Por supuesto que no!― le gritó Kiba sacándole la lengua en señal de burla haciendo enfurecer a la de conguitos de acelero su velocidad a un ritmo endemoniadamente rápido que espanto al castaño, tomo a Hinata de la mano y empezaron a correr un más rápido hasta llegar al penúltimo piso, el lugar de su salvación.

Claro que no contaban con Naruto.

―¡Chocolates!― gritó de la nada el catire, abriendo la puerta de su salón de golpe a penas percibió el divino olor de aquel manjar. Corrió en dirección a la oji-perla, pero Kiba lo patio en la cara pasándolo por encima.

―Dobe, mira lo que haces― le regaño Sasuke por haber jodido la puerta cuando percato que estaba tumbado en el suelo quedado, ligeramente extrañado.

―¿Y a éste qué le paso?― interrogó Shikamaru con su voz perezosa cuando de la nada Tenten, Neji (o lo que queda de él) y Temari le pasan por encima a Naruto.―¿Qué demonios…?

―¡Ya van a ver!― murmuró Naruto entre dientes, temblando de la furia mientras se despegaba del suelo como el propio Kyubi de nueve colas corriendo detrás de la multitud.

―¡Oye, dobe, espera!― le siguió Sasuke con instinto asesino dado que al ser delegado le echarían la culpa a él por lo de la puerta. Después de éste continuo Shikamaru que no podía permitirse perder aquello, mucho menos los chocolates de Hinata. Ino curiosa sigue al Nara llevándose consigo a Karin, quien llama la atención de Suigetsu, quien por accidente se lleva a Sai, quien le pide ayuda a Sakura, quien solicita a Matsuri en caso de necesitar ayuda, quien atrae a Kankuro, quien es perseguido por Gaara, quien es acosado por Sari… etc, etc, etc.

―¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?― se cuestionó Kiba con dos lagunas saliéndole de los ojos, agotado de tanto correr y ni hablar de Hinata que estaba muerta del miedo jurando que se trataba de una multitud zombie los que los perseguía.

Ya estaban saliendo por las canchas del colegio cuando pasaron por Gai-sensei, quien aturdido ante ese alboroto se coloco frente a ellos en pose firme junto a su traje verde, cabellos negro lizo peinado con extremo cuidado y cejas sobre pobladas.

―¡Alto!― un solo gritó basto para detenerlos en seco. ―¿Lee? ¿Por qué tu también estas aquí?

―¿Eh? No tengo ni idea…― dijo mientras una gotita bajaba por su nuca, con obvio nerviosismo. Muchos estudiantes habían terminado involucrados en ese túmulo por muchas razones cada una diferente a la otra, pero no por eso el castigo se pasaría de largo. Gai los guio a todos a la dirección para que ninguno se escapara, pero… más de uno se escapó.

El primero fue Kiba quien tomo de la muñeca a Hinata jalándola al lado contrario para evitar que la castigaran y su padre se cabroneara con ella. Y por supuesto fueron seguidos por el grupito de siempre, esos que sabían la delicia que se ocultaba en los morrales de ambos.

―¡Dejen de perseguirnos! No les vamos a dar chocolates― se apresuro a decir Kiba antes de que alguien dijera algo más acerca de ello. Estaban ahora en el patio trasero perdiendo sus clases, sin nada mejor que hacer.

―Pe-pero, Kiba-kun, no tengo problemas en compartirlos, hice bastante― opino Hinata después de las múltiples quejas de los presentes, sobre todo las de Naruto, más que todo Naruto, bueno, únicamente Naruto, y un tantito de Tenten.

―¡Sí!― celebraron los chicos anteriormente mencionados.

―Pero no los trajiste todos― se volvió a oponer el castaño sin embargo las miradas asesinas de todos lo callo, Hinata saco su bolsa de chocolates y se sentaron en un circulo a devorárselos, y luego robarles los de Kiba.

Esa mañana, falto el profesor Kakashi por lo que Hinata, literalmente, no perdió ninguna clase.

Suertuda…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 11:  
>Frio <strong>

Aquel día en particular hacia un viento bestial, la peor pesadilla de las chicas ya que corrían el riesgo de que sus faldas subieran dejando mostrar más de lo que debían y que además, sus cabelleras fueran alborotadas hasta dejarlas terriblemente despeinadas.

Hinata como de costumbre llego temprano al colegio junto a su primo Neji, fueron a sus casilleros y al terminar cada uno se dirigió a su salón de clases. Era muy temprano por lo que al entrar, el salón se encontraba desierto. Camino a su asiento colocando su maletín en la mesa cuando una ventisca azoto las ventanas, sacudiendo su falda y cabellos con fuerza obligándola a soltar un gritito por el repentino frio que invadía su piel blanquecina. Se acercó a la ventana cuando el viento seso para cerrarla, sin embargo, cuando la tomo una nueva ventisca sacudió el lugar haciéndole difícil la tarea. Utilizo todas sus energías para cerrarla pero era miserablemente débil como para poder hacerlo, fue entonces que de momento a otro sintió como la ventana era jalada hacia su lado con una increíble facilidad de forma tan rápida que la llevo consigo, claro que no había sido ella quien cerró la ventana, un chico de piel pálida la había ayudado y de paso sostenido cuando perdió el equilibrio por la repentina falta de soporte, logrando sentir el calor y firmeza de su pecho. Las manos del chico tomaron sus hombros con sutileza para sostenerla. Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato sin siquiera saber de quién se trataba, se separo de él rápidamente, se volteo y se inclino en una reverencia de disculpas mientras que sus mejillas eran asaltadas por un rojo intenso lleno de vergüenza.

―¡Lo siento!― se disculpo en un gritito que difícilmente soltó sin tartamudear pero el chico que la había ayudado hizo caso omiso siguiendo de largo sin decir palabra alguna. Eso la sorprendió, pero al ver su silueta masculina desde la espalda, en especial aquel cabello rojo intenso rebelde que tanto lo definía, casi se queda sin aliento, no había visto a ese chico en su vida, pero sabía exactamente quién era. Se tratada de Sabaku´no Gaara, el chico con fama de busca pleitos, pero sobretodo el chico más temido del colegio. Siempre había rumores de él y ninguno de ellos eran buenos, y Hinata pudo sentir esa aura intimidatoria a pesar de no mirar sus ojos, que se decían que eran tan infernales que se podría tratar del mismo demonio.―¡Gra-gracias!― se atrevió a decir antes de que saliera del salón, después de todo le había ayudado y seria de mala educación no agradecérselo, era una Hyuga al fin y al cabo.

El pelirrojo detuvo su camino y volteo a mirarla helándole la sangre a la peli azul, pensó que había dicho algo mal, que regresaría y le haría daño. Sus ojos verde marino eran tan fríos que llego a pensar que su vida corría peligro por tan solo mirarlo lo cual era una locura total, pero más que asustada por ello le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera haber en el planeta una persona tan… amenazante.

―No fue nada― fue lo que contestó Gaara sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto y continuo su camino, marchándose por fin del salón. Había sido raro para él escucharlo, pues aunque no se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas precisamente, eran pocas las veces en la cual un "gracias" iba dirigido hacia su persona. Generalmente salían huyendo o no decían nada por estar tan aturdidos con su presencia.

Hinata por su parte estaba confundida, se suponía que era un maleante, un chico malo, un busca pleitos, un rebelde, un chico completamente peligroso, sin embargo, había sido muy amable con ella. Sí, era un chico seco y su rostro era estoico, además de que sus fracciones le daban un aura sádica que realmente asustaba pero la amabilidad no tenía que venir precisamente acompañada de la sonrisa o la simpatía.

Y sus ojos… eran hermosos.

Hinata se equivocaba en una cosa y era en que había sido la primera en llegar. Pues aunque era la única en el salón eso no significaba que los demás compañeros de clase no se encontraban por la institución. Lo que pasaba es que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban castigados por el alboroto que habían formado el día anterior por correr de un lado a otros como lunáticos siendo obligados a hacer servicio comunitario limpiando los patios y las canchas, además de ayudar con el cafetín. Entre ellos se encontraba Kiba, no necesariamente por lo de ayer sino por haber sido atrapado con dos marcas rojas en el rostro que por fin había logrado borrar por completo. En ese momento estaban limpiando las canchas, sacando la basura, vaciando el depósito para deshacerse de las cosas que estaban dañadas y acomodar lo que quedaba después de sacudir el polvo. Era un trabajo fastidioso y lo peor es que tuvieron que despertarse más temprano de lo normal solo para esa tortura. Por lo menos no estaban solos.

―¡Ahg! Ya no puedo más, me rindo. Esto es una pesadilla― chilló Ino agotada soltando la escoba de golpe y quitándose la mascarilla del rostro mientras se dejaba caer suelo apoyada de espaldas de la pared.

―No seas tan dramática, Ino-cerda― Sakura simplemente no pudo evitar lanzar en comentario a pesar de estar "peleadas".

―No estoy dramatizando ¿O es que acaso parezco hacer sido hecha para limpiar?― le cuestionó parándose del suelo para usar sus brazos como énfasis al señalar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

―Ino, me decepcionas, pensé que tenias más aguante― burló la peli-rosa con arrogancia haciendo molestar a la rubia, quien tomo aquello como un reto.

―¿Quieres probar?― el fuego salía por sus poros y Sakura no termino en contagiarse de su motivación. Como locas empezaron a correr de un lado a otro por el depósito vaciándolo a una velocidad increíble pero sin fijarse bien en lo que estaban haciendo. Había muchos objetos amontonados unos sobre otros que por la euforia de ambas chicas se fueron desestabilizando hasta caer por todas partes, movilizando las puertas del depósito encerrando a la mitad del grupo allí adentro.

¿Qué mitad? Casi todos quedaron allí estancados. Y el colmo era que no se podía abrir por adentro ni por afuera al menos que tuvieses una llave, la cual cargaba el profesor encargado de vigilarlos.

―¿E-Están bien?― preguntó Ino con preocupación, ella, Kiba y Jugo tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse afuera cuando ocurrió el derrumbe de materiales dentro del depósito.

La respuesta no fue instantánea, se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos y toces pero ninguna voz alterando los nervios de la rubia que pensó que los había matados, pero por suerte no fue así.

―Estamos bien― Karin fue la primera en contestar después de asegurarse de que los que se encontraban allí adentro estuvieran en perfecto estado. Ino suspiro aliviada.

―¿Ahora qué haremos?― interrogó Kiba a los chicos que se encontraban afuera como él. Era obvio que tendrían que buscar una forma de sacarlos, pero fuera lo que fueran hacer el profesor encargado no debía enterarse por nada del mundo.

―¡¿Cómo que qué van hacer? Busquen la maldita llave y sáquenos de aquí― gritó Suigetsu colmado de la rabia mientras que se sacudía como loco para quitarse el polvo de encima.

―Mientras tanto nosotros tendremos que quitar todas esas cosas de la puerta― sugirió Sari observando toda la montaña de objetos que le obstaculizaban el paso a la puerta, su única salida.

Los chicos dentro del depósito que eran Sakura, Lee, Kankuro, Karin, Sari y Suigetsu se limpiaron un poco y comenzaron a quitar las cosas al mismo tiempo que Kiba, Jugo e Ino se reunían en un círculo para idealizar un plan efectivo con el cual pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Sabían que había una copia de la llave en la dirección, pero sería difícil pasar por ahí sin que Chizune se diera cuenta, además de que el profesor asignado pasaría cada cierto tiempo a asegurarse de que estuvieran trabajando. Jugo era el único que no decía nada, tampoco tenía faceta de hablador, pero al escuchar el canto de las aves se le ocurrió un plan con el cual podría deshacerse del primer obstáculo.

―Yo distraeré al profesor― ambos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando un tanto inseguros, no lo conocían del todo y de paso lo había propuesto de forma repentina pero ninguno se opuso ante ello. No tenían muchas opciones de donde sacar al fin y al cabo. Y aunque Ino tenía la terrible curiosidad de preguntarle qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer, los chicos no hicieron más que aceptar y separarse de camino de un momento a otro sin permitirle hablar, siendo arrastrada por Kiba, quien la tomaba de la muñeca.

―¡Un momento! ¿Podrías decirme por lo menos qué es lo que vamos hacer para tomar la llave?― le exigió Ino soltándose de golpe de su agarre y parándose fija con los brazos cruzados y mirada exigente, no se movería de ahí hasta que le diera una respuesta concreta.

―¿Cómo podría saberlo? Solo vayamos allá y veremos que se nos ocurre― contestó con su clásico tono de malhumorado haciendo que la catira frunciera el ceño con dramatismo, es decir ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio?

―¡Tienes que estar loco! ―gritó exasperada agitando los brazos, estaba dispuesta a gritarle aun más pero el crujido de una rama la interrumpió. Ambos silenciaron escuchando atentos los pasos que se dirigían a ellos.―¿No que Jugo se encargaría del profesor?― cuestiono irritada en un susurro.

―Pues él se fue por el otro lado, ¿recuerdas?―contestó sarcástico ocultándose detrás de un árbol al igual que Ino.―Tenemos que distraerlo de alguna forma― pensó en voz alta mirando a su alrededor al tratar de buscar algo que les pudiera servir pero no había más que ramas y arbustos. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, no tenían tiempo y si los atrapaba el regaño sería terrible.

―Yo lo distraigo― propuso Ino de la nada saliendo de su escondite, Kiba intento detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, la silueta masculina se logro distinguir desde la distancia. Fue entonces que la catira soltó su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta mientras hacia una pose sexy y lo llamaba pícaramente haciendo que el castaño la mirara cínico.

Pero no se han de imaginar la cara de Ino al ver que se trataba no del profesor, si no del mismo demonio del instituto, Gaara. Éste la miro con su mirada estoica sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras que la catira se moría de los nervios parada frente a él completamente inmóvil. Gaara tan solo siguió su camino al depósito ignorándola crudamente, después de todo él también había sido castigado por culpa de su hermano.

―Jajaja… ¡Idiota!― Kiba no podía con su alma, estaba muriendo de la risa por el show que acababa de dar la rubia: ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿En serio pensaba que eso iba a funcionar con el profesor? El caso era que había quedado en ridículo con Gaara y aquello no tenia precio, la expresión que había puesto al verlo era digna de fotografiarse.

―¿Qué te da tanta risa, pulgoso con rabia?― gruño poniéndolo de regreso a su estado de amargura de siempre. ―Por lo menos yo hice algo, en cambio tu andas de inservible escondido en ese árbol.

―Pues lo que hiciste fue totalmente patético, y no he hecho nada por que aun no es momento así que cierra la boca barbie de segunda― ladró el chico perro con los nervios alterados de la rabia.

―¡¿Cómo me llamaste?― le replicó aun más molesta que antes, a punto de lanzar chispas del cuerpo y rayos de sus ojos al igual que Kiba a no ser por el repentino grito que se escucho interrumpiéndoles la "pequeña" disputa entre ambos. Escucharon como se aproximaba y de momento observaron al profesor siendo perseguido por varios pájaros que lo picoteaban, segundos más tardes vino Jugo detrás de él y al dar la vuelta por el bosque regresando por donde había venido lo volvieron a ver siguiéndolo, el peli-naranja los salido antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

―Vamos― se limito en decir Kiba retomando el camino a la dirección después de un súbito silencio por la extraña escena. Ino lo siguió sin queja alguna, había quedado aturdida por lo que paso hace segundos que se olvido de la discusión. Ahora les tocaba a ellos hacer su parte.

Gaara había llegado al depósito y se encontró con el lugar abandonado, se notaba que aun no había terminado pero aun así el depósito se encontraba cerrado. Al rato se dio cuenta que es que se habían quedado allí atrapados gracias a los gritos de Karin y Suigetsu por una de sus clásicas disputas a todo pulmón.

―¡Ah!― seguía gritando el hombre pasando cerca del depósito. Gaara lo escuchó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el profesor observándolo huir de los pájaros y luego pasar a Jugo detrás de él con total tranquilidad, como si fuese de lo más normal.

―Que día más raro…― pensó en voz baja para sí mismo.

Echaron un vistazo a la ventana de la oficina de la directora Tsudase la cual por suerte estaba vacía, sin embargo Chizune se encontraba en el recibidor como era de costumbre y cualquier mínimo ruido llamaría su atención descubriéndolos al instante. Debían distraerla, entrar y tomar la llave guardada en el llavero en la pared que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta. El problema es que eran solo dos y la ventana era muy alta como para que alguien pudiera subirla por sí solo. Habían considerado buscar unas escaleras pero perderían mucho tiempo.

―¿Entonces qué hacemos?― susurraban histéricos tratando de hallar la solución. Kiba trataba de buscar la solución en su mente mientras la rubia se quejaba por qué no aportaba nada útil.

―Ya cállate― le ladró molesto a la rubia que hace un énfasis un tanto exagerado en su rostro, como si la hubieran insultado terriblemente, pues es que nadie, mucho menos un chico, la trataba de esa forma. Pero antes de que se pusiera a chillar una vez más Kiba la interrumpió.―¡Ah! ―gritó a propósito para callarla.― Vamos a dentro― le ordenó encaminándose a las puertas del edificio mientras le explicaba que es lo que se le había ocurrido, claro que Ino seguía ofendida y lo miraba con rabia, casi en medio de un puchero por lo qué el rostro de Kiba cambio dramáticamente, similar a la de una bestia con lengua de serpiente y ojos afilados que echaban electricidad a su dirección.

―¡Ha-Hai!― afirmaba Chizune desde el otro lado abriendo la puerta de golpe saliendo apresurada de la oficina, no era de extrañarse que estuviera así por otro de los pedidos de Tsudase. Los chicos que estaban frente a la puerta se movieron instintivamente a un lado siendo cubiertos por la misma, pasando desapercibidos por Chizune, uno frente al otro gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Kiba que la jalo consigo a la pared dejándola sorprendida por su brusquedad y sonrojada por la cercanía.

Suspiraron aliviados de haberse salvado y entraron a la oficina, por suerte no tuvieron que hacer el plan de Kiba que consistía en que uno de los dos se hiciera el muerto mientras el otro entraba y buscaba la llave.

Entraron a hurtadilla de la oficina de Tsudase pasando por la recepción y fueron directo a la caja de llaves en la pared. El vidrio al moverse chillo con el roce de la madera y casi lo sacan de su lugar al intentar abrirlo, Ino quito las manos de Kiba a pataletas pero éste le respondió de la misma forma iniciando una pelea ridícula de cachetadas de mano.

―¡Ya basta! Tú vigila la entrada, yo sacare la llave― le ordenó Ino rotundamente a lo que el castaño se limito en bufar con fastidio y obedecerla. Cuando vio que ya no estaba en la oficina, la catira colocó el vidrio bien en su lugar usando un poco de fuerza y lo rodo al otro lado para abrirlo y tomar la llave, la que decía claramente en su llavero "deposito", cuando de la nada Kiba vuelve a entrar.

―¡Es Tsudase!― le murmuró histérico, acercándose a ella para ver si tenía ya la llave pero la puerta de vidrio del llavero se volvió a trancar haciendo que fuera difícil cerrarla, y si no lo hacían, la directora se daría cuenta.―Apurate― le pidió en un chillido susurrante moviendo su cuerpo hiperactivo, se alejo de ella para ver por dónde iba la directora y se altero al ver lo cerca que estaba, entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta a su paso y abrió la ventana.―¡Ino, muévete!― ya estaba en el borde de la ventana dispuesto a lanzarse pero Ino seguía intentando cerrar el llavero. Lo movió un poco, un centímetro más, otro tanto más… al igual que los pasos de Tsudase.―Vamos ya― desesperado dejo la ventana acercándose a Ino quien por fin logro cerrar el llavero al mismo tiempo que Tsudase entraba a la recepción. Corrieron a la ventana, Kiba se lanzo primero e Ino observo la distancia un tanto asustada.

―N-No puedo, está muy alto― nadie sabía de su fobia a las alturas, pero era muy intenso, no se atrevería a lanzarse por la ventana de esa forma o de ninguna otra por más que se lo pidiera.

―¿Estas bromeando? Si no lo haces Tsudase te va echar el regaño del siglo ¡Salta! Ahg… vamos yo te atrapo― Ino no confiaba en él, pero la manilla de la puerta se estaba abriendo y en definitiva le temía más a su padre molesto que a las alturas. Se monto en el borde de la ventana y cerrando los ojos se lanzo a su suerte, siendo atrapada por Kiba, quien no pudo sostener el paso terminando ambos en el suelo.

Tsudase entró a la oficina ese instante sintiendo como la brisa entraba a su oficina revolviéndole los cabellos. Se acercó a ella y la cerró sentándose luego en su cómoda silla de cuero negro.

―¿E-Estas bien?― le preguntó Kiba adolorido con la presión en su pecho dejándolo sin aire, Ino aun no se recuperaba del salto así que no le respondió, tomó aire profundamente durando así casi un minuto entero y luego empezó a levantarse, separándose de Kiba.

―Gracias― murmuró en un hilo de voz necio, y continúo su camino al depósito seguida del castaño.

―Hmp― bufó fastidiado y al regresar lograron liberar a los chicos a tiempo para las clases, toda una misión imposible completada.

―¡No te mató porque no tengo tiempo Ino-cerda!― le gritó Sakura totalmente enfurecida corriendo directo al edificio para dirigirse a su salón con Kiba a su lado.

―También fue tu culpa frente de marquesina― contestó a la defensiva corriendo tras de ella a la misma dirección.

―Chicas espérenme― le pedía Matsuri que no era tan rápida mientras Lee tomaba la delantera dejando a todos atrás con una nube de polvo como rastro. Kankuro estaba tranquilo en compañía de Sari pues la primera clase en su salón la daría Kakashi-sensei y él siempre llegaba tarde. Mientras que Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo tomaban un atajo que ellos conocían, se lo hubieran dicho a las chicas pero salieron voladas junto con Kiba.

―Ne Hinata-chan, ¿esta vez si puedes salir con nosotros? ¡Iremos a aqualandia! Vamos, Sasuke, Shikamaru, yo, Sakura-chan y creo que Karin también― contaba Naruto con su sonrisa brillante de lado a lado que pintaba las mejillas de la oji-perla en un rosa suave

―Hmmm… cre-creo que sí, Naruto-kun, tendré que preguntarle primero a mi padre― respondió un poco nerviosa provocando que el rubio celebrara eufórico a pesar de no haber sido un sí definitivo.

―Deja el escándalo, dobe― lo calló Sasuke con su ánimo de amargura y arrogancia de siempre molestando a Naruto comenzando así una de sus clásicas peleas.

―Ah, qué raro, Kakashi-sensei falto otra vez…

―Sí, no es común en él. Me pregunto si algo le habrá pasado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 12:  
>Frágil<strong>

Sakura había estado más que preocupada por Kakashi-sensei, ya hace tres días que ha faltado al colegio y el colmo es que no ha podido comunicarse con él. Temía lo peor, sin embargo, aun mantenían la esperanza de que en el día de hoy fuera al colegio, llegando tarde con su pereza de siempre que la llenaría de furia durante toda la mañana y luego le haría la rabieta del siglo cuando estuvieran solos ¿Cómo se atrevía desaparecer así de la nada? Era lo primero que le cuestionaría.

―Hola, Sakura― le saludó Sai con su voz monótona y sonrisa artificial que tanto la molestaba, aun le daba escalofríos sus expresiones robotizadas, no podía evitarlo, esa cosa no podía ser humana.―¿Sabes por qué ha faltado Kakashi-sensei?

―No― contestó con agresividad y de forma tajante, no quería hablar sobre el tema en lo absoluto pero Sai no capto el mensaje en su tono de voz. Otro de sus problemas que la sacaba de quicio: no entendía las indirectas ni el sarcasmo, tampoco los chistes, era la persona más aburrida y extraña del planeta.

―¿Pero no eres su no…?

―Te dije que no lo sé― lo interrumpió fastidiada aguantado las ganas de golpearlo.

Ambos se dirigieron al auditorio esa mañana ya que Tsudase había convocado una reunión urgente con todo el alumnado para anunciar una noticia. Nadie sabía exactamente que era, pero apenas la directora toco el escenario el silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar todos atentos a las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Kakashi desde su lugar en la fila, miro a los profesores uno al lado del otro menos al peli-blanco con mascarilla negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Ese idiota se había atrevido a faltar otra vez.

―…Lamento informar que el profesor Kakashi se encuentra hospitalizado en la clínica central de Konoha a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Estará ausente por unos días durante su recuperación, mientras tanto, la profesora Anko ocupara su lugar en las clases de Historia. Se elegirá a un grupo pequeño para visitarle esta tarde después de las actividades escolares…

Sakura no escucho más. Hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo frente a todos, debía contenerse pero le era muy difícil, en verdad estaba preocupada por él.

―¿Uh?― una mano se posó en su hombro brindándole apoyo en ese momento, se trataba de Sai, el único que sabía de su secreto y probablemente el único que sabía cómo aquello le afectaba, por más metálico y frio que fuese su corazón.

Los chicos se habían reunido en sus salones después del anuncio de la mañana que había conmovido a todos. Aunque no lo suficiente, no es que hubiera muerto tampoco…

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru juntaron sus pupitres para hablar pues quieran planear bien la salida pues la otra vez habían dicho que iban a ir a los bolos y nunca fueron. Esta vez no pasaría y menos ahora que Hinata ya había aceptado

―Vamos, mientras más mejor. Podemos invitar a los de segundo, ya saben a Temari, Tenten y Neji― sugería Naruto emocionado, quería que esta salida fuera increíblemente divertida, tal y como había sido la otra, aunque esa no la habían planeado precisamente, fue solo aun casualidad pero aun así tendría que ser aun más emocionante que esa.―¡Oh! Hinata-chan― la llamó apenas la vio entrar por la puerta levantándose de golpe del pupitre dirigiéndose a ella.―¿Tu papá te dio permiso?

―¿Eh? Ah… S-Si, Naruto-kun, me dio permiso― los nervios que la invadían cada vez que aquel catire se le acercaba era indescriptible, quizás era porque aun no le tenía mucha confianza o es que había algo en él capaz de alterar sus sentidos de esa forma en especifica pero era un hecho que algo en ella reaccionaba cuando lo miraba con su sonrisa perfecta acercándose a ella.

―¡Qué bien!―celebró el rubio abrazándola de la emoción cosa que enfureció al castaño que había sido ignorado por completo por el Uzumaki, por lo que rabioso lo separo de un jalón de Hinata justo a tiempo, un poco más y se hubiera desmayado.

―No te le seas tan confiado, cabeza hueca― le gruñó molesto fastidiando como siempre a Naruto con su simple presencia.

―Como sea, tú no estás invitado así que Hinata y yo la pasaremos genial en aqualandia― comentó con superioridad por haberle ganado una y restregársela en la cara.

―Pues no es cierto, el padre de Hinata la dejo ir con la condición de que la acompañara así que si yo no voy, ella tampoco― el mundo de Naruto se quebró en miles de pedazos, había planeado la salida perfecta todos esos días y de la nada Kiba la arruina sin piedad alguna.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué?― chilló al borde el llanto dejando caer su cuerpo al pupitre más cercano pataleando con infantilismo cosa que enfureció a Kiba, ni que fuera el fin del mundo solo porque él fuera con ellos.

―¡Idiota!― le gritó con instinto asesino, esta vez lo mataría con seguridad costase lo que le costase.

Hinata hizo caso omiso, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus peleas infantiles, tan solo fingían que se hacían daño cuando en verdad resultaban sin ningún rasguño. Como si pelearan con el viento. Sasuke y Shikamaru la llamaron y ésta, después de colocar su maletín en el pupitre en el que siempre se sentaba, se dirigió a ellos con timidez.

―Ayúdanos a planificar salida― le pidió Sasuke con su tono de voz cortante que parecía más una orden que un favor. La chica obedeció y se sentó en donde Naruto había estado anteriormente aportando nerviosa alguna que otra cosa.

Las clases comenzaron con Iruka-sensei con biología y luego con Kurenai en matemáticas. Los timbres del colegio sonaron anunciando la hora del recreo y los chicos subieron a la terraza donde los esperaban los de segundo año y allí se dispusieron a terminar de planear la salida del sábado.

―Chicos pervertidos quieren ver chicas lindas en traje de baño― mencionó Tenten divertida recibiendo la mirada sonrojada y asesina de los chicos.

―¡Que no es eso!― gritaron alterados haciendo reír a la castaña.

―Vale, solo bromeaba. Quedamos para el sábado entonces― se apuntó aun divertida por lo anterior. Neji dudo en aceptar pero al final lo hizo y Temari al ver que estaba libre accedió sin problemas. Continuaron con sus almuerzos entre risas y bromas cuando la puerta de la terraza se abrió llamando su atención.

―¿Qué haría Naruto en la terraza? Mooo… que molesto― se quejaba Ino harta de subir escaleras y buscarlo sin descansar en todo el maldito recreo.―¡Aquí no hay nadie!

―Hey, problemática, deja el escándalo― la catira alzó la mirada hacia arriba y se ubico de forma que pudiera verlo alejándose de la puerta. Frunció el ceño con los brazos posados a cada lado de sus caderas, aparentemente molesta.

―¿Qué demonios haces tú ahí?―cuestionó ignorando el hecho de que la llamara problemática. Naruto se asomo también viendo a la chica que recién había mencionado su nombre con curiosidad.

―Ne, Ino ¿me estabas buscando?―le preguntó dudoso, que una chica linda como ella lo buscara no era cosa de todos los días.

―¿Eh? Sí, la directora te está llamando, creo que es para la visita al hospital― dijo haciendo que el rubio bajara después de darle el último trago a su tasa tamaño familiar de ramen.

―Ino, sube― le dijo Temari con amabilidad notando que ya tenía comprado su almuerzo en las manos.

―¡Oh! Temari, ¿tu también estás aquí? Qué casualidad― sus intenciones eran señalar que Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban almorzando en el mismo lugar, pero ninguno de los dos le capto la indirecta pues en sus cabezas no había esa clase de pensamientos ya que no lo había hecho a propósito. La rubia subió hasta el techo y noto a todos los presentes.―Pero es que también está Sasuke y Tenten… y el pulgoso de ayer― lo menciono con cinismo.

―A mí tampoco me hace muy feliz verte― contestó de la misma forma dedicándose a comer por completo.

―Eh, y-yo soy Hinata…― decía la oji-perla con timidez, no le extrañaba que Ino no la reconociera, una chica tan popular como ella no tendría tiempo para fijarse en su presencia.

―Hinata Hyuga, lo sé, te conozco, estuvimos estudiando juntas desde la primaria ¿recuerdas?― apuntó sonriente dejando a la Hyuga menor sorprendida, no esperaba que incluso se acordara de ello y que además le preguntara si la recordaba con tanta igualdad, después de todo no era tan engreída como decían.

―Cla-Claro― asintió emocionada, ahora tenía una nueva amiga. Estaba decidido, a partir de ahora no creería más en los rumores ni en las opiniones de las otras personas, ella misma se encargaría de ver si eran ciertas o no.

―Ne, Hinata, ¿me presentas a tu primo?― le susurró al oído mirando a Neji de reojo, Los presentes que lograron escucharla la miraron con ironía, era tan típico de Ino…

―Lo tienes al frente― contestó Tenten con cinismo, inflando sus cachetes junto con el ceño fruncido: Ya venía ésta con sus feromonas.

Después de un rato Hinata bajo a la cafetería a comprarse un jugo de naranja pues el suyo se le había olvidado nuevamente. Fue a la maquina despendedora pero tenía una nota que decía claramente que no servía, eso explicaba por qué no había cola frente a ella, en todo caso desvió su camino hacia el patio principal en busca de las maquinas expendedoras, fue detrás del edificio como si fuera al patio lateral pero se detuvo en el pasillo con tres maquinas y un bebederos una seguida de la otra en hileras debajo del techo que se había hecho en ese pequeño pasillo.

Un golpe seco llego a sus oídos asustándola, tomo su jugo de naranja pensando en que era imposible que había sido ello el provocador del ruido, entonces escucho otro. Un ligero bullido proveniente del patio trasero llamo su atención y curiosa se encamino, pegada a la pared, hasta ese lugar. Se aferro a su jugo temiendo en lo que fuera a encontrar. Un nuevo golpe, inclino su cuerpo y dejo salir un poco su cabeza viendo a tres chicos de grado superior en medio de una pelea. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, un chico sostenía a Gaara de los brazos mientras los otros dos lo golpeaban como a un saco de boxeo, su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada puño que se dirigía a él , casi como si también le dieran a ella. Era horrible.

Sin querer se le cayó el jugo al arrancar a la dirección opuesta, quería ayudarlo, no podía dejar que esos chicos siguieran maltratándolo de esa forma pero si se lo avisaba a Tsudase-sama también terminaría siendo regañado a causa de su reputación y si no mal recordaba, Temari había dicho que estaban a punto de expulsarlo.

―Chizune-san― tal vez no se colocaría frente a esos chicos a defenderlo ni a recibir los golpes por él, tal vez no buscaría a una persona que fuera a salvarlo, no podía por más que lo quisiera, pero sabía bien qué hacer con ese tipo de chicos en ese mismo tipo de situaciones… Neji era igual, un chico frio e intimidante que no había tenido un buen inicio, pero aprendió a lidiar con él pues logro observar que detrás de ese rostro estoico había un ser humano con sentimientos al igual que los demás y sabia que Gaara era igual, el amor fraternal de Temari hacia él era prueba de ello.

Cuando regreso, los chicos de tercero ya se habían ido dejando a Gaara tendido en el suelo completamente herido. Tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza cacha dejando caer las hebras rojas sobre su rostro. Respiraba agitado, su cuerpo temblaba debilitado por los golpes, estaba en un estado deplorable.

Suspiro profundamente, preparándose para ir hacia él. Se aferro al botiquín y emprendió su camino con pasos inseguros. Su corazón había acelerado el ritmo a mil por horas, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa pero aun así logro llegar, de alguna forma u otra, hacia donde estaba él. Se arrodillo sentándose sobre sus piernas e inclinando un poco su cabeza como pidiendo permiso colocando frente a ella la caja blanca de primeros auxilios.

Gaara la observó fijamente, aunque no se notase estaba sorprendido, por eso la miraba con tanto detenimiento, algo así no pasaba en su vida muy seguido.

―No necesito tu lastima― su voz era seca y amenazadora, ni siquiera se dedico a seguir mirándola mientras le dirigía la palabra, era molesto ese sentimiento, no le importaba que le temieran, o que exageraran cada una de sus acciones, pero no soportaba que sintieran remordimiento por él, no lo necesitaba y no lo aceptaría.

―¿Uh? ¡N-No es por lástima!― contradijo Hinata al instante sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho pensar aquello, en verdad no era lastima.―…A-ayer tu me ayudaste, así que y-yo quería devolverte el favor― le explicó, solo se trataba de una excusa, solo quería ayudarle porque para ella era imposible no hacerlo, pero él no lo creería. Devolver un favor con otro era parte de las tradiciones de su familia y ella siempre lo hacía, aunque no siempre pedía un favor a cambio, eso era algo que la diferenciaba de su padre.

Gaara volvió a observarla, su mirada era sincera y segura, Hinata estaba decidida a ayudarle y no podría negarse. Solo asintió con la cabeza y volteo la cabeza para evitar seguir mirándola pero no lo hizo a tiempo, ya había quedado perdido en su sonrisa triunfante.

La Hyuga abrió el botiquín y limpio sus heridas durante el resto del recreo olvidándose por completo de su jugo o de los chicos en la terraza. Solo se quedo acompañándolo en silencio aun después de que sonara la alarma del final del recreo, aun no había terminado y para cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde así que se quedo a su lado, después de todo, ya no entraría al salón en medio de la clase, sería muy vergonzoso.

―Ten― dijo el peli-rojo ofreciéndole uno de sus audífonos, la oji-perla acepto sin problemas colocándolo en su oído captando las melodías de una canción de skillet totalmente espectacular.

_Gaara-sama… ¿por qué?_

Los alumnos para la visita ya habían sido seleccionados. Todos eran de primero ya que los demás curso tenían que prepararse para un examen y no tendrían tiempo. Estaban Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Yamato como el profesor asignado para llevarlos. Después de tomar las flores se encaminaron al hospital donde se encontraba Kakashi, las enfermeras les indicaron el número de la habitación y una de ellas los ayudo a llegar. Kakashi solo tenía un brazo roto y una venda en la cabeza de resto se veía perfectamente bien. Con su rostro apacible y hermoso como siempre dirigió su mirada a los chicos y a Yamato recibiéndolos con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió aliviada de que estuviera bien, bueno, al menos mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

―Yamato ¿tu trayéndome flores? que agradable sorpresa― bromeó sarcástico haciendo que el aludido lo mirara cínico, se ha de sentir muy bien como para tomarse la molestia de burlarse de su persona.

―Me alegro que te sientas mejor, Kakashi― se dedicó a colocar las flores en la mesa ignorándolo lo mejor que pudo.

―Ne, Kakashi-sensei ¿A que estaba manejando borracho?― comentó Naruto divertido acercándose al peli-plata con su clásica sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

―Naruto, calla― le gritó Sakura enfurecida dándole un golpe en la cabeza por idiota dejándolo tendido en el suelo completamente ido. Yamato preocupado toma a Naruto mientras que Sai se limita en sonreír como de costumbre, sin embargo el peli-plata parecía estar perdido en algo.

―Eh… disculpen chicos, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?― su pregunta los dejo desconcertados. Se dirigieron las miradas en un silencio intrigante ¿acaso Kakashi tenía amnesia?

―¿No los recuerdas?― interrogó Yamato casi con miedo en su voz.―Son alumnos del colegio en donde damos clase, de primer año― le dijo esperando que así los recordase pero Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza volviendo el ambiente tenso.―Son Naruto, Sai y Sakura― los señaló, Kakashi observo a cada uno deteniéndose un poco más en Sakura pero paso de largo hacia Yamato.

―No se quienes son― Sakura sentía como su alma se partía en dos causándole un terrible dolor. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, su mente estaba hecha un desastre y sin quererlo sus ojos se cristalizaron llamando la atención de Kakashi, pero eso solo logro herirla más.

―Llamare a la enfermera― dijo la peli-rosa rápidamente saliendo de ahí antes de que rompiera a llorar. Sai salió detrás de Sakura sabiendo que sería incapaz de llamar a alguien por que simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo así que lo hizo por ella, sentándose luego a su lado en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Sakura lloraba escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo encorvado viéndose tan débil e indefensa. ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo marchaba bien tenía que arruinarse?

¿Qué había hecho para que la vida le hiciera eso?

¿Qué sería de ella sin Kakashi?

¡¿Por qué tenía que olvidarla? Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de las caricias, después de los besos y esas dulces palabras, después de todo por lo que pasaron en su relación secreta tenía que suceder eso. ¿En donde quedaría el amor que sentía por él si ya no sentía lo mismo que ella? Las noches en su casa, las salidas con disfraces y todas esas boberías que tanto amaba de su relación con Kakashi. Esos momentos de pasión y dulzura, las sonrisas, el llanto, el miedo, el deseo… todo se había desvanecido por completo, en tan solo un instante. En un miserable segundo.

_Rómpeme el corazón si quieres… pero por favor, no me olvides._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 13:  
>Salvemos a Hinata (parte 1)<strong>

No podía creerlo, simple y llanamente se rehusaba a procesar aquello. Era absurdo, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no importara cuantas veces quisiera negarlo no cambiaba el hecho de que Gaara se había comportado muy amable con la chicha Hyuga y desde que sabía, estos ni siquiera se conocían. No era justo, nada justo. Ella que había estado observándolo desde la distancia, que había admirado su persona, enamorándose cada vez más y más de él, que estaba dispuesta a entregarle su vida, a defenderle, a protegerle, a ayudarle, que se había esforzado, luchando con su timidez, para que la tomara en cuenta pero éste parecía no tomar en cuenta de su existencia.

Le dolía, ella había sido la primera chica en reconocer esa bondad oculta en Gaara después de que éste la salvara de un grupo de idiotas que tenían intensiones de robarle hace dos años y medio. De seguro él no se acordaba, pero desde ese momento Matsuri lo consideraba su príncipe azul, su único héroe. Desde ese entonces observaba más allá de esa mirada fría y rotunda, lograba quitar aquel semblante intimidante y aquella capa protectora viendo el maravilloso chico que era.

Había hecho mil y una cosa para acercarse a él, pero era tan difícil… realmente era un chico que no sabía expresar sus sentimientos ni entablar una conversación monótona y trivial. Eso no funcionaba con él, estaba acostumbrado a la agresividad constante y lo único que sacaba de su boca eran palabras de indiferencia cuando no debía ponerse a la defensiva. Sin embargo, de la nada viene esta chica y logra tener aquel momento especial e intimo con Gaara de un momento a otro, sin esfuerzo alguno.

¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde conocía a Gaara? ¿Qué había entre ellos dos?

No podía negarlo, sentía celos de aquella chica y a la vez se sentía destruida, derrotada. Le acaban de rebatar el amor de su vida y ella solo estaba ahí sin atreverse a hacer nada.

Era una maldita cobarde.

Los chicos de primero que habían asistido a la visita de Kakashi esperaban ahora fuera de la habitación mientras las enfermeras y doctores revisaban al hospitalizado. Yamato llamaba al colegio avisando lo que pasaba mientras que los alumnos se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera cuando el doctor asignado llego. Los chicos se pararon de inmediato alertando al doctor, Yamato se despidió y se dirigió a ellos.

―Aun no sabemos los motivos por los cuales se presento la amnesia, le hicimos una tomografía y salió perfectamente bien. Le haremos pruebas más a fondo por precaución. Tenemos entendido que tiene una pérdida de memoria de al menos seis meses, lo más seguro es que la recupere con el tiempo. Podrían ayudarle contándole sobre ustedes y las cosas del colegio― comentaba el hombre dándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza a Sakura, sonriendo aliviada sin darse cuenta.

―¿Podemos ir a verlo?― preguntó Naruto que también se había animado al escuchar la noticia, era obvio que lo primero que haría al entrar a la habitación era hablar sin parar sobre su estadía en el colegio.

―Claro― aceptó sin problemas viendo como el rubio corría apresurado a la habitación, Yamato se excuso para volver a llamar al colegio mientras que los otros dos se encaminaron con tranquilidad. Sakura restregaba sus ojos, arreglaba su pelo y sorbía su nariz, Sai no podía evitar quedarse viendo aquel brillo en sus ojos, su sonrojo, su sonrisa suave pero frágil. No lo entendía, seguía sin recordarla pero el mero hecho de saber que se probablemente recuperaría la hacía tan feliz…

Claro que él no sabía lo que había pasado hace seis meses.

―…Y Sakura-chan me golpeo fuerte justo cuando llego usted, yo estaba desmayado pero me dijeron que se avergonzó tanto que su cara se volvió rojísima― contaba Naruto con su escándalo de siempre.

―¡Naruto!― le gritó Sakura enfurecida, aterrando al aludido quien como defensa salto la cama para esconderse detrás de esta.

―No me pegues Sakura-chan, te juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo― dijo casi en suplicas cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. Sin embargo la peli-rosa se dedico a ignorarlo sentándose en donde éste se encontraba anteriormente.

―Yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura― se presentó con una sonrisa radiante que dejo sorprendido a los tres hombres presentes, inclusive Sai, que era un robot (según el punto de vista de Sakura) se sintió cautivado. Tendió su mano para una presentación formal.

―Un gusto conocerte― contestó el peli-blanco aceptando su mano, asombrando con la calidez y suavidad de su piel.―Vaya… tu mano es muy cálida.

―¿Eh? Si, es cierto. Mis manos siempre están calientes― dijo un tanto tímida mientras que la felicidad la desbordaba por dentro con intensidad. Justo así había pasado cuando se encontraron por segunda vez, hace seis meses.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo va a regresar?― interrogó Naruto torpemente al ver que no corría peligro.

La última campanada del día anunciaba el final de las clases siendo los alumnos de primer año los primeros en salir de sus aulas como manadas eufóricas escapando de ser la presa. En el portón, Neji esperaba a su prima esperando que Kiba la hubiera encontrado, no se salvaría de un buen regaño de su parte, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera pasado o que Hiashi se enterara de que había faltado a una clase, eso era realmente lo que más le angustiaba.

―¿En dónde estabas?― le preguntó tajante apenas la vio cerca de él en compañía de Kiba quien dio un respingo al ver la seriedad en su mirada. Mira que era un dramático de primera.

―¡Eh! E-Es que me volví a desmayar, lo siento― se disculpó avergonzada inclinando su cuerpo, no le gustaba preocupar a su primo ni ser una molestia, se sentía muy mal cuando eso pasaba, Neji era muy importante para ella, le debía mucho al igual que a Kiba.

―¿Qué te dije?― apuntó Kiba con un deje de cinismo y arrogancia para molestar al Hyuga, pues misión cumplida, el genio alzó su ceja como señal de molestia, a veces no lo soportaba.―Jaja, deja el drama hombre. Por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es que Hiashi no se entere― el padre de Hinata era un hombre muy estricto, si se enteraba que se había desmayado nuevamente o aun peor, que había faltado a clases se enfurecería y la castigaría. A él no le gustaba que su hija fuera tan débil, era la siguiente heredera del negocio familiar así que trataba de convertirla en una mujer fuerte usando a Hanabi como referencia, el problema es que Hinata no era ese tipo de chica y realmente le dolía que no la aceptara como era. Era la oveja negra de la familia, no tenía una buena reputación y si cometía más errores no haría más que agrandar el problema.

―¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Los profesores pasan asistencia en cada clase y una vez pase al registro oficial será imposible borrarlo, Hiashi se enterara tarde o temprano― contestó Neji con una frialdad severa, claro que siempre se dirigía así hacia Kiba, pero esta vez se encontraba un poco más serio de lo normal, pues sabía que el Inuzuka estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea y arrastrarlo a él quisiera o no.

― Pues tomemos la hoja de asistencia antes de que Chizune la pase a la computadora― sugirió el castaño comenzando a preocupar a Hinata ¿estaban hablando en serio? Tenían que, ninguno era de muchas bromas, pero la idea no la convencía, era muy peligroso y no quería que se arriesgaran por su culpa.

―Pues, ya ¿Cómo piensas quitarle la hoja de asistencia, cambiarla y entregarla a tiempo?― cuestionó cínico.

―¡Si aportaras algo útil quizás lo podríamos hacer!― gruñó Kiba enfurecido a los cuatro vientos. Hinata se asusto, ya comenzarían a discutir y todo por su culpa, intento intervenir pero su voz pasaba desapercibida.

―Estoy siendo realista a diferencia de ti― le contestó de mala gana, solo que a diferencia de Kiba no gritaba, no era su estilo.

―¡Realista un cuerno! Dijiste que protegerías a Hinata pero no te veo haciendo nada por ella― ya basta, detestaba cuando se ponían así.

―¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Inuzuka!― le alertó prepotente, ya había llegado a su límite y no aguantaría más.

―Estoy siendo realista― contestó cínico imitando su voz y rostro de forma burlona y un tanto grotesca. Neji no le permitiría eso, aló su brazo dispuesto a golpear, alertando todos los sentidos de Hinata.

―¡Ya basta!―gritó de repente llamando la atención de ambos chicos que la miraron sorprendidos, estaba asustada y angustiada, y su rostro lo expresaba haciéndoles sentir mal.―No tienen que hacer nada por mí, estaré bien. Pero ya no se peleen― ambos se calmaron y bajaron su mirada.

Kiba suspiro y se acercó a la oji-perla quitando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y luego sobo su cabeza con cariño.

―Espéranos aquí, volvemos en seguida― le dijo y de inmediato tomo la muñeca de Neji arrastrándolo con él de regreso con toda la brusquedad posible. Claro que él Hyuga entendió y se zafo de su agarre siguiéndole el paso en silencio hacia la dirección.

Hinata por su parte se quedo viéndolos marchar, luego se dio cuenta que aquella escena había llamado mucho la atención y por ende, todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza y bajo su cabeza queriendo desaparecer de allí. Se separo del portón y busco asiento en uno de los bancos cuando se interpusieron en su camino.

―Ne, Hinata-chan ¿puedes venir a mi casa?― le preguntó Naruto despreocupado, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto lo caracterizaba haciendo que la Hyuga se calentara volviendo su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

―¡Idiota! Si se lo dices así lo va a malinterpretar― le regañó Sasuke mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza con la mano abierta obligándole a inclinarse por la fuerza que aplico. Hinata se sobresalto, no se lo esperaba… y tampoco Naruto.

―¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema?― se quejó el catire tomando su cabeza con una mueca de dolor, sus ojos se habían humedecido del dolor y ahora rodaba por el suelo quejándose a todo pulmón.―¡Ah! me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele…

―Se refería a la salida. La familia de Naruto tiene una camioneta de viaje en la que cavemos todos así que para ahorrar dinero y tiempo pensamos que sería mejor reunirnos en su casa― le explicó Sasuke con su humor de siempre, siendo totalmente indiferente al escándalo que había formado Naruto, a diferencia de Hinata que casi no había podido escucharle por estar preocupada por él.

―¿Eh? Su-Supongo que no hay problema—respondió tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero no pudo evitarlo y al final agacho la cabeza un tanto sonrojada. Era extraño, a demás de su padre, nunca le había costado mantener la mirada en una persona, sin embargo la sensación que le dejaba era diferente, con su padre siempre se sentía intimidada y nerviosa, con Sasuke… no sabría describirlo bien. Cuando estaba con él se sentía cómoda, podía hablar con naturalidad pero cuando sus miradas se conectaban su corazón se encogía invadiéndola una mezcla de emociones fuertes que no podía identificar, era, era como vértigo, solo que de alguna forma extraña se sentía bien.

―Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué?― interrogó Neji de mala gana, escondido detrás de la pared, parados estáticos en las escaleras mientras observaban la puerta de la dirección.

Kiba no pudo evitar pensar que era la segunda vez en la semana que se veía metido en un asunto como este. La primera ve habían escapado por pura suerte y después pusieron la llave en el cuerpo inconsciente del profesor encargado de vigilarlos librándose de toda sospecha o culpa, sin embargo no podía asegurar que terminaran igual esta vez, empezando que tanto Tsudase como Chizune estaban adentro y dudaba mucho que por un milagro del universo decidieran salir dejando las puertas abiertas para ellos.―¿No se te ocurre nada cierto?― su tono arrogante lo irrito de sobremanera, pero debía contenerse, por Hinata.

―¡No molestes!― ladró el Inuzuka entre dientes. Neji estaba en toda la razón, no se le ocurría nada.

―Salimos hace unos minutos, de seguro Kurenai no ha entregado todavía la hoja de asistencia― comentó el Hyuga dándole una brillante idea al chico a su lado quien rompió a correr escaleras arribas y no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Corrieron precipitadamente a su salón justo en el momento en que Kurenai salía con sus cosas provocando una colisión que rego todas las cosas de la sensei y para colmo, Ino y Matsuri estaban presentes ayudándola con algunas cosas y eso solo se las pondría más difícil. Neji solo se quedo viendo a Kiba en el suelo con la profesora con un deje de rabia en su rostro, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito pero vaya que era un idiota.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho! Pulgoso― gritó Ino ayudando a levantar a la profesora con Matsuri.

―Estoy bien― dijo Kurenai al equilibrarse bien aun un poco adolorida cuando Kiba se inclino pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez completamente asustado por el regaño que podría echarle por ello, claro que sin quitar el ojo a la carpeta donde se encontraba la hoja de asistencia, que casualmente cargaba Ino en sus manos.

Matsuri termino de recoger las cosas y Kiba miro a Neji haciendo un pequeño movimiento que señalaba a la catira, Neji capto de inmediato su mensaje pero ¿Qué demonios se supone que haría?

―Déjeme ayudarla, Sensei― dijo Neji acercándose a la aludida, tomándola de un brazo con delicadeza pues aun seguía atolondrada por el golpe.―Sera mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, ustedes encárguense de colocar las cosas de la profesora en el despacho de la dirección― ordenó comenzando su marcha.

―Ya escuchaste― dijo Ino de mala gana tomando lo que tenia Matsuri y ella y lanzándoselo en el pecho para que lo cargara todo él solo. Claro que soltó todo a excepción de la carpeta y salió a correr una vez más.―¿Pero qué…? ¡Regresa aquí!― Ino no dudo un segundo en ir tras él quien bajo las escaleras al pasillo de los casilleros, la catira no estaba acostumbrada a ese esfuerzo físico, estaba agotada cuando llegaron abajo pero no hizo falta continuar, Kiba se detuvo frente a su casillero.―¿Qué demonios crees que haces?―le cuestionó al tiempo que le arrebataba la carpeta al tomarlo desprevenido.

―¡Ah! Maldición Ino, no me des esos sustos. Pensé que eras una profesora o algo, de ser así estaría frito― pensó en voz alta ligeramente aliviado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― volvió a preguntar tajante, cruzando sus brazos con autoridad.

―Oye, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero me debes una…

―¡¿Cómo que te debo una? Yo a ti no te debo nada― le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, era una mezcla extraña.

Estará avergonzada; concluyó Kiba que estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de Hinata

―¡Te atrapa esa vez! Además es importante.

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres borrar una mala nota que te hizo un profesor?

―No tiene nada que ver conmigo. A ver Ino entrega― dijo inclinando su cuerpo para quitarle la carpeta pero Ino fue más rápida, se apartó de él y continuo haciéndolo cada vez que se le acercaba pero eso lo harto y a lo salvaje la tomó de la muñeca lanzándola contra los casilleros y acorralándola sin oportunidad de escapar, todos se les quedaron viendo, a Kiba no le importaba pero con Ino era otra historia, estaba sumamente avergonzada, aunque eso se debía más que todo a otro factores que quería ignorar. El castaño agarro la carpeta quitándosela de la mano y luego se apartó de ella para borrar la nota de inasistencia de Hinata, Ino se quedo quieta sin decir palabra alguna viendo de reojo lo que hacía.

―¿Por qué haces eso por ella?― le preguntó curiosa, sin ninguna intensión de comenzar alguna discusión.

―No lo entenderías― dijo sin más, con una seriedad que no era común en él. Cerró su casillero y se encamino hacia las escaleras una vez más.―¿Qué haces? Muévete― en su única forma de ser Kiba como siempre de delicado, tomó a Ino de la muñeca llevándola con fuerza hacia donde iba él, pero cuando llegaron, encontraron a la profesora recibiendo sus cosas de parte de Matsuri alertando a ambos.

―Si se da cuenta que no está ahí ¡estás perdido!― le advirtió Ino


	15. Chapter 15

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capitulo 14:  
>Salvemos a Hinata (parte 2)<strong>

Neji ayudaba a la profesora Kurenai a encaminarse a la enfermería, se había dado un buen golpe y aun seguía atolondrada pero se debía más al dolor en su pie lo que hacia difícil levarla al estar cojeando pues apoyaba casi todo su peso en él. Comenzaba a agotarlo y ahora es que faltaba para la enfermera.

―¿Y mis cosas?―marmulló Kurenai viendo a todas partes.

―Ino y Matsuri se encargaron en dejar sus cosas en el despacho de la dirección― contestó secamente sin poder ocultar el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener a su profesora de pie.

―¿Eh? No, no pueden. Hay cosas que no se pueden ver en esas carpetas― dijo preocupada al tiempo que forcejeaba con Neji para regresar por donde había venido.

―Está bien, no están importante que vean sus notas, al fin y al cabo se enteraran de ellas algún día― dijo queriendo convencerla pero la mujer comenzó a reír.

―Eres tan inocente― comentó entre risas haciendo que el Hyuga la mirara cínico ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué podía haber en esas carpetas? La mujer no hacía más que reír a todo pulmón, burlándose de él y su "inocencia" llamando la atención de Chizune quien salió de su despacho para ver de dónde venía el escándalo. Neji se tenso un momento al verla, pero se calmo sabiendo que no había forma que lo atraparan en ese momento pues no cargaba nada además de su profesora.

―¡Oh! Kurenai-sensei ¿Qué paso?― preguntó curiosa acercándose a la nombrada.

―Se calló y estoy llevándola a la enfermería― Kurenai estaba tan atolondrada que ni sabia en donde se encontraba parada y seguramente ni se acordaba de lo que había pasado.

―No hace falta, tranquilo, le pasa seguido. Con que huela un poco de alcohol se recuperara―dijo con total calma mientras abría un pote que cargaba en manos y se lo colocaba cerca de la nariz. Neji no pudo evitar alzar la ceja sarcástico, lo que faltaba es que montaran un viñero en uno de los patios del colegio.

―Chizune-san, ¡Ah! qué bueno que te encuentro, quería mostrarte algo…― dijo despertando de su trance como si nada para luego entrar a otro.―¿Y mis cosas?

―Las tienen Ino y Matsuri, deberían traerlas aquí, de seguro se quedaron organizándolas― contestó Neji haciendo que Kurenai se espantara. Corrió apresurada al salón llevándose consigo a Chizune y Neji, una vez más, no tuvo más opción que seguirles el paso.

Matsuri se encontraba en cuclillas en el suelo recogiendo y arreglando las carpetas que Kiba había soltado precipitadamente hasta que se topo con lo que Kurenai quería ocultar, estaba en paro cardiaco, los colores se le subieron al rostro y un sudor frio la invadió alterándole todos los nervios ¿Qué demonios era eso? Definitivamente, a partir de ese momento no vería a los profesores de la misma forma.

―¿Eh? Esto es…― de repente unos pasos se acercaron a toda máquina hacia donde estaba ella poniéndole los nervios de punta, desesperada oculto aquella carpeta bajo las demás y recogió de golpe todas las cosas a una velocidad sobre humana, se levanto y para cuando llego Kurenai ya estaba lista para entregarle sus cosas.―Aquí tiene― dijo avergonzada, entregándole sus carpetas y papeles casi de golpe.

―Matsuri, gracias― dijo la profesora recibiendo sus cosas completamente agradecida

―¡Estas me las vas a pagar! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Sasuke!― Naruto estaba aun adolorido con las lagrimas al borde del llanto en un estado colérico y explosivo, sin embargo el azabache lo ignoraba rotundamente.

―¿Y Kiba? Es raro verte sin él― preguntó solo para iniciar una conversación y dejarle bien en claro al escandaloso ese que no le estaba parando en lo absoluto.

―Pu-pues, fue con Neji a… eh― se detuvo, no sabía si contarle la verdad. No era buena idea, no quería meter a más nadie en eso aunque tampoco es que creía que Sasuke fuera a hacer algo así por ella, no eran tan amigos después de todo.―Fu-Fueron a…― ¿ahora que le inventaba? No se destacaba por ser precisamente la mejor de las mentirosas pero debía inventar algo pronto, simple pero creíble, que no tenga mucha importancia ¡Claro!― Fueron a… ¡AH!― sin dejarla terminar sintió cuando de la nada su cuerpo se eleva al aire y no precisamente porque le había dando el don de la levitación. Naruto había entrado en su fase de rabieta máxima y corrió como toro hacia Hinata cargándola de forma que su cuerpo terminara apoyado en su hombro dejando a todas bocas abiertas, sobre todo a Sasuke que estaba cerca, demasiado cerca y no esperaba esa reacción de él. Frunció el ceño, ahora sí que se había pasado de la raya ¡Estaba más cavernícola que nunca!

Naruto corrió hacia dentro de las instalaciones del colegio y Sasuke lo siguió, no le importaba para nada las idioteces que hacia Naruto, se preocupaba más por los que involucraba, especialmente si se trataba de Hinata, quien sabe por qué, pero no le gustaba mucho que se comportara así con ella y sinceramente, le agradaba cuando Kiba intervenía y lo ponía en su lugar, fuera cual fuera ese puesto.

Naruto se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras, bajo a Hinata dejándola frente a él y con una enorme sonrisa tomo de su mano y la jalo hacia arriba. La oji-perla no podía estar más roja, ni sabía como es que no se había desmayado ya, su mente se había vuelto primitiva: no pensaba, no reaccionaba, solo sentía el cálido tacto de su mano entrelazada con la suya, solo escuchaba la risa emotiva de Naruto y los fuertes palpitares de su corazón que por poco no se le sale del pecho. El resto del mundo se había vuelto insignificante por tan solo un segundo, hasta que los vio.

Habían terminado en el piso de su salón y vieron como Ino hablaba con gestos dramáticos con la profesora Kurenai y Chizune mientras Kiba y Neji, a un lado de ellas buscaban la forma de salir ilesos de esa. Naruto se detuvo curioso viendo la escena pareciera que estuvieran discutiendo, pero era puras boberías de Ino así que se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando al jalar no pudo mover a Hinata, estaba arrodillada en el piso y segundos más tarde, se desmayo.

―¡Eh! ¡Hinata-chan! ―la llamó angustiando haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a él― Chizune-san, Hinata se desmayo otra vez― le gritó haciendo que Kurenai le regresara sus cosas a Matsuri y que Chizune fuera hacia ellos para tender a la pobre. Kiba estuvo a punto de ir también pero Neji lo detuvo, le quito la carpeta en donde estaba la hoja de asistencia y la metió entre los tantos archivos que tenía Matsuri en sus brazos. Los tres suspiraron aliviados (Ino también) y fueron a ver a Hinata olvidándose de la castaña que se encontraba en una situación incómoda con tantos papeles encima de ella, termino por soltarlos en el suelo cansada pero asegurándose de que no se regaran.

Se estaban preocupando mucho por esa niña… y a ella nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

Sasuke no tardo en llegar y cuando vio lo que había sucedido le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto por idiota.

―¡Ya deja de golpearme!

Y efectivamente, lo volvió a golpear…

Por otra parte, Temari caminaba rápidamente tratando de seguirle paso a su hermano, quien apenas sonó la campana salió casi de primero del colegio. Su hermana llego esta vez a tiempo para alcanzarlo y poder caminar juntos a casa, pero al verlo con vendas y heridas se preocupo, otra vez se había peleado. Al menos nadie se entero, de ser así hubiera llegado a sus oídos y seguramente lo hubieran expulsado.

―Gaara, espera, vas muy rápido― le pedía Temari agotada por aquel ajetreo de intentar igualar su ritmo y cuando por fin se detuvo pudo descansar.―¿Por qué tienes que caminar tan rápido? Nadie te está siguiendo― jadeó mientras apoyada en sus rodillas recobraba el aliento, nunca le había agradado el camino a casa, no está cerca y tenían que subir por una colina infernal que cada vez parecía más inclinada.―¿Qué te paso?― le preguntó sinceramente preocupada pero Gaara no hizo más que desviar la mirada y darle la espalda.

―Estoy bien― contestó con frialdad quedándose fijo en el suelo esperando a que su hermana estuviera lista para continuar.

―Gaara, no seas así. Sabes que puedes contar conmi…― Temari se detuvo al ser interrumpida por el gruñir del estomago de su hermano quien al igual que ella se sorprendió, llevo su mano a su estomago y luego se hizo el indiferente al estar avergonzado por ello provocando la risa de su hermana.―Vaya, si tenias hambres haberme avisado antes― comentó divertida dedicándole al pelirrojo una sonrisa maternal que lo sonrojo, en verdad le molestaba cuando se ponía mimosa.―¡Ah! pero si te has sonrojado ¡Kawai!

―No empieces― demasiado tarde, la chica se le abalanzo revolviendo sus cabellos frenéticamente.―Suéltame, Temari, ya basta―le pedía de forma gruñona intentando librarse de su agarre pero como siempre, no lo logro.

―Déjate querer, Gaara― bromeó Temari cargando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba molestar así a su hermano por eso, cada vez que tenia la situación lo hacía, no le importaba si estuviera en medio de la calle o en su casa, claro que en el colegio lo tenía prohibido al menos que no hubiera moros a la costa.―Voy a prepararte tu plato favorito― sugirió al despegarse de él con una nueva actitud, era como si hubiera recargado energías y de cierta forma así había sido.

―Pero es muy complica…

―Que lo voy a preparar. Puedes ayudarme si quieres, así vas picando para que no te mueras de hambre mientras esperas― dijo divertida siendo ahora ella le que estaba difícil de seguir el paso.

―Espera, Temari, vas muy rápido.

Sakura tenia ahora una nueva actitud, se aferraba a la esperanza de que lograría hacer que la recordara. Así como en las películas: se volvería a enamorar de ella y su amor seria aun más fuerte que antes pues si algo así no los separo, nada podría hacerlo. Corrió a la parada del autobús en compañía de Sai, ninguno sabia exactamente el porque estaban juntos en ese momento sin embargo se la pasaban últimamente juntos a todas partes y… pues, se había acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, así de simple. Se montaron en el autobús y se sentaron en los penúltimos asientos poniéndose Sakura al lado de la ventana, estaba emocionada, muy ilusionada y eso angustiaba a Sai, realmente lo preocupaba pues temía que las cosas salieran mal pues ahora que empezaba a comprenderla, sabia que algo así la derrumbaría, por más ruda y salvaje que fuera en el fondo era muy sensible, pero aquella sonrisa, ese brillo en sus ojos, la esperanza e ilusión que la invadía y hacían desbordar de la emoción… no quería romper esa imagen por nada del mundo. Estaba decidida en hacer que Kakashi la recordara a como diera lugar.

Al llegar a la parada bajaron del autobús a una velocidad increíble, se presentaron en la recepción del hospital y se encaminaron directo a la dirección en silencio, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho que decir. Al llegar, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Sakura no le tomo importancia, se acerco pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las risas provenientes de adentro, no eran risas cualquiera, ella conocía muy bien ese tipo de "risitas" de cómplices que ocultaban mucho pero a la vez nada.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó Sai extrañado, el no veía lo que pasaba ya que Sakura acaparaba toda la vista hacia la habitación.

¿Y qué pasaba? Pues Anko era lo que pasaba.

¿Y ahora qué? Esto no se lo esperaba, Anko y Kakashi… ¡Tenia que haber sido idiota! Lo supo desde un principio, esa mujer estaba interesada en Kakashi y ahora se lo quitaría.

―Sakura…―las lágrimas de su amiga lo desconcertaron, aquello no le gustaba ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente se había puesto Ali cuando hace nada estaba tan… resplandeciente? ¿Qué podría hacer para que dejara de llorar?

Se sentía tan mal e inútil en ese momento, de seguro otra persona como naruto sabría que hacer en una situación así pero él…

Hinata comenzaba a despertarse de su desmayo, se sentía extrañamente bien, muy calida y cómoda, como si volara en las nubes y es que se encontraba en la espalda de alguien y no le hacia falta abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, con solo su aroma podía identificarlo, con sentir el calor que le brindaba, los brazos que la aferraban, la comodidad que tanto le encantaba cuando se encontraba así, en contacto con su cuerpo. Recuerda la primera vez que la cargo, tenían diez años y Kiba era todo un perro faldero y gruño, aun más que ahora, siempre habían sido amigos pero fue en ese momento cuando se sintieron más cerca que nunca, ella se había torcido un tobillo y no podía ni levantarse y él tratando de no angustiarse y hacerle sentir mejor aunque en el fondo se moría de los nervios porque no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos, quería ir a buscar a alguien pero no se atrevía dejarla sola así que le ofreció su espalda, fue realmente incomodo, ambos estaban avergonzados y preocupados por el otro más que por si mismos sin embargo ese solo fue el comienzo de miles de la misma situación pues Kiba ya no pedía ayuda, había averiguado que él solo podía hacerlo. La segunda fue cómica, la tercera aun estaban cohibidos pero después paso una cuarta, una quinta y una sexta… ya estaban acostumbrados, aquello se había vuelto una de las tantas cosas de su vida diaria pero lo extraño de todo es que al tiempo descubrieron que precisamente esos momentos, eran los mejores entre los dos, a Kiba le gustaba cargarla y a ella le gustaba ser cargada por él, así que aunque ya se sentía bien y podio caminar por si misma no le decía nada y disfrutaba del viaje, de ser Kiba una cama seria la mejor del mundo.

Hinata se estiro un poco y ronroneo como cuando te despiertas y pareciera que el mundo se encontrase de buenas solo para ti. Kiba sonrió, le parecía toda una ternura cuando hacia eso aunque tiene que admitir que la primera vez que hizo eso casi que se desangra, después de todo era un hombre.

―¡Hinata-chan! Que alivio, por fin despertaste― gritó Naruto a todo pulmón a causa de la emoción, se preocupaba mucho cada vez que se desmayaba, no estaba acostumbrado a eso después de todo.

―Naruto, no seas dobe― le bufó Sasuke con un aura intimidante.

―Pero estaba muy preocupado, dattebayo― contesto Naruto con su torpeza de siempre sonrojando a Hinata de sobremanera, no sabia que estaban todos ahí, mira que vergüenza.

―¿Dattebayo?― interrogó Neji con cinismo, las ocurrencias de Naruto siempre le parecían… imposible describirlo, solo él y Lee le hacían ponerse así. Par de idiotas estaban hechos los dos.

―Es una estúpida muletilla que tiene― explicó Sasuke, a quien todo lo que hacia o decía Naruto le parecía patético.

―No es estúpida, tu eres estúpido, dattebayo― contestó molesto mirando a Sasuke de forma retadora comenzando una de sus clásicas discusiones a las que ya nadie prestaba atención.

―¿Te encuentras mejor?― le preguntó Ino con una sonrisa amable, ella se encontraba cargando la mochila de Hinata mientras que Neji cargaba la de Kiba, se daba cuenta ya que estas tenían sus pequeñas diferencias.

―Lo siento, no tienes que cargar mi mochila, yo ya me encuentro mejor.

―¡Quedate ahí!― le exigió Ino al ver que estaba dispuesta a bajarse.― No tengo problemas con llevarte tu maletín, tu tranquila. Además, solo lo cargo ya que Kiba, Naruto y el mismísimo Sasuke armaron todo un jaleo por ello― le dijo, era obvio lo que había pasado: Kiba no dejaría que Naruto llevase el maletín pero éste insistiría hasta colmarle la paciencia y Sasuke arrebataría con la idiotez de ambos volviendo la discusión de dos a una de tres. Ino tan solo les arranco el maletín obligándoles a marchare en silencio, cosa que no duro mucho tampoco pues Naruto no sabia quedarse callado y Sasuke no sabia no responderle.

―Vaya molestia que están hechos― comentó Shikamaru con su voz perezosa de siempre caminando al lado de Neji.

Que estaba sorprendida era poco decir, jamás había estado rodeada de tantas personas de su edad que no les interesara su apellido, su fama o dinero, si no de amigos de verdad y era una sensación tan gratificante…

―Gracias― no pudo decir otra cosa, todo lo que habían hecho por ella… mira cuantos chocolates tendría que hacer.

Los chicos por su parte quedaron en silencio asombrados por aquella sonrisa angelical que no tardo en contagiarlos, sonrieron también y continuaron su camino a casa con su escándalo de siempre.

Kiba estaba hecho todo un egoísta cuando se trataba de Hinata pero no podía negar que esto era lo mejor que pudiera pasarle.

―A ver, Hinata, te hemos salvado… ¡Queremos chocolate!― grito Naruto recibiendo segundos después un capón de Sasuke. Todos rieron divertidos, ya venia este con sus ocurrencias.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, aquí está el capi 15 (aunque arriba diga 16 xP) Sé que no suelo dejar comentarios (porque aún no estoy del todo familiarizada con la pagina) pero es que quería disculparme por la tardanza, se me había dañado la computadora y no pude escribir nada, pero por suerte ya todo está bien n.n

En fin, Gracias a todas (y todos, por si acaso) por continuar leyendo el fic y dejar sus comentarios. Quiero hacer una mención especial a Penny Uchiha y a Stefany BM por comentar en cada capítulo n.n se aprecia, chicas, gracias.

Pasamos a hablar sobre la salida de Aqualandia, pasaran muchas cosas así que me tomara más de un capitulo Un.n espero les guste.

**Hina, I love you  
><strong>**Poción**** de amor**

**Capítulo 15:  
>Aqualandia<strong>

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Hiashi Hyuga aquel día en que su hija irrumpió en la oficina en la mansión sin haber sido llamada antes, lo cual era toda una novedad, pero no iba sola, estaba acompañada del Inuzuka, ese chico no le agradaba mucho, siempre pensó que era un mal ejemplo para su hija pero era el menor de sus problemas.

—Yo… que-quería pedi-pedirte permiso para… salir c-on unos amigos, e-este fin de semana— le decía con suma dificulta, Hinata siempre había tenido problemas de comunicación, especialmente con su padre, a no ser porque Kiba estaba allí con ella no se atrevería ni a hablar.

—¿A dónde irán? ¿Quiénes van?— comenzó Hiashi con la interrogación, para darle permiso tendría que saber cada detalle de aquella salida empezando el lugar y la hora, las personas con quienes irían de las cuales a obligación tendría que conocer al menos dos o tres de ellos o a sus padres, de no hacerlo llamaría para hacerlo, era un total pesado, como diría Kiba.

—Pu-Pues, va-vamos a Aqualandia y… irán va-varios del salón…— Hinata era todo un manojo de nervios, sus manos comenzaron a temblar así que las junto en un jueguito con sus dedos mirando algún punto en el suelo con el rostro colorado. Kiba la miraba preocupado, como intentando enviarle su apoyo y darle fuerzas para que al menos se calmara un poco.

—Kiba, ¿Qué harán?— se dirigió a él Hiashi, se había impacientado de escucharla tan sumisa tartamudeando a cada rato y hablando con lentitud y suavidad, era molesto, sobre todo para alguien que hacía y exigía todo para ahora. Hiashi no tenía mucha paciencia y su hija siempre lo impacientaba con su actitud.

—Ninguna locura, si es eso a lo que se refiere, estaremos Neji y yo así que nos ocuparemos de cuidar a Hinata. Solo iremos a un parque con toboganes de agua y la pasaremos bien, es todo— contestó Kiba con frialdad, detestaba eso, nunca le agrado aquel hombre ni su trato hacia Hinata, era un… un pesado.

—Bien, pero quiero saber los nombres de cada una de las personas que irán— exigió sentándose luego en su silla lo cual significaba que había acabado con la discusión.—Ya pueden retirarse.

Con una pequeña reverencia ambos salieron de la oficina, tras cerrar la puerta toda la tensión se liberó, siempre era muy intenso ese tipo de situaciones con Hiashi, la presión que ejercía era fuerte.

Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse, tenía una rabia por dentro que la lastimaba. Salió corriendo de la mansión a inmenso patio, Kiba la siguió como siempre y en su escondite especial, que era detrás de una roca que se encontraba cerca del arroyo, la tomo para abrazarla. Al hacerlo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer así conmigo?— se preguntó Hinata en un llanto desgarrador que partió el alma de Kiba en dos.

—Ya déjalo, es un idiota…

—Pero es mi padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

El día había empezado muy bien, el sol brillaba con fuerza y no había ventiscas que arrastrase consigo los objetos livianos, ni levantase las faldas. Aquel día era simplemente perfecto, con el mejor clima posible para una tarde en la piscina. Al llegar, los primero que hicieron fue buscar una mesa y sillas en donde colocar sus cosas y luego fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse. En ese momento Naruto buscaba desesperadamente en su bulto revolviéndolo con locura pero no encontró lo que necesitaba.

―¡Ahg! maldición, estoy seguro que lo metí― refunfuñaba sacando todas las cosas que había metido en su bulto, ahora estaba totalmente seguro que no había traído su short de traje de baño.

―Dobe tenías que ser― burló Sasuke con arrogancia alterando los nervios de Naruto que de inmediato reaccionó furioso a sus palabras.

―¡Cierra la boca, Teme!― le contestó a la defensiva mientras volvía a guardar sus cosas en su bulto.

―Hay una tienda de trajes de baño cerca del restaurante. Son muy económicos pero tampoco es que sean los mejores trajes de baño del mundo― le dijo Suigetsu saliendo del vestidor con su tanga morada, provocando en los chicos presentes una mirada cínica a su persona.―¡¿Qué? Para su información, las tangas son mucho más cómodas que esos shores, además mis piernas se broncearan completas sin dejar una parte blanca y otra bronceada― contestó de mala gana tomando su toalla y bulto saliendo de los vestidores. Después de ello, tanto Naruto, como Sasuke y Kiba rieron en burla.

―Iré a la tienda― avisó Naruto después de que las risas terminaron saliendo de los vestidores.

―Espera, te acompañamos― dijo Sasuke dado que ya se habían cambiado y querían ver la tienda para ver que había de interesante. Los tres se encaminaron entonces al lugar propuesto viendo que el vendedor se les era muy familiar.―¿Sai?― cuestionó Sasuke una vez llegaron.

―¡Oh! Son Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba― los nombro con ese gesto que parecía ser que estuviera fingiendo su sorpresa al igual que su sonrisa, que como siempre se notaba forzada.―Que gusto verlos.

―Ne ¿tienes shores? Es que se me quedo el mío― le pregunto apoyándose del muro para observar dentro del local con forma de kiosco.

―Solo tengo tangas― le dijo señalando las que tenía provocando la risa entre los chicos que acompañaban al rubio.

―¡¿Qué? ¿No te queda ni un short?― Sai negó con la cabeza haciendo que Naruto hiciera pucheros.―Nunca he comprado una tanga ¿Cómo se cuál es mi talla?― le preguntó con amargura aun con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido.

―Es igual como si estuvieras comprando un bóxer, pero pareces tener un pe*e pequeño así que te buscare una talla pequeña―dijo con su sonrisa escalofriante provocando que Kiba y Sasuke reventaran de la risa mientras que Naruto lo hacía de la rabia.

―¡Mi pe*e no es pequeño!― gritó exasperado llamando la atención de la multitud dirigiendo sus miradas hacia ellos, avergonzándose por completo.

―¿Seguro? A mí me parece que…

―¡Ya deja de hablar de mi pe*e, maldición! Solo dame una estúpida tanga― lo interrumpió furioso.

―Talla chica ¿cierto?― se aseguraba Sai antes de ir a buscar las prendas. Ahora si los chicos no pudieron disimular sus risas, cosa que enfureció aún más a Naruto.

―¡No! Talla media ¡Media! Y ustedes cierren el pico.

―Si no hemos dicho nada, idiota― contestó Kiba sin preocuparse en ocultar la enorme sonrisa burlona marcada en su rostro.

―¡Hijo de…!

Los chicos se reunieron en su mesa con sombrilla en donde dejaron sus bultos y toallas, se aplicaron protector solar y ansiosos se fueron metiendo uno por uno a la piscina principal que les quedaba justo al frente de su puesto. Ino, con su trikini azul metálico, no le molestaba para nada en exhibir su espectacular cuerpo siendo el dentro de atención de todas las miradas masculinas, pero ella solo quería a uno y era Sasuke, precisamente el único que no había volteado a mirarla, así que se lanzó rodeándolo por la espalda, era el método que siempre funcionaba para atraer su atención, y aunque aquello molesto a Karin, a Sakura no le importó en lo más mínimo, se volteó en su camilla para seguir tomando el sol con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir festejando a lo grande o hacer algún escándalo.

―¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?― ladró Kiba a la rubia quien lo miro de mala gana iniciando una discusión entre los dos en la cual Sasuke salía sobrando y quería salirse de esa pero Ino lo tenía bien agarrado hasta que milagrosamente lo soltó debido a las terribles ganas de querer ahogar a Kiba. Pero antes de que saliera del todo Suigetsu tomó a Karin y a Sasuke arrastrándolos hacia los toboganes con él.

Un rato después llego Hinata con su traje de baño lila de dos piezas haciendo que a Kiba le diera un ataque al grado de estar a punto de darle una hemorragia nasal. Ino extrañada a su reacción repentina voltea la mirada quedando asombrada, ahora había un nuevo centro de atención.

―¡Guao! Hinata, te vez increíble― la algo invitándola a que entrara a la piscina con ella al mismo tiempo que Tenten, con su traje de baño verde se lanzaba en bomba seguida de Temari que decidió entrar más tranquila al lado de Hinata con un traje de baño negro que le quedaba espectacular.

Naruto por su lado se quedó en el restaurante en medio de un concurso de ramen al cual estaba decidido ganar. Se sentía realmente afortunado ya que había gastado dinero en el pasaje del autobús y el estúpido traje de baño, ya saben: "cuando pasan cosas malas, te esperan cosas buenas"… o algo así, en fin, así era Naruto, tenía mucho positivismo, a pesar de cargar aquella tanga azul.

—¿Quién quiere jugar voleibol?— interrogó Temari para los que aún se encontraban allí cerca sacando la pelota de playa aun desinflada.

—¡Yo!— contestó de primero Tenten casi sacando el cuerpo completo del agua del salto que dio por la emoción.

—Bien, tu inflas la pelota—dijo cortándole la emoción de golpe.

—¡Eso es trampa Temari!— se quejó la castaña en puchero pero a final de cuentas salió de la piscina, no sin su pataleo infantil, para ir a inflar la pelota.

—Pues nadie te manda de ir de escandalosa todo el tiempo— comentó Shikamaru con su tono de voz habitual que parecía arrastrar las palabras pero en compañía con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado que encantaba a cualquier chica.

—Esto fue idea tuya ¿Cierto? Shikamaru me las vas a pagar— gruñó la chica molesta, el Nara se sorprendió de que Tenten se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, tal vez porque era la mejor amiga de Temari y la conocía como la palma de su mano pero aun así… tal vez no era tan despistada como parecía.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?— cuestiono el castaño al sentir como alguien se le montaba en la espalda, aferrándose a él como a una garrapata. Se trataba de la propia Tenten que se había abalanzado a él y de momento a otro le quito la coleta en su cabello y salió corriendo del lugar.—Regresa… ¡Ahg! Menuda molestia— bufó con fastidio, no la perseguiría por supuesto, eso de perder energías por boberías como esas no era su estilo. Se limitó a regresar a su camilla solar con los brazos cruzados en una ligera mueca de molestia.

—Jajaja… mira que eres un clásico— se burló Ino obligándolo a levantarse.—Venga, vayamos a la piscina antes de que alguien más tome la maya— le dijo prácticamente arrastrándolo con ella sin su consentimiento entrelazando su brazo con el suyo sin darse cuenta de que a Temari, aquel acto tan confiado, le causaba cierta sensación que la amargaba.

Se metieron a la piscina y se colocaron cerca de la maya de voleibol que ya estaba puesta.

—A ver— comento la rubia para luego salir del agua y sentarse en el borde de ésta, se quitó la cola que amarraba su pelo y le indico a Shikamaru que se posicionara de espalda entre sus piernas.—No sé por qué te desagrada tanto llevar el pelo suelto, te queda muy bien.

—Es muy problemático. Siempre se anda metiendo en la cara y me molesta— contestó con su apatía de siempre mientras Ino lo peinaba.

—Para ti todo es un problema— dijo en un tono gruño jalándole el pelo a propósito, lo tenía que hacer de todos modos pues se le había enredado el cabello entre los dedos,

—¡Ah! No seas salvaje.

—Esa te la tienes merecida.

—¡Ahg! Eras una problemática de primera.

—Estate quieto si no quieres que te jale el pelo de nuevo.

—Vaale…

—Vago.

—Problemática.

Ino y Shikamaru eran amigos de toda la vida, se conocían muy bien y aunque a simple vista parecía que la presencia del otro los molestaba no era más que un montaje para buscar conversación, a decir verdad, se sentía bien cuando estaban juntos y por lo tanto, inconscientemente, se buscaban.

Por otro lado Karin, Suigetsu y Sasuke se encontraban en la cima de uno de los toboganes, era su turno y aún seguían peleando por quien era el "desafortunado" que compartiría el inflador en forma de caucho con Karin.

—Me lanzare con Sasuke así que suelta el inflador, estúpida lagartija— gritaba la morena con la vena resaltándole en la frente, a punto de estallarle.

—¿Por qué no nos ahorras la molestia a ambos de lanzarse contigo y tomas el salvavidas individual?— sugirió Suigetsu con su tono de voz altanero y petulante que tanto sacaba de quicio a Karin.

—¡¿Por qué no te lanzas tú solo? Imbécil— objetó Karin a todo pulmón, histérica a su totalidad.

—Eh… Chicos, disculpen— les interrumpió el encargado— Su amigo ya se lanzó— les informó mientras apuntaba con el dedo el tobogán donde se vio la cabeza de Sasuke cayendo por el tobogán naranja frente a ellos.

—Será cretino…—marmulló Suigetsu con molestia.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— si antes estaba molesta ahora sus ojos parecían lanzar fuegos de la rabia obligando a Suigetsu dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por precaución (mira que sus golpes no eran suaves del todo).

—¿Se van a lanzar o no? Hay personas esperando— alerto el encargado con autoridad y no tuvieron otra opción más que situarse proceder. Suigetsu se puso de primero y Karin lo situó colocándose atrás de él, tratando lo posible de no tocarlo, si quiera rozarlo, pero el encargado la acerco más al albino.

"_¡Esto es el colmo!"._

—Agárrense fuerte— sentenció el hombre antes de empujar el colchón para que se dejara llevar por la corriente de agua. Ambos gritaron al sentir la velocidad de la caída y sin quererlo Karin se aferró a Suigetsu, pero nadie dijo nada pues no eran reacios al contacto entre ellos precisamente.

Al caer al agua se separaron del inflador y se miraron divertidos, riendo a pesar de que agua pudiese adentrase a sus fosas. Al darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus miradas, Karin se obligó a si misma desviarla aunque no pudo evitar terminar por sonrojarse. Se elevó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y segundos atrás salió Suigetsu, Sasuke se encontraba colocando el inflador en su lugar y al verlos les indico que debían hacer lo mismo.

—Vayamos esta vez a uno al que podamos lanzarnos los tres al mismo tiempo— sugirió Sasuke para ahorrarse la discusión entre esos dos.

—Fácil, el blanco ese de carrera. A que soy el primero en llegar a bajo— mencionó Suigetsu con la intención de iniciar una competencia.

—No te la tengas tan creído, pez de alcantarilla.

—Di lo que quieres, estamos en mi habitad y voy a ganar— fanfarroneó de forma que ambos chicos que lo acompañaban no pudieron evitar sentirse retados.

—Eso crees tú— habló ahora Sasuke aceptando el reto con gusto. Al fin y al cabo era un Uchiha y ser competitivo era algo que llevaba en la sangre.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se había cansado de tomar sol y se encamino al jacuzzi donde había propulsores de agua que relajaban el cuerpo. Hinata la seguía pues la peli-rosa se lo había propuesto al notar que la dejaría sola con Neji haciéndola sentir excluida, después de todo, la mayoría se había ido a jugar voleibol dejándolos a los tres solos cuando Tenten llego de la nada para jalar al Hyuga consigo y meterlo a la piscina, dejándolas solas a las dos. Además, no estaría mal tener un poco de compañía.

Adentro en el jacuzzi ninguna decía nada, era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas y ciertamente no eran amigas del todo, a penas y se conocían. Aquello inquietaba a Hinata, la incomodaba, no le gustaba estar en silencio cuando tenía a su lado una persona que reconocía aunque sea de vista, pero iniciar conversaciones no era lo suyo, sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo.

—Es muy relajante, ¿no crees?— dijo Sakura de la nada, no esperaba una respuesta realmente, lo había dicho por decir. Si la mirabas a los ojos podías darte cuenta que esta distante, consumida en sus propios pensamientos, se le veía mal.

—S-Sí, es muy relajante— contesto en un hilito de voz lleno de timidez. Verla así la preocupo, aunque no la conocía del todo Hinata recordaba que Sakura siempre estaba haciendo algo, era una chica habladora y sonriente, carismática, sociable… todo lo contrario a ella.—Sakura— la llamó con una linda sonrisa gravada en el rostro.—¿Te gusta el chocolate?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 16:  
>Agua en cloro<strong>

Las carreras en los toboganes habían terminado, Suigetsu salió ganando al final aun después de las insistencias de Sasuke de una revancha que nunca se dio, pues el azabache era muy mal perdedor y no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que fuese él quien ganase. Suigetsu realmente parecía en su elemento cuando se acercaba al agua y era casi imposible vencerle en su territorio.

—Bueno, ya que gane, creo que me merezco un premio ¿Qué tal si me brindan el almuerzo?— propuso Suigetsu con un tono petulante que siempre irritaba a Karin.

—¡Nadie te va a dar nada, baboso! Vete a comer de la basura si quieres, pero no pienso brindarte el almuerzo y estoy segura que Sasuke tampoco lo hará.

—¡Cuando Sasuke gana siempre le das algo! Yo gane ahora, me toca un premio. Es más, esa vez que ganaste nos obligaste a comprarte una pulsera ridícula.

—No era ridícula y fue una apuesta.

—Pues apostemos, entonces.

Para los que conocemos a estos personajes, sabemos muy bien lo que paso a continuación: nadie se rehusó a la idea. Esos tres eran necios como nadie y la sola palabra apuesta les parecía irresistible. Puede que Karin fuese un tanto más indiferente y siempre buscaba porqués y motivos, pero al final casi siempre accedía. La apuesta en sí consistía en que al ganador se le sería concedido un deseo (en el caso de Suigetsu, que le brindaran el almuerzo) y que el perdedor, el último en llegar, tendría que cumplir un castigo.

Al llegar a la cima del tobogán, se posicionaron los tres y esperaron las órdenes del encargado sobre cuando tendrían que lanzarse, sin embargo, tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke anticiparon su orden y comenzaron la carrera justo cuando el hombre empezaba a pronunciar el inicio.

—¡Hey, eso es trampa!— gruñó Karin lanzándose al tobogán y tratando todo lo posible por alcanzarlos pero no pudo. Al final, Sasuke ganó y Karin armó un jaleo, no cumpliría ningún castigo cuando han hecho trampa.

—De todos modos ibas a perder— objetó Suigetsu cansado de sus quejas.

—Tú deberías de cumplir el castigo, perdiste a pesar de hacer trampa.

—La apuesta era que el último lo haría y tú fuiste la última.

—¡Porque ustedes, malditos, hicieron trampa!

—Los dos cumplirán el castigo— propuso Sasuke con su voz tajante y seca que más bien parecía una orden.

—¿Y eso por qué?— cuestionó Suigetsu.

—Sí, se supone que el ultimo, solo el ultimo haría el castigo, no los dos— se quejó Karin con el ceño fruncido, aunque menos a la defensiva.

—Y el ganador podría pedir lo que quisiera. Yo quiero que los dos sean castigados— dijo arrogante, cosa que atemorizó un poco a los chicos por lo que fuese que Sasuke tuviera planeado para ellos.

Los chicos en la piscina con malla habían iniciado su juego dividiéndose en dos grupos de tres. Eran, Ino, Kiba y Neji contra Temari, Shikamaru y Tenten. Cualquiera que los viese juraría que solo eran un grupo niños divirtiéndose como cualquier otro, claro, eso porque apenas estaban empezando a jugar. Temari y Tenten eran las más energéticas y fuertes y si agregamos la puntería de la castaña y las estrategias de Shikamaru, era un dúo a temer, pero escalofriante si se ponía a Temari con su fuerza, Neji nunca fallaba una, Kiba se lanzaba a por todas las pelotas como un perro y siempre lograba atajarla… perdón, recibirla. Y si se pensaba que Shikamaru o Ino fueran los eslabones débiles de los equipos, pues, grave error el que cometía, Ino era la capitana del equipo de voleibol femenino del colegio, se las sabia todas, y Shikamaru, pues cuando se le quitaba la pereza, podría convertirse en un verdadero sádico y es gracias a eso que su equipo iba ganando debido a que le había pedido a Tenten que siempre apuntase al medio entre Kiba e Ino dado que estos se la pasaban discutiendo, pues cuando ambos estaban al frente iban por la pelota y se estorbaban el uno al otro.

—Déjame que te explique de una manera en que puedas entenderlo: éste— señalaba Ino al agua mientras marcaba una línea divisora que al rato se desvaneció a su alrededor, que aunque su intención fue hacer un cuadro, pareció mas bien un circulo—, es mi espacio, y el resto es tuyo ¿Lo captaste?—dijo con un tono que mezclaba el sarcasmo, la superioridad y un poco de irritabilidad.

—Eres tú la que se mete en mi "espacio" a cada rato ¡Estorbas!— ladró Kiba molesto

—¿Cómo se te ocurre echarme la culpa ahora? ¡Perro sarnoso! El único que estorba aquí eres tú, bestia sin sentido direccional.

—Eso ni tiene sentido. Plástica descerebrada.

—Fenómeno con pulgas.

—Ya cierren la boca— gruñó Neji en un tono escalofriante que alerto los sentidos de ambos chicos de golpe, obligándolos a callarse.—Ambos son unos inútiles— bufó a lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados como pensando en algo.

—¿Disculpa?—cuestionaron ambos con molestia.

—Pensé que siendo la capitana de voleibol serias buena en esto. De Kiba no me esperaba nada, claro, solo ladra y gruñe, no sabe hacer nada más— comentó con su característica arrogancia pasiva que de alguna forma le hacía ver más arrogante de lo que en verdad era. Pero esa era la idea.

En seguida Ino y Kiba le armaron un jaleo por ello. En verdad se habían picado por sus palabras y no lo dejarían pasar así como así, eso era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común. Tan necios que no se callarían hasta tomar la última palabra.

—¡Ahg! Molestias ¿Van a jugar o no?— dijo Shikamaru con el mayor de los fastidios por tanta bulla, y mira que ya estaba comenzando a emocionarse con el juego y vienen estos a quitarle los ánimos. Siendo un genio no era difícil saber que era precisamente eso lo que quería Neji, pero bueno, no es que estuvieran en las olimpiadas, ya se aburrió, le costaría volver a interesarse. Si perdían bien sino también. Teniendo en cuenta el nivel de competitividad de los demás, él andaba por un nivel muy inferior en comparación.

—¡Sí!— y continuaron el juego con las energías a millón, la gente incluso se había arremolinado alrededor de la piscina asombrados por aquel partido tan reñido. Kiba e Ino habían formado un pacto silencioso entre ambos y resultaron ser un muy buen equipo, por lo que al final ganaron. La gente aplaudió emocionada y celebraron como si en verdad fuese un partido, por lo que sin pensarlo, terminaron abrazarse emocionados hasta que se dieron cuenta de que él era Kiba y ella Ino, y siendo Ino, si pudo abrazar a Kiba ¿Por qué no a Neji?

Continuando con la emoción se lanzó a Neji casi al instante de soltar a Kiba para pasar de largo la situación incómoda que se había formado por lo que casi nadie se dio cuenta de aquel momento, solo notaron como Ino se había lanzado a Neji de tal forma que ambos se hundieron en el agua.

—Vamos, celebra un poco, fue un partido súper emocionante— le sugirió Ino al salir del agua y notar su severa mirada en dirección a ella, quien aún lo tenía abrazado, pero tenía razón así que se permitió una sonrisa arrogante para saborear su victoria.

—¿Celosa?— Tenten ahoga un grito del susto al escuchar aquella voz masculina a su espalda de la nada, estaba claro que se trataba de Shikamaru y que no había sido nada silencioso, pero estaba tan centrada viendo esa situación que no lo escucho ni lo sintió.

—¿De dónde sacaste una cola?—le preguntó la castaña pasando de largo lo que había dicho.

—Ino tiene el cabello suelto; yo tengo mi pelo nuevamente recogido… ¿tú qué crees?— dijo sarcástico.—Y ese no era el tema.

—No estoy celosa— negó Tenten con una expresión en el rostro muy exagerada y un tono de voz un tanto agudo.—Deja de sacar conclusiones alocadas e invita a salir a Temari de una buena vez— le dijo divertida, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad, haciendo que se sorprendiera de que supiera aquello.

—Tsk… mujeres— murmuró con su pereza de siempre para disponerse a salir de la piscina.

Eso de que Ino lo estuviera molestando para que le pidiera a Temari salir era una cosa, pues lo conocía tan bien que incluso comenzaba a sospechar que podía leerle la mente, pero que Tenten también lo supiera ya era otra cosa, significaba que estaba siendo muy obvio y ese no era su estilo, además, no le gustaba que la gente le estuviera insistiendo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía con exactitud por la rubia de cuatro coletas, y ya comenzaba a sentirse presionado. Por otro lado, la idea de salir con Temari no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Hinata-chan!—escuchó Kiba a lo lejos y de inmediato de volteo viendo a Naruto corriendo hacia Hinata, quien se encontraba acompañada de Sakura. Volando, salió de la piscina y tomó a Hinata de la muñeca antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo y corrió al lado opuesto.—¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces? Entrégame a Hinata—le gritó sin dudar en seguirlo ni por un segundo.

Sakura los miró cínica y se fijó en la bolsita con chocolate adentro que le había regalado Hinata, realmente no se le antojaba nada ahora así que los guardo en su mochila.

—Ki-Kiba-kun, vas muy rápido— decía Hinata con un poco de dificultad.—¡Ah!— gritó asustada cuando Kiba se lanzó de la nada al agua, donde la corriente artificial te paseaba por todo el parque usualmente con un salvavidas encima para ir con suavidad y tranquilidad, pero sin ellos, era muy diferente y si te ponías a nadar te sentías como todo un pez debido a la velocidad.

—¡Ya te salvare Hinata, resiste un poco!— dijo Naruto al lanzarse al agua.

—Tsk…

—Ki-Kiba-kun—le llamó cansada y Kiba se desvió a una cascada conectada al canal de corriente solo para que el agua bajara pero se supone que nadie debería lanzarse ahí pues era pura decoración, aunque tampoco era el primero que lo hacía y no era peligroso. Naruto estaba lejos y no se dio cuenta de eso por lo que siguió de largo.

—¡Sí! Ja, ese cabeza hueca no es un reto para mí— alardeó Kiba, pero la mirada de Hinata le quito toda emoción.—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué haces esto? Na-Naruto-kun no es una mala persona, ¿Po-por qué insistes en alejarme de él?—su ceño estaba fruncido y a pesar de su tartamudeo se le veía muy seria, cosa que lo dejo un tanto asombrado.

—Yo… no, no es que… pues, es que él… no sé, yo solo…— no sabía que decir, las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza y no formaban ninguna frase con sentido. No tenía ninguna buena excusa que pudiera decirle. La mirada de Hinata se convirtió en una triste, solo quería estar con Naruto y su mejor amigo no se lo permitía. No podía enojarse con él, no podía decirle que preferiría estar con otra persona, jamás podría decidirse entre él y Naruto si le tocase hacerlo alguna vez.

—Lo siento— marmulló Kiba a lo bajo, sin mirarle a la cara porque era incapaz de hacerlo pues había una sensación desagradable en su pecho que se lo impedía.—Te agrada mucho Naruto, no soy nadie para alagarte de las personas, menos sabiendo que es uno de los primero amigos que tienes a parte de mí. Lo siento.

—Ki…

—Ve con él. De seguro te está buscando como loco— le sugiere con la mejor sonrisa forzosa que logra y prácticamente la obliga a salir de la piscina con la cascada sin permitirle hablar.—Apúrate, o se te será difícil encontrarlo.

—Vale— termina por acceder Hinata y corre en su búsqueda ansiosa mientras que Kiba la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de su campo visual.

—Jajaja, el chico perro está llorando. Mira que gracioso— gritó un mocoso a los cuatro vientos mientras lo señalaba y reía en burla haciendo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

—¡No estoy llorando, enano! Mis ojos son sensibles al cloro, es todo— respondió molesto con tal de que todos los que los habían escuchado lo tuvieran claro y salió de la piscina a patadas.

No es que estuviera llorando realmente, solo… es que… por más que intentase convencerse de que no la estaba perdiendo, aquel pensamiento lo carcomía por dentro una y otra vez.

Estaba obvio que Hinata se había enamorado de Naruto y que no podía competir con eso.

—¡Hinata-chan!— Naruto de inmediato la atrapo entre sus brazos y la abrazo emocionado de por fin tenerla. La Hyuga, a pesar de empezar a perder el aire, se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate andante.—Ven, vamos rápido a los toboganes. Esta vez no dejare que Kiba te aparte tan fácilmente— realmente, Naruto era un idiota, no media lo que decía ni en el efecto que causaba en Hinata, de seguro ni siquiera él mismo notaba que podría transmitir erróneamente sus intenciones por estar hablando de esa forma.

Los chicos estuvieron correteando por todo el parque acuático por horas. Comieron, se ahogaron (literalmente hablando), se lanzaron por todos los toboganes y corrieron por el lugar hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Realmente la pasaron bien y ahora, antes de decidir marcharse, disfrutaban de la banda en vivo que tocaba en un escenario montado en el parque, entre los restaurantes, un poco apartado de las piscinas, pero espacioso, más de lo que se podría creer.

Algunos bailaban y saltaban al ritmo de la música y otros se limitaban a disfrutar del ambiente con más tranquilidad. Sakura se había reunido con Sai en la tienda al verlo cuando iba de camino al escenario, fue una sorpresa y un alivio encontrárselo para ella.

—¿Qué tanto haces?— le preguntó Sakura viéndolo como recogiendo las cosas o algo así.

—Tengo que cerrar. Ya es hora, y debo ir a casa antes de que anochezca— respondió con su voz estoica de siempre.

—¿Nos vamos juntos?

—¿Y los demás?

—No te preocupes, le dejo un mensaje a Ino y no habrá problemas. De todos modos no he hecho nada más que apartarme de ellos.

Naruto era increíble, de alguna forma había logrado que Hinata bailara con él, es como si ya no fuera tan tímida como antes, tan solo se dejó llevar y atrapar a una burbuja donde la música y ellos dos eran los únicos presentes. Era la primera vez en su vida que solo se dejaba llevar sin importar nada más y lo estaba disfrutando.

Temari, Tenten e Ino también bailaban dando saltos y gritando de la euforia, sin embargo Sasuke, Neji y Kiba no hacían gran cosa y eso que incluso Shikamaru se encontraba festejando, lo cual era todo un caso, aunque puede que la culpa fuese de la música que tocaban, era muy buena, o también… cierta rubia de ojos verdes al lado de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te volviste muy desanimado. Y eso que ganamos el partido— le comento Ino a Kiba con una sonrisa muy animada. Realmente esperaba que Kiba estuviera igual de alborotado que Naruto, pero ahora parecía una imitación barata de Sasuke o Neji.

—No molestes— le gruñó cruzándose los brazos a nivel del pecho.

—¡Hasta Shikamaru está más animado que tú! ¿A caso quieres provocar el fin del mundo?

—Ino, no estoy de humor.

—Siempre andas quejándote, eso no es nuevo— contradijo con cinismo pero Kiba no hizo más que voltearle la mirada, cosa que la molesto.—Bien, piérdete— se alejó de él y se encamino hacia Neji.—Ven a bailar conmigo, Neji.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido. Síguele el ejemplo a Hinata— dijo burlona tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo pero no se movió.—No está mal descontrolarse un poquito. Déjate llevar—le dio su mejor sonrisa y el Hyuga termino por "dejarse llevar" por Ino hacia el centro, donde estaba la gente más movida, bailando y saltando. Al principio le fue muy incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado para nada a esto, saltaba recto cada vez que Ino lo hacía y se veía incluso cómico, él mismo se sentía ridículo, pero al final se contagió del ánimo de la rubia y… comenzó a disfrutarlo. Soltándose de a poco.

—Imposible…— murmuró Temari asombrada, atónica, casi que se pellizca jurando que estaba alucinando al ver al Hyuga con Ino saltando, Tenten siguió su mirada y observo la escena tan impactada como la Sabaku`no, puede que un poco más, pero al final sonrió, una reacción que en definitiva no esperaba Temari.

—Qué bueno saber que también él puede divertirse de vez en cuando.

Bueno, si Ino creía que Kiba invirtiera posiciones con Shikamaru causaría el fin del mundo, pues estaba claro que aquello le parecía poco, su objetivo realmente era acabar con la galaxia entera.

—¿Qué onda con esos tatoos? Jajaja… ustedes… ¿Qué demonios?— reía casi sin aire Naruto al notar la presencia de Karin y Suigetsu.

—¡Cierra la boca!—le gritaron ambos enfurecidos como bestias. El castigo de Sasuke había sido un tatoo en la espalda bastante bochornoso a decir verdad y les tenía prohibido ponerse la camisa hasta que ya no pudiera verlos.

Sí, se trataba de un Sasuke chibi aplastando sus cabezas con el pie para callarlos mientras que ellos tenían en una de sus manos una banderita blanca que en el centro se encontraba la frase: Adicto/a al Sado.

—Lástima que ya no este Sakura para que te saquen a ti a bailar— se burló Kiba que había visto de lejos a la chica marcharse con Sai, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fría de Sasuke.

—Es una molestia, ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que me arrastre a bailar con ella?

—Tsk… eres todo un patán. En fin, no importa ahora, ya no eres el estelar de Sakura, si quiera ha notado tu presencia en estos días.

_Como si no lo hubiera notado…._

—Hmp.

—Waaa… ya vámonos antes de que el cloro me agriete la piel— sugirió Tenten cuando la música dejo de sonar y la banda se despidió.

—¿Y Sakura-chan?—interrogó Naruto una vez estaban todos reunidos.

—Se fue con Sai— le respondió Kiba de forma indiferente.

—Sí, me dejo un mensaje avisándome— informo Ino al sacar su celular y leerlo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas, fueron a los vestidores a ducharse para sacarse el cloro (otros intentaron desesperadamente borrar de su piel unos tatoos molestos pero no lo lograron) y se cambiaron. Se reunieron de nuevo en la salida y se montaron en la camioneta en la que habían venido. El aire acondicionado les sintió muy bien, al parecer más de uno se había olvidado del protector solar y ahora su piel estaba un poco irritada, estaban casi durmiéndose entre la frescura y la música cuando Naruto no pudo más.

—Oigan, chicos…—dijo llamando la atención de todos.—¿No les parece que Sakura-chan a estado rara últimamente?

—¿Qué sabes tú? A penas la conoces— ladró Kiba con mal humor.

—Pero es cierto. Me tiene preocupada desde hace un tiempo— comentó Ino.

—Ninguna sabe que le pudo haber pasado— continua Tenten.—Tan solo se ha apartado mucho.

—¿Extraña en qué sentido?— cuestiona Suigetsu incrédulo, él la ve igual que siempre y piensa que solo están exagerando.

—Pues que está muy callada y distante— respondió Ino— Ya casi no me habla y ha sido un poco fría conmigo. Tampoco se molesta cuando hablo de Sasuke ni se pone territorial. Desde hace mucho siento que me oculta algo pero no creí que fuese importante o que solo estaba imaginando cosas, hasta ahora que la noto cambiada. Y de paso se está juntando mucho con ese chico lindo que es artista, Sai creo que se llama, es muy raro y misterioso, no sé si tendrá algo que ver con todo eso.

El ambiente ahora se había tensado un poco, y Naruto, por algún motivo, era el que se veía más preocupado.

—¿Y a qué viene Sasuke con esto?— cuestionó de repente a la defensiva.

—Pues que Ino y Sakura siempre han peleado por la atención de Sasuke— responde Karin con simpleza.

—¡¿Qué?

—Pero mira que eres escandaloso— bufó Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado al lado de él.—No es algo relevante en este momento al menos que te guste ella— le dijo haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara evidentemente.—En todo caso, hace tiempo que Sakura ha dejado de interesarle Sasuke.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?— cuestionó Ino indignada.

—Antes se irritaba con cualquier chica que se le acercase, siempre andaba de mal humor y por cualquier bobería que hicieras iniciaba una de sus peleas contigo. Hace ya unos meses que no se preocupa por lo que pase con él y solo pelea contigo cuando tú inicias— le respondió.—Como si no quisiera que supieras que ya no gusta de él.

—Pero mira que observador— comentó Tenten con un tono que le daba un doble sentido a la frase e hizo reír a varios, pero sabían bien que Shikamaru se enteraba de cosas que otros no con suma facilidad, era un gran observador a decir verdad, pero se permitieron la broma porque les hacía falta para animar un poco el ambiente.


	18. Chapter 18

Pongo de sobre aviso que en este capítulo se hablara mucho de Sakura y su pasado, y se bien que Hinata es la protagonista pero no significa que siempre se habla de ella, me gusta mucho meterme con cada personaje y realmente quiero contar la historia de Sakura de una sola que estar fraccionándola por cada capi, además, esto afectara también de Hinata y no creo que será difícil saber cómo (u.u si no lo descubrieron en el capi anterior no pienso decirlo ahora, así que tendrán que esperar :P)

Y miku-chan, de casualidad lei tu review justo antes de publicar xD estás de suerte, no he tardado ni dos días en continuar (solo por esta vez, porque realmente me tarde mucho en la continuación y es mi forma de disculparme).

Hablando de eso, perdón por la tardanza!

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 17:  
>Camino a casa<strong>

Cuando las risas se acabaron, regreso el silencio. Ino realmente se lo pensó, no estaba segura en decirlo y aun lo dudaba cuando comenzó hablar.

—Y también…—dijo con la mirada gacha—Hay unas fotos…—ya no tenía marcha atrás, terminaría de decirlo enfrentando las consecuencias.—Matsuri encontró unas fotos en las carpetas de Kurenai-sensei, los profesores… estaban en un club nocturno, de esos que son… ya saben… nada lindos y se estaban emborrachando y esas cosas… y… se puede distinguir en el fondo a Sakura, fue de hace tiempo porque la foto fue hecha cuando tenía el pelo largo, pero… según Matsuri, estaba descalza y se le veía realmente mal. Yo, no sé qué pensar de eso, la verdad.

Por suerte, el autobús no estaba lleno. Se encontraba prácticamente vacío y aunque no hubiera aire acondicionado, el viento que entraba por la ventana y revolvía sus cabellos le brindaba la frescura que deseaba. Sai se encontraba sentado a su lado en completo silencio, contemplándola como se contempla a una obra de arte: fascinado pero intrigado por su significado.

—¿Qué paso con Kakashi-sensei?—le preguntó de repente. Sabía bien que algo más había pasado entre el día en que lo vieron con Anko-sensei y hoy, algo que a juro tenía que estar relacionado con Kakashi y que le había afectado de esa manera.

Sakura quito la mirada de la ventana y guardo silencio sin saber cómo responderle. Trato, en su cabeza, buscar una forma de comenzar, pero le costó, le era difícil tener que repetir todo eso y sin embargo no había dudado si quiera un segundo en contárselo, probablemente porque tenía la necesidad de… desahogarse.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había conocido a Kakashi antes de que entrara al colegio como profesor?—le preguntó y el azabache solo asintió con la cabeza confirmándoselo.—Fue realmente algo insignificante, como tropezar con alguien y luego encontrárselo en otra parte, eso fue lo que realmente sucedió, solo… me tropecé con él y luego lo reconocí en la entrada del colegio, vestido con un traje gris y esa boba mascarilla que siempre usa, observando el mapa con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Él también me reconoció, lo supe por la mirada de sorpresa que puso al verme, ¿sabes? Porque realmente es lo único que se ve de su rostro— bromeo un poco y volvió a quedar en silencio por un momento, enseriando su mirada.—El año pasado me metí en problemas— confesó un poco ida.—No se lo he contado a nadie pero, si Kakashi no se hubiera adentrado en mi vida en ese justo momento yo… no sé lo que sería de mí.

—¿Fotos? ¿Qué tipo de fotos?, ¿De que estas hablando?—comenzó a cuestionar Naruto un tanto enfadado, sin poder comprender lo que había dicho Ino.—¿Por qué Sakura-chan estaría en un club nocturno? ¿Y por qué están tan seguras de que se trataba de ella?

—Era ella, lo sé— aseguro Ino.

—Pero tu ni siquiera viste la foto, a lo mejor Matsuri se equivocó— continuaba Naruto, se había puesto un tanto a la defensiva por las acusaciones de Ino.

—Lo sé porque fue en mi cumpleaños, ¿ok? Hace días que estaba planeando una salida y ella se puso toda extraña de que no podía ir porque estaba enferma o que se yo… ahora que lo pienso, el año pasado falto mucho al colegio y siempre ponía esa excusa.

—A lo mejor es que estaba muy enfermiza, como decía ella—volvió a defenderla Naruto.

—Muy improbable—dijo ahora Shikamaru.— A veces, hasta faltaba tres veces a la semana, a no ser porque se puso a negociar con los profesores hubiera repetido año por ausencia, pues aunque sus notas hubieran decaído no estaban tan mal uno puede repetir por faltar tanto.

—Pero, aunque faltaba mucho era la misma Sakura de siempre— opinó Ino.—Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado el año anterior, es ahora que se le ve diferente así que de seguro no hay relación.

—O a lo mejor es algo que ha ido creciendo y ahora no lo puede controlar—dijo Tenten.

—¿Cómo qué?—cuestiono Karin.

—No sé, pueden ser muchas cosas.

—O a lo mejor están exagerando— hablo Suigetsu con su voz desinteresada.—De seguro solo está pasando por una de esas etapas deprimentes por las que andas ustedes las niñas.

—Ya cierra la boca, inepto— le gruñó Karin.

—Ven y cállame tú, bruja. Y de todos modos, si Sakura realmente estuviera pasando por algo malo desde hace un año ya nos hubiéramos enterado, ¿o no? No creo que sus padres sean tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta y hacer algo al respecto, y si Sakura no ha dicho nada es porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Si no lo sabe Ino, que es su mejor amiga, o alguna de ustedes, entonces es porque no las necesita. No quieran ayudar a alguien que no pide ayuda, solo estorbaran, incluso pueden empeorarlo, si es que en verdad estuviera pasando algo.

Y el silencio regreso. Suigetsu realmente estaba molesto con todo esto, la estaban pasando bien y ahora tenían que arruinarlo todo preocupándose por una bobalicona como Sakura. A ver, le estuvo lamiendo los zapatos a Sasuke por años aun incluso cuando la trataba mal, es de esas que vendería su integridad por estar con él y simplemente no le agradaban nada ese tipo de chicas, las veía como unas descerebradas.

Claro que eso era lo que pensaba él sin conocerla del todo.

Por más que le gustase a Sakura que el viento y el ruido de los cauchos friccionando con el suelo opacaran su voz, no la hacía, era un sonido susurrante y hasta tranquilizador, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que su voz pasara desapercibida por los otros pasajeros. Sin embargo, eran tan pocos y ordinarios, que no le tomo importancia alguna.

—Habían despedido a mi padre de su trabajo, las cuentas eran demasiadas y debían encontrar un trabajo cuanto antes pero no le fue fácil hacerlo. Mi madre era ama de casa y se cansó de esperarlo, así que salió y encontró varios trabajos pequeños de medio tiempo, trabajaba hasta la noche y comenzó a ser el sustento de la familia. Mis padres empezaron a discutir a causas del estrés, la falta de dinero, el excesivo trabajo de mi madre, la inepcia de mi padre, mi incapacidad de mantener las cosas ordenadas en la casa… Ahora yo debía ser la ama de casa, mi madre había tomado el puesto de mi padre y él solo estorbaba. Trate de ser positiva y tener la esperanza de que cuando mi padre encontrara trabajo todo volvería a estar como antes pero parecía que eso nunca llegaría. Estábamos tan mal que incluso mi madre quiso mandarme a trabajar pero mi padre lo prohibió.

No tuve mucha voz en todo el asunto, a decir verdad no dije absolutamente nada, desde pequeña mi familia era muy estable y ahora todo se desboronaba. Mis notas empezaron a caer y mi madre se molestó conmigo, y mucho, decía que si no serviría para el colegio que fuera útil por lo menos, me dijo tantas cosas que ni siquiera se me habían pasado por la cabeza que empecé a dudar, sobre mi familia, sobre mi vida y sobre mi misma. Jamás había cuestionado mi futuro realmente, mi padre era doctor y yo tenía pensado seguir sus pasos pero no me había preguntado si me gustaba, ¿sabes? Lo admiraba y quería ser como él, era todo… pero ahora… me sentí muy perdida. Perdí el interés por todo, lo que me gustaba ya no me llamaba la atención, no disfrutaba las cosas que antes si, ya no sabía quién era, lo que me definía además de un lindo cabello rosa y unos ojos jade— dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.—Quería ignorarlo y actuaba como siempre, era muy natural, como si al llegar al cole olvidara todo. Pero luego todos esos pensamientos volvían a mí y me atormentaban: ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién quiero ser? ¿Qué quiero ser? Empecé a faltar al colegio, discutía con mi madre todas las mañanas, a veces tenía que llevarme ella misma porque sospechaba que me desviaba y nunca entraba el colegio pero no lo hacía, no tenía a donde ir, aunque sí que lo deseaba. Trataba de pasar lo menos posible en casa así que salía mucho con mis amigas o hacia las tareas en la biblioteca u ocupaba mi tiempo en cualquier otra cosa y fue entonces que conocí a un chico… se llamaba Sasori, era mayor que yo y… al poco tiempo nos volvimos en algo más que amigos.

—Eres un completo idiota— le regañaba Karin a Suigetsu cuando los dejaron en la parada de autobús que estaba a solo unas cuadras de sus casas. Eran prácticamente vecinos, junto con Sasuke, solo que él estaba del otro lado de la urbanización así que como iban de paso por allá decidieron dejar a los dos en la parada y seguir con el Uchiha, dejándolo casi frente a su casa.

—Es verdad lo que dije— se defendió el albino entre dientes.

—No debiste decirlo. Eres un maldito insensible, ¿sabes lo que es que te digan que tu "mejor amiga" no te necesite, que no confié en ti? Ino se ha de sentir muy mal ahora.

—Pues no debieron tocar ese tema para empezar. Lo arruinaron todo— grito con fastidio.—La estábamos pasando muy bien y vienen ustedes a cagarla con el temita, ahora, en vez de llegar a nuestras casas riendo estaremos todo el fin de semana preocupados por la tonta esa de Sakura.

—Más tonto eres tú, lagartija.

—Yo solo digo que no era un buen momento para hablar de eso. La estábamos pasando muy bien.

—Ya, ni que fuera la gran cosa. De todos modos tú no tienes que preocuparte, todo el mundo te cae mal así que te ha de valer poco lo que pase con ella ¿no?— le cuestionó de cinismo y frialdad.

—No me cae mal todo el mundo— marmulló de mala gana.

—¿Así? Dime alguien que te caiga remotamente bien— le retó Karin.

—Me cae bien Sasuke.

—Lo toleras, es diferente.

—¡Es lo mismo! Y también Jugo.

—Él no cuenta: casi ni habla. Lo cual es perfecto para ti.

—¡Sigue contando! Él y Sasuke me caen bien, y tú también.

—¡Sí! Se nota— bramó sarcástica.

—A pesar de todo… Karin, no hay otra chica que me interese tocar— su comentario, fue de lo más inesperado para la peli-fucsia, apostaría a que tenía las mejillas rojas en ese momento aunque no pudiese verlas. De repente se volvió muy tímida y ni capaz de mirarlo era, menos con esa mirada tan intensa que tenía y distinguía de todos los demás.

—Deja de decir estupideces— murmuró bajando la cabeza para evitar que notase su nerviosismo pero eso no le funcionaria, nunca lo hizo.

—Serán estupideces—dice colocándose frente a ella y toma su mejilla obligándola a alzar la cabeza y conectar sus miradas—, pero es la verdad.

Son estos momentos los que Karin detesta más, pues como una tonta se deja llevar por la tentación aun sabiendo que no debería, porque le gusta otro y lo odia a él. Así que sin pensarlo, tan solo como una reacción natural, es ella la que desaparece por completo la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de él, como una niña atraída a un dulce, o como Eva mordiendo la manzana que nunca debió morder pero que al final lo hizo porque a veces hay tentaciones imposibles de ignorar, y ella ya había caído, mil y una veces en esos labios que detestaba pero que se habían vuelto una de sus más graves adicciones, además de su cuerpo.

Esperemos que los tatoos se quiten con el sudor.

**Flash back**

Tenía quince años en ese momento y Sakura aún conservaba su cabello largo hasta las caderas, liso y de un radiante rosa suave que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos verdes jade. Estaba en el cafetín en donde solía tomar un jugo de naranja natural varios días a la semana para matar tiempo. Estaba terminando cuando frente a ella aparece un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos color avellana, era sumamente guapo y al conectar sus miradas, sin querer término por atorarse con los grumos del jugo que pasaron por el pitillo al succionar de golpe por el impacto. Tosió como loca y se encontraba completamente avergonzada, él chico ahora se encontraba riéndose de ella por estar andando de tonta. Es entonces que lo ve acercándose a su dirección.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— no era la primera vez que lo veía, al pareces ambos solían visitar mucho esta cafetería por lo que habían notado la presencia del otro desde hace mucho, sin embargo era la primera vez que se hablaban.

—S-sí, estoy bien, gracias— le dijo tratando de dejar la vergüenza a un lado y disminuir su sonrojo. Recobró la compostura con un suspiro y le sonrió agradecida, él le regresa la sonrisa y toma una servilleta de su mesa al tiempo que saca un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Mi nombre es Sasori, te dejo mi número en caso de que necesite atorarte una vez más— bromeó el joven acabando con el intento de Sakura por acabar con el sonrojo, tensándose un poco pero al final le pareció gracioso y se permitió reír.

—Sakura, me llamo Sakura— le responde entregándole la mano para saludarlo cordialmente y Sasori la recibe.

—No te olvides de llamarme.

Días después

—No me llamaste— le susurró Sasori cerca de su oído cuando Sakura se encontraba en la cola para comprar su jugo de naranja de siempre. Casi se asusta a no ser porque reconoció su voz, se limita a sonreír divertida y saca su celular enviándole un mensaje: "Pero no te olvide".

Al leerlo, Sasori se ríe.

—¿Nos sentamos juntos?

**Fin del flash back**

Fue atracción inmediata, Sasori me parecía un chico increíble y me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con él, pudiendo ser lo que quisiera ser frente a él, tan solo dejándome llevar porque no me cuestionaría, porque no me conocía. Nos veíamos seguido en el cafetín y luego empezamos a salir, al tiempo nos hicimos novios y todo estaba perfecto… por el momento. Ambos buscábamos escapar, él buscaba un refugio en mí pero apenas podía conmigo misma, yo buscaba estabilidad en su persona, pero su vida era de todo menos estable. Ambos nos equivocamos al buscar en el otro lo que no había y al final, nos hicimos daño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kakashi con tu relación con Sasori?—le preguntó Sai confundido, es decir, entendía lo que le había dicho pero no podía relacionar una cosa con la otra.

—Kakashi me salvo de Sasori— le respondió con un aura un tanto lúgubre, no era una bonita historia al parecer.—Sasori había caído en las drogas y yo lo había acompañado, empecé faltar más al colegio y a veces no legaba a casa, íbamos de fiesta en fiesta y solía quedarme con él… cuando Sasori bebía, se convertía en un tipo completamente diferente, era frio y decía cosas que desearía no haber escuchado, me trataba como una… no era quien había conocido, pero al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada y volvía a ser el de siempre y me convencía a mí misma de que solo debía evitar que bebiera, pero eso era una misión imposible. Entonces yo también comencé a beber y lo enfrentaba, peleábamos y una vez incluso nos golpeamos. Y nada había mejorado en casa. Una noche, nos metimos en la boca del lobo, fuimos a un club nocturno donde Sasori se encontraría con sus "amigos", ya sabes, de esos que te venden las drogas e incluso las prueban contigo. Yo estaba completamente asustada, no me gustaba nada ese lugar y quería irme, hace un tiempo que no lo veía y lo fui a buscar, me dijeron que había ido a una de las secciones VIP y lo encontré con… engañándome con una… mujer.

**Flash back**

—¡Sakura!—gritó Sasori espantado al verla en la entrada, quitándose de golpe a la mujer de encima.

—¿Qué? Vamos, no te detengas por mí, se ve que lo estabas disfrutando mucho— contestó con suma frialdad y un toque de cinismo en su tono de voz.

—No me molestara hacerlo frente a ti, si te quieres quedar a ver es tu problema— respondió a la defensiva, con el mismo tono que había usado la peli-rosa pero con una mirada cruel en sus ojos.

—¡Eres un maldito, Sasori! Ojala te mueras— le gritó a todo pulmón, asqueada y destrozada, al borde del llanto y la locura. Sasori se levantó del sofá y evito que la Haruno se fuera tomándola de la muñeca, la lanzó al sofá y se posiciono encima de ella, agarrándola de la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Tienes celos de una perra? Pues déjame enseñarte como la tratan a ella para que veas que no eres más que una malcriada niñata superficial, pero de que hablo? Ya eres una perra— sus labios presionaron los suyos con fuerza sin permitirle hablar, casi como si su intención fuera robarle el aire que le daba vida. Luego bajo a su cuello y Sakura sentía tanto asco que comenzó a golpearlo y a gritar pidiendo ayuda, todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima.

—¡Ya suéltame!— pidió entre el llanto al tiempo que lo golpeaba en su entrepierna pudiendo por fin deshacerse de él. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, bajando las escaleras prácticamente a saltos. Las sandalias que usaba le incomodaban mucho y decidió quitárselas para poder ir más rápido, es entonces que escucha a Sasori ir atrás de ella, aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

Acelero el paso e intento perderse entre la multitud del club pero su maldita cabellera rosa resaltaba mucho. El sonido de la música era tan fuerte que la vibración pegaba en todo su pecho, haciéndole notar un agujero vacío en él que no se había dedicado a rellenar sino a ignorar, las luces la desconcertaban, la gente era demasiada, el calor la sofocaba. En la salida del club no había tantas personas, era probablemente el espacio menos recurrido por la multitud, un flash la cegó por un momento haciéndola tropezar, volteo su mirada observando con terror a los profesores, no le importaba el motivo, estaban ahí y si la veían sería su fin.

—¡Sakura!— le grito Sasori haciéndola reaccionar. Rompió a correr a la salida tropezándose con un hombre al que no le dedico ni un momento para fijarse en él; Sasori salió casi enseguida y antes de que pusiera salir del callejón en donde te dejaba la puerta de la salida, Sasori la tomó del cabello y la arrastro por el piso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle o hacerle algo más, el hombre con el que había tropezado, o al menos eso suponía, lo detuvo, dándole un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Sakura, asustada, se escondió detrás de unos barriles, observando por completo la escena cuando el sonido de las bocinas policiacas rezumbo por todo el lugar haciendo que la gente saliera descontrolada del local antes de que los atrapasen. Sakura salió de su escondite queriendo pasar desapercibida entre la gente, volviendo a tropezar con aquel hombre, fue un milisegundo pero pudo tomar nota de cada una de sus fracciones: peli-blanco, de ojos negros rasgados, un joven adulto de unos 23 años aproximadamente, alto, musculoso, misterioso, con una mascarilla que cubría la mitad de su rostro como si fuese un ninja y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que le quedaba muy bien, de alguna forma extraña. La peli-rosa no pudo reaccionar, solo giro y continuo su camino esperando que con la mirada hubiera podido transmitir lo increíblemente agradecida que estaba con él.

Y así lo hizo.

**Fin del flash back**

—Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi— continuaba Sakura.—Después de eso yo… decidí cambiar. Empezar de nuevo, así que me corte el pelo, le envié un último mensaje a Sasori donde le pedía que no me buscase más y cambie de línea telefónica. Mi madre nunca se enteró de nada, trabajaba mucho y mi padre estaba decidido a recuperar su trabajo, así que también estaba muy ocupado. Yo también era muy cuidadosa, jamás llegaba a casa drogada o borracha o con signos de haber estado en una fiesta, si trasnochaba, me maquillaba e iba al colegio como si nada hubiera pasado. Al final, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, ¿sabes? Si se lo contaba a alguien, ya no sería… normal. Lo menos que quería es que me regañasen o que opinaran de mi vida, ya había aprendido, no necesitaba que me lo restregasen. Comencé a ayudar a mi madre con la casa y me dedique a los estudios para ocupar mi mente de cualquier clase de pensamientos, fue gracias a eso que logre pasar si no estuviera repitiendo.

—Ahora eres la tercera en la lista después de Sasuke y Neji— apuntó Sai más para sí mismo.

—Pero aún no sé quién soy…

—Pensé que…

—Cuando estaba con Kakashi era diferente, no pensaba, solo… solo me dejaba llevar. Pero, supongamos que soy un color… ¿Qué color soy?, ¿Rosa?, ¿Verde?, ¿Jade?, ¿Negro?, ¿Gris?, ¿Rojo? Porque puede que sea el color de otro más sin darme cuenta. Si entonces soy Sakura Haruno, ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?

El autobús se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, mirándola de reojo pues más de uno había escuchado la historia. Es entonces, que una señora mayor, con rosas acomodadas unas encimas de otras en una cesta, se detiene frente a los asientos en donde se encontraba y le entrega a Sakura una rosa blanca.

—Toma, cariño, y tíñela del color que quieras— le dice con una dulce sonrisa y continua su camino dejando a Sakura anonadada, no se lo esperaba y para cuando bajo del autobús aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo menos darles las gracias pero, realmente se había quedado en blanco…

—Entonces soy el color blanco— pensó divertida.

Sai no había entendido eso último, solo se había perdido en las expresiones delicadas del rostro de la Haruno sin saber exactamente que pensar de todo eso. No era bueno con las emociones, pero en ella había miles de emociones reluciendo, no era bueno con los colores, pero de ella resplandecían distintas gamas de colores que en combinación resultaban aun más esplendidos de lo que lo harían estando solos. Se había obsesionado con su imagen porque era todo lo que no comprendía y quería entender.


	19. Chapter 19

Para los que no les agrada mucho Sakura, pido perdón, ya este es el último capítulo que trata sobre ella. Al final vemos una conversación importante entre Hiashi y Hinata que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero les guste n.n

T-T ahg, y me dolió lo de Kakashi, me gusta mucho el personaje y realmente me costó hacer esa escena pero no creo que hubiera caído bien en la historia un final feliz entre estos dos.

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 18:  
>Corazones maltratados<strong>

—¿Y después de que votaras el teléfono no lo volviste a ver más?— le preguntó Sai viendo casi absorbido como Sakura jugueteaba con la rosa blanca sin saber qué hacer con ella con exactitud mientras caminaba de camino a la casa de Sai, éste le había invitado porque quería enseñarle algo y ella, después de enterarse de que vivía solo, acepto, ya que le daría un poco de corte toparse con sus padres o algo.

—Hmp…—bufó burlona, entre el sarcasmo y otra emoción que Sai no sabía bien como identificar, ya de por si le costaba captar el sarcasmo.—Ya hubiera querido yo que fuese así de fácil. Un mensaje no le basto, fue a buscarme, a pedirme perdón y tratar de convencerme de seguir juntos…

—¿Qué paso al final?

—¿Al final? Sasori murió.

**Hace seis meses**

Llovía pétalos de flores de cerezo a montones. El viento las hacia bailar lento hasta caer al suelo y las volvía a levantar, imposible de dejarlas inmóviles en un solo lugar. Las vacaciones habían terminado, las clases habían comenzado y Sakura se presentaba al colegio con su nuevo corte, liso y rosa como de costumbre, pero tan corto que apenas y pasaba su mandíbula, y con un lindo cintillo rojo en memoria de Sasori.

Aún era muy temprano y no había casi gente por lo que decide vagar un poco por el campus, respirando el aire con el sabor de la primavera activando cada uno de sus sentidos. Es justo entonces que ve a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellos grises parado enfrente del mapa del colegio que se le hacía muy familiar. Lo reconoció a los pocos segundos, era aquel hombre…

Dudo mucho en si acercársele o mejor ignorarlo, pero ya había estado ignorando muchas cosas en sí misma y era la hora de cambiar eso, y todo lo demás. Se le acerca con los nervios a flor de piel y se detiene a su lado. Por lo menos para darle las gracias, aunque, estaba completamente segura de que no la reconocería, es decir, era de noche y había mucha gente y tenía otro peinado y otras pintas…

—¿Perdido?—le pregunta de forma amigable, tratando de ser cordial tomando en cuenta que era un adulto y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? En todo caso, su pregunta se borró cuando vio la tremenda expresión de sorpresa que hizo al verla, era como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago y estuviera sin aire, bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando pero algo así parecía.

—¿Tu eres…?

—Sakura— le interrumpió, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, tampoco lo deseaba así que mejor se adelantó antes de que empezara con el tema.—Haruno Sakura— le brindó su mejor sonrisa y tendió su mano.

—Un gusto conocerte— respondió formalmente, aceptándola mano de Sakura—, mi nombre es Kakashi… ¡Vaya! Tu mano es muy cálida— se interrumpió a si mismo de la sorpresa, cosa que la saco un poco de orbita por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Gra-cias, supongo— respondió aun extrañada pero luego rio, era la primera vez que le decían eso, y parecía un cumplido a decir verdad.—Si buscas la dirección te puedo guiar, estudio aquí.

—Oh, vale, eso es genial, si llego a tiempo daré una buena primera impresión… aunque no creo que dure mucho—comentó Kakashi.—De alguna forma u otra el sendero de la vida se encarga de hacerme llegar tarde todo el tiempo.

—¿El sendero de la vida es lo que te hace llegar tarde?—cuestionó sarcástica y así estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la dirección y se enteraron que él sería su profesor y ella su alumna.

**Fin del flash back**

—¿No vas a preguntarme cómo murió?— cuestionó Sakura al acomodarse en la sala de la casa de Sai, éste le sirvió un té frio y se sentó frente a ella pensativo.

—No sé si sea apropiado…—respondió al final, con la frase fresca en la cabeza. Sakura sonrió de medio lado, de todos modos se lo diría, sin saber por qué, hablar con él se sentía bien, tal vez porque a diferencia de otros no la regañaría, no intentaría consolarla, no le daría pena ni querría aconsejarla, no opinaría, no haría nada, solo la escucharía e intentaría comprenderla, aunque seguramente no lo logre.

—Un accidente de auto. Chocó con un camión, se volcó y calló por la zona boscosa de la carretera terminando de golpe frente al tronco de un árbol, no sé si ya estaba muerto en ese momento, pero de no estarlo, la explosión se encargó de hacerlo. Y todo porque los rescatistas se centraron en mí y lo dejaron a él— sus manos apretaron el vaso con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y se notaba como le obligaba a su voz mantenerse neutral por más difícil que fuera.—Yo salí con una contusión en la cabeza, un brazo fracturado… y con el corazón hecho añicos. A pesar de todo, lo quería demasiado como para que su muerte no me afectase— tuvo que morderse el labio para no seguir, quería callar y contenerse, pero necesitaba decirlo, para que Sai lo entendiera o para escucharlo salir de su boca en voz alta.—No era un chico malo, solo estaba tan perdido como yo…

—¿Cómo terminaste en su auto?— se esperaba un "lo siento" pero así era Sai y era precisamente por eso que se sentía tan a gusto contarle todo. Se sintió agradecida pues sentía que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo a no ser por su pregunta inapropiada.

—Teníamos que terminar…— respondió como si fuese muy obvio pero para Sai no lo era, en lo absoluto.—Ambos sabíamos bien la sensación que te deja el abandonar algo de la noche a la mañana, sin despedidas ni tiempo para procesar su partida. Y también teníamos muchas cosas que decir.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como: "eres un bastardo hijo de ·!$%(/=! pero te debo tanto y te quiero tanto que no puedo… odiarte"—dijo sarcástica, permitiéndose reír un poco.— Ambos nos hicimos daño, nos los buscamos, pero Sasori me dio algo que realmente necesitaba.

—¿Un cintillo?— le peguntó confuso al ver que estaba tocando su cintillo con añoranza.

—Jaja… No. Me abrió los ojos, me hizo crecer. Me hizo creer en mi misma y derrotó mi soledad. Y Kakashi, me regreso todo lo que había perdido con su muerte.

**Flash back**

—Sakura, ¿Qué se te ofrece aquí tan temprano?— le preguntó Kakashi con un notable buen humor a pasar de estar encerrado día y noche en aquella habitación de hospital.—¿Te enteraste de que me darían de alta y viniste ayudarme?—se anticipó al ver que cargaba una caja mediana entre sus manos.

—No— negó con un ánimo completamente opuesto al de Kakashi.—Vine a regresarte todo.

—¿Regresar…—no pudo terminar por que la caja terminó en sus piernas antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Observo en su interior y eran cosas como tarjetas, llaves, regalos de novio, una camisa que le pertenecía, cosas de novios, incluso unas fotos de ellos dos sacada por una de esas máquinas que ves en las calles.—Esto…

—Lo entendí, ¿vale? Haz elegido a Anko en vez de a mí, lo supe antes de que te olvidaras de mi existencia.

—Lo siento…

—¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?— su pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, no es que hubiera recuperado toda su memoria y todo lo que había en la caja lo perturbaba, le parecía ficticio.

—No la he recuperado del todo…

—¡¿Cuándo?—le preguntó a gritos, al borde del llanto.

—Después de aquella vez en que viniste a visitarme y te presentantes como lo hiciste cuando nos conocimos hace seis meses. Ya sospechaba algo desde que te vi pero he recordado muy poco. No sé bien que había entre tú y yo, pero sea lo que sea debemos terminarlo, solo…

—Solo soy una niña.

—Sakura, entiéndelo, no solo mi trabajo está en riesgo, eres menor de edad y eso…

—¡Lo sé! Me lo dijiste, tú sabias las consecuencias que enfrentabas al estar conmigo y yo también y aun así estábamos juntos, pero claro, un golpe en la cabeza, y despiertas con una nueva forma de pensar. Y con una nueva persona a cual amar.

—Sakura, las cosas no son así, yo realmente…

—¡De…!—se atoro en llanto y respiro para tranquilizarse, pero entonces las lágrimas cedieron por si solas.—De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber pensado que realmente te importaba.

—¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Has pensado en mi situación? No recuerdo una gran parte de mi vida. No sé qué era lo que sentía por ti, pero seguramente lo que sentí debió ser muy fuerte como para arriesgarme de esa manera.

—¡No soy una niña, Kakashi, no intentes hacerme sentir bien!— le gritó furiosa y Kakashi se sintió terrible y sorprendido, ¿tan bien lo conocía como para que supiera que aquello lo decía solo por no hacerle sentir mal? En el fondo seguía pensando que había cometido una estupidez al juntarse con una estudiante.—Te convertiste en un maldito cobarde, eso es lo que sucede.

Y puede que tuviese razón, por más gratos que fuesen los pocos recuerdo que tenia de los dos le importaba su trabajo y lo último que quería era perderlo o incluso terminar en la cárcel por un capricho, por una tontería en la que nunca debió meterse, una fantasía. Tenía que terminar con esto.

—Lamento todo, Sakura, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo por una fantasía. Anko sospechaba lo nuestro y me dijo lo de los rumores— le confesó dejándola atónita.—Ya hay muchos rumores sobre nosotros y eso está levantando sospechas, y no vale la pena arriesgar tanto por…

—¿Una fantasía?— repitió entre dientes, sumamente molesta, trataba de controlarse pero cedió, se acercó y lo cacheteo con todas sus fuerzas.—Imbécil, no, idiota, eso es lo que eres ¿Sabes qué? Las dos cosas. Púdrete, Kakashi— le grito molesta, ya no quería verle, no deseaba escucharle. Se marchó de la habitación y tuvo que salir corriendo del hospital a toda velocidad, lo último que quería era causarle lastima a los demás por sus lágrimas.

**Fin del flash back**

—A lo mejor estoy destinada a fracasar en el amor— pensó Sakura en voz alta, tomando un sorbo de su té.—Solo mira mi historial: años ilusionada por un chico que me toma como una molestia. Luego, cuando tengo mi primer novio, resulta ser un desequilibrado, aparece Kakashi y termino por convertirme en su muñeca de juegos. El amor es un asco.

Sai la escucha atento sin intenciones de comentar algo y Sakura no se esperaba una respuesta así que suspiro para calmarse, ya había dicho todo lo que quería decir y se sentía un poco mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que me querías enseñar, Sai? ¡¿Estás dibujando?— lo ridículo era que apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de eso ahora.

—Sí, ven conmigo— le dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando a una de las habitaciones. Era un pequeño apartamento por lo que si acaso había dos habitaciones y al entrar a una de ellas, la de huéspedes, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Cuadros por todo el cuarto de figuras abstractas e imágenes de la cultura japonesa pero ya había visto cuadros de Sai antes, lo que la dejo así fueron los cuadros de ella colocados justo al frente, uno seguido del otro, bocetos de su rostro regados por el suelo, combinaciones de pinturas del color de su cabello y de sus ojos… era la primera vez que veía color en sus obras de arte, y también a una persona en ellas.—Ten— le entrego el dibujo que acababa de hacer, que se trabada de ella, justo mientras hablaba de Sasori y tomaba su cintillo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que cada cuadro era de un momento en específico y pudo nombrar algunos cuantos: de cuando lo conoció y se resignó a contarle lo de Kakashi, cuando iban en el autobús al hospital, cuando le sonreía a Kakashi para que la recordara, cuando lo vio con Anko. En sus tristezas, en sus molestias, en sus alegrías.. Todas trazadas con sumo cuidado por sus tintas que habían olvidado el negro para bañarse de color.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé— responde como si nunca los hubiera visto y se encontrase tan impactado como ella al verlos.—Hace mucho que estoy obsesionado con los sentimientos y las emociones humanas pero nunca había sido capaz de entenderlas. Nunca fui capaz de darle color a mis pinturas ni de hacer que transmitan algo además de vacío. Pero ahora, no puedo dejar de pintarte.

—¿Pintarme?, ¿Por qué a mí?

—No sé, ¿Por qué hay muchos colores en ti?, ¿Por qué hay demasiadas emociones que logras transmitir?, ¿Por qué… personificas todo aquello que no puedo entender? Supongo que eres mi musa, aunque hubiera preferido una más delgada…

—¡Calla!—le gruñó al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba con el puño en toda la cabeza.

Kiba, Hinata y Neji caminaban a las puertas de la mansión. Los habían dejado en el portal pero el camino de un lugar a otro, en esta casa tan grande, eran largos. En especial, el camino del porto hasta la puerta de la mansión.

—Ahg, que molestia, ¿Por qué no ponen unos carritos de golf en el portal? Maldición, ¿Por qué hay tantos kilómetros para llegar a la puerta?, ¿Por qué demonios los ricos tienen que ser tan exagerados, es que no pudieron hacer un portón medianamente normal?

—Ya cállate, pulgoso— le gruñó Neji arto de sus quejas.

—¡Oh! Neji volvió, ya pensaba yo que habías cambiado de cuerpo con otra persona. Hazlo regresar, tú me caes mal.

—¿Por qué someter a alguien a la tortura de tener que conocerte?

—Como si tú fueras muy amigable. A ti nadie querría conocerte, eres un amargado.

—Tu amiguita no parece pensar lo mismo.

—¡No es mi "amiguita"! Y ella no cuenta, está loca. Al igual que Tenten.

—Tenten no viene al asunto.

—Pues es la verdad, es rara.

—¿Lo dice un tipo con cara de perro?

—¡No tengo cara de perro! Y en todo caso, tú no tienes expresiones en la cara.

—¡Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la mansión! ¿A caso creen que están en un festival?— les regañó Kaede furiosa.—Muévanse, ¡Y no pisen la grama, cuantas veces debo repetirlo!

—¡Ahg! Mira quien viene hablar de gritos— bufó Kiba entre dientes, sintiendo al poco tiempo como lo jalaban de la oreja hacia dentro de la mansión.—Itte-te…

—¡Dije que se movieran! Hinata-sama, apresúrese usted también. Su padre desea hablarle de un asunto importante— aquello la extraño, no era común que su padre la llamara por un "asunto importante", generalmente era para regañarla y hacerle ver que había hecho mal.

En seguida acelero el paso y camino hasta su oficina en la casa donde casi siempre se encontraba y ahí estaba. Se fijó en que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y que del salón salían varias voces además de la de su padre.

—¿Decidirás confiar en Hinata?

—No, aún estoy convencido de que Hanabi sería una opción más segura pero no tengo de otra, es la menor y las reglas de la casa no lo permiten— decía su padre con esa frialdad característica de los Hyuga.

—Debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para impedir que Neji se convierta en el heredero y es vital que Hinata le supere en la prueba de mayoría de edad para eso.

—Tsk… es un caso perdido, ¿No se puede hacer una excepción esta vez y esperar a que Hanabi cumpla los dieciséis?

—Me temo que no Hiashi-sama.

—¡Hinata-sama!—se alertó uno de los presentes, el más joven de los cuatro, con un notable nerviosismo.—¿A qué se debe su presencia por aquí?

—Lamento la interrupción, Kaede-san me aviso que mi padre me había mandado a llamar y vine apenas la escuche— contestó Hinata de una forma que Hiashi nunca antes había visto en ella, no estaba tartamudeando, no se le veía nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba sonrojada o avergonzada, su cara era completamente estoica, incluso un poco fría. Se veía la intensidad con la que apretaba su mandíbula, dándole una expresión dura digna de un Hyuga pero en ese momento Hinata solo quería largarse y echarse a llorar, gritarle al mundo, hallar una forma de mostrar que no era una debilucha, una tonta o una inepta y sin embargo los esfuerzos que hacia su padre nunca los valoraba, ella siempre seria para él un estorbo.

Lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no alivianaría el dolor que le causaba.

—Bueno, nosotros ya hemos acabado. Nos retiramos. Un gusto verla Hinata-sama, espero encontrarla pronto nuevamente— se despidió el mayor del grupo y uno por uno se fue marchando.

—Muy bien— alagó Hiashi ante la conducta que había tenido pero Hinata no se emocionó en lo absoluto, solo lo miro y desvió la mirada para evitar que notara la fragilidad que la invadía en ese momento, realmente, Hinata no estaba pensando en nada, solo sentía una sensación extraña que se expandía por su cuerpo y parecía haberle quitado la conciencia, pero era lo mejor, pues si comenzaba a pensar, se derrumbaría y eso era inadmisible frente a su padre.—Siéntate, tendremos una larga charla.

—¿Es sobre la prueba de mayoría de edad?

—¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?— preguntó tajante, claro que le parecía de mala educación que estuviera espiando las conversaciones de los demás.

—No, solo lo supuse. Pronto cumpliré los dieciséis años y si no mal recuerdo, es a esa edad que se hace la prueba— estaba luchando. Le costaba tanto enfrentarse a su padre que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, por lo que se sentó antes de que lo notara.

—Supones bien.

Un respiro… y ahora debía competir con Neji por su futuro.

Era sumamente importante que ella ganara pues le daría una mala imagen a la compañía que Neji fuera el heredero de las empresas Hyuga dado que su padre, el hermano difunto de Hiashi, era considera un traidor, y porque ciertamente, la imagen lo era todo.

"_Debo ser fuerte…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 19:  
><strong>Perdedores

Ya llevaban varias horas entrenando, el sudor les resbalaba por sus frentes y la respiración se encontraba agitada a no más poder. Sentían como sus corazones latían con fuerza por la adrenalina. No estaban vacilado, la concentración estaba al máximo en ambos y se ponían a prueba uno al otro. Hinata era de temer, a pesar de su apariencia dócil tenía un rango alto en conocimientos de las artes marciales, claro que no era suficiente para un Hyuga y por ello es que Kiba estaba allí ayudándole. Era muy bueno también y era el que siempre la ayudaba a entrenar, era algo mutuo pues sus familiar estaban muy vinculadas con este deporte, aunque de formas muy diferentes.

Para los Hyuga, las artes marciales eran vitales, primero porque eran una antigua tradición familiar y segundo, porque la mitad de su economía se basaba en ellas. Eran reconocidos mundialmente en la industria de las artes marciales, tenían sus propios dojos e incluso su propio tipo de combate, han organizado competencias nacionales e internacionales en donde ellos son el centro de atención, el enemigo a vencer. Casi siempre ganaban y les encantaba exhibir sus trofeos y medallas, pero en cuanto a Hinata, no tenía muy buena racha, no le gustaba pelear y era el eslabón débil, el objetivo en la mira para poder vencer al equipo Hyuga. Solo tenía unas cuantas medallas pero nunca había logrado pasar del tercer lugar, siempre superada por Neji y Hanabi, sin embargo, esta vez no podía darse el lujo de quedar de tercera, si quiera de segunda, debía vencer… por su padre, para demostrarle que era fuerte.

Aunque sinceramente, no se sentía muy fuerte que digamos.

Un movimiento rápido de Kiba que pego en su tobillo provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de golpe al suelo. El Inuzuka estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarla cuando se detuvo de la nada, se lo había prometido, le había jurado que la haría más fuerte, que no sería suave con ella por ningún motivo. Pero demonios era sumamente difícil. Tuvo que apretar sus puños y desviar la mirada para quedarse en donde estaba y aun así seguía luchando con el impulso. "Se lo prometiste, se lo prometiste" tenía que repetirlo una y otra vez.

—¿Te lastimaste?— por lo menos debía preguntar, no era suficiente para él pero peor era nada, absolutamente nada. Y pensar que Hiashi lo hace tan fácilmente…

—No, estoy bien— le responde mientras se levanta y se vuelve a colocar en posición de ataque.

Para los Inuzuka, este deporte era pasión pura, toda su familia hacia algún tipo de arte marcial y también tenían mucha fama por sus múltiples triunfos, sin embargo, había algo más importante y era la familia… y los animales. Kiba siempre se quejaba de que su familia era extraña, además de tener una pasión obsesiva por los deportes tenían un amor incondicional por los animales, especialmente por los perros. Tenían refugios y eran propietarios de las más importantes veterinarias en Konoha, y como si eso no fuera poco, en su propia casa residían ocho perros y no eran muy pequeños.

—¡Mas rápido!— le exigió Kiba, el arte marcial de los Hyuga consistía mayormente de la velocidad y era vital que se encargara en desarrollarla, pues aunque sus movimientos eran precisos y correctos la mayoría de las veces, no era lo suficientemente rápida.

Hinata tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aumentar su velocidad, le quitaba el aliento pero no era motivo para detenerse.

Uno de los motivos principales por el cual Kiba la acompañaba era porque Hinata se extralimitaba con los entrenamientos al punto de caer inconsciente si no se le detiene a tiempo. Tenía una voluntad de hierro cuando quería. Todo lo contrario a él.

El dojo estaba completamente vacío y sus golpes rebotaban por toda la habitación en un sonoro eco, cualquier sonido se hacía notable en ese lugar y por ello lograron notar la presencia de una persona al instante. Se detuvieron para ver quién era y quedaron inmóviles como piedra.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí— parece ser mentira que una niña de once años causara tanta tensión, pero era la mismísima Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata que nunca ha logrado superar, con la que han comparado brutalmente convirtiéndola a ella en una prodigio mientras que Hinata se vuelve su sombra a pesar de ser la mayor… cinco años mayor.

—No importa, ya estábamos terminando de todas formas— contesto Kiba con un tono serio.

—¿Estas entrenando para la prueba?— le pregunta Hanabi a su hermana pasando de largo a Kiba como de costumbre, cosa que realmente le enfurecía. Hinata por su lado se limito en asentir mientras veía como se ponía frente a ella después de que Kiba, de un bufido, se apartara para tomar los bultos e irse ambos lo más pronto posible.—Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos entrenar. Yo tengo una competencia y tu una prueba, necesitaras algo más que un saco de pulgas para mejorar y a mí no me vendría mal un poco de compañía.

—Ya entrenamos mucho por hoy, debemos irnos— objeto Kiba ya sin ocuparse en ocultar su molestia, sin embargo, Hinata respira profundo y no se mueve de su lugar.

—Bien— responde la Hyuga mayor colocándose en posición una vez más. Hanabi da una de esas sonrisas características de los Hyuga que son de medio lado y llenas de superioridad, para imitar luego la acción de Hinata y ponerse en posición.

Kiba retiene sus ganas de intervenir y termina sentándose en el suelo.

El duelo comenzó y para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a esto solo vería brazos y piernas volando a todas partes, a simple vista se creería que estaban muy aniveladas y no se sabría decir quién ganaría, pero solo bastaba prestar un poco más de atención para darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran así. Los golpes de Hanabi era firmes y seguros, fuertes y precisos, los de Hinata descuidados e inseguros, Hanabi la superaba por mucho en la velocidad y en técnica, conocía movimientos avanzados que Hinata aun no había logrado dominar y la pobre ya estaba sufriendo a tan solo unos segundos batallando contra su hermana. Iba en serio mientras que Hinata vacilaba a diferencia que cuando entrenaba con Kiba.

Ella y él tenían el mismo nivel, no debería serle tan difícil, entonces ¿por qué?

—¡Hinata!— grito Kiba al ver como una patada impacta en su estomago y la lanza al suelo, sin dudarlo fue a por ella pero Hinata lo miro a suplicas, pidiéndole que se alejara, recordándole que se lo había prometido. Se recupero lo mejor que pudo y volvieron al duelo.

De momento, Hinata hace un movimiento increíble, la toma del brazo mientras que se gira y hace elevar el cuerpo de Hanabi con la ayuda de su espalda y la lanza, sin embargo, esta se estabiliza tan rápido que ni tiempo le da de soltarla, la impulsa al suelo consigo y la inmoviliza.

—¿Cómo pretendes ganarle a Neji cuando ni siquiera puedes conmigo?— le cuestionó rudamente, puede que estuviese siendo demasiado fría, pero así era como los Hyuga funcionaban, y Hanabi conocía plenamente los sentimientos de su hermana, quería ayudarla a vencer por una vez, pues aunque todos indicasen que era una perdedora, Hinata tenía una fuerza diferente.

Su querida hermana, que fácil pudo odiarla por todas las comparaciones que hacían o por el trato que recibía a causa de su existencia, hacia todo lo contrario. Hinata, más que su hermana mayor, era su más preciada amiga y la presencia maternal que tanto necesitaba después de la pérdida de su madre.

—Ya basta, la estas lastimando. Suéltala— le exigió Kiba realmente furioso. Estaba que la tomaba de la camisa y la mandaba a volar al otro lado del dojo.

—Seamos sinceras, nunca podrás vencer a Neji— Hinata forcejeaba como podía con la presión que ejercía Hanabi sobre ella pero era demasiado, sus rodillas se clavaban en sus antebrazos, su mano derecha tomaba su hombro impidiendo que despegara su espalda del suelo y el dolor era demasiado.

—¡Hanabi, si no te le quitas encima ahora yo mismo me encargare de quitarte!— le amenazo y la chica cedió al rato.

—Eres demasiado dócil para ayudarla— le gruño a Kiba y luego se retiro sin más.

No le importo nada más, ni las promesas ni las palabras de Hanabi lo retuvieron, se lanzo hacia Hinata y la tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y permitiendo ocultar su llanto entre su pecho, acurrucándose con su cuerpo.

Sus antebrazos estaban rojos, la patada aun la tenía sin aire, odiaba el dolor, no era tolerante a él lo cual era una gran desventaja teniendo en cuenta que desde pequeña ha tenido que soportarlo de mil y una maneras.

Al día siguiente se alistaron para ir al colegio, para su suerte, estaban en temporada de frio, casi en el mismo invierno por lo que no era nada sospechoso que cargase su chaqueta, las manchas rojas en sus antebrazos se habían convertido en moretones y tardarían un tiempo en quitarse, estaba segura de eso.

Se monto en la limosina y se marcho al colegio junto con su primo Neji. No había dirigido ni una sola palabra después de aquello y tampoco tenía ganas. Al llegar, se dirigió a su salón sin despedirse de Neji, cosa que era sumamente extraña, algo le pasaba, incluso el idiota de Kiba podría notarlo y realmente, lo que la tenia así era un montón de pensamientos negativos, recuerdos malos y sombríos, miedo, soledad, debilidad, incompetencia…

Las puertas se abrieron y Sai entro al salón, ellos dos eran los que siempre llegaban antes que cualquier otro, por lo que se topaban casi todas las mañanas, pero esta vez Sai no saludo, se había quedado mudo.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunta curioso, sin moverse de la puerta.

—¿Eh? S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo?— le pide de repente dejándola extraña.—Se lo pedí a Sakura pero me dijo que me buscara otra— realmente lo golpeo y lo rechazo rotundamente antes de decirle eso, pero bueno, ¿para qué entrar en detalles?—Tu tienes fracciones delicadas en tu rostro y un cuerpo más proporcionado, lo cual me seria de mucha ayuda.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, ha de ser porque es un cliché en las películas pero por algún motivo, cada vez que le pedía a una chica que fuese su modelo ésta se imaginaba posando desnuda ante él y Hinata no había sido la excepción.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! Pe-pero… yo… po-po-po-po…— vale, ya entro en shock.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Si, se imaginaran humito saliendo de su cabeza y el alma medio cuerpo afuera mientras que su rostro reposa inconsciente en la mesa.

—¿Fue por algo que dije?, ¿Hinata, estás bien?

¿Qué se necesita para hacerte más fuerte? Hinata luchaba por conseguirlo pero nunca lo lograba sin importar lo que hiciera o por cuanto se esforzase. Cuanto necesitaba a su madre ahora, ella de seguro sabría qué hacer, su madre, como ninguna otra, la entendía y lograba aliviar su dolor, pero sin ella estaba perdida, pues aunque tenía el increíble apoyo de Kiba, él no tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

El sonido de la multitud la despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería y por las ventanas abiertas de par en par se adentraba el bullicio de afuera. Se levanto un tanto atolondrada se asomo para ver que causaba tal escándalo y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa contagiosa del cual se sentía muy atraída, estaba en la cancha de atletismo sumamente agitado y sudado, los alumnos decían cosas como que se rindiera o que ya había perdido, que era imposible que superara al gran Sasuke Uchiha porque era el mejor y Naruto tenía fama de perdedor. Siempre lo retaba en educación física y ya se imaginaran como terminaba.

—¡Ya cállense! No pienso rendirme, ni ahora ni nunca— les grito a todo pulmón.—Le ganare en esta, ya van a ver. Sasuke, una vez más.

—Ya déjame en paz, Naruto, le hemos dado la vuelta cinco veces a la cancha, apenas tienes fuerza para mantenerte de pie.

—¿Qué?, ¿Estás exhausto Uchiha?

—Hmp… como quieras— y una vez más se pusieron en la línea de inicio.—Pero esta será la última vez.

—¡Bien!— Se posicionaron y los chicos alrededor contaron del tres al uno en coro. Basto un grito más para que los dos arrancaran, sin embargo, al tercer paso Naruto enredo sus pies y perdió el equilibrio, pegando el rostro al cemento con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente.

—Idiota— murmuró Sasuke al darse cuenta de su caída.

Hinata se espanto al ver la escena, rezando porque estuviera bien. Estaba un poco inquieta y se cuestionaba si debía ir ayudarlo, sería muy extraño si aparecía así de la nada e incluso le daba un poco de pena pero no podía quedarse quieta, la cosa es que cuando por fin se decidió, al abrir la puerta ya estaba Sasuke trayéndolo a rastras en el pasillo. Le abrió el paso y lo siguió hasta la camilla donde monto a Naruto.

—¿Está bien?— le pregunto con su tono lleno de preocupación por el estado de Naruto.

—Es un cabeza dura, despertara al rato más idiota de lo que ya era de por sí, pero estará bien— dijo sarcástico y como Hinata no compartía el humor cínico de Sasuke seguía consumida por la angustia. —Escúchalo, ronca como cerdo. Sí que es desagradable, incluso cuando duerme— comenta y esta vez Hinata ríe con ganas al estar más aliviada mientras que el Uchiha se siente ligeramente orgulloso por ello.—Debo volver, ¿te vienes?

—¿Eh? No, debo esperar a la enfermera— le dice con una de sus sonrisas amigables y Sasuke se marcha dejándolos solos. Hinata se queda embobada observándolo a pesar de que la imagen no fuera del todo agradable, pero mira que cómica si era. Se movía mucho y balbuceaba cosas, además de que roncaba y se babeaba un poco, todo un caso.

—¡Sasuke, konoyaro!— grito de la nada, sentándose del impacto en la cama y dándole un susto de muerte a la pobre Hinata.—¿Uh?, ¿Hinata-chan?, ¿Qué paso?

—¡Eh! Pu-pues yo… etto… es que te-te ca…

—¡AH! Cierto, estaba compitiendo contra Sasuke cuando tropecé ¡Ahg! Demonios, justo cuando iba a ganarle— se quejaba al tiempo que alborotaba su cabello con fastidio.

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy perfectamente— dice cuando una brisa fría entra por las ventanas y le recorre un escalofrió en la espalda que lo hace reaccionar como un gato.—¡Fri-frío!

Hinata se levanta de inmediato para cerrar las ventanas mientras que Naruto se ocupa en enrollarse como oruga con las sabanas.

—Asss… mucho mejor. Gracias, Hinata— le dice cómodamente, casi que cayendo rendido con la calidez que lo abrigaba.—Por cierto, pensé que no habías venido, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—E-es… es que me desmaye temprano en la mañana y… y yo… a-acabo de despertar.

—Ne, ¿Por qué te desmayas tanto?, ¿es un tipo de enfermedad o algo?

—¿Eh? N-No… es… es solo que…

"_Soy muy débil"._

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿Eh? ¡No, nada! No es nada… Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué compites tanto con Sasuke?

—Ah, fácil. Es un cretino y quiero demostrarle que soy mejor que él. Se cree la gran cosa, pero no es cierto. Terminare ganándole, ya vas a ver—dice teniendo que sentarse por impulso a pesar de estar aun enrollado con la sabana.

—¿Co-cómo?

—De la única forma que conozco: no dándome por vencido— contesta orgulloso.—¡Yo jamás retiro mis palabras, vaya que no! Si digo que le ganare a Sasuke es porque lo hare. Sí, señor—dice brindándole una de esas sonrisas enormes que tanto lo caracterizan que la sonrojan.

Después de un tiempo, es normal que te des por vencido pero… la perseverancia, la resistencia, el no rendirse, son la única cosa que te harán realmente fuerte. Si Naruto no se rendía, Hinata tampoco lo haría.

"_No me daré por vencida, Naruto-kun, te lo prometo"._

—Ne… Hinata….

—¿Si?

—¿Me echarías una ayudita? No puedo liberarme de esto— le comenta al tiempo que forcejea con las sabanas como la propia oruga.

—¿Eh?

Sin tener de otra, la chica Hyuga tomo un lado de las sabanas y las jalo con fuerza haciendo rodar a Naruto como loco cuando se acabo la tela, todo mareado perdió el sentido de la orientación y tropieza con todo terminando por caer encima de Hinata, las cosas de la mesita y las cortinas se caen con ellos, cuando se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, ambos se avergüenzan de tal forma que el nuevo color de su piel es el rojo.

—Kya!—grita Hinata avergonzada a no más poder, golpeándolo sin querer en la entrepierna en un intento cubrirse, alejarse o levantar o… sea lo que sea. Y como si de por sí, eso no fuera poco, las puertas se abren justo cuando estos intentan desesperadamente de levantarse pero las cortinas lo complica todo.

—¡Naruto!— si, resulta ser Neji, furioso como el demonio al verlo encima de Hinata, quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba en otra vida galáctica muy lejos de esta, encontrar a su primo en una situación así ya era demasiado para ella.

—¡Ah! Alguien sálveme…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 20:  
><strong>Entre dormidos y despiertos

Antes, en esa misma mañana

En los pasillos del colegio se encontraba Naruto, apenas estaba llegando al colegio y nunca antes había llegado tan temprano pues la mayoría de las veces (por no decir siempre) llegaba justo cuando tocaba la campana. Restregándose los ojos, se encaminaba a su casillero en busca de algún alimento que tuviera guardado, al llegar tomo el candado entre sus manos y con fastidio fue colocándole la contraseña cuando nota la presencia de alguien más en los pasillos, no es que tuviera desierto, había unos cuantos vagando por ahí, pero esta chica no era una del montón, al menos no para él. Se trataba de la Haruno, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en su casillero, que era precisamente el de abajo para su mala suerte. En sus manos tenía su teléfono celular y observaba atenta las fotos que Sai le había pasado de sus retratos, aquello aun la sorprendía y le parecía extraño pero a la vez le encantaba, no podía negarlo, era sumamente genial y la alagaba mucho.

—¿Sakura-chan?— se le acerca Naruto manteniendo su distancia por prevención y viéndola un tanto curioso. La Haruno por su lado guarda el teléfono de inmediato.

—¿Que quieres?— le cuestiona un tanto irritada.

—¿Eh? No, es que yo… bueno, veras…— estaba preocupado, ¿y cómo no estarlo con aquella charla en el minivan? Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba con la Haruno pero él no podría ir de la nada a interrogarla, se fastidiaría y lo mandaría a volar, de eso estaba seguro.—Me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar con nosotros en la terraza.

—¿Nosotros?—resalta un poco extrañada.

—Sí, conmigo y Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata y el molesto de Kiba— los cuenta con los dedos y un tanto ido seguramente tomándose su tiempo para imaginarse a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Se reúnen todos en la terraza?, ¿Desde cuándo?— si que estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba escuchar a todo ese montón de gente, generalmente las chicas almorzaban en las gradas y los chicos en la cafetería o en los mismo salones.

—Desde hace poco. Es muy divertido, ven a acompañarnos— le dice con esa sonrisa enorme imposible de negar.

—…Vale.

—¡Sí!

X

La primera clase fue de educación física, tenían atletismo y como sabemos se armo un alboroto entre Sasuke y Naruto y conocemos también como termino. Después de haber logrado escapar de la furia de Neji, llego la hora de la segunda clase de la mañana. Hinata y él se dirigieron a sus salones al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

—Bien, como saben, las vacaciones navideñas se acercan así que será mejor que vayan entregando sus trabajos si no quieren terminar raspando el primer lapso, ¿entendido?

Con la hora del recreo, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y de a poco fueron saliendo. Naruto, con su ánimo de siempre, fue corriendo al puesto de la Haruno y casi que le cae encima.

—¡Sakura-chan! Vayamos a la terraza— grita sacándola de su transe pensativo en el que últimamente se la pasaba metida.

—¡Oh! Buena idea, Sakura, acompáñanos, estaremos todos… bueno, casi, chicas vengan ustedes también— dice Ino al escuchar a Naruto dirigiéndose también hacia Karin y Matsuri.

—¿A la terraza? Estamos en invierno, ¿a caso se volvieron locos?—cuestiona Karin con su apatía de siempre.

—Aun no está nevando, estaremos bien— le contesta Ino a la defensiva. De todos modos estaban en los finales de octubre, apenas y había bajado un poco la temperatura.

—Vale, suena interesante. Nunca he subido a la terraza— opina ahora Matsuri.

—Yo tampoco había ido, es increíble— comenta Naruto con emoción.

—Tsk… ahora todo el mundo va a ir. Ya nos invadieron el lugar— gruña Kiba entre dientes mientras que salía del salón con Hinata para ir a la terraza.

—Pero así es más divertido, ¿no crees?— dice Hinata con una sonrisa amable que hace que Kiba trague sus palabras y desvié la mirada sin olvidar su bufido necio que no podría faltar.

Ya todos en la terraza se sientan en círculos y comienzan a charlar. Karin se rehusó a subir así que solo fueron Matsuri y Sakura las nuevas en el círculo. Los escándalos de Tenten y Naruto, los gruñidos de Kiba, los comentarios cínicos de Neji y Sasuke, los gritos de Ino, las burlas de Temari y la risa contagiosa de Matsuri, todos estaban tan animados que incluso Sakura se olvido de sus asuntos y volvió a hacer la misma de siempre. Hinata que era introvertida se limitaba en observar y reír con las payasadas que hacían y decían. Era imposible no notar la atracción que Naruto tenía con Sakura, incluso no pudo evitar pensar que harían bonita pareja aun a pesar del golpe que le había metido la Haruno en la cabeza hace poco por andar de idiota. Los celos la invadieron un poco, siempre había tenido envidia de chicas como Ino y Sakura que se ven tan seguras de sí misma a diferencia de ella, pero no era nada fuera de lo irracional, Naruto era una inspiración para ella, lo admiraba, y sabia que se merecía a una chica increíble como Sakura, no a una perdedora como ella.

Pero le dolía un poco. Los chicos nunca se fijarían en ella.

Con el término del recreo, los chicos regresaron al salón lo más lento que les fuera posible. Así que antes de que la perdiera de vista, Ino se acerco a Temari.

—Temari, ¿me harías un favor?— le pregunta con una carita de perrito en suplica que hace que la rubia de cuatro coletas tema por lo que sea que le quiera pedir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues veras, tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca y no tengo tiempo para ir a despertar a Shikamaru, ¿podrías hacerlo por mi?— le pide con aparente inocencia, pero no eran más que mentiras para juntarlos un ratito a solas.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?

—…Bien— termino por aceptar un tanto reacia a la idea y se marcho al depósito de las cachas de beisbol donde Shikamaru se refugiaba bajo un árbol y dormía dado que eran las que estaban más lejos y no muchos frecuentaban por ahí en el recreo. Pero al ser invierno, se adentraba al depósito de gimnasia y se acostaba en los colchones pues nadie hacia gimnasia en invierno. Cosa que hizo que la Sabaku´no le diera la vuelta completa al instituto.

Verlo dormido tan perezosamente le provoco hacerle una broma pero al final no se atrevió, solo se puso a un lado y le dio palmadas en el rostro para despertarlo.

—Hey, a despertarse vago, debemos regresar a clases.

—Ahg, que molestia— marmulló con fastidio, sentándose con toda la pereza del mundo y suspirando tres veces seguidas con ganas de volver a echarse.

—Tú estas peor de lo que pensaba— comenta la rubia de cuatro coletas con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ino me mando, no tenía tiempo para venir a despertarte— le responde con un tono entre la decepción y la burla.

—Tsk… menudo fastidio.

—¡Te pararías de una vez!

—Ahg, ya voy, ya voy… mujeres— se queja para luego levantarse, nuevamente, con la misma pereza que tenia al sentarse. Temari marca el paso y Shikamaru se limita en seguirla, rascando su cabeza y bostezando, después mete sus manos en el bolsillo para bajarle la velocidad a la caminata, no es que estuviera apurado, literalmente hablando pues las clases ya casi que estaban empezando. Pero aun así se detiene—Oye Temari, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

—¿Eh?

X

A la hora de salida, las chicas se sentaron en los bancos del portón como de costumbre, solo que ahora Sakura no estaba con ellas, en lugar de eso la vieron salir de la escuela acompañada de Sai y eso no les daba buena espina, era un chico raro e Ino tenía el empeño de que era él quien la tenia así a la pobre Sakura. Hinata por su lado va a la biblioteca del colegio, necesitaba estudiar mucho para la prueba de mayoría de edad y por ello se le veía pegada a un libro todo el tiempo, incluso en el recreo pero se distrajo tanto que apenas y pudo leer superficialmente unas cuantas líneas. Le había dicho al chofer que se quedaría a esperar a Kiba, quien tenía actividades en el club de futbol, irían a la casa de la Hyuga juntos, calentando en el camino y luego entrenarían en el dojo de la familia. Esa se había vuelto la rutina diaria de Hinata, no paraba ni un segundo para prepararse física y mentalmente para la prueba.

Neji por su lado le gustaba estudiar en la mansión. Casi nunca iba en la limosina, prefería caminar en compañía de Tenten cuando ésta se encontraba sin Ino como en esta ocasión.

—Hmmm… ¿Entonces, si pasas la prueba podrías volverte el heredero de las empresas Hyuga?— le pregunta la castaña después de haber escuchado toda la historia.

—Sí, es una posibilidad. Pero hay otras formas para hacer que Hinata tome el puesto y estoy seguro de que los mayores harán lo imposible por evitar que sea yo quien lo obtenga.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a enfrentarles?

—Con todas mis fuerzas. Es la única forma de limpiar los errores de mi padre.

X

En las calles, Sakura y Sai iban de camino a sus casas en completo silencio cuando el teléfono de Sai comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje y al terminar de leerlo de detuvo.

—Lo siento Sakura, tengo que ir al trabajo— le dice mientras guarda su celular.

—¿Trabajo? No sabía que trabajabas.

—Por qué no te lo había dicho— y ahora que lo pensaba, ella le había contado todo sobre su vida amorosa mientras que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y aquel pequeño detalle la hacía sentirse mal.

—¿De qué trabajas, Sai?

—Está por aquí cerca, puedes echar un vistazo si quieres.

—Eh… vale— la curiosidad la mataba, es decir, Sai era todo un misterio, ¿y si tenía un trabajo extraño? Como… eh… sinceramente se esperaba cualquier cosa de él. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, quizás solo tenía un trabajo común en una tienda de discos o en una tienda de frikis.

Sin embargo, nunca se habría imaginado la verdad.

—Aquí es— le señala Sai haciendo que la Haruno se atragante con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Eh?! Estás de broma, ¿cierto?— le cuestiona pero el azabache no entiende su sorpresa, para él era normal, claro, pero era difícil de creer para los demás. Muy difícil.

Pues la verdad era, que la tienda frente a ellos, era nada más y nada menos… que una tienda de tatuajes.

—No. Aquí trabajo. Soy muy solicitado y gano mucho dinero, además, es una buena forma de practicar.

—Ha…bien, pe-pero tienes 16— resalta un poco dramática de su parte, pero es que para la Haruno, cuando es imposible es imposible, un menor de edad no podría trabajar de tatuador, no en este siglo.

—17.

—¡Sigues siendo menor de edad!

X

Hinata era una estudiante muy buena, la literatura se le daba muy bien y las matemáticas le eran pan comido, se defendía en educación física y la biología le gustaba mucho. Solo tenía problemas con historia, nunca había tenido tanta suerte con esa materia y a lo mejor era porque había muchos nombres y fechas y un montón de párrafos infinitos y nada emotivos, no debes crear ni solucionar nada, es algo que está ahí y no puedes cambiar ni mover ni hacer nada con él. Tantas letras le causaban jaqueca, y admitámoslo, era un completo aburrimiento. Importante, si, en especial para los Hyuga que era una de las pocas familias que aun existen en la actualidad que han participado en la antigua Japón, en su historia. Otros eran los Uchiha, pero después de la desgracia que ocurrió en esa familia, lo único que quedaba eran los rastros de su imperio. Ah, y Sasuke, por supuesto.

Estaba cansada, se había esforzado mucho esta semana y su cuerpo le exigía descanso, pero no podía permitírselo. Debía seguir estudiando, debía volverse más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente e ingeniosa. Aprender todo sobre el negocio de su familia y como dirigirlo incluso en las peores situaciones inimaginables. Debía convertirse en una Hyuga y eso no era nada fácil.

Apoyo su frente en la palma de su mano tratando de aligerar su mente un poco para así volver a continuar. Tomo un respiro profundo y luego froto sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Sabía bien que Neji se estaba esforzando y si de por sí ya era difícil enfrentarlo ahora, el día de la prueba será el doble y ella debía estar a la par. Pero ahora eso se veía tan imposible. Jamás podría ganarle, Hanabi tenía razón, no podría con ella cómo podría con él.

Si perdía esto… su padre siempre la vería con decepción. Como solo una carga pesada.

—¿Hinata?— su voz la asusto. Se irguió al instante, recuperando la compostura y se asombro de su repentina llegada, no lo había escuchado llegar.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué haces todavía por aquí?— le pregunta sentándose a su lado y echándole una ojeada al libro que tenia Hinata frente a ella.

—Estudiando un poco.

—Pero no tenemos exámenes de historia.

—Lo sé, es que… debo estudiar pa-para la prueba de mayoría de edad de mi familia— le responde un tanto dudosa en si decírselo o no, pero es que había algo en él tan extraño que la hacía querer contarle todo que al final siempre terminaba diciéndole las cosas.

—Pensé que no hacían eso con la heredera.

—Sí pero esta Neji. Su padre y el mío eran hermanos gemelos así que ambos tenemos derecho al puesto por lo que la prueba de mayoría de edad dejara en claro quién es el más acto para ser el heredero. Aunque también hay otras formas pero…

—¿Pero?

—Debo ganarle a Neji a como dé lugar. Si pierdo deberé mudarme a Tokio, donde me preparan para dirigir la compañía durante dos años seguidos. No iré a la universidad, ni si quiera terminare la preparatoria. Estaré en una casona día y noche sin hacer otra cosa más que…— no puede terminar la frase, sus ojos se cristalizan y se nota a leguas lo estresada que está. Ha hecho muchos amigos aquí, no quiere irse. Quiere ir a la universidad y disfrutar de su adolescencia porque después… le pertenecerá a la compañía.

Hinata no quería otra cosa más que enorgullecer a su padre, demostrarle que era no era un desastre. Ganar sería un gran paso para ello, no solo le haría las cosas más fáciles, también le haría ver que podría confiar en ella.

—No pienso rendirme— dice con decisión y Sasuke, al ver su repentino cambio de humor sonríe.

—Bueno, soy el mejor de la clase. Si necesitas ayuda, sabes en donde buscarme— comenta alardeando un poco sobre ello, lo que hace que Hinata se ría agradecida.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Algo raro de ver en el señorito Uchiha a decir verdad, cuando se trataba de chicas era frio y malhumorado, no le gustaba que lo sofocasen pero debía aceptar que tener fanáticas alimentaba su ego. Era algo con sus pros y sus contras pero siempre superficial, algo que detestaba. Las mentiras, la falsedad y la estupidez eran cosas que simplemente no soportaba, su vida había estado llena con esas cosas como para seguir aguantándolas. Y sin duda no estaba a favor de todas esas tradiciones ridículas e incluso de la situación de Hinata, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Muy bien a decir verdad. Y puede que sea eso lo que le hace ser amable con ella.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 21:  
><strong>Chicos fríos

—¡Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡Por fa-vor!— le suplicaba Ino a la directora Tsudase con su cara de perrito adorable que nunca fallaba aunque en esta ocasión realmente no hacía falta, la había molestado tanto con su insistencia de hacer la vendita fiesta de Hallowen que le provocaba aceptar solo para que la dejase en paz. Pero entonces ¿Qué clase de directora seria si se dejase vencer por una estudiante? —Por favor, ¡va a estar increíble!

Que mierda, ya van dos días enteros y necesita un sake con urgencia.

—¡Bien! Te dejare hacer la fiesta, tú la organizaras, solo pide lo que necesites y déjame en paz— y la gran emoción que la sucumbió se vio cayendo por un abismo cuando le dijo que debía ser ella la organizadora.

—¿Organizarla yo? No tengo tiempo para eso…

—Fue tu idea, Yamanaka, si no puedes hacerla ¿para qué me lo pediste en primer lugar?

—Es que…

—¿La vas hacer o no?

—Sí. Yo me encargo.

Bueno, solo era una fiesta… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Es decir, tenía a sus amigos, no estaba sola en esto. ¡Y los chicos irán disfrazados! Solo imaginarse a un Sasuke vampiro, a un Neji fantasma de la opera y a un Kiba lobo se ponía a chillar de la emoción… ¡Alto! ¿Qué demonios hace Kiba en su mente? Ahg, que horror.

X

Hinata y Neji tenían un tiempo sin hablarse, la tención de la prueba era palpable en los dos y no tenían ganas de tratarse pues resultaría un poco incomodo para ambos. Por ello, cuando esa mañana se toparon en la salida de la mansión, se dirigieron miradas de horror, de esas que pones cuando ves a alguien que no quieres ver y se pusieron pálidos. Claro que no quisieron ser evidentes, se saludaron como siempre lo hacían y se fueron en la misma limosina, hablaron un poco de cosas sin relevancia y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al colegio. Por lo menos en la terraza, el escándalo de sus compañeros les hacia prestar atención a otras cosas, pero estando solos las cosas se ponían un poco intensas, en especial porque no comenzaron bien al conocerse, pero ahora que se habían agarrado cariño y debían enfrentarse por algo tan importante para los dos como ser el siguiente heredero de la empresa familiar era difícil de manejar.

—Buenos días— saludó Hinata a Sai como de costumbre y se sentó en su puesto. Estaba un poco apenada por la última propuesta que le hizo pero a él pareciera que se le hubiera olvidado, cosa que hacía que la Hyuga se aliviase.

—Buenos días— le respondió y volvió a concentrarse en su pequeño dibujo.

El tiempo pasó y uno por uno fue llegando y antes de que llegara el profesor (que por suerte les tocaba con Kakashi y tardaría en aparecer) Ino aprovecho para hacer el anuncio de la fiesta de Hallowen que ella misma organizaría a los chicos.

—Así que necesito voluntarios para que me ayuden a preparar la fiesta, ¿Quién se ofrece?— las primeras en levantar la mano fueron sus amigas (Matsuri de hecho) y luego, algunos pocos más siguieron el acto llegando a ser siete voluntarios. Ino los anoto en su libreta para que no se le olvidase.—Vale, haremos una reunión esta tarde, después de las actividades escolares, para empezar de una vez. Solo tenemos semana y media para tener todo listo así que debemos ir rápido. Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias— termina y se dirige por fin a su puesto, pues apenas entro al salón salto al centro para hacer el anuncio.

A Hinata le hubiera encantado ofrecerse, en especial al ver todas las chicas con las que se juntaba en la terraza hacerlo pero no tenía tiempo para ello, a lo mejor ni podría ir a la fiesta, lo que era una verdadera lástima.

Debía esforzarse, más que eso, debía darlo todo.

—Buenas— saluda Kakashi al entrar. Era la primera clase que daría después del accidente y los chicos, emocionados por su llegada, hicieron un gran escándalo.

—¡Bienvenido!— gritaron, silbaron, aplaudieron e incluso algunos corrieron a abrazarle. No le permitieron dar su clase pues le hacían todas clases de preguntas sobre cómo: que se sentía perder la memoria, si ya recordaba todo, como se sentía, y cosas por el estilo.

Respuestas: como un trasplante de cerebro, no y abrumado.

—Comencemos con la clase— ordenó haciendo que abuchearan con fastidio.

—Vamos, Kakashi-sensei, está de vuelta, festejemos un poco— comento Naruto esperanzado por una afirmativa.

—Y ya festejamos mucho.

—Un momento, Kakashi— dijo ahora Ino.—¿Cómo le va con Anko?— pregunto con picardía haciendo reír e interesar a muchos en la clase.

—Eso es, ¡hable!

—Se lo tenía bien guardado, picaron.

—¿Desde cuándo sale con Anko-sensei?

—No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos— trato de explicarse pero nadie le creyó. Y por más que intentase cambiar el tema, los chicos insistieron. Generalmente algo así no le daría mucha importancia pero era sumamente incomodo hablar de eso con Sakura presente.

—¡Confiese!

Sakura por su parte, tenía la mirada pegada en el suelo, no estaba preparada para verlo nuevamente y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguía teniéndole rencor, lo odiaba por haberle roto el corazón de esa forma y tener que verlo todos los días en el colegio seria todo un reto. Escucharlo la irritaba de sobremanera y no aguanto más, se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón arrebatando con la puerta. Todos se extrañaron por ello, a lo mejor estaba enferma o algo, pero lo que más intriga dio fue que Kakashi pasara de largo una acción como esa, es decir, como profesor se esperase que la siguiera por haberse salido así sin mas pero no hizo nada.

—Bien, empecemos.

En la hora de recreo, Hinata fue a buscar a Sasuke para hacerle unas preguntas sobre historia pero lo vio rodeado de chicas por lo que se intimido un poco, mejor le preguntaba a la hora de salida, si es que lo encontraba solo… Eran muy pocas las veces en la que el Uchiha no estaba rodeado de una multitud a decir verdad.

—Hinata, espera— la llamo Sasuke ignorando los comentarios de las chicas, estaba desesperado por librarse de ellas cuando noto la presencia de la Hyuga, su salvación. Aparto a las chicas tratando de no lastimarlas pero al mismo tiempo sin ser muy delicado, no importaba lo frio o malo que fuera no dejaban de molestarlo.—Vamos a la terraza— dice tomando sus hombro y dándole la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

—Es-espera Sasuke-kun, yo quería preguntarte algo— le dice después de alejarse lo suficiente de ese lugar y las miradas rencorosas que iban a su dirección.

—¿Qué cosa?— se detiene y le presta atención, Hinata saca su libro y lo abre de par en par enseñándole una página en especial.

—Sobre esto— era sobre la unión de las grandes empresas de Japón que ayudaron significativamente la economía del país en tiempos de miseria, siendo los iniciadores de este movimiento los Uchiha y los Hyuga. Ella sabía bien la versión que tenía su familia, y conocía la de las otras familias, pero…—Me preguntaba si… conoces la versión de tu familia so-sobre el movimiento.

—Sí, la conozco muy bien— contesta un tanto frívolo al respecto.

¡Mira que era una tonta! ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer algo así después de lo que sucedió?

—L-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, es algo muy personal, no debí…

—No te preocupes, solo es historia. ¿Nos reunimos esta tarde en la biblioteca?

—…Va-Vale.

Aun se sentía mal, ella solo estaba pensando en el movimiento y las versiones que había de las diferentes empresas que hicieron el trato. Mucho estaba en los libros pero te enterabas de más cosas cuando le preguntabas a los mismos protagonistas. Sin embargo, con los Uchiha, al igual que la versión de los Hyuga, era corta y escasa de detalles, iban directo al grano, daban a conocer solo lo que había averiguado la prensa. Como la muerte de Hizachi por ejemplo, todos creen que fue un desafortunado accidente pero hay toda una historia detrás de ello que nadie sabe fuera de la familia.

—Lo siento— se disculpa una vez más.

—Deja de disculparte, te dije que te ayudaría— no quería molestarle, así que mejor cambio de tema. Más o menos.

—Sasuke-kun, cuando termines la universidad te ocuparas del negocio de tu familia, ¿cierto?

—No tendré tiempo de ir a la universidad. Apenas salga de la preparatoria Madara y yo nos encargaremos del negocio plenamente. No es nada fácil levantar de nuevo un negocio y me necesitan cuanto antes.

—Eso significa que ya sabes dirigir una empresa, ¿no? Pues, aunque siendo menor de edad no puedes ser el dueño oficial has trabajado mucho ayudando a tu tío.

—¿También quieres que te enseñe sobre eso? Porque trabajo todas las tardes desde los trece años en la empresa, conozco perfectamente el tema, pero no creas que te revelare los secretos de mi compañía— bromea con su sentido de humor cínico.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Hacer todo a tu alcance por tu familia, aunque eran circunstancias completamente diferentes, eran algo que también tenían en común.

X

Le rayarían el nombre, estaba segura de eso. Tanto Ino como Naruto se la pasaban llamándola una y otra vez, Ino para pedirle su opinión sobre las ideas que tenia sobre la fiesta y Naruto por cualquier bobería que se le pasara por la cabeza, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su nombre y la arrastraba con él. Era molesto, nunca la habían solicitado tanto ni fastidiado como en ese entonces, ella solo quería estar tranquila, hablando con Sai, viendo sus pinturas, sus increíbles tatuajes, los retratos que hacía de ella, escuchar más sobre su vida y conocerlo con la misma paciencia que él había tenido para conocerla a ella.

¡Pero estos dos no la dejaban quieta!

—¡Sakura-chan!

—No me molestes, Naruto. Estoy a solo un poco de partirte la cabeza— le amenazo con una mirada furiosa que le hizo retroceder varios pasos lejos de ella.

—N-no te enojes, Sakura-chan, solo quería preguntarte si iras hoy también a la terraza.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?— le pregunto Naruto en pucheros.

—Porque quiero estar en paz— le respondió entre dientes y se dio la vuelta pero Naruto mal interpreto la frase y se le helo la sangre. Se lazo hacia ella cayendo en sus pies y provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—No te mates, Sakura-chan, eres muy linda para morir— grito a llantos abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

—¡No me voy a matar, imbécil! Ya suéltame, me estas mojando con tus lagrimas— le respondió hecha una furia total. Se sacudió y logro liberar uno de sus pies, el cual uso para pisar la cabeza del rubio y machacarla.—No… te… me… acerques— le advirtió, pateando su cabeza en cada separación. Al final el pobre término inconsciente, cosa que hizo que la soltara y pudiera marcharse.

—Sakura…chan…— no, ahora si esta inconsciente. O muerto, quizás.

Por lo tanto, Naruto se la pasó en la enfermería, Ino ocupada idealizando la fiesta y Matsuri ayudándola, Sakura se fue con Sai, Sasuke y Hinata se distrajeron hablando sobre el tema de las empresas, Tenten se quedo con Temari en el salón pues debían hacer una exposición juntas, Shikamaru se fue a dormir en el depósito del gimnasio y… casi nadie fue a la terraza. Para empezar, estaba haciendo frio, pero alguno no les importaba.

—Con que solo tú y yo— comenta Kiba al ver a Neji almorzando con total tranquilidad en su lugar de siempre.

—Así parece, ¿y Hinata?— dice mientras que Kiba se acomoda acostándose en el suelo boca arriba y fija su mirada al cielo.

—No sé. Se habrá quedado estudiando, supongo— dice haciendo un bufido raro de comodidad, fastidio e injusticia.— No ha parado ni un poco desde que dieron la noticia. Me tiene agotado.

Neji no dice nada al respecto. Ya se lo suponía, pero no era la única que se estaba extralimitando por ello. Neji sabia las grandes cosas que podría hacer Hinata cuando era perseverante, él mismo lo había visto cuando entrenaban juntos… ella podía ser una gran rival a vencer. En este momento lo era, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

—Asss… este lugar es agradable cuando esta solo— murmura Kiba pasivo, la tranquilidad del a terraza era acogedora.

—Hmp…

X

A la hora de la salida, Hinata y Kiba se fueron juntos después de que el chico terminara sus actividades en el club, lo que le dio tiempo a Hinata estudiar con Sasuke. Realmente estaba agradecida de tenerlos, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se las había arreglado Neji para hacer todo eso solo.

—¿Qué pasa? No te detengas— dice Kiba al ver que Hinata se detiene, estaban trotando de camino a la mansión para calentar y aunque llegaban agotados y casi sin aire nunca se paraban.

—Dejemos de usar el dojo de la familia.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre se necesita un elemento sorpresa.

—¿En donde entrenamos, entonces?—vale, ese era un problema y a ninguno se le ocurría nada bueno. Después de un momento pensando a Kiba dio con la respuesta—Podría ser en el parque, a estas horas no hay nadie.

Hinata le sonrió y acepto. Era un lugar perfecto.

—Vayamos allá.

X

—¿Pasa algo, Temari?— le pregunta Tenten cuando están caminando a la salida.

—Nada, es… es mi hermano. Falto de nuevo. Ya no se qué hacer para ayudarle.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente, Tema, el resto depende de él.

—Pero…— no sabía que decir, simplemente no le parecía que había hecho suficiente.

—Estará bien, mujer, no te preocupes.

—Eres demasiado positiva— dice cínica pensando en cómo Tenten podía hacer ver las cosas más sencillas de lo que son.

—Y tú muy pesimista. ¿Adivina a quien le va mejor?

—Pues yo tengo una cita, así que dime tú…

—¡¿Qué tu qué?!

X

Y hablando de Gaara, estaba sentado bajo las sombras de un árbol apoyando su espalda en el tallo y con sus piernas recogidas, entre sus manos cargaba una navaja manchada de sangre y la miraba con miedo en sus ojos, si te fijabas podías notar que estaba temblando un poco y es que realmente aun estaba afectado por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos atrás.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Ve más rápido— escucho no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, ya llevaba un tiempo pero es ahora que se ha percatado de la presencia de otras dos personas. Guarda la navaja y la mete en su bolsillo cuando voltea, se trata de Hinata y Kiba entrenando en una zona lejana en el parque donde nadie pueda interrumpirlos o verles (pues le daría pena a Hinata que la viesen).

Gaara se entretiene observándolos, nunca pensó que esa chica peleara de esa forma viéndose tan…frágil. Era realmente buena.

—¡Ah!— Hinata se impacto tanto en ver a Gaara entre los árboles que prácticamente se detuvo en seco dejando que Kiba la golpeara, eso los asusto a ambos, a Kiba porque era un golpe que no debía haber recibido sino detenido como de costumbre y Gaara porque era una chica, así que corrieron hacia ella.

—¿Hinata, estás bien?— le pregunta Kiba, ayudándola a levantarse, sin notar aun la presencia del peli-rojo.

—Si… estoy bien— responde pasando la mirada de largo hacia Gaara, cosa que Kiba extraña por lo que se voltea y se lleva un susto al ver al chico.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Es Gaara, Kiba-kun, estudia en la sección C— le dice y es entonces que Kiba recuerda los rumores del chico peli-rojo que hace estragos por donde vaya.

—Si no te pones hielo se hinchara— le dice Gaara viendo el golpe marcado en su mandíbula.

—Ahg, demonios, tu padre te matara si te llega a salir un morado en el rostro— dice Kiba preocupado.—Por aquí hay cerca una cervecería, iré a robarles un poco de hielo, ya vengo— decía hasta que recordó la presencia de Gaara.—Bueno…— no sabe que decir exactamente pero su mirada lo dice todo.

—No te preocupes, Gaara es un amigo— le dice Hinata haciendo que Kiba ambos chicos se sorprendan.

—No tardare mucho— se limita en decir y se va.

Ya los dos solos, se mantienen en un silencio incomodo por un momento.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?— le pregunta el peli-rojo con curiosidad, una muy difícil de notar, más bien pareciera que lo dijera solo para decir algo, pero el Sabaku'no no era así. Cuando hace una pregunta es porque realmente le interesa saber la respuesta.

—Practicando…— y de nuevo, Hinata cuenta la historia de las tradiciones de su familia y la prueba de mayoría de edad aunque con menos detalles. Tampoco es que fuese un secreto , todo lo contrario, las tradiciones de los Hyuga eran muy conocidas en Japón debido a su reputación.

—¿Me enseñarías?

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿Artes marciales?

Bien, eso sí que no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo.

—Aquí traje el hielo— grita Kiba corriendo hacia la oji-perla con una bolsa de hielo en mano que luego se la coloca en la mandíbula.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 22:  
><strong>Hasta el tope

Ino, era otra chica que se encontraba ocupada. Desde las responsabilidades en la escuela, que incluía la organización de la fiesta, hasta sus deberes en casa. A pesar de lo animada que era, ni ella tenía tanta energía para todo. Esa semana había sido muy estresante, los trabajos de lapso eran largos y habían que dedicarles su tiempo, todos la buscaban a preguntarle algo sobre la fiesta y debía correr de un lado a otro en el recreo y a final de las horas educativas para pedir los preparativos, ella se encargaba de cada detalle y debido a los pocos alumnos que se habían ofrecido tenía que incorporarse en la obra de mano estudiantil muy seguido. A cada rato terminaba en el despacho de Tsudase por algún motivo, ya sea por el presupuesto o alguna otra cosa. Después, apenas salía del colegio corría a la floristería de su madre para ayudarla, como se acercaba navidad tenían que ir encargando las flores navideñas, preparar las coronas navideñas que se cuelgan en las puertas e incluso de los pinos (tenían de todo), debido a su fama venia mucha gente, estos meses eran los más movidos de todos en el trabajo así que se debía quedar hasta la hora de cierre a las ocho de la noche. En casa, debía encargarse de la limpieza, hacer la cena, preparar su uniforme y hacer las tareas. Y la cosa es que tenía que pararse muy temprano para ir a abrir la floristería y llegar a tiempo al colegio. No paraba ni un momento.

—Se necesitan más alumnos. Somos un grupo pequeño de quince personas preparando una fiesta en la enorme cancha deportiva de un colegio con más de quinientos alumnos, es imposible que podamos con todo en tan poco tiempo— discutía Ino con la directora, quien ya comenzaba a irritarse un poco de la presencia de la catira.

—¡Ok! Tú ganas. Pídele a los clubes que cooperen— dijo resignada, mientras se frotaba las cines con la yema de sus dedos. Cada vez que venía terminaba tomándose media botella de Sake, al recordarla, acababa con lo que quedaba.

—¡Gracias, Tsudase-sama!— grito emocionada y corrió para dar el aviso.

Claro que al tener más gente, las cosas se hicieron más rápidas, pero no más fáciles. Ahora debía dirigir a un grupo enorme de personas al mismo tiempo y estaban consumiéndola en menos de un día.

—Ino— la llamaba Shikamaru con su tono de voz arrastrado por la flojera pero ésta estaba ocupada llevando potes de pintura a un grupo, pancartas al otro, ojeando su lista e indicándoles que hacer, etc.—Ino…— pasaba a su lado, la seguía tres pasos y se detenía al notar que no la había escuchado, volvía pasar y la acción se repetía hasta que solo se canso.—Ino…— la tercera era la vencida.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?!— le cuestiono la catira con histeria.

—Mi madre me mando un recado, iré esta tarde a la tienda para entregárselo a tu madre y las acompañare a la casa mientras espero que venga a buscarme— le aviso. Cada vez que la madre de Shikamaru le hacía quedarse en casa de los Yamanaka para irlo a buscar era porque quería hablar con la madre de Ino, a lo mejor era para conversar sobre las plantas y eso dado que estaba haciendo un jardín en la casa y quien mejor para pedirle consejos que a la mejor florista de toda Konoha.

—Vale, así me ayudas a cerrar la tienda— respondió sacándole provecho a eso.

—Mira que eres molesta— gruño Shikamaru, cerrar la floristería era todo un lio. Muchos candados y llaves, guardar todas las flores, echarle aguas, botar las que no sirven ya, limpiar… mucho trabajo para su gusto.—¿No habían contratado un asistente?

—¡Esta embarazada! ¿O ya se te olvido? Esta que da a luz y no puede ayudarnos, tenemos que encontrar a alguien rápido.

—Ino-san, las telas llegaron— le avisaron un grupo de chicas con cajas en las manos y debido a que estaban corriendo una se cayó provocando un desastre de telas por todas partes.

—Tsk… mira en los problemas en los que me metes— comentó Shikamaru con fastidio para luego ponerse a la acción ayudando a levantar las telas y cooperar con Ino dirigiendo todo esto.

—Demonios, se mancharon— chillo la catira, el único consuelo es que solo había sido una caja pero…

—Llévalas con el conserje, de seguro sabrá como limpiarlas. El resto vayan a las canchas a extender las telas y probarlas— ordeno el Nara y las chicas, que no lo conocían se quedaron viendo a Ino con duda.

—¡Háganle caso! Rápido— les dijo y las chicas obedecieron al instante.

Al terminar las clases, Shikamaru se separo de Ino para buscar el recado en casa y luego dirigirse a la floristería. Se dio una ducha corta y bajo justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Su madre se despidió de él con un beso en la frente (que intento de evitar) para luego ir a su trabajo, dejándolo solo en casa. Después de fregar los platos, busca la bolsa del recado encontrándose con algo que le hace sonreír, lo toma, lo guarda en su bolsillo y sale. Toma el tren y al llegar a la floristería se topa con la tienda llena de gente, cosa que lo fatiga con solo verlo. Al entrar, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la caja para entregarle de una vez el recado a la madre de Ino.

—Buenos días, señora Yamanaka.

—¡Oh! Shikamaru, ¿Qué te trae por acá? Son quince yenes en total— dice, dirigiéndose hacia Shikamaru y luego al cliente. La mujer se encargaba de la caja registradora y de esa pequeña zona detrás de la repisa que la separaba de la clientela, donde raras veces tenía que moverse del lugar para buscar un listón, una carta o una de esas piedras de colores; mientras que Ino atendía a los clientes, buscaba las flores, respondía sus preguntas, preparaba los ramos... hacia el trabajo pesado.

—Mi madre le manda esto— dice al tiempo que le entrega la bolsa.

—Ah, gracias, cariño. Ya empezaba a extrañar mi parrillera— comenta divertida.—Vuelvo en un segundo— le dice al cliente en la caja y a continuación, baja de la silla alta frente a la caja registradora de una manera poco usual, en vez de erguirse se deja caer hacia abajo donde la espera su silla de ruedas. Se monta en ella y va al cuartito para dejar allí la bolsa con su parrillera mientras tanto.

—¡Shikamaru!— lo llama Ino asombrada— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Vine a ayudarte.

—¿En serio?— le cuestiona extrañada.

—No tengo opción— responde como si hubiera sido obligado a esto pero nadie lo había arrastrado hacia allí. Shikamaru conocía a la perfección la situación de Ino, agregarle a su rutina la organización de la fiesta era demasiado y tenía la necesidad de ayudarle.

—Gracias, Shika, te debo una.

X

Sus golpes eran sumamente fuertes, no se comparaban en lo absoluto con los de Kiba o a los de Hanabi, ni siquiera Neji aplicaba tanta fuerza en sus puños y claro, era porque su técnica consistía en pequeños golpes que en el punto correcto del cuerpo podría causar incluso la muerte y aun no había llegado a eso con Gaara. Debía admitir que al principio estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo podría dedicarse a enseñarle cuando estaba muy ocupada preparándose para la prueba, pero después de unos días dejo de ser un problema. Gaara aprendía muy rápido, prestaba atención y muy raras veces había que repetirle las cosas. Aun no entendía cómo es que un chico como él tuviera interés en las artes marciales, es decir, era fuerte y ya sabía cómo defenderse, sus peleas son leyendas en el instituto (de las cuales casi siempre sale venciendo), sin embargo, recordar esa escena en el patio trasero de la escuela le hizo aceptar su proposición sin cuestionar, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la angustia de que, tal vez, solo tal vez, usara lo que aprendía para volverse más agresivo de lo que de por sí ya era.

Su cuerpo dolía, no estaba preparada para recibir tanta potencia en su cuerpo y mucho menos a este tipo de pelea tan agresiva a la que estaba acostumbrado Gaara. La había sorprendido más de una vez, sus reflejos eran muy rápidos aunque toscos, como lanzando puños y patadas a lo loco pero con un poco de estilo, no le extrañaba mucho, con tantas peleas callejeras cada golpe valía mucho, mientras más fuertes y rápidos, más ventajas tenias, pero el estilo de los Hyuga era justamente lo contrario. Hinata podría vencerle fácilmente a uno de esos chicos si es que no se dejaba vencer por el miedo y se mantenía atenta, incluso había derribado a Gaara más de una vez, sin embargo, también quería ella aprender de ese estilo en donde el instinto era lo que te guiaba y no los movimientos establecidos que había aprendido, por ello no forzaba a Gaara a las artes marciales de su familia sino que usaba sus conocimientos para adaptar un estilo que le fuera cómodo, una mezcla de todo un poco, desde ninjutsu a judo y karate, usar las herramientas a su alrededor que podían ir desde los accesorios hasta las ramitas en el suelo.

La primera semana fue tan intensa que todos los músculos le dolían, tuvo incluso que preparar una bañera con hielo para aliviarse. Irónicamente, este chico que no sabía nada de artes marciales era quien más le estaba ayudando a mejorar. En tan solo una semana, se había vuelto más rápida y más resistente, lo que significaba que a lo mejor se había vuelto un poco más fuerte. Y más ingeniosa, todo porque había tenido esa idea de usar todo a su alrededor y Gaara lo había tomado en serio. De hecho, estaba tomando muy en serio todo lo que le decía, obligándola a pensar bien lo que diría antes de hablar.

—Gaara— aun en el parque, estaban descansando de una larga practica sentados encima de una pequeña montaña llena de ramas y arboles frente al campo cerrado en el que se reunían. Hinata por fin se había armado el valor de preguntarle algo que la había estado matando de la curiosidad desde hace una semana. Y era ahora o nunca.—¿Po-por qué quisiste que… te enseñase a-artes marciales?

—Debo volverme más fuerte. Por eso. Tengo que defender a mis hermanos— respondió con ese tono de voz profundo y serio usual en él que duplicaba su apariencia de chico intimidante.—Se que no tenía derecho alguno de pedirte algo así. Interrumpí tus entrenamientos con ese chico.

—No hay problema, Kiba está ocupado con el club de futbol y le estaba siendo difícil entrenar conmigo. En todo caso, nos reunimos los fines de semana.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en esto?

—Porque yo también debo hacerme más fuerte por mi familia— le responde un tanto tímida. Gaara no sabía lo de la prueba ni se imagina los problemas que podría tener una familia tan adinerada como los Hyuga y Hinata no era de la que contaba sus cosas a las personas, solo a Kiba… y por algún motivo, se lo había comentado a Sasuke.

Hinata tampoco podría imaginarse, ni de cerca, la situación de Gaara… sus mundos eran completamente diferentes.

X

Ya de noche, Ino y Shikamaru empezaron a guardar todo para cerrar la tienda. La madre de Ino ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero desde que tuvo el accidente que le había robado la movilidad de sus piernas se sentía un estorbo, tanto Inoichi como su hija la sobreprotegían demasiado, no le dejaban hacer ningún esfuerzo físico y muy pocas veces la dejaban cocinar o encargarse de casa. Ella era una mujer muy tradicional, fue criada para mantener a una familia, casarse joven, tener hijos y cuidar de la casa, ese era su plan de vida desde el principio, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados. Por lo menos aun tenía su tienda de flores, su único consuelo, el lugar donde usar las manos era más importante que utilizar las piernas, su pedazo de cielo que además la hacía sentirse útil y colaborar con los ingresos de la familia.

—Listo, ya cerremos— dijo Ino cuando ya todo estaba listo para cerrar. Salieron de la tienda uno por uno y comenzaron a trancar la puerta con llave y luego bajaron una red metálica que cubría las paredes de vidrio de la tienda donde se le colocaban cuatro candados al final de ésta.

—Asss… que cansancio. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que viene y eso que solo estamos en octubre. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo será en diciembre— dice la madre de Ino estirándose un poco, la parrillera envuelta de periódico y guardada en la bolsa negra se encontraba entre sus piernas y guindando en las manillas traseras de su silla había varias bolsas.

—Sí… yo tampoco— marmulla Ino.

—Ah, Shikamaru, muchísimas gracias. Has sido de gran ayuda hoy— comenta la mujer con ánimos y un poco burlona.—Nunca te había visto trabajar tanto en mi vida— bromea.

Ambos chicos se miran y ríen, están caminando a ambos lados de la mujer mientras van en dirección al tren.

—Mañana pagare las consecuencias— responde Shikamaru con sarcasmo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Cuando llegan al tren Ino toma las manillas de lasilla y lleva a su madre hasta que llegan a la casa. No hablan de cosas interesantes en el camino pero no se mantienen en silencio, a pesar de todo, la madre de Ino es muy animada y hablar es algo que le encanta, por eso le cae bien a todo el mundo, es educada, sencilla y divertida.

—¿Tu madre dijo a qué hora vendría?

—No pero supongo que vendrá apenas salga del trabajo.

—Bueno, pueden esperar en la sala mientras tanto. Yo hare la cena.

—No, mamá, déjame hacerla.

—Cariño, puedo hacer la cena perfectamente. Tú encárgate de Shikamaru, hace mucho que no venia para acá— le dice y no le da tiempo de contradecirle pues se gira en dirección a la cocina apenar termina de hablar.

Claro que Shikamaru ya se había acomodado muy bien en el mueble de la sala frente al televisor, que al prenderlo se encontró con un documental en animal planet que hablaba de la posible existencia de sirenas y ahí lo dejo.

—Puede que no hubieras venido en un tiempo, pero estás muy bien instalado— comenta canica empujando sus pies del mueble para sentarse.

—Ino, quería comentarte que…

—¿Eso es una sirena?— lo interrumpió al ver uno de los videos raros que ponían en el documental, estaba tan interesada en eso que tomo el control y le subió volumen para escuchar bien lo que decían.—¿No es increíble?

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué hayan criaturas en el agua capaz de analizar las cosas al igual que nosotros? Pronto estaremos peleando con ellos por terrenos de agua.

—Ya vienes tú a arruinarla.

—¿Y si tienen dientes afilados como de tiburón?

—Shikamaru, cállate.

—Solo quería decir…

—¡Cállate!

Demonios, el solo quería decir que le había pedido a Temari que saliera con él y que esta había aceptado. Saldrían en año nuevo, cuando Shika regresara de sus vacaciones navideñas con Ino y Choji, un viejo amigo de ellos. ¿Qué más da? Se lo diría después.

La madre de Ino hizo una cena sencilla que podrían comer en el mismo sofá. Se junto un rato con ellos cuando llamaron al timbre, obviamente se trataba de la madre de Shikamaru. Los chicos ni intentaron moverse, sabían que se pondrían a hablar un buen rato así que continuaron viendo los documentales aun cuando estas salieron al patio trasero.

—Pues me dijeron que es una buena forma de despejar la mente— decía la señora Nara, explicándole porque había iniciado con lo del jardín.

—Oh, sí, es muy cierto. Tienen muchos cuidados pero no es un problema, más bien, regarlas y mantenerlas es lo que precisamente te relaja. Además, que unas lindas flores te reciban en la puerta de tu casa es un detalle muy lindo.

—Jajaja, por supuesto. Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos— dice la mujer Nara viendo su reloj de muñeca.

—Claro— de inmediato regresan a la sala y toman sus cosas. Los chicos siguen viendo el canal de animales aunque ahora están dando un nuevo documental.

—Shikamaru, ya nos va…— decía hasta que se acerco al sofá. Ambos chicos estaban en profundo sueño, cada uno por su lado cuando la cabeza de Ino se movió un poco y cayó en el hombro de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto la señora Yamanaka al intrigante silencio. Nara tan solo le hizo señal de que acercara en silencio para que contemplara la escena.—Hay que tomarles una foto, se ven adorables— murmura un tanto emocionada haciendo que la otra riera aceptando su sugerencia.

Al final, no se atrevieron a despertarlos. La madre de Shikamaru se fue con varias fotos de ellos dormidos después de acomodarlos, abrigarlos con una sabana y apagarles el televisor. Ahora Shikamaru estaba apoyado en el pasamano del mueble mientras que Ino lo hacía en él, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño muy cómodamente.

Nada mejor que una buena siesta después de un arduo día.


	24. Chapter 24

Waaa… siento que estoy actualizando muy rápido xD es que me dio un ataque de inspiración y no he dejado de escribir Un.n pero de seguro eso no les molesta. Bueno, esperemos que me dure jajaja

Disfruten el capi n.n

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 23:  
><strong>Opuestos o más parecidos de lo que creemos.

—No me gusta nada que te estés reuniendo con ese chico "Gaara" todos los días. Me da mala espina ¡Ni si quiera se pone a duda! Todos saben lo pésimo que es ese chico— decía Kiba en berrinche mientras caminaban en dirección al colegio. Realmente no le gustaba que Hinata anduviera solo con otros chicos que no fuera él o Neji, ambos eran un par de sobreprotectores y estaba completamente seguro de que si Neji se enteraba de esto la encerraría en la mansión o algo por el estilo, todo por evitar que se juntase con el sanguinario de… "Gaara".

—No lo conoces. Gaara es un buen chico— lo defendió Hinata, su ceño estaba fruncido y se veía un poco molesta, no le gustaba que estuviera hablando así de él y últimamente no se creía ni un poco los rumores que corrían sobre él. A pesar de su apariencia, Gaara no era un mal chico, NO LO ES.

Pero Kiba no le creía, decía que solo se habían visto unos pocos días y con eso no podría asegurarlo, pero aun así, ella estaba completamente segura, lo sentía, lo sabía. Era esa parte en tu mente que al ver a alguien deduce si es bueno o malo basándote en lo que conoces, pues Gaara era como Neji, frio e inexpresivo, pero con un gran dolor adentro. Y las apariencias solo son una pequeña parte de la persona más no lo es todo.

Somos muy complejos como para guiarnos solo por como lucimos.

—Kiba-kun, confía en mí. Gaara es bueno, y es mi amigo. Lo sé— dijo con esa expresión en su cara decisiva en la que no importara lo que digiera ella no pararía hasta que aceptara sus palabras.

—¡Vale! Te creo, pero si algo llega a pasarte lo culpare a él— gruño con fastidio avanzando el paso cuando llegaron al portón del instituto. Subieron las escaleras hacía al salón cuando se toparon con un gran escándalo, los chicos estaban reunidos en un circulo gritando eufóricos por la escena frente a ellos. Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara Sabaku'no estaban peleando agresivamente, siendo la causa del alboroto. Hinata quedo anonadada, nunca había visto a Naruto en ese estado tan alterado y violento, pero ver que se enfrentaba a Gaara ya era demasiado para ella.

¿Por qué estaban peleando?

Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru e incluso Kiba se metieron en la pelea para separarlos. Fue difícil pero al final lo lograron.

—¡Aun no he acabado con él! Suéltenme— gritaba Naruto furioso, intentando soltarse de los agarres de sus amigos. Gaara por su lado, no luchaba contra su hermana, solo se mantenía parado y alerta en caso de que Naruto se zafara.—Ese bastardo me las cobrara. ¡Que me suelten les dije!

—¡Ya cálmate, Naruto! Si los profesores vienen te meterás en un buen lio— le exigió Sasuke con su frialdad intimidante mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para mantenerlo a raya.

—Me importa un bledo.

—Estás sangrado, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería— comentó Shikamaru.

Naruto se rindió, dejo de forcejear y se dio la vuelta. Los chicos lo siguieron y tanto Sakura como Ino también lo acompañaron. Gaara se retiro de la misma forma pero del lado opuesto, la diferencia es que en nadie lo siguió, todo lo contrario, se alejaron de él para abrirle el paso.

Temari lo observo con tristeza. Era su hermana y sabia bien que en estos momentos era mejor que estuviera solo, aunque en el fondo no iba porque no sabía cómo reaccionar en estos casos, que decirle o como ayudarlo. Se sentía una completa inútil. Sin embargo, algo la sorprendió, la chica Hyuga lo siguió.

Solo ella lo había visto porque el resto se dirigió a sus salones y los demás se fueron con Naruto pero era un caso realmente insólito. Tanto que no aguanto las ganas de ir tras ellos a ver.

—Gaara-kun— lo llamo Hinata, había bajado las escaleras hasta el último piso y se encontraba por el camino para salir por la puerta trasera que llevaba a las canchas.

Él se sorprendió de que la chica lo hubiera seguido. Se detuvo curioso y extrañado de verla.

—Gaara-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó un tanto exhausta por la corredera que se había echado para alcanzarle.—Ah, tu labio esta sagrado— comento sin darle la oportunidad de responderle.

—No es nada.

—Pero se puede hinchar. Debemos ir a la enfermería.

—No hace falta. Estoy bien.

—Pero…

—No necesito tu ayuda— la interrumpe. Le da la espalda y continua caminando, cuando está a punto de salir, lo vuelven a detener.

—Espera— lo vuelve a llamar mientras se acerca a él y busca algo en su maletín. Saca un pequeño pote farmacéutico de color gris metálico que parecía de aluminio (no el papel), le quito la tapa dejando ver un una especie de crema medicinal blanca, de esas que te hechas en las heridas para evitar la infección.—Al menos ponte un poco de esto— le pide casi en suplicas y Gaara, después de un momento, decide obedecerle. Lo toma y se echa un poco, al principio le arde pero después siente un alivio agradable.

—Gracias— se lo regresa y la chica le sonríe satisfecha. Cierra el pote y lo vuelve a meter en su maletín. Lo había comprado hace poco debido a los múltiples morados y heridas que se causaba por el entrenamiento. Realmente le había sido de mucha utilidad.

El silencio se volvió un tanto incomodo entre los dos. Hinata quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía y Gaara se daba cuenta de ello. Ninguno sabia que hacer ni decir por lo que pensaron que mejor sería que cada uno tomara su camino.

—Gaara-kun— se atrevió a llamarlo Hinata, justo a tiempo antes de que éste anunciara su retirada.—¿Po-Por qué… estaban peleando Naruto y tú?— Gaara bajo la mirada quedándose pensativo unos segundos.

—Solo fue una tontería— respondió después de meditarlo y tenía la razón, se cruzaron, a Naruto no le agrado su malgenio y… todos conocemos como se pone Naruto cuando a alguien no le agrada, no se guarda nada. Hinata no entendió a lo que se refería, al menos no del todo, sin embargo, no insistió más.—Será mejor que regreses, las clases están por comenzar.

—¿Y tú?

—No tengo ganas. Me saltare las clases— sin más detalles se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir.

—¡Puedo…! Yo… eh… m-me gusta mucho la música que escuchas— dijo dudosa. Solo quería acompañarle pero las diferentes formas de pedírselo se le acumularon en la cabeza y termino por decir esa frase sin sentido que no venia al tema.

Pero Gaara era inteligente y había comprendido a lo que se refería. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y Hinata, al ver el acto, sonrió y salió con él. Se encaminaron a la piscina del instituto que era bajo techo. A esas horas no había nadie por lo que era silencioso y más agradable que la biblioteca. Se acomodaron en el piso, Hinata con sus piernas flexionadas y Gaara con las suyas entrelazadas, apoyando sus espaldas en la pared y con el agua de cloro frente a ellos, cada uno se coloco un audífono y dejaron que la música digiera todo lo que se podría decir.

Era la segunda vez que hacían eso y en ambos casos, resulto ser muy relajante.

X

—¡Ahg! Eso fue tan vergonzoso, ¿pero en qué demonios estaban pensando?— gruñía Ino completamente apenada por la situación en la que se encontró al despertarse esa mañana.—Estoy muy segura de que llegaron a tomar fotos y hay que hacer lo posible por impedir que se las muestren a los demás o moriré de la pena.

—Tsk, menudo problema— refunfuño Shikamaru caminando detrás de ella con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. A él tampoco le agradaba la posibilidad de que existiesen dichas fotos.

—¡A ver si piensas en algo!

—No tienes que gritar, molestia, ya veré que se me ocurre.

—¡Bien!— chilló la catira y acto seguido acelero el paso dispuesta a llegar pronto al salón.

—Mujeres…

X

Sai acababa de terminar de leerse uno de sus libros de psicología así que se encamino a la biblioteca para entregarlo y tomar uno nuevo. Venia la clase de Kakashi por lo que tenía tiempo pues éste siempre llegaba tarde. Se dirigió al pasillo con la categoría que buscaba y se puso ver uno que otro que le llamaba la atención. Es entonces que se da cuenta que en el otro pasillo se encuentra una persona sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas, su cabeza oculta entre ellas y sus brazos. No hace falta verle el rostro pues no hay nadie más en el colegio con el cabello del mismo color así que sin dudarlo va hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó curioso y la chica se sorprende de su repentina presencia.

—Sai… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— dijo Sakura pasando de largo su pregunta con un deje de fastidio.

—Vine a por un libro nuevo— contesta con tranquilidad, bueno con monotonía, es un maldito robot no muestra emociones ni en su rostro ni en su tono de voz pero Sakura ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Soltó suspiro y volvió a apoyar su barbilla en las rodillas de sus piernas.—¿Piensas faltar otra vez a la clase de Kakashi-sensei?

—No tengo otra opción. Aun no estoy lista para… enfrentarle— confesó. Lo difícil de todo esto es que al ser su profesor lo vería todos los días y debía fingir que absolutamente nada había ocurrido, pero ella no era de las que se guardaba sus sentimientos. Siempre fue obvia y lo sigue siendo. Eso de actuar no iba con ella.

—¿Te gustaría venir a la tienda?— le preguntó de la nada.— Estuve haciendo pruebas con las tintas de color y creo que estoy preparado para empezar a realizar tatuajes a color. El jefe me pondrá a prueba hoy.

—Eso es genial, Sai. Claro que te acompañare.

Por lo que había entendido la otra vez, Sai tenía permitido trabajar en la tienda debido a que el dueño de la tienda era su representante legal (como un padre adoptivo formal) además de que sus dibujos eran excelentes y traía mucha clientela. Claro que nadie sabía allí que era menor de edad además del jefe (su representante, pero siempre lo llama así), su único defecto es que solo podía hacer dibujos en blanco y negro, nada a color y si lo veías bien, todo en Sai era así, desde su apariencia con la piel blanca pálida y cabellos negros hasta su propia casa y la vestimenta que usaba. Opaco, con falta de color. Blanco y negro. Pero desde que se empezaron a juntar más seguido, eso comenzó a cambiar un poco, y es que la vida de Sakura estaba tan llena de color a diferencia de la de él que se vio afectado por ello.

Ella era luz y él oscuridad, no era de extrañar que se sintiera cautivado por su presencia.

X

Durante las clases, el exaspero de Kiba llego al límite, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido Hinata? Su pierna temblaba de la irritación que lo invadía de a poco. Ansiaba que las clases acabaran pronto para ir a buscarla pero no era muy paciente para eso. Estaba considerando seriamente salirse como lo había echo la Haruno la otra vez, después de todo no le había dicho nada a ella así que no corría el riesgo el tampoco.

Pero en vez de eso , intento algo más. Aprovechando que Kakashi escribía en la pizarra muy concentrado, se bajo de su silla y se agacho en el suelo. En cuatro patas y con todo el silencio posible se encamino a la puerta trasera del salón. Los alumnos lo miraban y reían a sus adentros intercambiando la mirada a cada rato entre Kakashi y Kiba. El profesor aun no se daba cuenta y Kiba estaba muy cerca de la salida cuando éste se volteo al terminar de escribir en el pizarrón.

—Bien, copien el cuadro comparativo en sus cuadernos— les dijo Kakashi y más de uno soltó una risita sin querer. Kiba se había ocultado de golpe bajo una de las mesas que casualmente pertenecía a la de Ino.

La chica se había puesto tensa, primero porque tenía falda y segundo porque él se encontraba en sus piernas.

—¿Pasa algo?— interrogo Kakashi severo y extrañado pero nadie dijo nada.—Copien el cuadro— le ordena una vez más sentándose en su escritorio. Kiba suspira aliviado y con fastidio, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ka-Kakashi-sensei— lo llamo Ino tratando de actuar lo más normal posible a pesar de que la pena la estuviera consumiendo. —

—¿Si, Ino?

—Le… le falto la fecha.

—Oh, es cierto. Gracias— nuevamente se para y le da la espalda a los alumnos, cosa que Kiba aprovecha para salir de una vez.

—Gracias, Ino— le dice alzando la mirada y viendo lo que no debía haber visto.

Ino se da cuenta y se pone roja como tomate, entrelaza sus piernas y se enfurece. Kiba sale de la mesa lo más rápido que puede esquivando de milagro la borra que la catira le lanzó. Todos contienen la risa pero el ruido le llama la atención a Kakashi quien se voltea, sin embargo Kiba logra salir justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— cuestiona ahora con autoridad, pero nadie vuelve a decir nada.—Ino, ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Al baño!—le grita furiosa y sale del salón cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella. Kiba camina con naturalidad a unos pasos delante de ella así que corre a su dirección cuando el castaño la siente venir.

—Mierda— Kiba acelera el paso, Ino está sumamente furiosa y no sabe lo que es capaz de hacerle.

—¡Date por muerto, Inuzuka!

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Yamanaka— le responde buscando la forma de deshacerse de ella pero sus palabras la molestaron aun más haciendo que se volviera increíblemente veloz. Ya estaban en el segundo piso cuando Kiba recordó el miedo a las alturas de la chica y se lanzo por la ventana, pero para su sorpresa, la chica se le lanzo encima.

Cayo arriba de él y lo acorralo entre ella y el suelo.

—¡Estás demente!

—Mira quién habla, perro rastrero.

—¡Ahg!— gruñó irritado, tomo las manos de la Yamanaka y la volteo siendo ahora él quien se encontraba arriba, la fuerza que uso y el repentino acto la dejo anonadada.—Eres una pesada. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre lanzarte así?

—¡Tú te lanzaste primero!

—Pensé que le tenías miedo a las alturas.

—Yo…—le iba a contesta a la defensiva pero luego cayó al procesar sus palabras. Tenía razón, les temía y aun así se lanzo como si nada.—¡Ya quítate de encima, bestia!

—Como quieras.

X

—¡Itte!— chilló Naruto de dolor. Pelearse con Gaara le había dejado más de una herida, herida que ahora Chizune desinfectaba con alcohol.

Y eso ardía.

—No seas niña, Naruto. Quédate quieto— le ordeno tratando de limpiar la herida en su frente.

—¡Ah! Chizune-san, eso arde.

—Si tan solo te quedaras quieto— gruñó furiosa y Naruto trago sus palabras.—Excelente— dijo ahora con una sonrisa pequeña completamente diferente a su expresión de hace rato.

Definitivamente, no había ni una sola mujer normal en este mundo.

—Disculpen la interrupción— se escuchó en la entrada de la enfermería.

—Oh, Temari, ¿Qué te trae por acá?— dijo Chizune amablemente.

—Yo… solo quería hablar con Naruto sobre algo.

—Bueno, ya he terminado con él así que es todo tuyo. Debo ir a la dirección así que los dejo a cargo, ¿vale?— comento mientras se paraba de la silla frente a Naruto y recogía sus cosas para salir.

Los chicos esperaron en silencio a que Chizune saliera de la enfermería.

—¿Qué pasa, Temari?— le pregunta Naruto con curiosidad. La chica se inclina en reverencia.

—Me disculpo por mi hermano. En verdad lamento lo sucedido. Se que Gaara puede dar una imagen diferente pero es un buen chico y yo… Naruto, por favor, no lo delates con Tsudase-sama, si lo haces puede ser expulsado y eso sería terrible para él— le dice dejándolo asombrado. Nunca se había imaginado que esos dos fueran hermanos y menos que Temari hiciera algo así. Suplicar. Para una chica como ella… hacer eso era…

—Por favor, Naruto. Te lo pido.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 24:  
><strong>Dulce y amargo. Chocolate mágico.

Esa tarde, Sakura y Sai caminaron a la tienda. Los empleados eran muy agradables aunque extraños pero de inmediato se llevo bien con cada uno de ellos, en especial con Konan, la única chica del local, tenía el cabello teñido de azul y ojos preciosos, era muy elegante y era toda una experta en el origami. Fueron al pequeño puesto de Sai y ahí él comenzó a preparar las cosas. Sakura solo le veía atenta de lo que hacía, probablemente eran imaginaciones suyas pero su robótico amigo estaba nervioso. Actuaba un poco diferente, como más lento de lo usual e incluso algo torpe y sin embargo su rostro y tono de voz eran estoicos como de costumbre. Era un hecho increíble de ver. Y un poco divertido.

Quería ayudarle, ¿pero qué demonios podría hacer? Los métodos convencionales no funcionarían con alguien como él, ¿o sí? Debía hacer algo para distraerle un poco pero… ¡Claro! La Haruno comenzó a buscar en su maletín como loca hasta que encontró lo que quería, los bombones de chocolate que Hinata le había dado esa vez cuando estaban en Aqualandia. Tenían bastante tiempo guardados en su maletín, casi que se había olvidado de ellos pero es que no le había provocado probarlos realmente. Pero este era el momento perfecto, había leído que los chocolates eran muy buenos para aliviar el estrés y ese tipo de cosas, a lo mejor disminuyera los nervios de Sai un poco.

—¿Un bombón?— le preguntó estirando el brazo con la bolsita en mano a su dirección. A pesar del tiempo los chocolates se veían bien, ni secos ni desboronados, estaban iguales al día en que los había recibido.

—Vale— accedió Sai y tomo uno. Sakura le siguió el acto y ambos mordisquearon el chocolate, ninguno era fanático pero nunca vendría mal un poco… hasta ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sonrojaron a causa de su dulce sabor. Más que atónicos estaban delirando, nunca había probado algo tan… así.

Entonces Sakura reventó a reír.

—Deberías ir a la playa, parece que tuvieras dos bombillas en las mejillas jajaja…

Con solo girar un poco, Sai se vio en el espejo y se sorprendió, era cierto, estaba sonrojado un poco pero al ser tan pálido el rosa en su piel se veía muy intenso. Pero también era la primera vez que había algo de color sobre él y estaba fascinado con eso. El color estaba entrando a su vida.

—Sai, llegas temprano— comento el jefe al verle en su puesto.—Ah, Sakura también está aquí. Si sigues invadiendo mi tienda tan seguido vas a tener que hacerte un tatuaje al menos— bromeó el hombre con mucha emoción de verla, era un pervertido de primera pero su preferencia eran las chicas con pechos grandes así que no la molestaba tanto (era la primera vez que estaba agradecida de ser plana a decir verdad) pero también era un bromista así que no había que tomarle enserio a todo lo que decía.

—No, gracias.

—Uhg, que amarga— dijo entre dientes pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba la chica a cierta persona en especial.—Pero te quedaría muy bien.

—No le hagas caso, solo quiere sacarte dinero— comento Yahiko desde su puesto con burla, haciendo reír a los presentes. Él era el novio de Konan y el más escandaloso de todos después de Jiraiya, tenía el cabello naranja y varios piercing en el rostro, al lado suyo se encontraba Nagato, era pelirrojo y su pelo caía lizo un poco más debajo de su mentón, era pálido y de ojos negro, era callado y serio pero muy amable. Ellos tres eran muy buenos amigos y también habían sido tomados por Jiraiya.

—Bueno, Sai, empecemos— le dice mientras busca entre sus gavetas varios papeles en blanco para que haga los bocetos y los dibuje.—Has algo sencillo como un caracol o una mariposa y luego agrégale color. Haz que dejen de ser "sencillos"— le dice.

Los chicos se retiran, dejándolo solo, sin embargo Sakura no podía evitar asomarse a cada rato hasta que Konan la regaño y se pusieron a hablar mientras que la peli-azul le hacia un tatuaje a un hombre en el brazo. Media hora después, Sai termino y le enseño el dibujo a Jiraiya, éste lo observaba muy minuciosamente mientras que los demás esperaban impacientes a su respuesta.

—Superaste mis expectativas— comento el hombre haciendo que todos se emocionaran.—Felicidades, Sai, lo has logrado— le dice con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí!— grita Sakura como si el triunfo fuese de ella y sin pensarlo lo abraza, Konan le sigue y Yahiko le golpea el brazo con afecto. Todos ahí conocían bien la falta de emociones en Sai, pero Sakura era la única que desconocía el motivo de ello.

—¿En donde lo festejamos?— preguntó Yahiko.

—En el bar de Francis— contestó Konan de inmediato, era su lugar favorito, con las mejores bebidas, comidas y música en vivo. Casi parecía un club a decir verdad, pero mucho más pequeño y con un ambiente familiar.

—Excelente— dijo Jiraiya estando completamente de acuerdo.

—Ahg, me van a causar un dolor de cabeza— se quejó Nagato sabiendo bien como les ponía el alcohol.

—No seas aguafiestas, Nagato, únete a la celebración— estaba a punto de decir que para ellos cualquier cosa era para festejarse pero no era la ocasión para decirlo, estaba de acuerdo con los demás de que esto sí debería celebrarse, después de todo, es un gran paso para Sai.

X

Después del colegio, Hinata corrió a la mansión en compañía de Kiba que aun seguía molesto porque ella se había saltado una clase por andar con el tipo ese. Estoy segura de que sin importar quien fuera el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, pero al menos tenía buenos argumentos para decir que Gaara era una mala junta.

—¿Para qué estás haciendo chocolates?— le preguntó Kiba. Hinata se había metido a la cocina apenas llego y ahora se encontraba preparando sus famosos chocolates mientras que Kiba la observaba dándole una probada a la mezcla de vez en cuando ésta estaba despistada, como ahora que Hinata buscaba los moldes en una de las repisas y Kiba aprovechaba para tomar una cucharita limpia y robarle un poco.

—Kiba, deja de comerte el chocolate— le regañó Hinata atrapándolo con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

—¡Uh!— gimió cuando ésta le quito la cucharita de la boca.—¿A quién le vas a dar esta vez?

—A Gaara y a Ino-san, ha estado muy ocupada y se le ve estresada, realmente me gustaría ayudarla— le contestó.

—No le debes nada a ella, ¿Y por qué le vas a dar a Gaara?

—Kiba-kun… ya te dije que es un buen chico— le respondió mirándole con reproche y Kiba bufo con fastidio.

—En serio, si sigues así todo el colegio terminara probando tus chocolates.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—Pues… eh… pues es que son muy especiales para que cualquiera los tenga— gruñó con fastidio. Hinata lo miro sospechosa, el castaño había cruzado sus brazos y desviado la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su espalda se apoyaba al borde de la mesa. Aquello le hizo reír, ¿a qué venía con eso?

Tomo un poco del chocolate y se lo embarro en la punta de la nariz rompiendo la actitud de malote que tenía en ese momento. Su reacción la hizo reír.

—Kiba-kun, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Somos amigos, ¿no? Tú siempre tendrás chocolates.

A regañadientes volvió a su posición, tomando la mezcla de chocolate en su rostro con el dedo y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—Eso espero— pensó en voz alta. A lo mejor se pasaba de posesivo, pero así era él, protegía lo que quería con furia.

X

Y mientras los chicos esperaban a que los bombones terminaran de hornearse pasaban el rato en el patio trasero jugando con Akamaru, el perro de Kiba al que siempre le prohibían la entrada hacia el interior de la mansión (pero que más de una vez lo habían infiltrado sin que nadie se enterase).

Neji en cambio se encontraba caminando con total tranquilidad el camino a casa en compañía de Tenten. Ahora que Ino estaba ocupada ellos dos se iban justos cada vez más seguido.

—Tienes ojeras— apunta Tenten de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes ojeras— le repite, señalándolas.

—Ah, sí. He estado estudiando hasta tarde.

—Necesitas descansar.

—No puedo, debo prepa…

—¡Dormir bien es importante!— le interrumpe.—Si no descansas te será el doble de difícil. Veras, dormir bien ayuda a la memoria y a la creatividad, mejora el aprendizaje en las tareas motoras, beneficia la salud, en especial al corazón, y te ayuda a perder peso. Además, te hace más atractivo. Sin ojeras— le informa Tenten contando los beneficios con sus dedos.

—De tener tiempo lo haría.

—¿No me estas escuchando? Si duermes mal es todo lo contrario, tienes fatiga y te ves mal. Te costara aprender las cosas, en especial las motoras. Y tú necesitas estar en el mejor estado posible, ¿no?

—Hmp…

—¡Ya se!— gritó tomando de la muñeca a Neji y jalándola con ella. Él parque de cerezos estaba cerca así que corrió hacia haya, se alejaron de la zona publica y se metieron entre los árboles, subiendo por una pequeña colina. El enorme cerezo aun tenía muchas hojas en sí y un tronco grueso, casi perfecto.

La castaña se sentó bajo el árbol llevando haciendo que Neji se sentara al lado de ella. Estiro sus piernas y las palmeo con sus manos indicándole que apoyara su cabeza en ellas,

—Venga, recuéstate.

—Tenten, debo regresar a la mansión…

—Solo serán unos minutos— le insistió y volvió a palmear sus piernas. Para alguien tan serio como el Hyuga, esto no era nada cómodo. Le apenaba mucho reposarse sobre ella aunque sea solo la cabeza, y es que todos los Hyuga son así en realidad, tienen su zona de confort que no les gusta que nadie invada, el contacto no es algo que les agrade mucho, les incomoda, todo está bien mientras respetes su espacio. Y claro que había excepciones, como Hinata con Kiba, que llevaban siendo amigos tanto tiempo que algo como un abrazo no les incomodaba ni molestaba, pero Neji no había llegado a tal confianza con Tenten.—El mundo no se acabara porque descanses un momento.

No estaba pensando en eso pero tenía razón. Descansar era vital y no pasaría nada por hacerlo. Por lo tanto, posó su cabeza en las piernas y se acomodo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida grama del suelo, por la brisa suave y refrescante que pasaba de vez en cuando y por las cómodas piernas de Tenten. La castaña empezó a acariciar su cabello y aquel tacto le causaba a Neji tanta paz que termino por quedarse dormido.

No podía dejar de verle, Neji era un chico completamente guapo, prácticamente perfecto. Al menos para ella era perfecto. Y dormido se veía tan inofensivo que la cautivaba, él siempre se encontraba pendiente de todo como si algo lo fuese a atacar, sin embargo ahora era solo…él. Sin capaz de defensas ni miradas que atraviesan. Incluso su respiración era fascinante, el olor de su piel, lo sedoso de su cabello, lo jugoso de sus labios. Rosados, delgados y perfectos. No pudo evitarlo, inclino su cuerpo y lo beso.

La única forma en que se atrevería de hacerlo, era con él estando dormido.

Se separo de sus labios y se mantuvo así un momento, tan cerca que su respiración chocaba en su rostro. Y luego regreso su espalda al tronco del árbol, alzando la mirada y observando el cielo. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas a pesar de todo y es que no lo podía evitar.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan fácil cuando se encontraba consiente?

X

Esa tarde, los chicos de la tienda cerraron temprano para ir a celebrar en el bar de Francis. Konan le prestó unas ropas a Sakura para que no tuviera que ir a casa a cambiarse el uniforme y de ahí partieron. Al llegar, Sakura se maravillo con el lugar, no era nada como se lo había imaginado, su estructura era de madera, casi todo era de madero excepto la larga mesa del bar y los cómodos muebles que tenían como asientos. Era elegante pero a la ve con un ambiente relajado y familiar. En el escenario se encontraba una banda tocando en vivo y en la pequeña zona despejada frente al escenario, que vendría siendo como la pista de baile, había unos cuantos disfrutando el show con todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pasaban tanto tiempo ahí que conocían a varios de los empleados que les servían. Tomaron la especialidad de la casa, la cual Sakura dudo en probar dado que era de un sospechoso color azul algo brillante pero al hacerlo quedo fascinada, no por nada era lo mejor del lugar. Más animados por el alcohol salieron a bailar, al menos la mayoría.

—Venga, Sai, bailemos— le pedía Sakura con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, signo de embriaguez. Aunque solo lo estaba un poco, la cosa es que se animaba mucho cuando bebía (a partir del tercer trago, mayormente).

—Pero yo no sé bailar.

—Te enseño. Vamos— lo jalo y Sai se dejo llevar, no tengo idea de cómo a él le afectaba el alcohol, nunca lo he visto afectado por ello pero a lo mejor, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y en la nariz era uno de los signos. Fueron al centro de la pista y más que bailar empezaron a dar vueltas y a saltar.

Sai sentía una adrenalina que nunca antes había tenido. Las emociones comenzaban a estallar en él tan repentinamente que casi era imposible dar lógica a todo lo que ocurría. Era una completa locura que duro toda la noche. Cuando el bar cerró caminaron de regreso a sus casas sin embargo Sakura no tenía pensado en regresar a la suya y todos estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que se había olvidado de ese detalle. Sai y ella hicieron una carrera a la casa del azabache y entre risas entraron a ella. Sakura fue a la cocina a ver que encontraba en la nevera pero ni siquiera llego a abrirla, choco con Sai en el camino y casi cae, éste la sostiene a punto de caer él también, ríen descontroladamente haciendo que se les sea difícil levantarse aun teniendo medio cuerpo apoyado en la pared.

X

—Es tarde ya, Naruto, mejor ve a casa— la mano de aquel hombre se poso en su hombro para llamar su atención, en ese momento se encontraba en una fase entre dormido y despierto y el tacto repentino lo pasmo. Pestañeo varias veces y vio el reloj en la pared.

—No importa. Nadie me está esperando en casa de todas formas— balbucea mientras restriega sus ojos. Estaba sentado en un sofá largo de cuero negro frente a la camilla de hospital en donde una chica reposaba. La tranquilidad del lugar era tal que termino por consumirlo en el sueño a pesar de encontrarse en una posición incómoda para dormir.

El señor, agotado, se sentó a su lado y entrelazo sus manos, bajo su cabeza junto a un suspiro y regreso la mirada a su hija, la única que tenia, tendida en una cama de hospital con una herida en su torso, bajo las costillas, que pudo haberle quitado la vida.

—Tsudase-sama de seguro se ha de encontrar preocupada por ti— dijo como si fuese algo que debería recordar. Hasta hace poco Naruto había estado viviendo solo pero entonces descubrieron que tenia familia viviendo en el centro de Konoha y tuvo que mudarse, sin embargo, Tsudase ha sido muy distante con él y las cosas no han cambiando mucho a pesar de todo. La soledad que sentía en ese entonces siegue siendo la misma ahora.

—...Si. La llamare— le dijo y acto seguido se levanto del sofá.— Iré también a la cafetería, ¿le traigo algo?

—Ya tengo mi café, no hace falta, gracias— respondió alzando la pequeña taza de café en su mano que Naruto no había notado antes.

Teuchi era dueño del restaurante favorito de Naruto: Ichiruka Ramen, siempre ha comido en ese lugar desde pequeño y con el tiempo se hizo muy cercano a él y de su hija Ayame al punto de sentirse parte de esa pequeña familia de dos. Hace un tiempo, el novio de Ayame se metió en problemas y en una de sus peleas ella salió herida. Según había escuchado, su novio se enfrento a un chico desquiciado que tomó a Ayame como escudo y luego la lastimo para salir corriendo, y ese chico… había sido Gaara.

—Aquí tienes— le dice la chica de la caja mientras le entrega su café y Naruto le da a cambio unas cuantas monedas.

Estaba enfurecido cuando se entero, apenas lo vio al día siguiente en el colegio se le enfrento y cuando perdió los cabales con su malgenio se le lanzo encima sin darle motivo alguno. Gaara no sabía pues no le había dado tiempo para informárselo sin embargo, lo haría pronto.

Ese chico se las pagaría. Es que lamentara haber nacido cuando acabe con él.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 25:  
><strong>guerra de disfraces.

Ya se encontraba atardeciendo cuando los ojos perlas de Neji decidieron abrirse, al principio se encontraba desubicado pero recordó rápidamente lo que había pasado: ¡Se había dormido y ya era muy tarde! Tenten estaba dormida también, con su rostro a un lado y con su boca ligueramente abierta, encontrándose muy a gusto. El Hyuga por su lado se levanto de golpe y miro la hora en su celular.

—Maldición— gruñó entre dientes y se volteo para despertar a la castaña zarandeándola un poco pero ésta comenzó a reír tontamente como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.—Tenten despiértate, me tengo que ir, es tarde— le dijo agitándola con más fuerza y Tenten despertó inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunta aun adormilada, Neji toma su maletín y el de Tenten y la jala separándola de golpe del suelo.

—Debemos irnos. Ahora— brama molesto arrastrándola consigo colina a bajo.

—Ah… Ne-Neji, vas muy ra-¡ah!— la castaña dio un mal paso y sus piernas se entrelazaron haciéndola caer y llevándose al Hyuga consigo empezando a rodar juntos por la colina hasta abajo. Se llenan de grama y tierra y sus maletines se quedan arriba, por allá lejos. Al final se separan y queda uno al lado del otro con sus rostros mirando al cielo.—Idiota— murmura Tenten con mal humor, de paso que la levantaba de esa forma la hacía rodar por la colina.

—Hmp…

—…Pfff….Jajaja...

**Al día siguiente**

La cancha ya estaba empezando a tomar forma, las cortinas estaban puestas, el escenario se estaba armando, las mesas estaban en la zona correcta con sus manteles puestos y las sillas rodeándolas. Las linternas se estaban guindando y el equipo de sonido se estaba probando. Alguno chicos repartían folletos sobre la fiesta indicando la hora, la fecha y avisando en letras grandes que debían venir disfrazados. Hallowen no era una festividad precisamente japonesa por eso Ino quería que todo saliese perfecto, dado que era la primera vez que se haría en el colegio. Y claro, todos esperaban lo mejor viniendo de ella, no debía decepcionarlos. Nadie dijo que ser la chica aclamada del colegio fuese trabajo fácil. Pero por suerte tenia a Shikamaru a su lado ayudándole.

—Ino, Hinata te llama— le grita Shikamaru desde la puerta de la cancha haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara un poco ante la repentina atención que recibió de los presentes.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata?— le pregunta Ino curiosa cuando llega hacia donde la peli-azul.

—Es que yo… que-quería darte esto— en sus manos se encuentra una pequeña bolsita de bombones y sus brazos se extienden hacia la catira dejándola sorprendida. Shikamaru que no se había ido muy lejos retorna como por instinto.

—Gracias, Hinata, es muy amable de tu parte. No tenías porque tomarte la molestia…

—N-No es molestia— corrige rápidamente.—Es solo que… yo… te veía muy ocupada con lo de la fiesta y me sentí mal por no poder ayudarte.

—Waa… Hinata, eres adorable— dice Ino conmocionada, poniendo cara de perrito emocionado y luego extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, Shikamaru me ha sido de gran ayuda. Y estoy segura de que tus chocolates me alegraran el día.

—Mientras los compartas con tu salvador no tengo quejas— comento Shikamaru con cierto tono de burla mientras se apoyaba en el umbral al lado de ella.

—¿Y a ti quien te llamo?— gruño Ino de mala gana.

—Hay un problema con las linternas. El cable no alcanza el enchufe— le notifico pasando la pregunta de largo. A Ino le hubiera gustado que las linternas tuvieran velas en su interior como eran tradicionalmente pero ponerlas en el interior era el doble de peligroso de lo que por sí ya eran estando en los patios así que debió poner las que tenían bombillos. No había mucha diferencia a decir verdad, seguían viéndose bien y eso era lo importante.

—Ah, demonios. Lo siento Hinata, debo continuar. Gracias por los chocolates— se despide rápidamente para luego salir corriendo a ir a solucionar el problema.

—De… nada— logro a decir pero no sabía si la había escuchado. En fin, había cumplido con su objetivo. Aunque aún le quedaba uno.

—Nos vemos— se despidió Shikamaru también.

Hinata entonces se retiro para buscar a Gaara. Conociéndolo estaría en algún lugar solitario así que comenzó a buscarlo por esos rinconcitos especiales donde nadie te molesta pero no lo encontró. No estaba en ninguna parte.

X

Karin por su parte se encontraba tranquila en su salón arreglando unas hojas y luego metiéndolas en la carpeta marrón cuando su lapicero cayó al suelo. Fastidiada inclino su cuerpo tratando de no agacharse mucho pues realmente no tenía ganas pero fue una mala idea empezando con que usaba falda y con la mala suerte que solía tener. Justo en ese momento Suigetsu se adentraba al salón quedando bastante sorprendido por la escena, rápida pero silenciosamente se acerco a ella, tomo el borde de su falda y la levanto un poco para poder ver debajo de ella.

—Oh, interesante elección— opinó el albino como si fuera el juez de algún concurso.

Karin de inmediato se irguió tensa y completamente roja

—¡Maldito pervertido! Date por muerto, lagartija de alcantarilla— grita enfurecida. Los demonios que no tenia se le metieron adentro y se voltio dispuesta a golpearlo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida…

Suigetsu intento huir pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el pie de la morena lo alcanzo y lo empujo fuera del salón (dado que estaban en todo el frente de la puerta), sin embargo, Suigetsu no choco con el suelo o con la pared, sino con algo suave y acolchonado: se trataba del pecho de la Hyuga quien había venido a ver si encontraba a Gaara por casualidad en su salón. La fuerza había sido tal que llevo a los dos al suelo, pero de nuevo otra persona intercepto el golpe tratándose esta vez de Jugo, que se había quedado afuera al darse cuenta de las intenciones del albino. Jugo pudo sostener el peso de los dos con ayuda de la pared pero eso solo los puso en una situación más incomoda aun, en especial para Hinata que estar acorralada entra dos hombres era una situación que… era demasiado para ella. Se puso tan roja como Karin y Suigetsu, encima de ella, apoyando sus manos en la pared para no caer, había terminado tan cerca de sus labios que juraba que en algún momento llego a rozarlos, pero más que eso, lo que lo había puesto rojo era el haber tenido su rostro en… bueno, ya saben.

Hinata entro en pánico y grito empujándolo con fuerza para apartarlo. Todos los presentes estaban atónitos con la escena e incluso unas chicas había dado un gritito de la emoción o quizás de la envidia, después de todo Suigetsu tenía su grupito de admiradoras también. Como pudo, se levanto tratando de no apoyarse más del cuerpo se Jugo que era tan fuerte y firme debido a sus músculos trabajados que fue como haber caído en una cama con resortes reforzados, se paro y trato de mantenerse de pie y correr de ahí pero los calores se le subieron a la cabeza y acabaron con ella, terminando de golpe en el cemento del pasillo.

—¡Mira lo que haces, lagartija!

—¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que me empujo— logro escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente, más por la conmoción que por el golpe.

La punzada en su cabeza fue lo primero que sintió cuando recobro la consciencia. Se había dado un buen golpe y estaba segura de que le había salido un chichón y todo. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso al principio pues aun se encontraba un poco adormilada pero las risitas de fondo la obligaron a despertarse.

—Shhh… ya está despertando— dice una chica y si no se equivoca, esa es la voz de Tenten.

Se sienta mientras aplica presión con la palma de la mano en la frente, cerca de la sien, para aliviar el dolor. Cuando abre los ojos y ve, se encuentra rodeada de las chicas de su salón: Sakura, Ino, Karin y Matsuri, y también de Temari y Tenten que son un año mayor.

—¿Qué hacen todas aquí?— pregunta llena de sorpresa.

Tenten ríe divertida ante su pregunta y las chicas sonríen.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, es todo— le dice Ino.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— le pregunta Sakura.

—Ne, Karin nos conto lo que sucedió— decía Tenten entre risas con solo imaginárselo y luego puso cara picara.— ¿Qué se sintió estar entre esos dos?

—¡Tenten!— la reprendió Temari pero al final no pudo contener la risa.

—Oye, Hinata. Las chicas y yo saldremos esta tarde al centro comercial para ir a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta, ¿te apuntas?— le comenta Ino.

—Sera divertido— apoya Tenten.—Comeremos helado, hablaremos de chicos y haremos todas esas pavadas que hacemos nosotras las chicas.

—Hmmm… ¿de qué debería disfrazarme?— se pregunta Ino pensativa, ha estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera en eso había pensado en eso.

—De ogro te vendría bien— contesta Sakura con cinismo.

—¿Qué dijiste, frentona?— la responde la catira a la defensiva y entre todas se ponen a hablar del tema.

Hinata no sale de su desconcierto. Estaba tan maravillada con la escena que se sentía como si no fuera parte de ella, como si no fuese real. Siempre había soñado con esto: ser parte de un grupo de amigas, charlando y riendo como en ese momento. Se veía tan… tan increíble que parecía casi una fantasía.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿vienes con nosotras?— le pregunta Ino con una sonrisa y todas dirigen su mirada hacia ella en espera de su respuesta. Están animadas, sonrientes, y ansiosas que las acompañe por lo que no lo duda ni por un segundo, pasar una tarde con sus amigas no arruinaría meses de entrenamiento.

—¡Claro!— acepta con emoción.

La única que no se ve feliz en el grupo es Matsuri, apartada de la escena casi como una espectadora, con sus brazos entrelazados al nivel del pecho y el ceño fruncido. Desvía la mirada y chasquea su lengua. Sus cachetes están inflados y rojos. No podía negarlo, los celos la corrompían y Hinata era la causante de eso.

X

—Ne, ¿En donde se consiguen disfraces aquí?— preguntaba Naruto a los chicos, restregando un poco su nariz. Todos estaban tendidos en las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza por lo que nadie pasaría por ahí.

—No sé, en el centro comercial se haya de todo. Debería haber allí— responde Shikamaru arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

—¿Y tenemos que invitar a las chicas? Ya saben, es un baile y eso, ¿hay que ir en pareja?— pregunta de nuevo el Uzumaki.

—No han mencionado nada sobre eso ¿Por?, ¿hay una chica que quieres invitar?— le interroga Sasuke con sarcasmo, sin olvidar el tono arrogante que siempre carga en su voz.

—¡Eh!— de repente Naruto se altera y sus mejillas se sonrojan, poniéndose nervioso ante la pregunta. Se da cuenta de su reacción exagera y se calma un poco dando una de esas sonrisillas torpes tan características de él, mientras rasca su cabeza.—Bueno, a mi… realmente me gustaría poder ir con Sakura-chan— confiesa, y aunque Shikamaru no le toma importancia, Sasuke lo mira como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

—¿Y qué paso con Hinata?— le cuestiona con más frialdad en su voz de la que debería.

—¿Eh?, ¿Hinata?— repite confundido.—¡Ah! No me digas que Kiba la está obligando a hacer algo que ella no quiere otra vez.

—¿Qué?— dice Sasuke siendo él el que se encuentra confundido ahora.

—Idiota…— marmulla Shikamaru a lo bajo con cinismo.

X

—Jajaja… nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto— escandalizaba Ino riendo sin parar, casi sin aire y no era la única. A penas terminaron las clases, se juntaron y caminaron al centro comercial y ahora estaban probándose varios disfraces. Tenten se encontraba ahora frente al espejo largo de tres piezas con los cachetes inflados, obviamente amargada, pero con cierto toque infantil que a pesar de todo la había ver adorable. Le había pasado un disfraz de panda de cuerpo completo, solo que en vez de ponerle la cabeza, le colocaron unas orejas de panda que encontraron en sus conguitos.

—¡Vamos, te ves adorable!— le dijo Temari entre risas. Realmente se veía adorable con eso pero también era prácticamente una broma debido a su nombre. Y claro, ninguna iría con un traje como ese a la fiesta.

—¡Ah! Ya basta. Me quitare esta cosa— reventó Tenten molesta dando pataletas de regreso al vestidor. Su reacción solo las hizo reír más fuerte. Incluso Hinata, que intentaba disimular para no hacerla sentir mal, empezaba a dolerle el estomago de la fuerza con la que reía.

—Se molestó. Sera mejor que le brindemos el helado o estará con la rabieta todo el día— les comenta Temari como en advertencia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oigan, si voy de sexy enfermera sangrienta, ¿a cuántos mandare al hospital?— les pregunta Ino en broma al tomar el traje en sus manos y ponerlo sobre ella.

—Tonta— comenta Sakura en voz baja, Ino le envía una mirada asesina, pues aunque no logro escuchar bien lo que dijo, tenía una leve idea de lo que había dicho. Sakura la mira también hasta que Karin aparece al lado de ella y toma un traje de bruja que, precisamente, estaba buscando.—Yo quiero el traje bruja.

—Lastima, llegue primero— le contestó con frialdad y un tanto altanera, pero es que así Karin se dirigía a casi todas las personas, sus amigas lo sabían bien, aunque eso no significase que le caías mal o que se encontraba malhumorada o algo, la cosa es que tenias que conocerla bien para poder interpretarla, algo que Hinata ignoraba y por ello era la única preocupada ante esa repentina tensión entre esas dos.

—Yo llegue primero. Es solo que la cerda de Ino me distrajo.

—¡A ver si callas, Frente de mármol!

—Las excusas no te servirán. Lo tome rimero, me lo quedo.

—Es mío.

—Ya no— y como perros salvajes que pelean por un hueso, cada una tomo una de las mangas del traje y comenzó a jalarlo para quitárselo a la otra de las manos.

—Hay varios disfraces de bruja, pueden ir las dos…

—¡Por supuesto que no!— interrumpieron a Temari rotundamente. Ni locas irían las dos disfrazadas de brujas aunque fueran con trajes completamente distintos.

-¡Temari, la cremallera de atoro!— llego Tenten chillando a los brazos de Temari con desespero. Ni siquiera se había quitado las orejitas de panda, lo que significaba que había estado luchando todo este tiempo con el cierre.

—¡Ya deja de ponerme como referencia, Frente de mármol!— le grito Ino al volver a escuchar su nombre proviniendo de la boca de Sakura.

—No te metas, cerda.

—No me involucres entonces, frentona.

—Suelta el maldito vestido— le gruñía Karin.

Hinata estaba atónita, estaban haciendo todo un escándalo en la tienda.

—Estuve buscando y los únicos disfraces de varias piezas de animales que encontré fueron estos— dijo una de las que atendía el lugar enseñándole los disfraces dado que Hinata pensaba que podía ir disfrazada de un animal, pero tampoco quería uno como el de Tenten, claro que no se imagino que le pondría un disfraz de conejo tan atrevido y ni hablar el de gato. Bueno, ahí estaba el de mariposa, unas bonitas alas y el traje… completamente traslucido… ¡Ni en siglos podría ponerse algo así! Ah, qué vergüenza.

—¡Temari, quítamelo!

—Deja de moverte, entonces.

—Pero es que pica. Y tengo calor. Y no me gusta…

—Tenten, juro que tomare tus conguitos y te jalare de ellos hasta arrancarte el maldito traje si no te quedas quieta en este preciso instante.

—¡Ahg…!— chillo con molestia pero se quedo quietecita como piedra.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 26:  
><strong>Especial del día de Halloween

**¡Vayamos juntos! Parte 1**

—¿Qué es eso?— es lo primero que cuestiona Hiashi al ver a Hinata llegar tarde a casa con una bolsa en manos. Su voz siempre tan profunda e intimidante le pone la piel de gallina y sus músculos se tensan debido a su presencia.

_No tartamudees. No tartamudees. Recuerda que debes ser fuerte…_

—E-Es solo u-un disfraz…

—¿Un disfraz?, ¿Para que necesitas un disfraz?, ¿Disfraz de qué?— su voz suena cínica y exasperada, pero siempre manteniendo el mismo tono en cada palabra, sonando a la vez frio y aparentemente calmado, un don que su padre sabia usar muy bien para intimidarla. Y de nuevo esta ese sentimiento de ser observada y criticada de mala forma por cada cosa que hace.

_No tartamudees. No tartamudees._

Toma una boconada de aire para prepararse a responderle.

—Es para una fiesta… en… en el colegio— imposible, no podía mirarle a la cara y evitar no trabarse. Con solo ver la fuerte mirada de sus ojos sobre ella la hacía flaquear, por más que lo intentaba su cabeza bajaba huyendo de él. —Va-Van a festejar Halloween.

—¿Halloween?, ¿Desde cuándo la escuela realiza ese tipo de fiestas occidentales tan ridículas? Deberían estar centrándose en sus estudios, no perdiendo el tiempo con festividades que ni siquiera le pertenecen a nuestra cultura.

—Pe…

—No vas a ir a esa fiesta. Tendré que hablar con Tsudase-sama al respecto. Esa mujer no sabe cómo dirigir una escuela, lo supe desde el principio.

_Recuerda que debes ser fuerte. Siempre._

—¡Es solo una fiesta!—dice lo suficientemente fuerte para no tartamudear pero no tanto como para ser un grito como tal. Sus manos se cierran en un puño con fuerza, a tal punto que sus nudillos han abandonado todo rastro de color.

_Tu puedes, Hinata._

—Es una pérdida de tiempo…

—Es solo una fiesta— se atrevió a gritar pero con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y alzo la cabeza sin permitirse vacilar un momento, continuo antes de que se arrepintiera—. Y… y ni siquiera ha interrumpido nuestros estudios. Y ya compre el disfraz, no pienso regresarlo.

Su padre la mira drásticamente pero esta vez Hinata no baja la mirada, debía sostenerla o perdería toda determinación que la invadía en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta se encuentra aguantando la respiración y ni siquiera se mueve, mucho menos pestañea, está inmóvil como estatua retándole con la mirada. Entonces su mente se llena de duda, a lo mejor se había pasado, tal vez debió ser menos atrevida, ahora definitivamente no la dejaría ir, la llamaría insolente y la mandaría a su habitación. Había metido la pata, ¿Qué había dicho? Lo reto y su padre no toleraría eso. Jamás le había hablado de esa forma, ni siquiera Hanabi lo había hecho…

—Haz lo que quieras— dice con tono severo, dándole la espalda para retirarse de la sala.

Hinata siente como sus pulmones liberan de a poco la tensión en todo su cuerpo y escucha los acelerados latidos de su corazón que ahora palpitan por la emoción y no por el terror. Una pequeña sonrisa se marca en su rostro y contenta corre a su habitación. Aun no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo no podría festejar tanto tiempo. Su padre no era de esos que dejaba pasar las cosas de largo y se encontraba completamente segura que las consecuencias le llegarían pronto. Una cosa era volverse tan segura y fría como una Hyuga y otra era enfrentarle y pasar por encima de su autoridad.

X

Temprano en la mañana, en el colegio, Hinata fue a buscar a Gaara. Había visto llegar a Temari así que él debería estar en alguna parte de por aquí, pero de nuevo, no encontró rastros de él.

¿Había faltado de nuevo? Tenía que preguntarle a Temari. Le daba pena a decir verdad, pero comenzaba a preocuparse, es decir, esa pelea con Naruto y luego desaparece… es sospechoso. ¿Ha faltado más días?, ¿Ha tenido otras peleas? Obviamente sí, pero… aun así… ya era de por sí difícil de entender esa sensación en ella que le decía que podía confiar en Gaara, ¿Cómo demonios se lo explicaría a Temari?

N-No podía. En verdad que no podía. De solo pensarlo se ponía roja.

Rendida, fue a su salón y se sentó en su puesto.

—Oye, Naruto me ha estado mirando raro desde que llego y está comenzando a fastidiarme…— le murmura Kiba al oído, mirando de reojo al aludido cuando se da cuenta que no lo están escuchando realmente—. Hey, Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ah? Si, solo estaba pensando… — dice. Hay demasiadas cosas de las que la Hyuga podría estar preocupada: como la prueba de mayoría de edad de su familia, los trabajos del colegio, el enfrentamiento a su padre, la ausencia de Gaara… y en ese preciso instante, cada una de ellas relucía en su mente en busca de una solución.

No podía hacer nada mal. Tenía que pasar la prueba, debía sacar buenas notas en los trabajos, prepararse para el castigo de su padre y encontrar a Gaara o no se quedaría quieta.

X

Kakashi, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde. Hoy de nuevo le tocaba clase con la sección de Sakura y se notaba en su rostro lo tenso que se encontraba. Lo más seguro es que la peli-rosa faltara de nuevo, pero como profesor no podía permitir eso. De seguir así rasparía la materia y en verano tendrían que verse les guste o no y estaba seguro que de esa forma seria aun más incomodo.

¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre meterse con una alumna?, ¿A caso se volvió loco? Sus principios como profesor a lo mejor no eran de los más fuertes, él ni siquiera quería ser profesor, pero… ¿en serio? ¡Eran siete años de diferencia! No era más que una… niña/adolescente/prematura.

Suspiro.

No pudo haber sido por sexo. Es decir, no era un santo pero tampoco jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica de esa forma. Era imposible y esa caja que la Haruno le entrego con cosas de ellos era la prueba. Esa caja era su tormento, todos los días la veía y revolvía las cosas como queriendo recordar algo. Todos los días pensaba en esto, en cómo se involucro con ella.

Quería recordar pero al mismo tiempo no. A lo mejor temía enamorarse de nuevo, pero no se lo permitiría, esto era absurdo, no debía… pero, cuando la veía, su estomago se hundía, era casi como si alguien lo tomara en un puño y presionara, volviéndolo más pequeño.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!

¡Ahg! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar todo?

—Itte…— entrando al salón, el cuerpo de una joven tropezó de golpe con él en su intento de huida. Obviamente se trataba de la misma chica que desde que despertó en la cama de aquel hospital le estaba causando severos ataques de migraña.

Sintió en su estomago esa sensación, como cuando te lanzas al vacio y un bajón se apodera de tu cuerpo. Mientras que por lado de la Haruno, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillosos daban la sensación de que siempre se encontraban húmedos, como si estuviera por llorar y por ello no era capaz de mirarle fijo por más que supiera que así eran.

Bajando la cabeza, Sakura pasó al lado de él y salió del salón.

¿Qué era más fuerte? Su deber como profesor… o su cobardía como hombre.

—¡Haruno!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?— estaba en el instituto, no debía involucrar sentimientos en su trabajo.

La aludida se tenso, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Se quedo parada con el terror electrificándole la piel y rompió a correr sin atreverse a voltear o si quiera responderle.

—Ino, quédate a cargo— le ordeno y salió corriendo tras ella.

Era algo extraño, todos lo pensaban, pero no por Kakashi si no por Sakura. En todo caso, ya era hora de que le dijera algo.

—¡Haruno, detente!— no fue difícil alcanzarla, sus piernas era mucho más largas y en todo caso, él era más rápido. La tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo.

Bien… ¿Qué haría ahora? Simple, llevarla al salón y comenzar con las clases. No se iba a poner a hablar de eso aquí. Tampoco tenía el ánimo de hacerlo.

—Regresemos al salón— le ordena con un tono menos severo jalando un poco su mano a su dirección para que vaya con él pero Sakura no se movió de su lugar.—Haruno, no estoy jugando…

—¡Deja de llamarme Haruno!— le grito liberándose de su agarre de un jalón mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.—Si lo haces significa que… tu…— pero que mierda estaba diciendo, ya lo perdió, no tiene sentido.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de callarse.

—Esto no puede seguir así— le dice Kakashi—. Yo soy tu profesor y debo darte clases sin importar lo que haya pasado entre nosotros. Es mi obligación y tu deber. Así que regresemos al salón.

—No puedo…

—¿Y por qué no?

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo Kakashi, lo has olvidado!— lo golpeo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que termino atropellándose con la pared—.Yo no, mi memoria está intacta y aun no te he superado.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y Kakashi desvió la mirada al acto.

—Lo siento, pero yo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que regresemos, solo quiero… solo quiero que me recuerdes— ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y se dejo caer, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que olvidar todo?... ¿por qué?

X

Al final, Kakashi regreso a la clase sin Sakura ya cuando quedaban como veinte minutos para terminar, por lo que solo les mando un trabajo y dejo proseguir la siguiente hora que les tocaba con Kurenai. En el recreo, las chicas partieron en la búsqueda de la peli-rosa. Estaban preocupadas y se preguntaban que le había hecho Kakashi, a lo mejor la mandó a la dirección y allí la castigaron. De otra forma, ¿Por qué habría tardado Kakashi tanto en regresar y por qué Sakura no vino con él?

Pasaron por la recepción de la dirección y le preguntaron a Chizune si la había visto pero no tenía ni idea.

—A lo mejor se retiro— opinó Karin cansada de caminar por el campus.

—Ahg… ¡si tan solo el instituto no fuera tan grande!— gruñó Ino de mala gana.

—Sera mejor que regresemos. Tenemos que almorzar y tú tienes que seguir con las preparaciones de la fiesta— dijo Matsuri con su voz sumisa de siempre.

Hinata también se encontraba con ellas pero no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo con Matsuri. Se veía muy amable y aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraban en el mismo grupo (ayer con lo de los disfraces) no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y realmente sentía que ella la evitaba, a lo mejor era su imaginación.

—Si… Oigan, ¿comemos en la terraza?— pregunto Ino animada.

—¿Con este viento?, ¿Te volviste loca?— le cuestionó Karin.

—Ni que nos fuera a volar la comida. Ahg, Karin, porque siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas.

Increíble que siempre encontrase a alguien con quien ponerse a discutir.

Al final, subieron a la terraza y antes de llegar escucharon un bullido, había gente ahí y probablemente se tratase de los chicos peleando como salvajes como de costumbre.

Abrieron la puerta y se dieron cuenta que entre ellos, se encontraba la peli-rosa que tanto habían estado buscando.

—Por favor, Sakura-han, di que si, ¡Por favor! Ven conmigo a la fiesta— le pedía Naruto con su cara de perrito adorable. La Haruno la miraba con un gesto de desagrado debido a que no le gustaba nada esa insistencia y mucho menos su cara de perro.

Las chicas se quedaron en la puerta viendo la escena sorprendidas. Así que Naruto le gustaba Sakura…

—Está bien, pero deja de…

—¡Sí! —celebro Naruto con emoción sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Sakura tan solo frunció el ceño, no iba a decir nada importante de todos modos. Siendo sincera, a ella le hubiera gustado ir con Sai pero éste no iría y ya había comprado el disfraz, así que ¿Por qué no?

Era raro para Hinata. Tenía que estar feliz, ¿no? Ella solo lo admiraba… ellos… ellos solo son amigos, así que, debería sentirse bien por eso, ¿cierto? Él estaba muy feliz porque iría a la fiesta en compañía de Sakura-chan y eso… eso era… ¿Qué era?, ¿Por qué se sentía mal, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar o algo? A caso… ¿a caso le gustaba Naruto?

_No importa, Hinata, si él es feliz tú también. Vamos, sonríe. _

—¿Escuchaste eso, Hinata-chan? Soy tan feliz, dattebayo— aun celebraba a los cuatro vientos, abrazando a todo el mundo.

Idiota. Es que era un competo imbécil. Es lo que pensaba Sasuke sin dejar de observar la sonrisa forzada de Hinata.

X

Antes de que se acabara el recreo, Karin fue al baño para acicalarse un poco. Debía estar perfecta pues le pediría a Sasuke-kun que fuese su acompañante en la fiesta. De repente, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse dejando entrar un corito de risas superficiales así que corrió a uno de los cubículos y se encerró. Esas chicas la odiaban y eran malignas. Le tenían envidia por que era amiga de Sasuke y cada que tenían la oportunidad se metían con ella. No es como si les tuviera miedo, pero enfrentarlas todo los días era cansino. Prefería ahorrarse la molestia.

—Es una inepta. Estoy completamente segura de que Sasuke-sama solo lo hace por lastima— comenta una chica de voz aguda. Tenía que ser risitas, una tonta con voz de canario que reía por cualquier bobería. La segunda al mandato.

—O por beneficio. Después de todo, es una Hyuga— comenta otra con voz arrogante. La líder, obviamente.

—Hoy también se reunirán en la biblioteca— recuerda Maria, una pequeña y amarga molestia, a pesar de su tamaño es muy fuerte y es casi como el perro guardián del grupo.

—¡Uish! Que molesta. No me importa el motivo, no me gusta que este tanto tiempo con Sasuke-sama— y ahí está la rubia tonta. Están las cuatro enteras… ¿Por qué le extraña?, nunca se separan, parecen uña y mugre. Más mugre que uña en realidad.

—¿Creen que tal vez… a Sasuke-sama… le guste?— pregunta risitas, las chicas se le quedan mirando con frialdad.—Es que es muy amable con ella.

—Es una inepta. Sasuke-sama jamás se fijaría en una idiota como esa— contesta la líder con agresividad.

—¿Y si lo manipula? He escuchado que los Hyuga son muy…— empieza a decir la rubia.

—Pues es nuestro deber protegerlo. Nos encargaremos de que no se vuelva a acercar a Sasuke, ni ella, ni la perra de Karin.

Karin gruñe a sus adentro. ¿Qué tan alto llegaba su maldad?, ¿Serian capa de hacer todo por Sasuke? ¿Incluso sobrepasarse de los limites solo por…? Tenía que cuidarse.

Pero sin embargo… seria cierto eso, ¿A Sasuke le gustaba Hinata?

No, imposible. Eso es… ¿lo es?

Después de varios minutos salió del baño y no pudo evitar pensar en ello todo el resto de las clases. Debía averiguarlo o su cerebro la torturaría con ese pensamiento día y noche. Pero, vamos, es casi seguro que solo sean suposición de esas locas, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de comprobarlo. Tenía que o no podría dormir.

A la hora de salida, se separo de Jugo y Suigetsu y a pasos lentos, los más lentos que su cuerpo era capaz de dar (que no eran precisamente muy lentos), se encamino a la biblioteca. Cuando llego, se paseo cautelosamente por entre los estantes para que no notaran su presencia mientras los buscaba, entonces escucho unas voces. A juro tenían que ser las de ellos ya que nadie venia a esas horas a la biblioteca… a ninguna hora a decir verdad.

—La mejor opción es siempre asesinar al contrincante— opina Sasuke con su voz estoica.

—¿Eh?— Hinata abre los ojos de par en par atónita, ¿asesinar? ¿A-asesinar por qué?

—Hmp… Jajaja— por más que intento contenerse, al final reventó a reír por la expresión exagerada de Hinata por solo escuchar la palabra asesinato. Era claro que estaba bromeando.

—¡Sasuke-kun! No bromees con eso— le regaña frunciendo el ceño pero al final suelta una risita al verse contagiada por él.

—Eres muy sensible, Hinata. Si quieres dirigir una empresa tienes que ser menos expresiva— le dice dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente, pero no usa su tono arrogante ni frio ni severo. Esta siendo… un Sasuke completamente diferente.—Es como jugar póquer.

—Nunca he jugado póquer.

—¿Y ajedrez?

—Sí.

—Bueno, tómalo como si fuese un juego de ajedrez… Mejor juega póquer.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más interesante. Mañana traigo unas cartas y te enseño.

—Mañana es la fiesta.

—Entonces el lunes.

—¿Estás seguro que aprender a jugar póquer me enseñara a…?

—Por supuesto— le dice sin siquiera dejar terminar. Tampoco hacía falta, ya sabía de sobra lo que iba a decir.—Hablando de la fiesta.

—No estábamos hablando de la fiesta.

—Ahora sí— dice con cierto tono burlón en su voz.

—Jaja Sasuke-kun, la compañía…— ¿desde cuándo estas reuniones se volvieron tan divertidas?

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta?

—¿Eh?

¡¿Qué?! Karin casi que se le sale un grito al escuchar eso. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Es imposible… no… no Sasuke. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué actuaba tan diferente con ella? Estaba sonriendo y siendo burlón, se metía con ella y la ayudaba. Nunca lo había visto así, tan amigable.

Entonces era cierto…

—¿A la fiesta?— se asegura Hinata pero esta no parece nerviosa ni sonrojada.

—Sí.

—Hmmm… bueno, Kiba-kun y yo siempre vamos juntos a estas fiestas.

—Lo entiendo— para ella, él solo era como un Kiba más.

—A lo mejor, para la próxima, ¿sí?

—Seguro.

A Sasuke le gustaba Hinata.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 27:  
><strong>Especial del día de Halloween

**¡Vayamos juntos! Parte 2**

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se separaron y cada uno fue por su destino: Hinata iría al parque esperando que Gaara allá ido para el entrenamiento diario y Sasuke caminaría a casa, sin embargo, a mitad de la calle, esperándolo, se encontraba Karin.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?— le cuestiona con su tono de voz frio.

Karin tiene un espasmo, después de verlo así tanto tiempo con Hinata por poco se olvida de esa parte de él.

—Te… te estaba esperando— dice un poco nerviosa.

—¿Para qué?

—Yo… yo quería…— alza la mirada para verle y se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba. Aprieta su agarre con el maletín y toma aire.—¿Po-Podemos ir juntos a la fiesta?— le pregunta avergonzada.

Sasuke no se detiene. Pasa por su lado como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuese significativo o como si solo no hubiese dicho nada.

—No— le responde.

Karin siente como si la hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estomago tan fuerte que le arrebatan el aire. Entonces recuerda cómo actúa con Hinata y lo compara con el Sasuke de ahora.

¿Por qué no puede hacer así con ella?

—¿Por qué no?— le interroga con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Sasuke la ignora.

—¡No me ignores!— le grita al tiempo que le lanza el maletín, terminando por golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¿Estás loca?

—He sido tu amiga desde primaria, soy la única que te conoce de verdad. La que sabe tus secretos y te ha ayudado todo este tiempo, ¡¿Por qué mierda no quieres salir conmigo?!

—Solo somos amigos, Karin.

—No, tú no puedes ser amigo de ninguna chica, Sasuke, no sabes cómo. Tus únicos amigos son Suigetsu y Jugo, yo no, yo solo soy la tonta que te persigue. Solo soy la loca que Suigetsu molesta. Es todo lo que soy para ti.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Karin.

—¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí! Nunca me das la oportunidad. Siempre me apartas de tu camino como si fuera una más de esas fanáticas locas y tú sabes perfectamente que no lo soy. Lo sabes bien, pero no lo quieres aceptar— le grita furiosa, más consigo misma que por él. Se estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, Suigetsu tenía razón. Sasuke nunca la vería como algo más.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Te amo…— le confiesa queriendo que de sus ojos dejaran de brotar lagrimas. _Esto es tan vergonzoso…_

De la nada, su maletín se encuentra golpeándole la frente. Sasuke la ha recogido para ella. Karin seca su rostro apartando sus lentes un poco, se los acomoda y toma el maletín.

—Gracias…

—¿A qué hora te paso buscando?

X

Ya en el parque, con la ropa deportiva del colegio, Hinata estiro un poco su cuerpo y fue al lugar donde siempre se reunía con Gaara. Esperaba que estuviera ahí, al menos para saber que se encontraba bien…

—Te vas a pudrir en el infierno, pedazo de mierda— la voz de aquel hombre la desconcertó. Al llegar, Gaara se encontraba rodeado de un grupo de hombres de entre dieciséis y veinte años. Y frente a él, se encontraba el joven que le había gritado, al parecer era el líder, con el cabello grisáceo, medio largo y lizo, peinado hacia atrás, de ojos morados y tez blanca, su oreja derecha tenía un pequeño corte. Era mucho más alto que Gaara pero no tan intimidante, era como ver un perro rabioso enfrentándose a una bestia.—Y disfrutare mucho mandarte a ese lugar.

—No podrás si quiera ponerme un dedo encima— le reta Gaara con su voz profunda y mirada asesina.

—Jajaja… a lo mejor. Fue muy difícil alcanzarte después de que acuchillaste a mi novia, Gaa-ra-kun—brama con autosuficiencia.

—¡Ella se atravesó! Fue un accidente.

—Bla, bla, bla… es lo mismo. Fue el cuchillo en tu mano la que la atravesó. Sin embargo, no seré yo quien me encargue de ti, no, no permitiría ensuciarme las manos contigo. Tengo a alguien mejor para ese trabajo. Y cuando termine contigo, "Gaara"— lo menciona con desprecio y toma el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo hacia él.— Serás mi perra antes de que te entregue a tu padre.

—¡Ahg!— enfurecido, Gaara lo aparta y lo golpea en la mandíbula haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces, los chicos a su alrededor se aproximan a él para atacarlo. Logra deshacerse de unos cuantos pero son muchos para él solo por lo que le ganan. Lo atrapan y lo golpean sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

—¡Basta!— grita Hinata al borde del llanto.

Los chicos se inmutan al escucharla y la miran extrañados. Ella solo se acerca a Gaara pero un chico la toma del brazo impidiéndoselo. La fuerza bruta con que la agarra en el codo hace que haga una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero se prohíbe soltar gemido alguno.

—Déjala— dice el peli-plata con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro. El chico obedece, soltándola y Hinata va con Gaara colocándose al lado de él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿Estás loca?— le interroga furioso, pero en voz baja.

—Pero mira que lindura— comenta Hidan con su sonrisa aun más ensanchada—. No sabía que tú también tenías novia, ¿Qué tal si… igualamos nuestras condiciones?— dice tomando una navaja en sus manos. Gaara coloca a Hinata detrás de él a pesar que no puede levantarse debido al dolor. Respira hondo y se prepara mentalmente para reaccionar a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

El corazón de Hinata se agita como loco. Una cosa es practicar artes marciales y competir, otra completamente diferente era enfrentarse a alguien en una pelea callejera donde las reglas no existen y el perdedor es el que termina tan herido que no puede moverse ya… o muere.

—Jajaja… fascinante Gaara, realmente fascinante. Pero un inepto como tú, que no puede protegerse ni así mismo ni a su familia, no es gran cosa— dice y corre hacia él dispuesto a patearlo. Gaara sostiene su pie y lo empuja, tumbándolo al suelo. Hinata no puede estar más en shock por la situación, ni más sorprendida como Gaara es capaz de hacerle frente incluso en su estado. Neji haría lo mismo.

¿Por qué ella no?

Gaara se le lanza encima e intenta quitarle el cuchillo de la mano. Forcejean en el suelo hasta que Hidan logra colocarse encima e inmovilizarlo de un golpe.

—Agárrenlo, quiero que vea— le ordena a su pequeño grupo de pandilla que es de unos seis chicos de edades diferentes, pero todos menores a él. Gaara patalea y muerde toda mano que se le acerque. Gruñe y hace lo posible por soltarse, pero no lo logra. Los seis tuvieron que ir a tomarlo para poder evitar que se soltase.

Ahora todas las miradas están a su dirección. Hidan se acerca a ella, intenta correr pero la toma de la muñeca, colocándola delante de él con la navaja apuntándola todo el tiempo.

—Me pregunto… como conseguiste a este exquisito bombón— dice pasando el filo de la cuchilla por su pecho. Luego sube y el filo esta en ese huequito pequeño en el medio de las clavículas.

—¡Suéltala, Bastardo!— le grita Gaara enfurecido como una bestia.

—Jajaja… tú te lo buscaste Gaara— entonces su brazo la toma por debajo del pecho y con la mirada apunta a su costado izquierdo, debajo de sus costillas, alza el brazo y luego baja.

_¡Sé una Hyuga, Hinata!_

Tan rápido como pudo, tomo la muñeca de Hidan, no para detenerla, sino para usar la fuerza a su favor. Primeras clases de defensa personal: cómo reaccionar a las cinco típicas agresiones. Llevo el brazo de Hidan por encima de su hombro, se inclino llevándolo consigo y lo impulso hacia el suelo pasando por encima de ella. Tan pronto su cuerpo impacta en el suelo, vuelve a tomar su brazo y coloca su pie en el cuello el peli-plata, gira su brazo al lado contrario para infringirle dolor y obligarle a liberar a soltar la navaja, tomándola en su lugar.

Los géminos de Hidan no le hacen sentir lástima, todo lo contrario, la hacen sentir más poderosa.

Lanza la navaja con la esperanza de que no le dé a nadie en ninguna zona vital. Solo quería consternarlos para que Gaara logre soltarse y así lo hace, la navaja cae en el pie de uno de ellos y el pelirrojo aprovecha para liberarse. Golpea con el codo al que sostiene su brazo izquierdo y luego sale corriendo en dirección a Hinata. Los tipos lo siguen, Hinata suelta a Hidan cuando el Sabaku`no la toma del brazo para retirarse del lugar.

Corriendo por varios metros entre los árboles, Gaara la jala al suelo, para esconderse en un pequeño hueco en el tallo de un árbol que les da la espalda. Los tipos pasan de largo al no poder verles dado que están por el otro lado del árbol. Los pasos continúan y Hinata intenta recuperar el aliento sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Los brazos de Gaara rodean su cintura y están tan cerca que su espalda se apoya en su pecho y puede sentir su respiración agitada chocar contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Ve las piernas de Gaara al lado de las suyas, flexionadas como las de ellas. Siente sus brazos entrelazados con los de ellas debajo de su pecho, completamente segura de que Gaara puede distinguir los latidos de su corazón. Apoya la frente en sus rodillas aun escuchando los pasos y gritos de los chicos. Está inmóvil, no puede pensar en otra cosa que en como derribo a ese chico, en como lanzo el cuchillo al pie y en la sensación que invadió su cuerpo al hacerlo.

Entonces todo se vuelve silencioso. Los tipos se han alejado de ellos, ya no hay porque esconderse, pero sus respiraciones siguen aceleradas y se encuentran muy cómodos en esa posición que no les importa nada más hasta que se dan cuenta de ello.

Hinata se pone sumamente roja y se levanta de golpe. Gaara, más tranquilo, se pone de pie, aclara su garganta y sacude su ropa. Momento incomodo.

—Gra… Hmp… No debiste haberte metido, pudiste haber salido herida— le regaña Gaara asustándola un poco por la forma fría en que lo dice.—La próxima vez no lo hagas.

—De nada— le sonríe. El pelirrojo voltea la mirada, no es como si en verdad le hubiera dado las gracias, en todo caso fue colaboración, no le debía nada y ella nada a él, no hacía falta. Estaban a mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Tu…

—Estoy bien.

—Pero estás herido.

—No es nada. Mejor vayámonos de aquí— le dice dándole la espalda para poder salir del bosque. Ella solo lo sigue en silencio.

—Gaara-kun… tu… ¿va-vas a ir a la fiesta?— le pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—No me gustan.

—¿Por qué no?

—No soy bienvenido ahí, será mejor para todos que no vaya.

—No es cierto, yo… yo no te odio— dice en un hilito de voz que Gaara no logra escuchar.— Po-Podríamos ir juntos.

—Te meterás en problemas si te ven juntándote conmigo. No puedes, ya fue suficiente con lo de hoy.

—Pero Gaara…

—Ya te dije que no.

X

…—¿De qué iras disfrazado, vago?— le preguntaba Temari a Shikamaru a través del teléfono. Se la pasaban todas las tardes hablando por mensaje de cualquier bobería e irónicamente, cuando se veían en el colegio, era como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía planeado aprovechar este evento.

…—De zombie. Solo me pondré una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros rotos. De lo demás se encargara mi madre.

…—Debí suponer que irías por lo fácil. Tan digno de un vago.

…—¿Tu de que vas?.

…—De demonio.

…—Pensé que te disfrazarías.

…—Jajá, muy gracioso, Shikamaru.

…—¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Puedo pasar a recogerte.

…—Nos encontramos en la estación de tren, mejor.

—¡Shikamaru! Ven a limpiar la cocina— le reclama su madre.

—Tsk… menudo problema— marmulla a lo bajo con fastidio.

…—Seguro— teclea en el celular y luego se lo envía para así bajar a la cocina.

Cuando invito a salir a Temari esperaba que ella reaccionara de forma diferente, que lo rechazara, que se sintiera incomoda, que le correspondiera… pero nada ha cambiado, absolutamente nada. Es como si eso no hubiese pasado. Los mensajes eran lo único nuevo y en ellos no habían tocado el tema, solo hablaban de trivialidades. Temari no le había dicho nada, aunque él solo la había invitado a salir, prácticamente no había confesado sus sentimientos, pero algo era algo.

¿Cómo debía responder?, ¿tenía que esperar a que ella hiciera algo?

La fiesta sería una buena oportunidad para eso. Para averiguar lo que había exactamente entre los dos. Pues, de no ser con lo ocupada que estaba con los estudios y con los viajes familiares de navidad, no tendría que esperar tanto, pero le había tocado.

Ahg… las mujeres son todas unas problemáticas.

X

—¿Entonces iremos juntos?

—No me queda de otra.

—¿Cómo que no te queda de otra? Si no quieres ir conmigo no vayas y listo— le gruñe Tenten a Neji a través del teléfono.

—Me refería a que no podría ir con alguien más

—¿Por qué no?

—No importa. Nos vemos mañana.

—Pero…

Y tranco.

¡Pero qué frio! Claro, se trataba de Neji Hyuga, el cubo de hielo más seco de Antártida. ¿Qué podría esperar?

¡Tonto Hyuga!… ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba feliz de poder ir con él, era precisamente esa actitud fría pero magnética que hacía que le gustase tanto. ¿Qué importa que fuesen tan diferentes? Ellos eran como el agua y el rayo. Elementos completamente incomparables, pero que cuando se juntaban, creaban más de una reacción letal.

Bueno, algo así. No suena tan mal, tampoco. Además, era imposible no sentirse atraída hacia él, era perfecto.

Con una sonrisa, regreso su celular a la peinadora y se observo en el espejo. El maquillaje no era lo suyo, era un completo desastre y tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención pero era Halloween y si quedaba mal pues… cosa del disfraz, ¿no? No podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor, si lucia más adulta o más femenina, Neji se fijaría en ella. Eso no lo había tenido en cuenta antes, solo era ella cuando estaba con Neji y le gustaba meterse con él, pero desde que Ino empezó a interponerse se sintió amenazada, no podría competir con ella en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora.

Ah, boberías. A Neji no le gustan las chicas como Ino. Y pues… ella no era fea. Puede que fuese plana y que tuviese cara de niña, que fuese pequeña y poco femenina y…

_Vale, ahora estoy deprimida._

—¡Ahg!… Estúpido Hyuga.

X

Excelente. Todo está listo para mañana. Los últimos toques de la fiesta se los dará ella mañana temprano cuando lleguen los alimentos y bebidas. El equipo de sonido está en perfecto estado, los chicos de la banda de su colegio tocaran cinco canciones mientras el Dj viene en camino, debería llegar a las ocho en punto. El pasaje del terror está listo, y la cancha ha cambiado tanto que apenas y se nota que se trata de una cancha deportiva, todo gracias a las cortinas, las linternas y el buen gusto de Ino.

Bien… todo está listo. Su disfraz está esperando en su silla a que el día empiece y la selección de maquillaje se encuentra en su peinadora en orden de uso. No le quedaba nada más que hacer… espera… ¿con quién iría?

¡No puede ser! Estaba tan ocupada con los preparativos, el trabajo en la floristería y las clases que se le olvido por completo lo esencial de la fiesta: una pareja.

—¡Nooo!— grito desesperada dejándose caer en medio de la cocina.—¡Ah! ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?

—¡Ino!, ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunta Inoichi llegando a la cocina notablemente preocupado por el grito de su hija.

—¡No, no lo estoy! Tanto esfuerzo y se me olvida lo más importante… ¡Voy hacer la única en la fiesta que ira sin pareja! No, no, no… ¡Ah!

—Estará bien…— dice su madre en un intento de tranquilizar a Inoichi que no hace más que fruncir el ceño más confundido de lo que estaba cuando llego—…creo.

—¡Ah!

X

—Se que ya dijiste que no pero… si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando en la fiesta. Nos vemos luego, Gaara-kun.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 28:  
><strong>Especial del día de Halloween

**Terrible descontrol. Parte 1**

La fiesta ya había empezado y estaba siendo un gran éxito. La banda sonaba increíble, los chicos bailaban y disfrutaban de la comida y bebida. El pasaje de miedo por su cuenta había resultado una genial idea de último momento. Es decir, ¿Qué sentido tiene Halloween si no te asustas aunque sea un poco? Ino no podría estar más orgullosa de sí misma en ese momento, pues aunque se había olvidado del elemento esencial (su pareja) todo había resultado perfectamente bien. Las linternas de globo daban una luz increíble esa noche resaltando las fuentes de bebida que había puesta a cada lado de la mesa de comida. Las cortinas que cubrían las paredes te hacían olvidar, por completo, que te encontrabas en la cancha del colegio. El escenario, sin duda alguna, era grandioso con sus altavoces potentes que te hacían rezumbar el sonido en el pecho, las luces de colores que iluminaban la pista de baila y con el logo del colegio como fondo.

Mientras tanto, ella, con su disfraz de enfermera también había destacado. Consistía más que todo de un vestido de tela blanca ceñido al cuerpo con salpicaduras de machas rojas en forma de mano que simulan sangre, un cinturón rojo, un pequeño gorrito con la cruz roja en el centro, una mascarilla con una mancha roja en el centro y un estetoscopio guindando del cuello. Sus uñas eran de color negro al igual que el delineador de sus ojos. Con medias pantis blancas que tenían estampado el logo de la cruz arriba chocando con el borde de la falda y sandalias rojas, sus piernas lucían largas y simplemente perfectas. Para describirla en pocas palabras, se veía endemoniadamente sexy y las miradas que le dirigían los chicos era la prueba de ello.

—¡Goarrr!— gruñó Gay-sensei exhibiendo los músculos de su brazo mientras que hacia muecas de bestia en su rostro. Su maya verde, que solía usar en educación física, tenia ahora unos llamativos pantaloncillos morados encima y la piel que no llegaba a cubrir (es decir, su rostro y sus manos) estaban pintadas de verde. Y como si no fuera poco con él solo provocando vergüenza ajena, Lee tenia exactamente el mismo traje imitándole la misma acción.

Vale, Hulk se sentiría humillado viendo a esos dos.

—¿A quién no adivinas quién soy? Mi bella flor de primavera— le pregunto a Tenten, que estaba parada al lado de Ino, dedicándole una de esas peculiares miradas cínicas de la castaña que solo ella podía hacerlo viéndose aniñada al mismo tiempo.

—Ya quisiera yo no saberlo…— murmura Tenten en respuesta. Ella vestía con un bello disfraz de cleopatra que consistía de un largo vestido blanco con cuello en A que no se notaba por el collar dorado que cubría sus hombros, sus clavículas y la parte de arriba de su pecho, en una curvatura ovalada, con unos dibujos azules en él. La tiara egipcia de cleopatra que tenía en el centro una serpiente. Una correa única alrededor de sus caderas que dejaba cae una tira de la tela en el medio y un brazalete a cada lado de sus brazos, en sus bíceps.

—¡Somos la bestia verde más fuerte que pueda existir!— grita Lee entusiasmado y a todo pulmón continuando con sus poses raras junto a Gay-sensei.

—Ninguna bestia podría describir mejor la llama de la juventud que llevamos dentro— continua Gay con esa sonrisa de Colgate que llegaba a ser a cierto punto un poco bizarra.

—Ne, ¿podrían dejarme sola? Me están avergonzando— les pide Tenten con ese tono de voz robótico e infantil. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había hecho cercana a esos dos, es decir, era buena en todos los deportes, el centro de alabanzas de Gay a demás de Lee, pero… en serio, estar con ellos era un poquito/mucho vergonzoso.

—Oh, Tenten, disfruta de este bello festejo juvenil— dice Gay-sensei tomando a la castaña de los hombros y profundizando su voz como para darle dramatismo a la frase—.La noche apenas empieza.

—Tenten, ¿quieres ser mi pareja en la fiesta?— le pregunta Lee con sus ojos brillosos.

—¿Eh? Lee, ya estamos en la fiesta— le recuerda.

—¿Es es un sí?— dice aguantando las ganas de ponerse a celebrar.

—¡No es ni un si ni un no! ¿No crees que debiste pedírmelo antes, idiota?

—Pero, es que yo pensé…

—Ya tengo compañero de todas formas. La única que no tiene pareja es Ino— le señala recibiendo una mirada venenosa de la aludida.

—Jajaja… ¿no tienes pareja, barbie?—reía Kiba a todo pulmón. Estaba sirviéndose un poco de comida en la mesa escuchando sin él quererlo la conversación que tenían, y obviamente no pudo abstenerse del comentario.

—¡Nadie estaba hablando contigo, rastrero!— le grita Ino a la defensiva.

—¿Ves? Por eso nadie querría estar con una molestia como tu— le gruñó.

—Cómo si tú tuvieras pareja. Nadie te aguanta, ¿Quién podría?

—Si tengo.

—No me digas, ¿y quién es?— le cuestiona Ino incrédula a sus palabras, pero es que se le olvidaba lo que había entre él y Hinata.

—Con Hinata.

—¿Hinata? ¡Ella no cuenta! Ustedes son amigos.

—Tú eres amiga de Shikamaru y andas sola, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Ahg! Ese no es asunto tuyo, perro maloliente— le contestaba a gritos.

X

Mientras tanto, en el pasaje de miedo estaban Sakura y Naruto. No era más que un recorrido por el pequeño "bosque" del colegio, un camino de tierra rodeado de arboles, sin iluminación además del de la linterna y con uno que otro chico preparado para salir a asustar a los malaventurados. Decorado con unas cuantas telarañas falsas y personas de cartón a lo lejos para engañar a la vista. Por el momento había llevado como dos sustos, pero ahora todo está sospechosamente tranquilo. Incluso podían escuchar sus respiraciones si ponían atención.

—Ne, Naruto…— le llamo Sakura sin mucha emoción, ni siquiera se dedico a despegar su mirada del camino, la última vez que lo hizo un alienígena la sorprendió— ¿Por qué me pediste que fuera tu compañera en la fiesta?

Sakura y Karin al final fueron ambas de bruja, pero con disfraces tan diferentes que ni siquiera se pueden comparar por la forma del sombrero. Sakura tenía un vestido gris que se arrogaba en el pecho, de mangas largas y holgadas de color negro transparente y un corset del mismo color. El vestido terminaba más debajo de sus rodillas en picada, mientras que su sombrero de bruja era completamente puntiagudo. Y botas negras.

—¿Uh? Pues… porque eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida, por eso— le respondió con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo caracteriza pero ahora con un rubor en sus mejillas ligero. Estaba hiperactivo como siempre, exagerando las cosas y hablando con un tono más alto del que debería… como siempre. Su disfraz era el de un zorro, aunque realmente solo tenía las orejas y la cola, de resto, estaba vestido de anaranjado.

—¡No me refería a eso, idiota!— le dijo a regañadientes, dirigiéndole una mirada de rabia que lo asusto.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Pues a que nadie dijo que se tenía que ir en pareja.

—No pero yo quería venir contigo— le dijo haciendo que la Haruno apaciguara su rabia un poco. A lo mejor Naruto era un idiota pero no parecía un mal chico después de todo. Bueno, nunca pensó que fuera malo solo que tiende a ser muy irritable.

—Eres un completo idiota— murmuro a lo bajo, pero Naruto logro escucharla.

—¿Eh?, ¿Ahora que hice mal?

—Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido. Estás mal de la cabeza— opina refiriéndose a él en general, y puede que tuviese la razón.

—Pero es que me gustas— le confiesa e inconscientemente la Haruno se voltea a verlo como para ver si lo decía en serio. La mirada en sus ojos hacia imposible cuestionárselo. No podía estar mintiendo.

Se acerco a ella de esa forma única que te hace saber desde el principio sus intensiones y Sakura da un paso hacia atrás. ¿Está intentando besarla?

¡¿Estás de coña?!

Naruto no cedió. Siguió avanzando y la Haruno quedo paralizada de la sorpresa. No sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes había tenido que rechazar a alguien, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban Sakura se inclino hacia atrás alejándose de él.

—¿Qué… que estás haciendo?— le cuestionó cuando ya no podía echarse más hacia atrás, a pesar de que ya era demasiado obvio. Por algún motivo sus pies no se podían mover de donde estaban. Entonces su espalda no aguanto más y la obligo a enderezarse.—¡Aléjate, idiota!— reaccionó, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡Itte! Ahg, Sakura-chan, eso duele.

—¡Esa era la idea!

—¡Mis hijos!— gritó una chica de forma desgarradora espantándolos a ambos de tal forma que les puso la piel de gallina, pero cuando se apareció entre los arboles cerca de ellos con una cara mortal los espantó hasta la leche.—¿Dónde están mis hijos?— grito nuevamente extendiendo su mano a su dirección y sin pensarlo partieron a correr.—¡Mis hijos!

—¡Ah!

Como detestaba a los idiotas.

X

De regreso a la fiesta, el Inuzuka se había salvado de una buena abofeteada de parte de la Yamanaka. Su traje era de un cazador, aunque tenía más bien pinta de un Robín Hood, pero siendo sincera, no es que importase mucho. Le quedaba muy bien, afinaba esa parte de él tan salvaje que hacia suspirar a más de una (incluyéndome). Además, Tenten se había salido con la suya al dibujarle nuevamente esos colmillos en sus mejillas cuando fue a parar a la mansión de los Hyuga esa misma tarde.

—¿Quieres algo?— le pregunta a Hinata casi en un marmullo cuando se reúne con ella, no puede evitarlo al verla con ese disfraz, una parte masculina de él le hace una mala jugada y lo idiotiza. Se pone rojo y le dificulta el habla, justo los síntomas que ella tanto presenta pero de forma moderada.

—¿Uh? No tengo mucha hambre ahorita. A lo mejor más tarde— le responde con una sonrisa angelical que le obliga agachar la mirada mientras se sientan en una de las mesas.

¡No podía ponerse más tonto!

Pero es que se veía hermosa. Con un disfraz de araña al parecer, aunque lo único que veía de araña era en el estampado en color negro de la falda blanca grisácea, abombada y corta que vestía. Con la camisa gris ceñida al cuerpo con un escote rectangular y mangas cortas abombadas también. Un cinturón negro amarrado atrás en un lazo, un pequeño gorrito copado decorando su cabeza, medias pantis negras y zapatos de tacón de color blanco grisáceo. Se veía realmente hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana que ha tomado vida, con su cabello azulado cayendo a mechones por su torso y sus ojos aperlados brillando más de lo acostumbrado.

No podían estar más opuestos con él estando de agresivo, salvaje y sexy, ella delicada, elegante y simplemente hermosa. La bella y la bestia.

—¿De qué te ríes?— le pregunta Hinata viendo esa enorme sonrisa grabada en el rostro de Kiba mientras los compraba con ese viejo cuento de hadas que había visto con Hinata solo para pasar el rato con ella.

—De nada, ¿tú que tanto buscas?— ahora le interroga él dándose cuenta desde hace un tiempo que la Hyuga no deja de mirar a todas partes como si esperase encontrar a alguien.

Y ese alguien era Gaara.

—¿Eh? N-No, nada… Voy al baño— le avisa buscando salir del asiento.

—Vale, te espero— dice solo por decir algo y Hinata se retira.

Sale de la cancha pues ahí adentro no hay baño sino que están dando la vuelta, cerca de los bebedores. Lejos de la multitud toma una bocanada de aire fresco. Miró a su alrededor por si Gaara se encontraba en algún lugar escondido por allí, pero no había rastros de él. Estaba un poco desilusionada, pero intentaba darse ánimos diciéndose que apenas estaba comenzando la fiesta. Bueno, ya eran las ocho y el Dj se encontraba ahora en el escenario pero aun así… aun le queda tiempo.

Se encamina al baño y al llegar abre el grifo para lavarse las manos aunque no tendría necesidad alguna para eso. Sentir el agua fría correr entre sus dedos la relajaba mucho, era esa sensación de quitarse el sucio de encima lo que realmente le gustaba. Era refrescante.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir dándole el paso a cuatro chicas con disfraces. Hinata no las conocía y su momento de paz no era lo mismo si había gente allí así que cerró el grifo dispuesta a partir, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo más: éstas chicas tienen un barril lleno de huevos con ellas.

—Te llamas Hinata… ¿Cierto?— le pregunta la líder del grupo con una sonrisa de medio lado un poco arrogante.

—S-Si— afirma un poco intimidada por la presencia de las chicas pero el que allá tartamudeado las hace reír de forma escandalosa.

—Pero mírala, si hasta tartamudea y todo. Que patética— opina la voz de canario entre risas.

—Es imposible que Sasuke-sama pueda fijarse de alguien tan poca cosa como ella. Será una Hyuga y todo pero el apellido es lo único que la hace especial— apunta la Jefa.

—Aun así, vamos a darle su lección— dice María, el perro guardián del grupo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Toma un huevo en su mano y se acerca a Hinata mientras juguetea con él como si fuese una pelota, luego la acorralándola en la pared.—Vamos a dejarte unas cuantas cosas en claro, ¿bien? Número uno: eres una inepta; número dos: eres poca cosa, no nos llegas ni a los talones; y número tres: no tienes permitido acercarte a Sasuke, ¿me entiendes?

—¿A Sa-Sasuke-kun?, ¿Po-por qué?— las chicas rieron de nuevo.

Como se odiaba en ese momento por no poder dejar de tartamudear.

—¿Po-po-po-por qué?— repite María imitándola como si fuese retrasada mental—. Déjame te explico. Tú, eres este huevo, solo que tu estas podrido. Y Sasuke… Sasuke es tu lindo gorrito. Ponemos el huevo dentro del gorrito…— dice mientras sigue sus palabras—…y cualquier cosa podrida que este dentro del gorrito debe ser destruido— le dice dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza justo donde estaba el huevo guardado dentro del gorrito haciendo que éste se rompa y derrame su liquido en el cabello de Hinata.

El golpe hace que tenga que sostenerse del lavamanos, fue tan fuerte que por un momento todo se encuentre borroso. Las chicas ríen a todo pulmón disfrutando de la escena. María se aleja para reunirse con ellas, cada una toma un huevo en su mano y comienzan a lanzárselo.

—¡Ah! Ya basta… por favor— les suplica Hinata sintiendo el dolor del impacto de cada huevo. Le cae en sus zapatos blancos de tacón que tanto le gustaron, en las primeras medias pantis que se había puesto, en su bonito disfraz de araña abombado, en su cabello azulado radiante y en su rostro. De repente, su disfraz se convierte en desecho de clara y costras de huevos, su cabello se enreda, terminando hecho un desastre.

No escucha más que las risas de aquellas chicas y su propio llanto. Se pone en cuclillas sin separarse de la pared y protege su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos mientras que los huevos siguen impactando en ella.

—No sigan más… por favor…

X

La fiesta seguía su ritmo. Naruto y Sakura había regresado a la cancha y se habían reunido con sus amigos. Karin, con su disfraz morado de bruja, estaba sumamente embelesada con Sasuke y su disfraz de vampiro, se sentía tan feliz de que por fin haya accedido a hacer algo con ella que no pensaba en nada más, ni siquiera en Suigetsu que estaba que reventaba de la ira con su disfraz de tiburón pues por algún motivo amaneció particularmente malhumorado ese día. Ino, Tenten y Neji (disfrazado como el fantasma de la opera) se juntaron con Kiba empezando una de sus discusiones clásicas (Ino contra Kiba, Tenten contra los dos y Neji a favor de la paz y la tranquilidad aunque no se guardaban opiniones sarcásticas que venían muy bien a la ocasión). Matsuri por su parte estaba desconectada. Estaba ahí pero a la vez no. Últimamente se había sentido como que sobraba, estaba algo apartada y a nadie le importaba.

Solo era la callada y tímida Matsuri sin apellido de renombre.

Y en este momento, acompañada de Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro, no se sentía muy participe en la conversación.

Mientras que Temari andaba con su bello disfraz de diablesa, que consistía de un vestido de color rojo y negro, corto y sin mangas. Un abrigo rojo de magas ¾ y un cuello ensanchado y levantado que se abotonaba únicamente al nivel de su cintura dándole la función de un cinturón que marcaba las curvas de la rubia. Con medias de red, zapatos negros y los infalibles cuernos rojos, recibiendo miles de halagos de parte de los chicos. Mientras que ella, con su disfraz de pirata que era un improvisado vestido blanco acampanado y sin mangas, corto y de color blanco, una chaqueta negra de mangas largas con bordeados típicos de la era victoriana, su lazo rojo y con aletas a los lados que caía en el vestido, un gorro pirata con una pluma negra, medias de red y botas de cuero negro, no había recibido ni un solo comentario sobre ello.

—No te entiendo, vago, si no eres de fiestas que haces por aquí— le comenta Temari como en reprimenda pero en verdad solo busca burlarse de él.

—Me vi arrastrado hasta aquí— dice con simplicidad haciéndola enojar pues al aparecer, era ella quien lo había arrastrado.

—Nadie de obligo— le objeto de mala gana.

—No, nadie lo hizo. Tengo mis motivos para haber venido.

—¿Y cuando te vas?— le interroga con cinismo.

—Cuando tú te quieras venir conmigo— le contestó firmemente, dejándola un poco asombrada.

—¡Ahg! Lárguense de una vez, corruptores de inocencia— les gruña Kankuro mientras empuja levemente a su hermana para hacer que se levante.

—¡Mira quién habla!—le contesta Temari mirándolo con desprecio.

—Fuera, fuera. Lo menos que quiero es ver a mi hermana flipar con un tío, es perturbante— Matsuri ríe mientras que Kankuro sigue dándole empujoncitos a Temari.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

—Demos una vuelta— le propone Shikamaru y Temari, después de dudarlo por unos segundos, se levanta de su asiento.

—No vuelvas hasta que se te bajen esas feromonas.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Kankuro!— le grita Temari enfurecida por completo con su hermano por querer avergonzarla de esa forma.

Matsuri sigue riendo mientras ve a la pareja retirarse de la cancha.

—Quien lo diría… la amargada de mi hermana tiene un pareja antes que yo— comenta burlonamente.

—Te la tienes merecida por burlarte todo el tiempo de Temari-san— le dice de la misma forma, el castaño frunce el ceño en puchero pero al final sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estoy guapo como para encontrar una novia hoy?— le pregunta poniendo su mejor cara. Estaba disfrazado de títere, y realmente se veía fantástico. Tenía las marcas a cada lado de su labio como las de un títere y cuando hablaba le daba un efecto extraño.

—Seguro.

—Tú también estás muy guapa— le afirma con una seguridad tan sorprendente que la deja sin habla y la sonroja. El silencio se ha vuelto incomodo para ella pero Kankuro se distrae perfectamente, mirando a los alrededores.

—Vo-Voy al baño— le dice un tanto nerviosa y sin darle oportunidad de responderle se larga.

Tratar con chicos nunca ha sido fácil para ella. Los veía como bestias salvajes y temibles imposibles de comprender e irónicamente se había enamorado del peor de ellos.

—Gaara…— lo menciono atónita.

¿Qué hacia Gaara aquí?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 29:  
><strong>Especial del día de Halloween

**Terrible descontrol. Parte 2**

Verlo ahí, con un disfraz sencillo de pirata la hizo alucinar. Estaban combinados y había sido obra del destino. Era genial. Como si pensaran de la misma forma. Pero aun así él no la noto, paso de largo sin mirarla ni siquiera y se adentro a la cancha asombrando a todos con su presencia. Le había dolido, pero ¿Por qué se fijaría en ella? No han hablado ni una sola vez, es entendible, aunque le hubiese gustado que notara su presencia al menos.

Quiso quedarse haber que haría Gaara pero no valía la pena, por nada del mundo él se fijaría en ella y mientras más rápido lo aceptara seria menos doloroso. Solo olvidarlo. Ella no era nada genial como para que un chico así se fijase en la pobre Matsuri.

Suspiro.

Cuando entro al baño se sorprendió con el desastre que había. Un montón de cascaras de huevo en el suelo y en la pared al otro lado del lavamanos. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Gemido. Hay alguien llorando, escondida en uno de los cubículos. Curiosa, se aleja para poder mirar en el espacio por debajo de las puertas pero no ve nada, suponiendo que está bien recogida, sentada en la tapa del inodoro, se acerca y se asoma en donde cree que viene el sonido topándose con una Hinata completamente desastrosa.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunta casi en un susurro asombrando a la Hyuga quien dirige su mirada hacia ella—. Soy Matsuri. Estamos en la misma clase— se presenta por si no la había notado antes.

—Lo sé… yo… yo soy Hinata— dice entre respiros, tratando de aguantar el llanto.

—Lo sé…— dice y le dedica una delicada sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No!— le confiesa rompiendo en llanto una vez más. Respira y se contiene.

Matsuri se queda unos segundos mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar con esto. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes y no conocía muy bien a la Hyuga, incluso le tenía un poco de rencor debido a la envidia que le causaba, pero en ese momento se sentía muy mal por ella y deseaba ayudarla de alguna forma. Después de todo, Matsuri no era una mala chica.

—¿Puedes salir?— le pregunta—. Te ayudare a limpiarte un poco.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que Hinata logre detener su llanto, seque sus lágrimas y tome el coraje para levantarse y salir. Matsuri se echa a un lado y la espera pacientemente. Y cuando sale, ve lo horrible de la situación, es una tortilla andante, su cabello no tiene reparo y su lindo disfraz está hecho un asco.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?— le pregunta casi sin aliento.

¿Por qué le harían esto a una chica como ella?

—Unas chicas de grado superior. Creo que eran del club de fans de Sasuke-kun— le responde un poco tímida y avergonzada, bueno, muy avergonzada. Era imposible, tanto para mí como para ella, describir como se sentía en ese momento. Era como esa sensación de humillación terrible que te hace querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Matsuri sabe exactamente quienes son pero se ahorra el comentario. Toma aire para evitar maldecirlas y oscurecer más la situación, y toma un poco de papel higiénico, lo humedece y se lo pasa por el rostro. Hinata lo toma y termina el trabajo mientras que Matsuri va a por más papel.

X

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, muchos quedan asombrados por la llegada de Gaara, entre ellos Kankuro, su hermano mayor al que casi que se le salen los ojos, y Naruto. La reacción del catire es inmediata, con solo verlo la cólera se le sube, frunce el ceño y sus puños se cierran con fuerza.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?— le cuestiona Naruto mientras camina hacia él de forma desafiante.

—Estudio aquí— le responde fríamente cosa que le enfurece más, aunque a este punto, sin importar lo que hubiera dicho igualmente se habría molestado.

Apretó sus dientes en un intento, prácticamente innecesario, de contenerse.

—Naruto, cálmate— le ordeno Sasuke pero al parecer, el Uzumaki entendió lo contrario.

—¿Cómo podría calmarme? Ese bastardo lastimo a Ayame— gritó. Claro que nadie sabía quién era esa chica, pero Gaara en cambio quedo muy afectado al escuchar aquello. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?— le cuestionó a la defensiva pero Naruto no quería hablar, aquello fue la afirmación que necesitaba y sin dudarlo más lo golpeo en el rostro. Gaara obviamente no vacilo en regresárselo y ahí comenzaron a pelearse en medio de la cancha creando un gran alboroto. Los chicos intentaban separarlos, las chicas les gritaba que se detuvieses y los demás, ajenos a esos dos, cantaban en corito que siguieran peleando.

Los profesores llegaron a la zona de la pelea difícilmente debido a la multitud que se había arremolinado. Era horrible, se estaban golpeando muy duramente y no podían detenerlos. Se requirió de varios hombres para poder separarlos.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Qué mierda les sucede a ustedes dos?— gritó Asuma mirando como hacían lo posible para zafarse y volver a entrarse ellos dos. Estaban tan cerca aun que podían patearse todavía así que Asuma se puso en el medio.

—¡El acuchillo a Ayame!— lo acusó Naruto aun enfurecido, con el deseo de golpearlo tan intensamente que ya lo sentía en la mano.

—Fue un accidente. Ayame se atravesó… se interpuso para protegerme— le gritó tan fuerte que su garganta dolió.

Él jamás lastimaría a Ayame. Ni a ninguna mujer.

—Y una mierda. No te creo. ¿Por qué Ayame haría eso?

—Ni siquiera estabas ahí, imbécil. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con todo eso?— le cuestionó duramente y al no tener las respuestas, de alguna forma, logro liberarse y golpearlo. Gaara le respondió.

Los gritos de las chicas se escucharon. La multitud se alejo un poco y la batalla por separarlos se volvió más ruda.

X

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunta Hinata cuando Matsuri regresa al baño pues había escuchado algo extraño y quería averiguar que era.

—No lo sé pero hay mucho bullido en la cancha y algo me dice que tiene que ver con Gaara-sama— le dice Matsuri.

—¿Gaara?, ¿Gaara vino?

X

Los gritos de todos se acumulaban y era difícil distinguir uno del otro, los gritos de las chicas asustadas, los gritos de los que pedían que se detuvieran y los gritos de los chicos emocionados por el show. Realmente se había armado toda una revuelta.

Con el disturbio, una de las fuentes de bebida había caído al suelo terminando por mojar el enchufe donde estaba conectado el equipo de sonido provocando que una de las bocinas emitiera el sonido como de una explosión. Todos se asustaron.

—¡Fuego!— gritaron y algunos comenzaron a correr fuera de la cancha con desespero.

—¡Ya sepárense de una vez!— le pedían a esos dos pero eran oídos sordos. Solo quedaron dos profesores en el intento de separarlos dado que los otros fueron a encargarse de apagar el fuego y en calmar, inútilmente, a los alumnos.

Hinata había llegado y lo primero que vio fue a un montón de gente corriendo fuera de la cancha, intento entrar pero fue empujada.

Gimió un poco adolorida pero continúo logrando adentrarse y observar la escena. Era como observar la pelea de dos titanes que intentaban ser detenidos por un montón de arboles que llegaban solo a su cintura. Gaara aun estaba sostenido cuando Naruto logro soltarse, levanto su pierna y se dispuso a patearlo con fuerza en las pantorrillas cuando un pie femenino con zapatos de tacón blanco manchados de cascara de huevo se coloco en su tobillo pisándolo hasta llevarlo al suelo y detener su patada dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—¿Hinata?— la menciono Naruto seguramente más sorprendidos que el resto. La chica aun tenía rastros de viejas lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía roja sus mejillas de la vergüenza y su nariz por el llanto. Completamente manchada de cascaras y claras de huevo, aunque nada comparado a cómo se encontraba al principio.

—¿Qué te sucedió?— le preguntaron Kiba y Tenten angustiados—¿Por qué estás llena de huevo?— comenzaron a preguntarle uno tras otro.

—¡No importa!— gritó apenada. Dejo de pisar el pie de Naruto permitiendo que se levantara—. Gaara es inocente— le dice y el catire frunce el ceño.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?— le cuestiona sintiéndose traicionado.

—No conozco con exactitud lo que sucedió, pero sé que Gaara dice la verdad.

—¡¿Cómo puedes…?!

—¡Confía en mí!— le interrumpe alzando la voz tanto como puede terminando aun más roja que antes—. Te lo probare— dice tan decidida que él Uzumaki no se atreve a cuestionarla.

Y antes de que pierda la pizca de atrevimiento que había obtenido en ese momento de desespero por querer defender al pelirrojo, tomo a Gaara de la muñeca y lo jalo con ella fuera de la cancha sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Hinata…— la llamo Kiba pero ésta lo miro severamente, como advirtiéndole que no la siguiera y él la obedeció muy a su pesar. Un Inuzuka no pierde el rastro de aquellos a los que les importa, después daría con ella.

Y aunque lo intento, Hinata no pudo mantener la frente en alto todo el tiempo con la mirada de todos siguiéndole. Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza y sus palmas estaban sudorosas, casi que se encontraba temblando a causa de la adrenalina de ese momento.

—No podemos apagar el fuego— le gritaron los profesores a los que se había quedado a separar a esos dos.

—Salgan de la cancha. Hablaremos esto el lunes muy seriamente— ordenó Asuma tajante y los chicos salieron sin cuestionar, excepto…—Ino, sal de la cancha.

—¡Pero todo se está quemando!— objeto Ino sin intenciones de salir.

—Obedece, Yamanaka, sal de una vez. Es peligroso.

—¡No pienso salir! Trabaje demasiado en esto, no puedo… ¡Ah!— grito Ino cuando unos brazos la alzaron de la nada—. ¿Qué crees que haces, rastrero? Suéltame. Bájame ¡Ya bájame, Kiba!— le pataleaba, lo golpeaba, jalaba su camisa y gritaba pero por nada la bajo incluso cuando ya estaba fuera de la cancha.—Kiba… Kiba, bájame…— le pedía con la voz entrecortada debido al nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, con ello, empezó a tranquilizarse. Mejor dicho, se rindió.

El Inuzuka la bajo cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero dado que aun habían muchos divagando por el portón y en las áreas cercanas de la cancha. La apoyo en la pared y se quedo parado frente a ella mirándola con su expresión de perro.

—¡¿Qué?!— le cuestiono Ino en rabieta.

—Eres una estúpida.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Kiba. Siempre tu tan amable— le contestó con cinismo.

—Lo digo en serio. Era tu proyecto y de seguro no habías trabajado tanto en una cosa como para que al final todo se arruine de esa forma, eso no significa que tienes que hacerte la heroína. Es peligroso.

Sin palabras, Ino bajo la mirada y su llanto continúo sin que ella lo quisiera.

—Era importante para mi…— le confiesa ahogando el llanto—. Quería que fuese perfecto— pero ya no puede contenerse más—. Nada nunca me sale bien.

Oculta su rostro entre sus manos queriendo no llorar. No quería. Pero era difícil cuando la rabia la inundaba de esa forma.

—No fue tu culpa.

X

1… 2… 3… vamos, no es una palabra tan difícil. La conoces de toda la vida, es sencilla, completamente fácil de pronunciar… empieza con "G" y termina con ¡_arcias_!

—¿Quién te hizo eso?— le interrogó Gaara a la peli-azul mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta.

Hinata se detiene en seco. Había estado caminando sin parar, solo queriendo huir de las miradas que se dirigían a ella.

—Eh… yo… fu-fueron unas chicas mayores— le respondió apenada, sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Su vergüenza era muy grande. Apretó su mano recordando la escena, pensando en lo horrible que se veía en ese momento… y en como reaccionaria su padre con esto.

No podía ir a casa así.

—¿Quiénes?— insistió Gaara un tanto rencoroso.

—No sé, no las conozco…— las palabras le salían con dificultad. Nunca antes había llorado enfrente de alguien que no fuese Kiba y se rehusaba a hacerlo. Tenía que aguantarse. Debía ser fuerte. Tenía… pero su garganta cedió dejando escapar un gemido.

Cubrió su boca tratando de resistirse. Gaara aprieta su mano de regreso haciendo que Hinata se dé cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano, pero antes de que pudiera soltarse éste laja.

—Ven conmigo— le dice empezando a correr hacia algún lugar.

La velocidad en la que andan es demasiado rápida. Era como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto más largas. Y de alguna forma se sentía bien correr tan rápido que tus costillas empiezan a doler, que tu respiración se vuelve acelerada y pesada, que tus piernas se cansan, que tu pecho se queme y aun así no detenerte. Aunque estés sufriendo, aunque tu cuerpo te lo pida a gritos parar… solo hacer caso omiso y continuar.

Entonces sientes una ola de paz recorriendo tu cuerpo justo cuando empezabas que estallarías. Un alivio divino. Ya no hay dolor, solo la brisa rosando tu cuerpo y revolviendo tu cabello casi como si volaras, pues ni siquiera puedes sentir tus pies.

De a poco vas disminuyendo el paso y tratando de recuperar el aire. Habían corrido un buen tramo de kilómetros y se encontraban en una parte muy diferente de la ciudad. Se adentra en uno de esos lugares rodeados de paredes de alambre con plantas altas y con sus hojas grandes y verdes oscuras en todas partes. Caminan entre ellas como queriendo llagar al otro lado.

—¿Qué hora es?— le pregunta Gaara.

—Casi las nueve… ¿Por qué?— le pregunta Hinata extrañada sin saber porque entraban a un lugar así, pero entonces suena un pitito y segundos más tardes, los regadores se abren dejando caer el agua en todas direcciones.

—¡Ah!— gritan ambos cuando el agua fría los toca de la nada.

—Está muy fría— dice Hinata tiritando un poco pero al mismo tiempo riendo.

—¡Ahg! Demasiado fría— concuerda Gaara quien no recordaba que fuese tan fría antes— Hinata, espera…— la llamo cuando esta comenzó a correr a voluntad del frio por entre las plantas y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirla.

—Ah, frio, frio, frio…— decía pero en el fondo le encantaba. Mojarse y dejar que el sucio se despegue de su piel poco a poco con esa sensación de limpieza que tanto le encanta y tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

—Espera… Jajaja… Hina…— no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de reír cada vez que la veía corriendo con esos tacones altos y disfraz abultado con movimientos extraños para quitarse el frio un poco.

De repente, Hinata piso algo resbaloso (una hoja embarrotada con lodo) que le hizo perder el equilibro hacia atrás, tropezando con Gaara (que la estaba siguiendo) y cayendo ambos al suelo de trasero. Después de la conmoción rompieron a reír.

Morirían de hipotermia seguramente, pero habría valido la pena.

X

—Quédate en mi casa— le pide Kiba a Neji cuando se reunió con éste y Tenten.

—¿Por qué?— le interrogo secamente.

—Por Hinata. Hiashi no puede enterarse de lo que le sucedió.

—¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla?— le cuestiona con frialdad. No podía estar ayudándola ahora, menos después de aquel movimiento que hizo. Se estaba haciendo buena y no podía… se sentía amenazado.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Es tu prima y la única que te apoyo cuando todos te dieron la espalda, ¿recuerdas?— le gruñó Kiba enfurecido.

—Las cosas cambian— finiquitó, dándole la espalda y marchándose.

Tanto Tenten como Kiba estaban sorprendidos de su reacción, pero Kiba lo volteo queriendo golpearlo pero Tenten tomo su hombro deteniéndolo.

—No empiecen una nueva pelea. Ya hubo suficiente por hoy— les pidió Tenten—. Encárgate de Hinata, yo me ocupo de Neji— propuso—. No permitiré que vaya a la mansión.

No tenía más opción que confiar en su palabra así que acepto y se fue a realizar su plan queriendo no verle más la cara al idiota de Neji. Y cuando se fue, Tenten miro a Neji de mala forma.

—¿Cómo piensas detenerme?— le cuestiono el Hyuga.

—No serás capaz de traicionar a Hinata, yo no tengo que hacer nada— aseguro haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada—. Mis padres están de viaje así que puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres— le dijo avanzando el paso en dirección a la estación del tren siendo seguida más tarde por Neji.

X

Ajenos de todo aquel escándalo, estaban Temari y Shikamaru paseando por el nocturno parque de cerezos con tranquilidad total, bueno, discutiendo sobre algo estúpido en donde solo buscaban tener la razón, pero aun así era un momento de calma que ambos disfrutaban mucho.

—Da igual de todos modos— bramó Temari harta de la discusión.

—Sabes que tengo razón— comentó bajando sus manos hacia sus bolsillos.

—No me provoques Shikamaru porque lo vas a lamentar— le advirtió.

—Vale, vale… problemática.

—Vago— le contestó y tras una breve mirada sus rostros severos se transformaron con una sonrisa ligera y coqueta—. Es una lástima que tengamos que esperar hasta año nuevo para poder tener una cita.

—Con momentos así la espera será agradable.

—Cierto— concuerda con él, probablemente por primera vez desde que se conocieron—. Supongo que es hora de volver a casa.

—Te acompaño.

—No hace falta. Estaré bien.

—Pero quiero acompañarte.

—En serio, no es necesario. Aunque me puedes acompañar hasta la estación del tren.

—Vale— accedió. No sabía cuál era la manía de Temari con que no pasara por su casa pero si decía que no, mejor no contradecirla.

Caminaron a la estación de tren con su charla. De alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaban para encontrar algo que los hacía discutir, era un don inaudito. Solo que esta vez se trataban de puras bromas que los hacia reír. Entonces el tren llego.

—Gracias por la "encantadora" velada— comentó Temari con tono burlón—. La pasé bien— dijo en serio esta vez.

—Lo mismo digo— esto de esta de acuerdo en algo era sumamente extraño y nuevo para ambos, pero les gustaba. Por lo que cuando Temari se abalanzo a él para besarlo, éste no dudo en corresponderle. Ambos querían ese beso desde hace un tiempo.

Las manos de Shikamaru se posaron en su cintura y Temari soltó la camisa del castaño y pasó sus brazos por su cuello aproximando su cuerpo más al suyo. Las puertas del tren se cerraron y continúo su rumbo, pero ello aun no se había despegado. No habían saciado la sed. En lo absoluto.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 30:  
><strong>Entre amigos

Después de terminar empapados de pies a cabeza pero limpios, Gaara la guio hacia el otro lado saliendo por una puerta que llevaba a una casa. Las luces estaban prendidas por lo que había alguien adentro. Gaara tan solo abrió la puerta y entro sin muchos problemas invitándola a pasar.

—¿Gaara?, ¿Por qué estas todo mojado?— le pregunta una anciana mujer de cabellos grises— ¿Y quién es esa linda chica?— le dice con un tono pícaro al ver a Hinata, haciendo que la pobre se sonroje.

—No te emociones, Chiyo, solo es una amiga— le aclara sin pensarlo y los presentes se sorprenden un poco ante la palabra final. Hinata sonríe.

—Es un gusto conocerla, soy Hinata Hyuga.

—Chiyo, soy la abuela de Gaara. Pasen, están todos empapados por Kami-sama Gaara ¿Cómo se te ocurre mojarla así? Y a una Hyuga. Les traeré una toalla de inmediato— le regaña y segundos más tarde viene con los paños.

—Gracias.

—Te presto ropa— dice Gaara.

—¿Eh? N-No hace falta, en serio.

—Oh, claro que sí. Él te mojo, tiene que hacerlo— opinó la abuela sonando más que a una orden.

—Bu-Bueno, yo no quisiera molestar…

—Tonterías, eres adorable. Preparare el té mientras ustedes se cambian ¿vale?— dice marchando a la cocina. Luego Gaara camina en dirección a su cuarto que a juzgar por las dos camas, comparte con Kankuro. Hinata lo sigue. Éste saca del closet una camisa negra y un mono azul marino ¾ que solía usar en primaria.

—Supongo que con esto estará bien.

—Muchas gracias, Gaara-kun.

X

Aun había gente en la escuela, todo había sido un caos total pero por suerte no termino con heridos o algo por el estilo. Sakura realmente estaba muy pesimista desde el principio con todo esto, solo quiso ir para animarse un poco pues el asunto del disfraz la emocionaba ya que era algo nuevo, pero no es como si eso la volviese el alma de la fiesta… al final todo se fue al traste así que no es que importe mucho ahora. Solo quería ir a casa, darse una buena ducha y dormir si es que sus padres la dejaban. No por que tuvieran problemas familiares, todo lo contrario, era de esos padres amorosos y bizarros que te hacían pasar pena ajena, que se comportan como niños queriendo ser tus amigos para meterse en todos los asuntos de tu vida. Al llegar la someterían a un interrogatorio escandaloso y ella solo quería… paz y tranquilidad.

Un momento a solas con ella misma.

—Sakura— la llamó esa voz tan familiar que le puso los bellos del cuello de punta. Ella se volteo y lo miro de pies a cabeza como buscando algo inusual en él—. Sakura, ¿estás bien?

—Perfecta— responde aun sin creérselo, su corazón se acelera de la nada y sus manos sudan un poco. Él se ve aliviado y luego la situación se vuelve un poco incomoda.

—Yo… solo quería asegurarme— le confiesa. Sakura sonríe un tanto nerviosa y desvía su mirada.

Incomodo… súper incomodo. Era como si quisieran decirse varias cosas pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.

—¿Estás viendo eso? Kakashi-sensei se preocupa mucho por ella.

—¿Serán los rumores cierto?— escucharon los mormullos de unas chicas.

—Ah… gracias, sensei, pero no hacía falta. Yo… mejor me voy, se está haciendo tarde— dijo al instante, dándose la vuelta antes de que pueda responderle.

—Claro— dijo comenzando a retirar a todos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto cuando lo veía? Demonios, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma intensa con solo escuchar su voz, aun siquiera tener que verlo, solo bastaba con recordarlo para sentirse así de miserable.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, camino como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo hacia la casa de Sai y cuando éste le abrió la puerta fue directo a la sala para lanzarse al sofá.

—Estoy sorprendido. No esperaba tu visita hoy— comenta y Sakura, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del mueble dirige su mirada hacia él viendo todo al revés.

—Estarás sorprendido pero ni te ves ni suenas como tal— le responde—. Tienes que seguir trabajando en eso. Y es un poco raro que señales tus estados de ánimo ¿sabes?

—Hmmm… lo tendré en cuenta ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunta sentándose al otro lado del sofá, rozando con los pies de Sakura. Toma el control y le baja el volumen al televisor.

—Hubo un pequeño incidente en la fiesta. Naruto se peleo con el tal Sabaku`no y luego hubo un incendio y todo el mundo se volvió loco y la fiesta se acabo. Fue todo un drama pero no llego a los extremos. Y luego Kakashi me hablo frente a todo el mundo sonando muy preocupado por mí.

—No entiendo ¿eso te molesta?

—…No lo sé— confiesa, realmente no sabía cómo actuar ahora, después de lo que le dijo, después de todo lo que paso, su pasado y su presente. Nadie te prepara para esto. Ella era solo era la niña mimada de dos padres locos que estaba completamente embobada por Sasuke, pero entonces llego Sasori y Kakashi y todo ella había cambiado. Su mundo rosa estaba teñido de otro color, pero no negro, como en un intermedio. El amor la había arruinado—. El amor es un asco.

—Tal vez, pero a mi me gustaría poder… enamorarme alguna vez— comenta Sai con tono pensativo dejándola algo sorprendida. Se sentó normal en el sofá y miro hacia el televisor.

—Asss…— suspiró.

X

Habían pasado como dos horas desde entonces y todo ese tiempo Kiba había estado buscando a Hinata por todos los lugares que ella solía usar para esconderse. Por suerte no eran muchos pero no se encontraba en ninguno de ellos, así que tomo una medida: regreso al colegio. Los bomberos habían controlado el fuego sin causar mucho daño, todavía había uno que otro curioso y los profesores estaban muy distraídos por lo que fue fácil entrar a la oficina e indagar por los archivos de los alumnos, entre ellos, los de Gaara. No sabía mucho de él, pero con tener la dirección de su casa le bastaba. Ahora se encontraba en camino. Por lo que había leído Gaara vivía con su abuela y hermanos en una casa en la zona ranchera de la ciudad, lo que significaba que tendría un terreno más o menos grande usado para la siembra y recolección. Le tomo como media hora llegar con ayuda de su bicicleta, puede que un poco más.

Cuando llego a la zona, se detuvo un momento a mirar los carteles con las direcciones para ubicarse, sin embargo, no hizo falta moverse más. Hinata estaba caminando en compañía de Gaara a su dirección, probablemente porque ahí estaba una estación de autobuses. Sintió un alivio increíble, estaba limpia y con una muda de ropa negra que le quedaba grande, de seguro era de Gaara, pero no le importaba nada de eso, solo que se encontraba bien.

—¿Kiba-kun?— lo mencionó Hinata sorprendida de verle—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No importa en donde te escondas Hinata, yo siempre te encuentro, ¿recuerdas?— la peli-azul le sonrió.—Ven, vamos a casa.

—Vale. Nos vemos luego, Gaara-kun— se despidió de él y corrió hacia Kiba para montarse en la bicicleta.

—Eh… Gaara— lo llamó Kiba un poco tímido cuando éste estaba por marcharse— Gracias por ayudarla— le dijo pero esta vez Gaara no se sorprendió, Hinata se lo había dicho tanto que ya se estaba acostumbrando, así que solo asintió y regreso a casa.—¡Bien! Sujétate fuerte, Hinata, porque vamos a mi casa.

—¿Eh?— no tuvo tiempo de replicarle, Kiba acelero de inmediato, tan rápido como sus piernas podían.

X

—¡Gane!— celebró Tenten— Ne, Neji, para ser hombre eres muy malo en los video juegos— comentó en burla haciendo que el castaño refunfuñara.—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Ver una película?, ¿Jugar cartas?, ¿O un juego de mesa? Podemos meternos en internet también.

—Quiero dormir— dijo cortándole la emoción a Tenten.

—Vamos, Neji, no seas aburrido. Hagamos algo. Apenas son las doce y no tenemos clases mañana— le suplicaba jalándole la manga de la camisa blanca de su disfraz.

—Las doce en bastante tarde para mí— dijo recibiendo una mirada amenazante de la castaña.

—¡Ya se!— gritó de la nada, parándose del suelo. Salió de su cuarto y pocos segundos después algo extraño sonó y luego regreso bien abrigada y le lanzo una chaqueta a Neji que seguramente era de su padre—. Vamos, apúrate.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?— le cuestionó con la chaqueta en sus manos.

—Solo ponte la chaqueta y sígueme— le contestó y Neji, sin más remedio, la obedeció. Tenten tomó una bolsa de malvaviscos y salieron por la puerta del patio trasero de la casa. En una de las esquinas había una pequeña cabaña con una fogata en el centro y sillas cómodas alrededor. Prendieron la fogata y metieron los dulces en unos palitos para luego calentarlos—. También hay sirope de chocolate y galletas. Sabe increíble si mezclas todo— le dice sacando de una bolsa blanca las cosas untando después el sirope en las galletas y colocando un malvavisco de por medio como un emparedado—. Ten, prueba— le dice entregándoselo.

Éste se queda mirándolo con asco pero la mirada necia de la castaña lo hace probarlo o estaba seguro que pasaría lo mismo que esa vez con el bombón de chocolate.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Demasiado dulce— dice con un gesto extraño en el rostro.

—Jajaja… necesitas más azúcar en tu cuerpo, Neji, con urgencia. Toma otro.

—No, gracias.

—¡Ah! Mooo… amargado— comenta y se ríe ligeramente pensando en la frase de "eres lo que comes".

—¿Qué?

—No… nada…—dice seria, pero vuelve a reír.

X

Naruto fue esa noche a visitar a Ayame al hospital. Solo se había quitado las orejas y la cola antes de entrar, de resto estaba igual a como iba en la fiesta. Al entrar a la habitación, Ayame seguía durmiendo mientras que Ichiruka charlaba con Hidan sobre un partido.

—Oh, Naruto, bienvenido— lo saluda Ichiruka con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿y esos morados?

—¿Eh? No nada, una bobería ¡Estoy completamente bien, viejo! Deberás— grita con su clásico humor colocando sus manos a cada lado en jarra y luego sacudió un poco su nariz.

—De todos modos, Naruto, ese golpe se ve bastante mal— dice refiriéndose al magulladura en su mejilla—. Llamare a una de las enfermeras y así aprovechare para tomarme un café. Realmente necesito uno— dice retirándose de la habitación.

—¿Con quién te caíste a golpe?— le pregunta Hidan con una sonrisa en el rostro de medio lado poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

—Con Gaara…

—¿Qué? Te dije que note involucraras en esto. Ese chico es peligroso, solo mira lo que le hizo a Ayame— le reprochó.

—¡Lo sé pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

—Entonces hagamos algo: no vuelvas a enfrentarlo solo. Le haremos una emboscada, tú, yo y mi banda. Nos encargaremos de hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Ayame.

—Bien— acepto Naruto sin pensarlo mientras que Hidan saboreaba el momento en su interior.

Era increíble lo bien que le había salido. Ahora por fin atraparía a Gaara y recibiría una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio. Y todo gracias al idiota de Naruto.

X

—El lunes en el colegio buscaremos a esas chicas, ¿bien?— le dice Kiba a Hinata mientras ven una película en su habitación, acomodados en la cama con un montón de almohadas. A esas horas, la madre de Kiba seguía trabajando y Hana ya se encontraba dormida así que prácticamente tenían la casa para ellos, sin embargo, hacían lo mismo de siempre: reunirse en la habitación a ver alguna película.

—…Pero…

—Sin peros Hinata, esas chicas pagaran por lo que te hicieron— le dijo tajante.

La verdad es que Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar con todo eso. Era la primera vez que alguien se metía de esa forma con ella y Hinata no era particularmente vengativa, pero también sentía algo en su pecho, una sensación desagradable, unas ganas terribles de demostrarles que no es lo que ellas habían dicho. Pero… ¿y si tenían razón? Era una tartamuda y una mojigata. La oveja negra de la familia, la rarita del salón. No estaba a la altura de esas chicas o de cualquier otra. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada o maltratada, aun la invadían esas emociones, aun seguía culpándose así misma por ser diferente.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Recordar esas palabras, ese momento, como la habían dejado y como todos se le quedaron viendo, las palabras de su padre y las de Hanabi. Todos pensaban lo mismo de ella.

—¿Hinata?— la llamó Kiba preocupado al ver su espalda temblar. Se había hecho una bolita, flexionando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas y sus brazos—. Hey… Hinata— la volvió a llamar acariciando su cabello. Ésta, al recibir su tacto, lo abrazó llorando en su pecho.

—Soy una inepta, Kiba. No sirvo para nada— decía entre el llanto.

—Claro que no, tú no eres…

—¡Claro que sí! Mi padre lo sabe, Hanabi lo sabe, Neji lo sabe. Esas chicas lo sabían y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe también.

—¡Ellos no te conocen Hinata! Yo si— le dice alzando un poco la voz y tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo y puedo decirte con completa seguridad que no eres nada de eso— le afirma. Hinata baja la mirada y asiente para volver a su pecho tibio y un poco húmedo por sus lágrimas, pero ahora está más calmada—. Tú puedes demostrárselo. En especial al idiota de tu padre.

—Kiba-kun, deja de insultarlo.

—Solo haz lo que te digo y punto— refunfuñó.

—Lo hare. Me esforzare y se los demostrare— dice con una pequeña sonrisa acomodándose más en su pecho.

De un momento a otro empezó a sentirse mejor, más tranquila y cálida. Esa era la magia de una mano amiga, algo que solo Kiba podía hacer. La única persona con la cual no se prohibía llorar, era su manta, su consuelo, su almohada, su soporte… estaría perdida sin él.

—Oye… ¿Qué es ese olor?— le preguntó Kiba olfateando su cabeza como tratando de averiguar de dónde venía.

—Viene de la ropa de Gaara-kun— dice poniendo el cuello de la camisa en su nariz—. Es muy agradable— comenta respirando aquel agradable aroma mientras que Kiba hacia una mueca.

Ya tenía suficiente con Naruto… ¿ahora también Gaara?

—Sigamos viendo la película— marmulló de mala gana.

X

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru se encamino a la casa de los Yamanaka pues la noticia había llegado y su madre quería que fuese a asegurarse de que Ino se encontraba bien. No era tan temprano, pero le resultaba un verdadero fastidio tener que salir un día domingo a esas horas, de no estar también un poco preocupado de seguro se habría ahorrado la molestia. Toco el timbre dos veces y espero, siendo Ino, vestida con su pijama celeste con un mono estampado en la camisa, quien lo recibió y no precisamente con el mejor ánimo del mundo. Lo miro asesinamente y le tranco la puerta de golpe.

—Ahg… problemática, ábreme— gruñó empezando a sentir el inicio de una jaqueca mientras tocaba el timbre repetidas veces.

—¡Vete Shikamaru!

—¿Por qué estas molesta ahora?— le cuestiona y en eso Ino se presenta nuevamente.

—¿Cómo que por qué?— brama furiosa.

Jaqueca, migraña, derrame cerebral…

—¡La fiesta se arruino y tú no estabas en ninguna parte! Te necesitaba en ese momento pero fuiste tan vago que de seguro no duraste ni media hora en la fiesta, ¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Shikamaru? Yo siempre te he apoyado.

—¿Cómo podría saber yo que todo terminaría así?

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que no tenías que irte porque la fiesta era el primer proyecto que hacía por mí misma. Uno que me sumaria muchos puntos.

—Ya podrás organizar otras fiestas— dice con simplicidad pero eso solo la enoja más haciendo que le vuelva a trancar la puerta. Shikamaru por su parte volvió al timbre.

En la habitación de sus padres, Inoichi se había levantado perturbado con el sonido de la puerta y el timbre causado por esos dos.

—¿Pero qué…?— aun seguía dormido y miraba a todas partes como si el problema estuviera en alguna lugar de la habitación.

—Ino y Shikamaru seguramente— marmulla su mujer colocándose la almohada en la cabeza.

—¿Están peleados…?— bueno, eso era evidente en ese momento—. ¿Por qué el timbre y la puerta tienen que pagarla cada vez que se pelean?

—Unos segundos más y Shikamaru se cansara. Solo dale tiempo.

—Ahg…

De no conocer a Ino, ya se habría marchado. Shikamaru no era de los que discutían hasta que uno de los dos se diera por vencido, pero como conocía a Ino, era mejor solucionar las cosas de una vez que a recibir una tortura de su parte por varias semanas. Si, lo había aprendido a las malas. La cosa era que siempre terminaba por tener que aguantar esas semanas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hina, I love you  
>Poción de amor<strong>

**Capítulo 31:  
><strong>Castigos y venganzas

No sabía en qué pensar. Quería vengarse por lo de Ayame pero al mismo tiempo quería esperar a Hinata, quería saber qué es lo que había pasado ese día con exactitud antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa pero Hidan había sido muy especifico, era el novio de Ayame y era un chico de una familia religiosa y multimillonaria, no se iba a poner ahora a creer en las palabras de un tipo como Gaara. Pero entonces se ponía a recordar esa vez que Temari fue a la enfermería a pedirle que no delatara a Gaara, a Hinata defendiéndolo en la fiesta, las propias palabras del Sabaku`no confesando que Ayame estaba de su lado.

Como deseaba que despertara en este preciso momento.

—Itte…— se quejo cuando un chico, en medio del pasillo del colegio, tropezó con él hombro a hombro, no lo conocía pero el tipo ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse, solo volteo a mirarlo con mala cara—. ¡Mira por donde caminas!— le gritó molesto, pero es entonces que se da cuenta que hay varias miradas feas dirigiéndose hacia su dirección.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando llega al salón los presentes voltean sus rostros ignorándolo pero a lo mejor eran solo cosas suyas. No es como si se armara un escándalo cada vez que él entrase. Se sienta en su puesto y guinda su maletín.

—Ne, Shikamaru… ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunta al chico sentado adelante suyo. El aludido bosteza antes de responderle.

—Te culpan por lo de la fiesta.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso por qué?— pregunta masivamente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Te peleaste con Gaara en todo el centro de la cancha— le recuerda como en son de regaño.

—Pero… ¡Ahg!— gruñó con infantilismo apoyando su mentón en la mesa del pupitre. Quizás se había descontrolado un poco y a lo mejor era cierto, había arruinado la fiesta pero no había sido su intención.

Ino entro al salón y lo miro furiosa, tanto que le dio escalofríos. Ahora se sentía mal.

Se levanto de su puesto, se puso frente a ella y se inclino.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa ser tan idiota— bramó la catira prosiguiendo su camino hacia su puesto.

Naruto tan solo la siguió con la mirada y luego regreso a su asiento. La había arruinado, ¿Cómo es que se las arreglaba para cagarla siempre?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

Shikamaru lo observó por un momento y luego fijo su mirada en la Yamanaka, estaba más molesta de lo que se había imaginado.

—Uzumaki Naruto— lo llama Chizune desde la entrada del salón—. Te solicitan en la dirección— le avisa y el aludido no hace más que suspirar y seguir a la peli-negra hacia afuera—. Yo debo ocuparme de unos asuntos, ¿te llegas solo a la dirección?

—Si— se limita en responder y Chizune cambia su rumbo. De camino, pasando por el pasillo de los casilleros, se encuentra con Hinata y todo su cuerpo se tensa.

¿Ella también lo odiara?

Cuando Hinata se da cuenta de su presencia se sonroja, de inmediato desvía su mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón se acelero y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué?

El Uzumaki solo paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla y eso la destrozo. A penas se fue metió su rostro en el casillero deseando desaparecer aunque sea unos segundos. Ahora Naruto pensaba que era su enemiga pero no lo era, ella lo quería… ¡Mucho! Tenía que resolver todo esto cuanto antes.

Ya en la dirección, el ambiente se tensó entre Tsudase y Naruto. ¿Qué era lo peor de que la directora fuera familiar tuyo? Pues, que no te salvas de una. Aunque, por suerte para él, no llegaba su momento todavía, Temari se encontraba discutiendo con Tsudase sobre Gaara.

—¡No puede expulsarlo! Usted sabe que si Gaara es expulsado no tendrá ninguna otra oportunidad en otro colegio.

—Lo siento, Temari, pero ya le di demasiadas oportunidades.

—Usted dijo que nos ayudaría.

—Y lo intente, pero no puedo hacer más. Demasiado he hecho y lo sabes bien.

—Pero…

—Ya no puedo hacer más— le repitió—. Lo siento, pero no tengo más opción que retirarlo.

Temari no insistió más, no porque no tuviera nada más que decir, sino porque no se pondría de rodillas por su hermano. Se mordió la lengua y salió de la dirección entre molesta y deprimida. Ahora el futuro de Gaara corría peligro… y más de lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Naruto con una sonrisilla nerviosa pero la mirada demoniaca que le mando Tsudase lo aterroriza.

—¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! Casi destrozas la cancha por andar de impulsivo, ¿Cuándo es que pensaras antes de actuar?

—No fue solo mi culpa.

—Pero tú fuiste el que te le lanzaste, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿No que no importaba quien empezaba?

—Eres mi sobrino, claro que importa. Tienes que dar un buen ejemplo no esto.

—¡Yo no pedí nada de esto!

—Si las cosas pasaran a pedido el mundo no sería como lo es ahora. Enfrenta tu realidad y madura de una buena vez. Y si te vuelves a pelear con alguien más te vale que yo no me dé cuenta porque te hare limpiar todo el colegio.

—¡Ahg!— gruñó en rabieta marchando fuera de la dirección.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no te he dado tu castigo.

—¡Ahg!

Si alguien se preguntaba cómo es que los alumnos del colegio eran tan obedientes, o incluso, como es que chicos de mala reputación entraban y cambiaban por completo, pues, todo era gracias a sus castigos. No eran simples tareas o unas horas encerradas en la biblioteca, al menos que hubiera sido una tontería. Para los chicos como Naruto, se infringían castigos físicos y agonizantes hasta que cayeras al suelo sin poder levantarte más, en otras palabras, unas horas en la cancha de atletismo con Gay-sensei.

X

En la hora de recreo, Kiba estaba dispuesto a encontrar a las chicas que arruinaron el disfraz de Hinata la otra noche, después de identificarlas armaría un plan, algo como preparar globos de agua y mojarlas en toda la entrada, le gustaría pero no podía llamar mucho la atención. Después de todo, Hiashi no se podía enterar de lo que había sucedido.

—Hinata, vamos— le dijo apenas sonó el timbre.

—¿A dónde?

—A buscar a esas chicas, ¿a qué más?

—Pero Kiba-kun, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

—No me meteré en problemas.

—Kiba…

—No, Hinata, estas chicas deben pagar por lo que te hicieron.

—De todos modos no se sus nombres ni de que salón son.

—Pues iremos a todos los salones si es necesario— afirma y la toma de la muñeca para llevársela consigo fuera del salón. Suben escaleras y van de puerta en puerta en busca de alguna de ellas. Bajan escaleras, van por los salones tanto de grado superior como inferior pero no las encuentras. Van a las canchas y a la cafetería pero Hinata no logra dar con ninguna de ellas. Tras una larga búsqueda decidieron dar una pausa para comer pues el recreo estaba por acabar.

—Tsk…— gruñó Kiba de mala gana. Estaban en el salón con sus almuerzos acomodados en las mesas de sus puestos, que estaban uno cerca del otro haciendo una sola mesa.

—Come más lento, Kiba-kun, te vas a atragantar— demasiado tarde.

—Ah, que molestia— bramo en medio de un ataque de tos—. Encontraremos a esas lunáticas sea como sea— alegó y Hinata lo miró algo preocupada. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar de todo eso, se sentía mal por lo que le habían hecho pero nunca antes tuvo la necesidad de vengarse, para ella, la mejor forma era esforzándose y hacerles ver que era mejor de lo que pensaban.

—¿Hinata-chan?— la llamó Matsuri un poco tímida. Su presencia la hizo feliz, después de ayudarla de esa forma Hinata se sentía muy agradecida con ella.

—¡Matsuri!— emocionada, tomo su maletín y saco una bolsita de bombones, no había tenido tiempo de hacer uno y tampoco se encontraba del mejor ánimo pero por suerte tenía unos guardados—. Toma, son bombones. Los hago yo misma.

—¿Eh?, ¿En serio?— los tomo sorprendida y Hinata asintió— Wao, Hinata, eso es increíble. Yo no soy muy buena en la cocina— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco, solo se hacer bombones.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— pregunto Kiba extrañado.

—Ah, ella es Matsuri, me ayudo en el baño esa noche… después de…— decía pero no quería hacerlo.

—Gracias por ayudarla.

—No fue nada. Gracias por los bombones, Hinata-chan.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotros?— le pregunta Hinata y Matsuri acepta.

—Tienes que comer rápido, Hinata, hay que encontrar a esas chicas— le regaña Kiba y Hinata lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Las chicas que te molestaron?— pregunta Matsuri mientras se acerca con su pupitre a ellos.

—Sí, pero no las encontramos.

—Es que se la pasan en su club todo el recreo— comento la castaña.

—¿Tú sabes quiénes son?— le pregunta Kiba interesado.

—Sí, esas cuatro le han hecho la vida imposible a Karin y a Sakura— afirmó Matsuri—. Son las líderes del club de fans de Sasuke-kun, de tercer año. Siempre están juntas.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?— cuestiona Sasuke apareciéndose de la nada.

—¡Nada pasa contigo!— bramo el Inuzuka pues se había asustado—. No, espera, todo esto es tu culpa.

—Kiba-kun…

—Fueron tus locas admiradoras las que bañaron de huevo a Hinata en la fiesta por andar de galán.

—¡Hey! Sasuke-kun no es responsable de lo que hagan esas idiotas— gritó Karin que estaba acompañándolo.

—Lo hicieron por él, eso lo hace culpable.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— Karin lo toma de la camisa queriendo golpearlo.

—Tiene razón— comenta Sasuke.

—¿Qué? Claro que no—le contradice Karin.

—¿Quieres vengarte, no es cierto? Yo te ayudare— se ofreció Sasuke sorprendiendo a Karin y a Hinata.

—Ahora nos entendemos.

Bueno, aunque Karin no le molestaba que por fin les dieran su merecido a esas chicas, si le fastidiaba que lo hiciera por Hinata, es decir, ¿Cuántas veces esas chicas no se metieron con ella y Sasuke no hizo nada? Tampoco se lo había reclamado pero… el punto era, ¿Qué tenía Hinata que ella no?

X

—No te preocupes, Ino, no se tomara en cuenta aquel accidente. No tuvo nada que ver contigo y no habrías podido impedirlo— le decía Tsudase-sama.

—Asss… eso es un alivio.

—Sí. Se tomaron buenas fotos y omitiendo ese problema, la fiesta fue perfecta. De seguro obtendrás la beca. Además, hay muchas otras fiestas y cuento contigo para su organización, ¿no?

—Seguro— acepto sonriente. No era una beca para una universidad en sí, después de todo, no hay carreras sobre organizar eventos en Konoha y ella no podía salir del país (por su madre) pero hay un curso profesional sobre ello, es caro y casi que exclusivo, por lo que era importante ser recomendada por algún miembro y demostrar sus habilidades, cada evento que organizaba tenía que ser capturado en foto para enviárselo al curso con detalles como muestras de tela, invitaciones, número de invitados, etc.

Por suerte, Tsudase conocía al director del curso.

X

—¡Kyaaa!— gritaban las chicas del club de fans de Sasuke con una foto de él un tanto provocativa. Se la tomaron durante una de las clases de gimnasia, en ella está saltando y la camisa se le sube un poco mostrando la marca de su ingle y un poco sus abdominales. Su rostro se ve seguro, preparado para una caída perfecta. Sus brazos estirados hacían contemplar cada pequeño musculo tonificado… y sus piernas. Era el chico de todas las fantasías femeninas.

—Tomada en el momento justo.

—Se ve tan bien.

—Ya quiero ver las fotos de la fiesta.

—Sí, se veía tan genial disfrazado de vampiro.

—¿Y yo soy la acosadora?— marmulló Karin entre dientes escuchando la conversación junto con Kiba y Sasuke, parados frente a la puerta del club.

—Entremos de una vez— ordenó Sasuke tomando la manilla, Karin se separo de la puerta y se puso tras él para luego entrar al club sorprendiendo a las chicas de sobremanera con su presencia. Lo veían todos los días pero una cosa era seguirlo a escondidas y otras que él viniera hacia ellas.

—¡Sasuke-sama!— chillaron algunas de ellas.

—Sasuke-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto la jefa con un tono mimoso colocándose a su lado, echando a un lado a Karin quien la mira asesinamente pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, Sasuke se aparto de la líder, tomo a Karin de la mano y la atrajo de regreso a su lado.

—¿Quiénes de ustedes fueron las que molestaron a Hinata el día de la fiesta?— interrogo con una increíble frialdad en si mirada.

—¿M-Molestar a la Hyuga? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-sama?— contesto la líder tratando de hacerse la inocente.

—¡No te hagas la tonta!— gritó Kiba—. Sabes bien de lo que estamos hablando.

—¡Nosotras no le hicimos nada a la tonta de la Hyuga!

—Ustedes son las únicas tontas— objeto Kiba.

—Ustedes nunca hacen nada— le interrumpió Karin con cinismo de no ser por ella Kiba seguiría hablando—. Siempre se hacen las santas frente a Sasuke pero su jueguito ciertamente no les funciona ya.

—¿Quienes fueron?— volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

—Se lo merecía— dijo María entre dientes—. Ella solo quiere manipularte con sus encantos de aparente niña buena pero no son más que artimañas— dijo enfureciendo a Kiba.

—Es una retrasada, Sasuke, esa chica no es para ti.

—¿Y quién lo dice?— le cuestiona—. Ustedes no deciden con quien o no puedo estar. Si me gusta Hinata es asunto mío y de nadie más, no tienen derecho alguno a involucrarse. Y si me llego a enterar que se volvieron a meter con Hinata o con Karin, las demandare— les advirtió y todas ahogaron un grito. Eso no se lo esperaban.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Karin y Kiba se quedaron.

—Por cierto, su club ha sido cerrado— les avisa Karin.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hablamos con Tsudase de que estaban malgastando un especio en actividades extracurriculares que no tenían nada que ver con el estudio y ella estuvo de acuerdo— explico Kiba.

—Así que tomen sus cosas y lárguense.

—Y por cierto— continuo Kiba— si no quieren perder sus fotos, será mejor que se encuentren todas en una fila en la hora de la salida pidiéndole disculpas a Hinata.

—Pero yo me quedo con esta— menciona Karin tomando la foto del salto en la clase de gimnasia. Una pequeña sonrisa y ambos se marchan satisfechos.

Y a la hora de la salida, Hinata se sorprende al ver a todas las chicas del club inclinándose frente a ella y pidiéndole disculpas.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, Hinata!

—¿Eh?

X

—¿Lo vas hacer?— le interroga Hidan a Naruto un tanto impaciente.

—Es que… bueno… no estoy seguro de que ésta sea la mejor opción.

—¡Ese chico acuchillo a Ayame! Está postrada en una cama por días por su culpa y tú quieres… Ese tipo, Gaara Sabaku´no, ha hecho cosas malas toda su vida, es hora de que alguien haga algo para detenerlo y nosotros tenemos que hacerlo, por Ayame.

—Pero…

—Ella nunca te dio la espalda, ¿se la darás tú ahora?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces sigue el plan.

—Bien.


End file.
